Sonhos Surreais
by KellyCodell
Summary: [COMPLETA] Ginny Weasley começa um diário e nele registra todos os acontecimentos surreais de sua vida. E isso envolve, necessariamente, Draco Malfoy. Mas o que isso significa realmente?
1. Sonho Ruim

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens aqui citados pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Dois outros personagens (Kelly Douglas e Sam Rutledge), também não pertencem a mim. Pertencem a Janet Dailey. Jenn Campbell e Liv Bullmore são minhas, finalmente. Heheh. Eu escrevi essa fic sem nenhum fim lucrativo, blábláblá. Vocês já sabem, né? Divirtam-se!

**Sinopse**: Ginny Weasley começa um diário e nele registra todos os acontecimentos surreais de sua vida. E isso envolve, necessariamente, Draco Malfoy. Mas o que isso significa realmente?

**Comentários**: Ah, antes de ler a fic eu tenho que explicar uma coisa. A Ginny está no seu sexto ano e, obviamente, o Harry está no sétimo. Mas é como se os acontecimentos do quinto livro tivessem acontecido no ano anterior ao da fic. Eu estou soando confusa? Ou deu pra pegar a idéia? E, ah! No final de quase todos os capítulos, vocês vão encontrar a letra de uma música, ou uma frase, ou mesmo uma poesia, mas isso não significa que foi a Ginny quem escreveu, ok? São intervenções minhas!

**Sonhos Surreais**

Cap 1 – Sonho Ruim

O que acontece é que essas férias estão realmente tediosas. Quase sinto falta da montanha de deveres que tínhamos, enquanto estávamos lá em Hogwarts. Não que agora não tenha (na verdade, os professores adoram nos encher de deveres para fazer durante as férias), o agravante é justamente não _estarmos_ em Hogwarts. Eu falo, assim, no plural porque sei que o Rony também está sentindo falta de lá embora, obviamente, não sinta falta dos trabalhos.

O que ele mais sente falta, eu suponho, é da companhia do Harry. Depois de todo o alarme sobre a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem, e agora que todos REALMENTE acreditam, (por algum motivo que não me explicaram) Harry não pôde vir passar as férias aqui, na Toca, conosco. Ele escreveu a Rony contando que Dumbledore acha mais seguro que ele permaneça lá. Eu não entendo porquê...sei lá é uma casa de trouxas, certo? Que tipo de magia de proteção eles podem ter que nós não tenhamos na Toca?

Então, eu não acho que "**Dumbledore acha que tem que ser assim, será assim"** é uma _justificativa_. Quer dizer, todo mundo confia em Dumbledore - eu não sou diferente - e, além disso, acredito que ele tenha seus motivos, mas era justamente isso o que eu gostaria de saber.

Porquê nunca nos contam a parte fundamental pro entendimento da coisa toda? Eu acabei de completar 16 anos, não posso ser considerada uma criança! Mas, na verdade, não sei do que estou reclamando, já que Rony tem 17 anos (e pela lei, ele é um..._adulto_ acesso de riso não-contido) e também não parece saber o real motivo do Harry ter que ficar làcom os trouxas.

Falando em Harry...eu fico imaginando como ele deve estar se sentindo. Quero dizer, essa coisa toda com Você-Sabe-Quem. Primeiro ele perde os pais, depois vê o Diggory morrer na sua frente, e agora Sirius... A vida não tem sido muito gentil com ele. Mamãe fala o tempo todo que adoraria poder trazer Harry pra morar conosco, mas alguma coisa impede isso, como eu já disse antes. Alguma coisa que aparentemente só Dumbledore sabe.

Bem, ainda no tópico "Reclamando sobre as férias", pelo menos Fred e Jorge estão aqui. Quero dizer, eles passam a maior parte do tempo na loja que eles montaram há quase dois anos no Beco Diagonal e, de vez em quando, eu até vou lá dar uma ajuda. Isso quando a mamãe tá de bom humor, é claro. Ela tem essa coisa de pensar que a qualquer momento um Comensal pode sair de um buraco qualquer e nos levar pra longe.

Não é querendo me gabar, mas quando tivemos que enfrentar alguns deles, ano passado, acho que me saí razoavelmente bem. Claro que não seríamos nada sem a ajuda de Harry e toda a Ordem que apareceu depois, mas ah, eu me lembro muito bem...eu acabei com Draco Malfoy!

Malfoy. Eu tinha esquecido completamente dele. Lúcio Malfoy, quero dizer. Um pouco depois que ele e outros Comensais foram presos, os Dementadores abandonaram Azkaban e, dizem, se juntaram a Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas quanto aos Comensais, ninguém sabe, ninguém viu. Papai contou que o Ministério ainda estava procurando novos guardas, e contando, nesse tempo, com os Aurores para ficarem temporariamente de olho na Prisão, mas houve uma fuga em massa e TODOS os Comensais fugiram.

_O Profeta_ relatou que vários Aurores saíram feridos, e que diziam que os Comensais tiveram ajuda dos próprios Dementadores. Eu não duvido...quem melhor do que os Dementadores pra conhecer aquela Prisão? Dá um certo medo (aliás, MUITO medo) pensar naqueles monstros horríveis andando por aí, livremente...Mas pensar nos Comensais é o que mais tem preocupado meus pais. O papai porque trabalha no Ministério e, embora não trabalhe diretamente com esse departamento, está determinado a ajudar como puder (inclusive na Ordem)...e a mamãe porque tem sete filhos, além de um marido que trabalha numa área não muito prestigiada e segura, no momento.

Os bruxos de toda a parte estão ressentidos com o Ministério, já que agora acreditam que tudo o que Dumbledore e Harry falavam há tempos, é verdade. Mas, no fundo, tem aquele clima de união entre os bruxos (percebe-se pelo aumento no número de participantes da Ordem). Afinal de contas, Comensais, Dementadores e sabe-se lá quantos outros grupos estão se unindo a Você-Sabe-Quem.

Isso me faz lembrar... Hermione me disse que o Hagrid tentou conseguir o apoio dos gigantes para o nosso lado, mas ainda não obteve resultado. E sobre os duendes, Gui acha que talvez eles nem se metam nessa provável Guerra. Mas como isso é possível? Quero dizer, eles todos vão simplesmente cavar um buraco e se esconder durante a coisa toda? Não dá...

Puxa, o assunto desviou mesmo aqui. Estou cansada de toda essa história de "Guerra". Principalmente porque não temos como ajudar efetivamente, já que nem podemos entrar na Ordem (Dumbledore proibiu isso a todos os alunos, dá pra acreditar? Nem mesmo o Harry!... Mas pensando bem é bastante óbvio o Harry não participar da Ordem da Fênix; já imaginou como seria se ele tivesse que sair a cada alarme de que Dementadores apareceram na cidade tal, Comensais foram vistos fazendo não-sei-o-quê, não-sei-aonde...? Não faz sentido, na verdade... Talvez isso seja trabalho para os mais experientes mesmo (mas aqui cabe outro parêntese... _mais experientes que_ _Harry_?)).

(Grande suspiro)

Bem, o fato é que eu não vejo a hora de voltar pra Hogwarts. Estou com saudades dos meus amigos. Luna, por exemplo, me escreveu da Escócia, hoje. Ela tinha me dito que ia com o pai para a Suécia (parece que eles tinham planos de cruzar com um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado (ou seria Liso?), seja lá o que isso for...), mas parece que eles mudaram de planos e foram parar na Escócia.

A Luna é incrível. Tudo bem que eu me achava a pessoa mais cética do mundo (sobre qualquer tipo de criatura que não estivesse descrita no livro "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam"), mas depois que você conhece a Luna, você passa a pensar que tudo é possível. A carta dela dizia o seguinte :

"_Assim que chegamos na Escócia, fomos direto pro tal Loch Ness e é fabuloso, Ginny! O lago tem umas cavernas submersas que os trouxas não conseguem explorar, mas nada que um simples feitiço de CABEÇA DE BOLHA, não resolva. E nós tivemos a sorte de encontrar o famigerado Monstro do Lago Ness, você já ouviu falar, né?_

(bem claro que já...mas eu achei que era lenda!)

_Papai conhece um pessoal que mora por lá e conseguimos reunir um ótimo material para a revista do mês que vem, conseguimos, inclusive, tirar várias fotos. É engraçado, porque deixaram essa história vazar e alguns trouxas acham que Nessie _Nessie?Ela ficou íntima do Monstro?_ existe, mas outros teimam em não acreditar...bem, mas mesmo com todas as fotos que tiramos tenho certeza de que alguns bruxos também não vão acreditar, então, quem pode culpar os trouxas?"._

(Nesse momento, eu pensei logo na Mione e não pude deixar de rir. Por Merlin, eu serei a primeira a comprar o Pasquim próximo mês e ninguém pode me culpar por isso! Depois de tanto suspense...)

Será que a convivência com a Luna vai me deixar tão maluca quanto ela? Ah, por favor, você há de convir que normal ela não é...Mas se uma conversa com ela não é realista, pelo menos é engraçada. Não que ela se incomode com isso, a maior parte do tempo as pessoas riem dela e ela não tá nem aí. E eu não rio _dela, _mas as coisas nas quais ela acredita...puxa, nem o Rony tem tanta imaginação assim (e olha que quando ele está inspirado, ele vai longe...).

(pequena pausa)

Mamãe acaba de bater na porta do meu quarto, pedindo para que eu desligue a luz. Nossa, eu fiquei escrevendo e nem me dei conta, mas já são 23h10. Bem, só espero não sonhar com o simpático _Nessie. _

_

* * *

Ginny se encontrava sentada admirando o pequeno lago que tanto lhe trazia momentos de calmaria, desde pequena._

_Mas lembrava-se muito bem de quando era pequena e estava disposta a aprender a nadar, e os gêmeos amedrontavam a ela e ao Rony, dizendo que no fundo do lago havia uma serpente gigante que só levantava à superfície para respirar e se alimentar à noite e que, se eles quisessem tomar banho em paz no lago, teriam que sacrificar um bicho, que viraria jantar da serpente, tal como faziam seus ancestrais. _

_Ela não conseguiu dormir por duas noites e na terceira, quando resolveu dar uma olhada pela janela, viu uma espécie de ritual, no qual via muito claramente um dos gêmeos (só com a luz da lua nem a Sra. Weasley saberia dizer qual dos...bem, saberia sim) erguendo o que parecia ser (ela deduziu logo) o corpo de um bicho razoavelmente grande, mas que estava coberto com um lençol. _

_Ela viu que os gêmeos não estavam sozinhos, seu irmão mais novo parecia estar junto. _Rony_. Ele parecia estar seguindo as instruções dos gêmeos e foi entrando no lago. Quando Ginny se deu conta disso, ele já estava com água pela cintura e ela deu um grito tão alto, que tinha certeza que PERCY (que tinha o quarto vizinho ao dela) podia ouvir um zumbido agudo até hoje. _

_O desenrolar da história foi o de praxe: os gêmeos ficaram de castigo pelo resto do verão e, pela primeira vez, Rony também. Tinha sido tudo armado pra assusta-la, é claro. Ginny ficou em choque, porque Fred e Jorge aprontavam com ela o tempo todo, mas...Rony? O castigo deles três foi terem que se revezar pra dormir no chão do quarto dela, até que ela parasse de ter pesadelos._

"_Demorou muito pra que eles aprontassem uma brincadeira tão braba quanto essa" a Ginny, um pouco mais velha pensou, enquanto ainda observava o lago. E foi aí que ela notou uma coisa submergindo e, logo em seguida, mergulhando no lago.. "Por Merlin! Parecia...parecia a cabeça de um dragão!", ela pensou alarmada, "Mas, definitivamente, não era uma serpente" constatou, um pouco mais aliviada. _

_Mas não era exatamente isso que a preocupava. Ela nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo e sabia que o máximo que se encontrava naquele lago eram uns peixes e grindylows amigáveis e aquela coisa de repente tinha aparecido e sumido, assim, do nada? _

_Ela se levantou para observar melhor, olhou atentamente para o ponto onde tinha certeza que ele aparecera e quando ela forçou a vista mais um pouco tentando ver aquele bicho de novo, algo enorme, muito próximo da margem, emergiu e por um momento ela teve a certeza de que seria engolida. Tudo que conseguiu foi gritar. _

* * *

"_Ah, se prepare Senhorita Lovegood, porque a primeira coisa que vou fazer quando chegar em Hogwarts é acabar com a sua raça"_ eu pensei depois que minha mãe, meu pai e os meus irmãos saíram do meu quarto, ontem à noite.

Juro que nunca mais dou ouvidos a Luna. Como é possível? Eu devo ter ficado muito impressionada mesmo pra sonhar com algo tão...bobo. Bem, bobo não é a palavra, porque eu confesso que acordei tremendo, ainda com a imagem de um monstro gigante, feio e...

Oh, Deus. Sinto-me, novamente com sete anos. Será possível que TUDO me aterroriza? Quer dizer, quando eu finalmente acho que me livrei dos pesadelos que eu tinha com Tom Riddle, eu passo a ter pesadelos com...monstros?

Bem, me passou uma idéia pela cabeça agora. Será que isso é uma peça do meu subconsciente? Quero dizer, em relação a sonhar com monstros...talvez o monstro desse sonho tenha sido o basilisco que Harry matou na Câmara Secreta

(pensando)

Não...parecia mais com um...bem, dragão. Excetuando o fato de que eu não conheço nenhum dragão que resida em um lago, é claro.

(suspiro)

Estou cansada de ter pesadelos, isso não pode ser normal. Lembro que quando comecei a ter pesadelos constantemente com Tom Riddle, Hermione me deu um livro que falava sobre sonhos e pesadelos.

Ele dizia basicamente "_O que acontece é que, na grande maioria das vezes, não damos a mínima importância para os sonhos. Eles então precisam chamar a nossa atenção, principalmente quando se trata de algo muito importante. A melhor maneira de chamar a nossa atenção é nos causando impacto. Assim, temos os nossos pesadelos. Sonhamos com algo que tememos"._(Mas, é claro que eu temo ser atacada por um monstro, quem é que não teme? Mesmo assim eu não vejo 1 zilhão de pessoas sonhando que estão sendo atacadas por monstros).

"_A mensagem realmente está nos detalhes e normalmente vem em mais de um sonho._ (Ah, que _ótimo_. Eu já tenho pesadelos suficientes para passar essa tal _mensagem_ para meio milhão de pessoas que não sonham que estão sendo devoradas por dragões, monstros e afins). _Enfrente o objeto do seu medo no sonho e então uma nova porta se abrirá"._ (Esplêndido, então eu só devo me concentrar e, no próximo pesadelo, eu levo minha varinha pra duelar com o monstro, Tom Riddle, ou quem mais se atrever...é_, certo._ Estou começando a achar que Hermione perdeu o juízo. Não é possível que ela concorde com isso. Bem, eu nunca conversei com ela sobre esse livro, vou fazer isso quando voltarmos à Hogwarts).

Fora que meus pais ficam super preocupados e é horrível você descer para o café e ter três irmãos mais velhos que te olham de cima a baixo e perguntam de minuto em minuto se está tudo bem. Tá, essa última parte até que não é tão ruim, porque eu realmente adoro os meus irmãos (mas matarei, sem nenhum remorso, qualquer um deles que um dia ousar TOCAR nesse diário).

Mas até que Fred e Jorge foram prestativos. Quando eu garanti, pela quarta vez, naquele café da manhã, que estava bem, que tinha sido só um pesadelo bobo, _sem_ Tom Ridlle, Fred olhou pra mim e disse:

"Certo, Gin. Olhe, deixe-me dizer uma coisa...o último produto que Jorge e eu bolamos é o terror dos irmãos mais novos, se você não se importa que eu diga isso", disse, sorrindo, com a boca cheia de torta de maçã "Nós chamamos temporariamente de '_Ajude Aquele Seu Irmão Mais Novo A Sonhar Com Absolutamente Qualquer Coisa'_."

Com isso, Jorge se animou e enquanto passava geléia na torrada acrescentou "É, o nome ainda não está bom, gasta muito espaço no catálogo, mas a idéia é boa e por enquanto temos três opções disponíveis. 1) Sonhando com exames finais, 2) Aquele seu animal de estimação morreu, e a culpa foi sua, 3) Você é adotado.".

Com isso, Rony quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir, mas eu olhei pra eles dois e perguntei, embora também tivesse achado engraçado "E o que exatamente eu tenho a ver com isso?".

Jorge olhou para Fred que, por sua vez, me olhou solenemente, engoliu de uma vez toda a torta e disse:

"Nós prometemos que vamos descobrir como se faz o contra-feitiço. Quero dizer, se existe uma maneira de criar sonhos – e nós, genialmente, descobrimos – deve haver também para aniquila-los".

Eu só pude piscar, quanto a isso. Eu fiquei meio sem jeito de dizer o que estava pensando, porque, bem, eu tinha achado muito fofo da parte deles aquilo, mas depois eu disse, tentando soar meio vaga:

"Er...mas vocês sabem que existe uma poção, não sabem? A Poção Sem Sonhos", eu mesma já havia tomado essa poção umas quinze vezes e podia garantir que ela tinha um gosto horrível, fora que você fica meio aluada todo o dia seguinte.

Jorge respondeu, com ar de quem sabe das coisas "Ah, _isso_. Bem, é uma poção, dá trabalho pra preparar, tem efeitos colaterais e tudo mais. Não é como simplesmente mastigar um chiclete antes de dormir e não sonhar mais com essas coisas que tanto te perturbam", ele fez uma pausa como se estivesse pensando no que disse e olhou para Fred "Ei, cara. _Chiclete_. Já pensou se a gente misturasse chiclete com guelricho? Aquele troço seria muito melhor. Engolir aquilo deve ser como comer uma das meias do Rony, depois de sete partidas de Quadribol seguidas".

E enquanto ele dizia isso, foi se levantando junto com Fred que, já fora da cozinha, eu ouvi dizer "Você está sugerindo simplesmente fazermos as pessoas mastigarem a meia do Rony ao invés de engoli-la? Genial, cara".

Eu não pude nem dizer que a idéia deles era ótima, muito boa mesmo. Não a do chiclete, já que eu não me importava em como eles iam fazer aquilo, mas com a da Poção Sem Sonhos. Eu me peguei torcendo para que eles realmente conseguissem fazer algo como aquilo. 'E por mim', eu pensei. Onnn.

Rony, que tinha se calado depois de tentar inutilmente gritar para as costas dos gêmeos que ele não tinha chulé e que suas meias eram perfeitamente limpas, olhou pra mim de um jeito que me dizia que algo estava errado, já que ele desviou os olhos quando eu perguntei "Que foi, Rony? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não se aborreceu verdadeiramente com Fred e Jorge, não é?".

Eu pude notar as orelhas dele ficarem vermelhas quando ele balbuciou "Ahn...não, Gin. Não são eles. É, só que...é só que eu queria perguntar uma coisa.". Eu achei aquilo tão estranho. Rony anunciando que iria perguntar alguma coisa? Normalmente ele perguntava antes mesmo de se dar conta que tinha perguntado. Mas mesmo assim eu o encorajei "Sim?".

Ele tossiu um pouco como se tivesse se engasgado e tentou, pelo que eu pude notar, parecer natural "É sobre o seu pesadelo. Teve mesmo a ver com aquilo que aconteceu quando éramos crianças? O ritual estúpido e tudo o mais?". Oh.

Ele estava falando aquilo porque eu, naquela noite, num momento de infantilidade mor, tinha dito pra mamãe e pro papai que no meio do pesadelo, cenas daquela brincadeira apareceram e bem, foi verdade, mas eu realmente não queria que ele se culpasse assim.

"Olha, Rony. Eu já te perdoei por aquilo há muito tempo", eu disse, mas ele ainda não parecia convencido, então eu fiz o que sempre faço quando quero deixa-lo sem-graça, porém seguro. Dei um beijo na bochecha dele. "Xadrez?" perguntei, antes que ele tivesse tempo de se sentir ainda mais sem graça.

"_(...)Não vão embora daqui, eu sou o que vocês são_

_Não solta da minha mão, não solta da minha mão._

_Eu não vou mudar não, eu vou ficar são_

_Mesmo se for só, não vou ceder_

_Deus vai dar aval sim, o mal vai ter fim _

_E no final assim calado_

_Eu sei que vou ser coroado rei de mim"._

_(Los Hermanos – De onde vem a calma)_


	2. Chegando em Hogwarts

Cap 2 – Chegando em Hogwarts

Certo. Definitivamente não posso dizer que a chegada a Hogwarts foi tranqüila. Bem, quando mamãe, papai e os gêmeos foram nos deixar na Estação King's Cross estava tudo ótimo. Tudo bem, papai nos deu um sermão sobre não tentarmos fazer nada perigoso e/ou ilegal, mamãe estava com cara de choro (como é possível? Ela passa por isso todos os anos! Como ela ainda não se acostumou?) e os gêmeos encheram minha bagagem de caramelos (nem sempre é ruim ser a caçula, sabe), mas até aí tudo normal.

O que realmente aconteceu, que me deixou meio confusa foi ter visto alguém especificamente, em meio a toda aquela gente, andando pela plataforma e depois subir no trem, absolutamente _sozinho_. O Malfoy.

Na mesma hora eu me perguntei estupidamente 'Mas aonde estão os pais del..?' e aí a ficha caiu. O pai dele era um fugitivo, um COMENSAL fugitivo. A mãe dele? Bem, como eu ia saber? Talvez ela também fosse uma Comensal...mas eu descartei essa idéia, pensando "_Não, o Harry saberia se ela fosse_". Talvez ela estivesse com vergonha de sair no mundo mágico depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Vergonha? Eu quase ri. Desde quando essa gente tem escrúpulos? Não sei, talvez...Ei! Desde quando eu me importo assim com a vida dos outros? Formulando teorias sobre algo que não me diz respeito! Fiquei em choque, por um minuto, comigo mesma.

Foi aí que Rony avistou Hermione e Harry e bem...eu sobrei, digamos. Não que eu não esteja acostumada, ou que eu me incomode. Suspirei, conformada, e fui procurar uma cabine. Se ia ter que viajar quase uma hora, que não fosse sendo excluída e sim _me_ excluindo. Tá, eu sei que soa meio depressivo, mas calma, fica ainda pior.

Quando eu finalmente achei uma cabine vaga e já estava quase colocando - com muita dificuldade, devo acrescentar - minha bagagem no seu devido lugar, ouvi uma voz terrivelmente conhecida, atrás de mim. "Olha só... se não é a Weasley". Foi tudo muito rápido, eu me virei pra olhar para (alguma dúvida?) Draco Malfoy e de repente, minha mala estava caindo quase que em cima do meu pé. Eu me afastei no último segundo (Quadribol: ótimos reflexos) e me virei zangada para o Malfoy "O que é que você quer?", perguntei o mais acidamente que pude.

"A cabine, é claro" ele respondeu, levantando as sobrancelhas como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Malfoy já estava com suas vestes da escola e eu pude notar que ele _ainda_ tinha o brasão de Monitor pendurado nas vestes. Lembro de ter pensado na hora 'M_as como é possível? Depois de tudo o que ele fez ano passado, perseguindo os alunos - com o aval da Umbridge, é claro, mas a mulher era louca, então não contava muito – e tudo o mais. Dumbledore pirou? _Merda_'._

"Está brincando, não é? Eu cheguei aqui primeiro", eu disse, falando **o **óbvio. Mas ele deu um passo para dentro da minúscula cabine e eu pude notar que (meu Deus, vai cair uma tempestade) ele não estava acompanhado de seus capangas. '_O que aquilo significava?_', me perguntei. Imediatamente, eu peguei minha varinha e apontei para ele "Não se aproxime mais, Malfoy".

Ele estava a ponto de fazer algum comentário engraçadíssimo, tenho certeza, mas eu o interrompi dizendo "Fique longe. Você já sabe o que eu posso fazer com uma varinha. Não queira que eu demonstre de novo", eu estava, é claro, me referindo ao dia em que ele e a Brigada Inquisitorial haviam capturado a mim, Neville, Mione, Luna e Rony e eu o havia atacado com bichos-papões voadores. Rony ficou especialmente orgulhoso de mim, pelo o que eu me lembro.

Acho que não foi muito agradável da minha parte dizer aquilo, porque eu vi seu rosto, muito branco, ficar levemente vermelho nas bochechas. "Acha que aquilo foi muito, Weasley?", ele disse, quando se recuperou do 'choque'. "Espere até ver o que _eu_ posso fazer com uma varinha".

"O que é que está acontecendo aqui?", disse uma voz atrás de Malfoy e, bem, ele é alto e estava bloqueando totalmente a minha visão da porta, mas eu pude, pela voz, notar que era Harry. Ele olhava pra mim como quem diz '_Ele te ofendeu? Te machucou? Me diga porque estou louco para acabar com a raça dele'_. Isso tudo num olhar.

Eu ia falar alguma coisa, mas o Malfoy se antecipou e, com a varinha apontando para Harry, falou "O que veio fazer aqui, Potter? Veio brincar também de 'Eu Conheço Mais Feitiços Que Você'?".

Ele parecia estranhamente satisfeito por estar arrumando confusão. O que significava aquilo? Será que ele estava tentando bater algum recorde de 'Em quantos minutos eu consigo uma detenção?'?. Tenho certeza de que eu ia tentar falar mais alguma coisa, mas fui novamente interrompida, dessa vez pelo Harry.

"Ah, não, Malfoy. Eu prefiro a outra versão desse jogo. 'Eu Conheço Mais Feitiços que Seu Pai', já ouviu falar?". Eu fiquei chocada ao ouvir Harry dizer aquilo. Quero dizer, ele tinha ótimos motivos para odiar os Malfoy, mas ser cruel como eles era tão...não-Harry.

Malfoy não respondeu. Ele devia estar tentando digerir o que Harry tinha dito, porque parecia furioso. Ou, então, ele devia estar analisando a situação, não sei. Só sei que quando ele levantou a varinha um pouco mais em direção a Harry que, por sua vez, estava prestes a iniciar uma bela de uma confusão, eu dei um jeito de passar pelo Malfoy e dizer "Harry, _não_".

Ele me olhou surpreso, como quem diz '_Mas foi você quem pediu_!'. Eu segurei seu braço e disse, "Não vale a pena. Vamos". Eu passei novamente pelo Malfoy (que ainda estava segurando a varinha numa altura não muito segura para quem passasse na frente dele, mas, estranhamente, eu sabia que ele não ia me atacar ou reagir a qualquer coisa) e peguei minha mala.

Vi Harry dar um último olhar para o Malfoy, que agora parecia absolutamente calmo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e eu saí puxando-lhe as vestes o mais rápido que pude. Depois disso Harry parecia, finalmente, ter notado que eu estava ali e disse "Mas afinal de contas o que foi que aconteceu?".

"Eu é que pergunto! O que foi aquilo, Harry? Quero dizer, você ofendeu o Malfoy por menos que nada; ele só estava me enchendo por causa da cabine!", eu disse, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"E você acha pouco?", ele me perguntou. E vendo o olhar que eu dei a ele, completou "Certo, talvez eu tenha exagerado, mas ele parecia estar te encurralando ali, eu achei que...". Nesse ponto eu o interrompi, um pouco bruscamente, eu diria.

"Eu posso me defender sozinha, Harry". No final das contas, eu acho que não deveria ter dito aquilo, porque ele me olhou de um jeito estranho. Talvez ele tenha se lembrado do meu 1° ano em Hogwarts e de repente eu me senti uma estúpida."Desculpe. Eu não quis parecer... ingrata", eu disse, sentindo uma coisa estranha no estômago.

"Não precisa agradecer" ele disse simplesmente e entrou na cabine em que Rony, Hermione e Neville estavam conversando e comendo sapos de chocolate. Eu parei em frente à cabine, ainda pensando no que Harry tinha dito. Odeio declarações dúbias. Ele disse aquilo pelo que tinha acontecido há cinco anos ou pelo que tinha acontecido há cinco minutos (quer dizer, sobre me 'salvar' do Malfoy e tudo o mais)?

Nesse momento, eu deveria estar com cara de boba porque, quando me dei conta, todos estavam olhando pra mim e Hermione perguntou "Não vai entrar, Ginny?".

Juntei toda a minha dignidade e entrei na cabine, me sentando ao lado de Hermione. A única coisa que valeu a pena, a viagem toda, foi que eu tive tempo de colocar em dia o diário, sob olhares curiosos vindos de Rony e uns ocasionais vindos de Harry, que não tinha comentado nada sobre o breve encontro com o Malfoy.

Achei isso muito, muito estranho. Será que ele tinha se arrependido do que disse? Será que ele estava chateado com o que EU disse? Será que...Ah, isso vai ficar pra mais tarde. Chegamos em Hogwarts, finalmente.

Puxa, como eu senti falta desse quarto! E as meninas...Jennifer Campbell, Lívia Bullmore e Kelly Douglas, como eu senti falta delas! É o nosso sexto ano juntas (embora em conheça a Kel antes mesmo de termos ingressado em Hogwarts, já que nossos pais são amigos há muito tempo) e não tem como não ficarmos ligadas umas às outras.

Principalmente se você divide o quarto com elas e acaba, querendo ou não, sabendo tudo o que acontece com cada uma. Mas, pra minha sorte, elas são ótimas. Não são (tão) fúteis como a maioria das meninas, são tão boas em Poções quanto eu (ou seja, somos horríveis), mas pelo menos não acarreta competição entre nós. Pelo contrário, sempre rola uma ajudinha quando uma de nós está desesperada por não acertar nunca a quantidade de Erva de Macrocystis.

Embora esse verão eu tenha me esforçado ao máximo para ler o livro Poções Muy Potentes e espero, sinceramente, que sirva pra alguma coisa. Não agüentaria mais um ano perdendo pontos pra Grifinória por não acertar a cor das poções. É um saco.

Bom, como eu ia dizendo, revi as meninas e foi ótimo; agora Liv e Jenn ainda estão conversando, embora Kelly já tenha ido dormir há muito tempo. Ela dorme muito! Um dia falei isso a ela, e ela disse 'Ainda não inventaram nada melhor pra fazer, além de dormir'. Eu ri e brinquei 'Então você está precisando arrumar um namorado', ela ficou um pouco vermelha, mas levou numa boa 'Certo, me arrume um cara bonitão, que não fale só de Quadribol ou de quanto ele gastou com aquela vassoura nova, que ainda por cima seja romântico e goste de animais tanto quanto eu, e eu pararei de dormir tanto'. E o pior é que ela não está errada.

Certo, eu só saí com Miguel Corner por um tempo e ele era tudo o que Kelly tinha dito: só falava de Quadribol (até aí, tudo bem, eu também gosto de Quadribol...mas quando você passa a apenas SE elogiar a respeito disso, é realmente tedioso. E eu sempre me perguntei...se ele é assim tão bom no Quadribol, porque é que nunca conseguiu uma vaga no time da Corvinal?) e teve a ousadia de me falar o nome de todas as garotas com quem já saiu em Hogwarts. Tenho certeza de que metade daquela lista era mentira e a outra metade é de meninas arrependidas – _arrependidas_ de terem saído com ele, é claro (ai, como eu sou horrível!).

E depois teve Dino Thomas, mas não chegamos a sair realmente. Nos correspondemos no verão, mas não é como se eu estivesse louca para revê-lo. Aliás, eu _o revi_ agora a pouco, no jantar de Boas-Vindas, e ele também não parecia estar absolutamente apaixonado por mim.

Na verdade, ele parecia estar dando em cima da Parvati, o que não deixa de ser engraçado, porque ela parecia estar de olho no Simas (todo mundo conhece aquela velha máxima, não é? João que amava Maria, que amava Pedrinho, que não amava ninguém). Eu não sei com quem Simas está saindo, então não posso nem fazer uma previsão de como essa história vai acabar. E lá estou eu falando da vida dos outros, de novo. Tenho que parar com isso.

Ah, acabo de lembrar de Luna. Eu fui atrás dela na mesa da Corvinal e disse que estava querendo falar com ela. Ela está muito bronzeada (além de ter cortado o cabelo – com franja! Ficou realmente muito bom. Quero dizer, antes ela tinha um ar totalmente biruta, com aquele cabelo enorme e meio bagunçado, mas agora só o que evidencia isso é o jeito que ela tem de parecer estar sempre desligada) e eu me dei conta de que era por causa das férias na Escócia.

Ia perguntar sobre a matéria, mas ela apenas disse "Que tal amanhã, depois das aulas?". Pisquei, quando ela disse isso (eu me distraio com muita facilidade). Ah, ela se referia sobre conversarmos. Certo, ela devia ter algo pra fazer naquele momento, então não liguei muito e disse que nos víamos amanhã.

(pensando)

Sabe quando você tem a sensação de que tem alguém olhando pra você? Você anda e é como se sentisse um par de olhos te acompanhando. Pode ser paranóia minha, mas quando eu estava voltando pra mesa da Grifinória eu fiz questão de olhar em volta e realmente não vi ninguém me observando. Definitivamente eu tenho que parar de andar tanto com a Luna, eu estou com uma imaginação muito fértil.

Então, foi isso. Jantamos e logo depois subimos pra arrumar as nossas coisas. Todas desatamos a falar ao mesmo tempo e até agora estou em dúvida de quem foi que me contou sobre ter conhecido um carinha nas férias. Será que foi a Kelly? Bem, acho que não. Se fosse, talvez ela não estivesse dormindo agora.

Vou me lembrar de perguntar a elas amanhã, porque Jenn e Liv acabaram de dormir. E eu já estou me sentindo exausta...mas isso pode ser bom, já que quando estou muito cansada e vou dormir, não tenho sonhos ruins. Na verdade eu nem lembro dos meus sonhos, nesses dias.

Não seria muito agradável, no primeiro dia de aula, chegar atrasada na aula porque tive que ir pra Enfermaria (infelizmente eu fico de sobre-aviso, a pedido dos meus pais, já que desde meu primeiro ano eu tenho esses...sonhos. É por isso que já tomei tantas Poções Sem Sonhos, mas ela passa a não fazer muito efeito, se você a toma todos os dias). Certo, vou só escrever um lembrete e vou dormir.

"_Fazer o pedido d'O Pasquim, pra esse mês."_

"_Come out upon my seas,_

_Cursed missed opportunities_

_Am I a part of the cure_

_Or am I part of the disease, singing" _

_Coldplay - Clocks_


	3. Esclarecendo Algumas Questões

Cap 3 – Esclarecendo Algumas Questões

Estou escrevendo durante a aula de História da Magia, mas tudo bem, porque o Professor Binns está falando pra meia dúzia de alunos acordados. Aliás, acabo de reparar que Liv, que está sentada ao meu lado, está pendendo o pescoço levemente pra minha direção, acho que em minutos ela vai desabar em cima de mim.

Eu estava pensando sobre o fato de Harry não ter falado comigo durante o café. Não que ele seja O tagarela, especialmente comigo, mas ele pareceu fazer questão de só responder as perguntas com um 'Ah ram' ou um simples balançar de cabeça.

Rony não parece ter notado isso, porque estava falando por todos, comendo e falando, devo acrescentar. Péssima mania, essa. Mas Hermione observava Harry e quando eu notei isso, nossos olhos se cruzaram e eu ergui a sobrancelha pra ela como quem diz 'O que aconteceu?', e ela simplesmente deu de ombros como quem diz 'Não sei'. Vou falar com ela mais tarde. Ah, tenho que escrever outro lembrete (péssima, péssima memória):

"_Falar com Hermione sobre Harry e sobre o livro."_

Ah, eu estava certa quanto a estar exausta demais para conseguir sonhar, ou me lembrar do sonho. Acordei até feliz por isso e escrevi um breve bilhete para mamãe comentando tal ocorrido, já que eu sei que isso a preocupa.

"_Mamãe, como a senhora estÿ E o papai? Chegamos bem e só estou escrevendo pra contar que não tive nenhum tipo de pesadelo essa noite, portanto fique tranqüila. Isso é ótimo, não é? Já estou com saudades, Ginny"._

Vou, na hora do almoço, até o Corujal e aproveito pra fazer o pedido d'O Pasquim. Ainda bem que os gêmeos me deram algum ouro, ou então eu teria que esperar alguma boa alma comprar o Pasquim e me emprestar.

É, eu sei que estou levando essa história de Nessie, um pouco a sério demais, mas é que eu fiquei pensando...e se esse monstro tiver a mesma aparência do monstro com que eu sonhei? Ninguém nunca realmente viu esse monstro do Lago Ness, então como eu poderia saber, no sonho, qual o formato dele? E que bicho era aquele no meu sonho? É só que eu fiquei curiosa...

(pausa)

Certo, Liv definitivamente está dormindo. Ela agora estì claramente, com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro e eu não sei como é que o Professor Binns não vê isso. Metade da turma se encontra roncando a altos pulmões e eu mal posso ouvir o que o Professor diz. Fora que eu não anotei nada a aula inteira.

Hum, dei uma olhada para trás e vi Jenn deitada sobre os braços apoiados na mesa, enquanto Kelly, estranhamente, _não está_ dormindo. Ela está anotando tudo! Oba, estou salva. Mandei um bilhete pra ela que só dizia _"Ah, eu _amo_ você, amiga_" (eu tinha certeza de que ela entenderia o que eu tinha dito) e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto escrevia e depois me devolveu o bilhete que dizia:

"_É, certo, eu sei o que você está querendo dizer. E quero deixar bem claro que sou completamente contra a sua política de viajar durante as aulas. grande suspiro _(Sim, ela escreveu isso!)_ Mas pelo menos você não está dormindo, então eu vou emprestar minhas anotações._

_P.S.: É a Liv que está roncando tão alto aqui por perto? Jenn está fazendo um barulho que se aproxima ao de uma panela de pressão, chiando"._

Eu não pude deixar de rir, quando li. O problema é que eu ri um pouco alto e metade da sala (a que estava acordada) olhou pra mim, curiosa. Eu consegui, inclusive, acordar a Liv – ela não estava roncando como a Kel perguntou, mas eu fiz questão de esconder o bilhete – que olhava, confusa, para mim.

Eu estou, nesse momento, me fazendo de santa, e fingindo que estou copiando qualquer coisa, porque o professor pareceu acordar do próprio transe e notou que alguém tinha rido. Ainda bem que não percebeu quem. Opa, acabou a aula.

* * *

Então, na hora do almoço, eu fui até o Corujal. O mais estranho, é que eu tive novamente aquela sensação de que tinha alguém me observando. O que provavelmente é uma grande alucinação da minha parte, porque não tinha absolutamente ninguém olhando especificamente para mim, durante o meu trajeto até o Corujal. Nossa, eu to ficando paranóica. Só pode ser isso.

De qualquer forma, eu mandei o bilhete pra mamãe e o pedido de compra d'O Pasquim. Sabe, o corujal é realmente agradável – exceto pelo chão sujo e (o que eu suspeito que fossem) esqueletos de ratinhos - porque não tem vidro nas janelas e dá pra se ter uma ótima visão de toda a Hogwarts lá fora.

Enquanto eu voltava pro Salão Principal, eu fiquei pensando no quanto Hogwarts é grande. Não só o terreno, como eu tinha acabado de observar pela janela, mas o castelo em si. Tenho certeza de que nem Dumbledore conhece todos os lugarzinhos desse castelo.

De repente, me lembrei da Câmara Secreta e estremeci. Quer dizer, quase ninguém conhecia aquele lugar, nem sequer tinha ouvido falar dele, antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. Quantos outros lugares como aquele haveria ali, em Hogwarts?

Uma idéia começou a se formular (SOZINHA, devo dizer), na minha cabeça, mas tive que interromper o processo, porque estava com fome e tinha acabado de chegar ao Salão, onde as meninas já estavam sentadas, almoçando.

Depois disso, lembro de ter me juntado às meninas a caminho da aula de Transfiguração, quando vi Simas, com cara de bobo, conversando com Hermione. Ela parecia estar explicando algo (normalmente, você percebe isso de longe já que ela fica com uma cara de êxtase e faz amplos movimentos com as mãos), mas ele parecia estar pensando em qualquer coisa, menos no que ela explicava.

Eu olhei mais adiante e vi Harry olhando pra Mione, depois para mim e logo em seguida ele sorriu. Por um segundo eu não entendi, mas ele inclinou alguns centímetros a cabeça e eu pude perceber que ele apontava para Rony, que parecia mais vermelho do que o próprio cabelo. Eu abri um amplo sorriso, pensando 'O_ Rony é tão bobo_!', e me dirigi para a aula.

No entanto, o que eu fiquei pensando depois não foi em Rony, mas em Harry. Ele não parecia mais que estava me ignorando (e, de repente, eu me perguntei...será que alguma hora ele fez isso mesmo?). Mione teria conversado com ele? ARGH, eu preciso me lembrar de perguntar isso também para ela. Eu só preciso arrumar tempo, não é, afinal ainda é o primeiro dia de aula e olha o tanto de coisa que eu já fiz.

Na aula de Transfiguração você raramente conversa, então ela parece demorar mais a passar, mas tudo transcorreu bem. Jenn, inclusive, ganhou cinco pontos para a Grifinória por responder uma pergunta. Nós entregamos nossos deveres de férias e na próxima aula, receberemos as notas. Tenho que estudar mais, sabe? Afinal de contas, eu preciso tirar boas notas, ou não terei muitas opções sobre escolher uma carreira, no futuro. Isso é algo sobre o que eu ainda preciso pensar, inclusive.

Quando as aulas terminaram, eu pensei em procurar Luna, mas estava me sentindo cansada. Fui direto à Sala Comunal da Grifinória e me joguei lì num canto qualquer, com as meninas. Lembro que Liv me perguntou alguma coisa sobre eu ter visto Ernesto Macmillan aquele dia, mas eu estava olhando em volta, procurando Mione. A avistei sentada perto da lareira, com Rony e Harry, tentando, pelo que me parecia, fazer uma longa lista de exercícios. Me afastei das meninas e fui até eles.

"Hum, Mione, eu posso falar com você um instante?", pedi, enquanto Rony olhava pra mim aquela cara típica de '_O que ela pode saber que eu não posso? Eu sou seu irmão_!'. Ignorei propositalmente e Mione veio comigo até o dormitório. Assim que chegamos, ela disse:

"Eu imaginei que você queria conversar comigo, mas eu também vinha querendo te perguntar uma coisa. Harry não quis nos contar o que aconteceu lá no Expresso, antes de vocês voltarem pra nossa cabine. Afinal de contas, o que _houve_?".

Não vou dizer que não fiquei surpresa por Harry ter omitido uma coisa – por mais boba que fosse – deles, mas, bem, ele era o Harry e quantos segredos será que eram possíveis dele manter? Então eu contei a ela o breve importuno que passamos com Malfoy e repeti, também, o que Harry tinha dito sobre Lucio Malfoy (não diretamente sobre ele, mas...ah, você entendeu).

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e disse "Bem, isso não é típico do Harry...mas não é só ele que está sendo atípico. O Malfoy também. Acredita que hoje, nós cruzamos com ele umas quatro vezes e ele não fez um único comentário, sobre nenhum de nós? O máximo que ele disse foi um '_Saia do meu caminho, Potter'_", ela disse, ainda pensando a respeito. "Até o Rony percebeu e você sabe o quanto ele é desligado", ela completou.

"O que será que aconteceu?", eu perguntei, enquanto me deitava na cama e olhava para ela "Quero dizer, eu imagino que tenha algo a ver com o pai dele, você não acha?", eu perguntei e ela concordou com a cabeça. "Sei lì primeiro Harry denuncia o pai dele, aí o cara é preso, mas consegue fugir e, de repente, meio mundo está procurando por ele. Não deve ser muito agradável ser 'abertamente' filho de um Comensal, numa época em que todos estão tão empenhados em acabar com o primeiro que aparecer", eu disse.

"É...", Mione disse "Você reparou como o Malfoy parece estar evitando Crabbe e Goyle? Quero dizer, eles dois estavam sempre atrás dele, fazendo o que ele manda, rindo das piadas dele e agora...não sei, acho que eles não são mais tão 'inseparáveis' quanto eram antes", eu confirmei com a cabeça, pois também havia notado isso "Hoje eu os vi conversando brevemente, mas o Malfoy parece não prezar mais pela obediência cega que aqueles ogros tinham por ele. O que é muito estranho, já que os pais deles dois _também_ são fugitivos então não deveria haver razão para eles começarem a se excluir mutuamente".

Mas depois eu fiquei pensando...mas e se de repente é só o Malfoy que quer se excluir? Tì eu realmente acho que ele precisa sempre de uma platéia para poder viver 'feliz', mas...as pessoas mudam. Não é? Depois de toda essa conversa sobre ele ter um pai Comensal, talvez ele esteja repensando os critérios da vida e toda aquela coisa filosófica. Puxa, eu realmente acho que eu viajei, agora, não foi? Quero dizer...Malfoy? Pensando na vida? Pffff...

Mas voltando a minha conversa com a Mione, por alguns momentos, nenhuma de nós disse nada. Eu fiquei olhando para o teto e Mione parecia estar olhando pra um ponto cego acima da minha escrivaninha, pensando no assunto. Nesse momento eu me perguntei, silenciosamente 'O que será que ele está sentindo?'. Raiva? Dor? Solidão?... Então, eu parei, chocada. Eu estava _sentindo pena_ de um Malfoy? Oh, Deus. Isso não pode ser verdade.

Graças a Deus, interrompendo o fluxo dos meus pensamentos, Mione levantou e disse "Bem, não vamos chegar à conclusão nenhuma, sentadas aqui", ela disse, sorrindo levemente e então com cara de quem está se lembrando de alguma coisa, acrescentou "Ah e sobre Harry...bem, acredito que ele tenha percebido isso sobre o Malfoy também, porque ele teve várias chances de tripudiar dele, como fez no Expresso, mas ficou quieto. Talvez Harry tenha se arrependido, sabe? Ele realmente não é de fazer aquilo", ela disse enquanto descíamos para a Sala Comunal novamente.

"Certo", eu murmurei, imaginando se ela estaria certa sobre Harry ter se arrependido. Nos dirigimos para a mesma mesa, perto da lareira, que ela estava antes, e eu me sentei no sofì ao lado de Rony, que estava sentado no chão segurando um pergaminho todo rabiscado, como se ele tivesse feito muitos erros.

"E então?", ele disse "Sobre o que vocês duas estavam conversando?".

"Rony", eu disse, gesticulando, enquanto explicava, "A idéia de sair daqui e subir para o dormitório foi exatamente para que VOCÊ não pudesse saber do que se tratava".

"Isso significa que vocês estavam falando de meninos, não é?", ele disse, com as orelhas vermelhas. Isso me fez lembrar do acontecido mais cedo e eu lancei um olhar ao Harry, que parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço para não olhar pra mim, mas pude notar que era porque ele estava tentando não rir.

"Estávamos, é claro", disse Hermione, calmamente. Não que ela tivesse mentido, mas eu tenho certeza de que foi só pra provocar o Rony.

A isso, Rony se engasgou com o ar, imagino eu e, dessa vez, eu é que tive que olhar pra longe pra não explodir em gargalhadas. Então me lembrei do livro sobre Sonhos que Mione me dera e resolvi perguntar logo, antes que Rony ficasse roxo.

"Mione, acabo de me lembrar de uma coisa. Você se recorda de ter me dado um livro sobre sonhos e pesadelos, há algum tempo?".

"Sim, é claro que me lembro. Porque? Você está tendo alguma dificuldade com ele, Ginny?", Mione perguntou, prestativa.

"Sonhou com aquele monstro de novo, Gin?", Rony perguntou com uma ruga na testa.

"Monstro?", foi a vez de Harry perguntar.

"Sim e não", eu disse, me virando de Mione para Rony com um olhar gélido. Procurei ignorar a pergunta de Harry, e disse para Mione "Eu estou tento dificuldades sim. Estou tendo dificuldades em aceitar que VOCÊ acredita naquelas coisas, Mione".

Ela me olhou como se não entendesse e perguntou "O que há para não acreditar?".

"Bem, pra começar", eu disse "O autor diz que sonhamos com aquilo que tememos. Olha, eu temo várias coisas nessa vida, mas não sou a única. No entanto, não vejo o resto do mundo tendo pesadelos, assim, com tanta freqüência" , eu disse, me sentindo desconfortável.

"Bem, isso é verdade, mas você já chegou na parte em que ele fala sobre pessoas que passaram por grandes provações?", concordei e suspirei, já tinha adivinhado o que ela ia dizer. "Aquela coisa toda com o diário, o basilisco, Tom Ridlle...bem aquilo, certamente foi uma provação e tanto". Nesse momento, eu senti que Harry estava olhando pra mim, mas decidi ignorar isso também.

"Logo, as pessoas que passam por provações estão sujeitas a terem pesadelos com mais freqüência, mas, sabe, você não deveria encarar como uma coisa ruim" e aqui, eu arregalei os olhos para ela. Não encarar pesadelos como uma coisa ruim? Com licença, mas quem tinha pesadelos dia sim, dia não, era eu ou ela?

Ela pareceu adivinhar o que eu estava pensando, porque se apressou em dizer "Calma, eu só quis dizer que, concordo com o autor quando ele diz que você pode ler mensagens ocultas em seus sonhos. Você pode perceber o que tem de errado na sua vida, se você ficar atenta aos seus sonhos" ela finalizou.

Certo...aquela era Hermione e ela não estava totalmente errada, por mais que eu desejasse ser infantil e dizer que não era agradável ter sonhos estranhos e sem sentido ALGUM. '_Procurar mensagens ocultas nos meus sonhos'_, eu pensei tristemente _'Certo'_.

Eu decidi que por hoje bastava, me levantei e disse "Obrigada, Hermione. Vou pensar sobre o que você disse", murmurei um tchau para o Harry e enquanto me afastava, notei que tinha alguém me seguindo. _Rony._

"Olhe, Gin", ele disse, quando me alcançou "Nem sempre Hermione está certa. Quero dizer, quase sempre ela estì mas, ah...Bem, eu só quero dizer que ainda prefiro ter fé nos gêmeos".

'_Eu também'_, eu pensei, enquanto sorria para ele. Ele sorriu também e já ia se afastando, quando eu, maldosamente me lembrei de perguntar "Ron! Espera, me diz uma coisa".

"O quê?", ele perguntou, curioso.

"O que você vai fazer com relação a Hermione? Porque você _precisa_ fazer alguma coisa" eu disse, enquanto o via ficar azul. "Ela está a cada dia mais bonita, sabia? E não ache que foi só você que notou isso", aqui ele estava púrpura "Porque, você sabe, se você não fizer alguma coisa, alguém VAI fazer", eu acrescentei, profetizando o óbvio.

"Ginny! Eu não, eu...!", ele balbuciou "Oras!", eu o ouvi murmurar antes de voltar para perto de Harry e Mione.

Fiquei muito satisfeita comigo mesma. Ele precisava acordar, ora essa! Ele convivia com Hermione há tanto tempo e continuava a agir como se ninguém soubesse que ele gostava dela. E eu nunca pude entender, como é que Hermione, sendo uma pessoa tão bem- resolvida, conseguia agüentar essa lerdeza de Rony. Bem, ninguém podia esperar que Mione fosse boa em tudo, não é? Ela tinha que ter um ponto fraco e, certamente, ele era Rony.

Fui até a mesa em que as meninas ainda estavam conversando e comecei a copiar as anotações da aula de História da Magia, que Kelly havia feito. Quando ela me passou o pergaminho, eu olhei atentamente e...bem, a questão é que ele estava cheio de corações desenhados. Parece que a cada pausa que o professor fazia para tomar ar, ela desenhava um deles. _Oh_, eu pensei, _foi ela quem conheceu o tal carinha_.

Olhei pra ela e disse "Você. Lá em cima. AGORA". Ela pareceu entender no mesmo instante (sempre achei que podíamos ler a mente uma da outra), porque juntou seu material de bom grado, sorrindo e subimos.

Conversamos por horas e ela me contou toda a história. Bem, eu vou fazer um resumo: ela o conheceu enquanto passava as férias na França (essa era a única coisa na história toda que eu sabia, porque o que aconteceu por lá ela omitiu em todas as cartas que me escreveu. Cachorra!...Mas tudo bem, ela disse que foi porque tudo aconteceu rápido demais) e, aparentemente ela se apaixonou por esse tal Sam Rutledge logo que colocou os olhos nele e, antes que se desse conta, teve que voltar para a Inglaterra (enquanto ele ficou lì por estudar na Beauxbatons). Ela me contou isso tudo soando um pouco triste, mas já parecendo conformada. Eu não me agüentei é claro.

"E então? Ele é bonitão, romântico e tem verdadeira paixão por animais?", eu perguntei, enquanto ela, que estava sentada na ponta da minha cama, sorria largamente.

"Acentue o romântico e troque o 'paixão' por 'aversão'. Ele parece ser alérgico a um número enorme de bichos. Acredita que ele nem mesmo pode usar o correio-coruja? É o irmão dele quem recebe e despacha todas as cartas" ela disse, soando divertida.

"E bonitão?", eu perguntei.

"Sim, positivamente bonitão", ela disse com um sorriso ainda maior.

"Certo, me apresente o irmão dele, _urgentemente._", eu brinquei.

Ela jogou uma almofada em mim e gritou "Ele tem onze anos, sua depravada!". Depois disso, caímos na risada e só depois de uns bons minutos conseguimos voltar ao normal.

"Você sabe, agora aquela máxima _'quanto mais você gosta de alguém, mais longe de você essa pessoa está_' faz todo o sentido para mim", ela disse, enquanto se deitava de barriga pra cima na sua própria cama e descosturava a ponta do seu cobertor.

"O que ficou decidido entre vocês?", perguntei, tomando um pouco da melancolia da Kel pra mim.

"Que vamos tentar não pensar em nós mesmos como, bem, como um casal. Você sabe, caso alguém conheça uma pessoa especial e tudo o mais", ela disse, meio descrente. Kelly deveria estar pensando que já _tinha_ encontrado essa pessoa. "Nos correspondemos desde que eu voltei pra Inglaterra, mas sempre nos tratando como amigos, é claro".

"Você parece conformada com isso", observei.

"Bem, eu não posso pedir a ele que espere por mim um ano inteiro, até que possamos nos ver de novo" ela disse, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

"Mas é justamente isso que você deveria estar fazendo".

"Ah, Ginny. Você sabe que não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Ele é um cara super legal, é realmente bonitão...imagina o número de garotas que dá em cima dele diariamente! Eu ia ficar louca, aqui, imaginando aquelas assanhadas se jogando em cima dele".

"Ceeerto, porque você não está imaginando isso agora, de qualquer modo, não é?", eu disse, soando o mais sarcástica possível. Ela suspirou e me deu um sorriso triste.

"Lembre-me de nunca tentar ganhar uma discussão de você".

Eu engatinhei até a ponta da sua cama e disse "Ei, ânimo! Ele está longe sim...mas não pra sempre. E já que vocês são dois bobos que não percebem o tamanho da tolice que estão fazendo...tente apenas não sofrer demais, sim? Sofrer por algo que nem mesmo está acontecendo", eu disse, me referindo ao fato de que ela não deveria ficar pensando nele com outras garotas, já que ela se auto declarara não-namorada dele. Se ela não acordasse com aquilo, eu não sei o que mais teria que dizer.

"Você sabe ser cruel, não, é Ginny? Mas ao seu modo doce e gentil", ela disse, com os olhos tristes, mas pude ver que não estava chateada com o que eu disse. Nós somos amigas há tempo suficiente para não nos chatearmos com nossas pequenas manias.

"Certo. Você pegou o espírito da coisa", eu disse. "Você vai descer para jantar?", eu perguntei, andando até o banheiro. "Eu acho que não tenho coragem de descer aquelas escadas, sabe, é muita ginástica para essa hora da noite".

"É, acho que já vou dormir", ela disse, olhando pela janela.

Eu tomei banho e quando voltei, disposta apenas a escrever no diário e dormir imediatamente depois, ela já estava dormindo.

(pequena pausa)

Jenn e Liv já voltaram também. Estão aqui pedindo, praticamente implorando, para que eu apague a luz. Certo, certo.

"_E finalmente chegou uma manhã_

_Em que o velho Slytherin se retirou_

_E embora a briga tivesse cessado_

_Deixou-nos todos muito abatidos"_


	4. Pena? Como Assim?

Cap 4 – Pena? Como Assim?

Puxa, a semana correu depressa mesmo. Não tive tempo pra escrever, mas tenho bons motivos: amigas com problemas (não que isso seja 'bom'), treino de Quadribol (êêê), pequenos imprevistos e bem, pra completar tem o Rony e ele sempre dá trabalho, mesmo quando não faz nada.

Primeiro vou contar como foi a conversa que eu, finalmente, tive com Luna. Foi no final do segundo dia de aula, quando eu e Liv estávamos tentando descobrir quando seria o primeiro dia de visita a Hogsmeade.

Luna parece realmente diferente! Quero dizer, ela ainda acredita em coisas absurdas e tudo o mais, mas aquele ar de biruta que ela tinha, desapareceu já que ela consegue, agora, se concentrar perfeitamente em uma conversa. Eu fiquei espantada! O que é que tinha assim de tão poderoso na Escócia? Foi uma mudança muito positiva, na verdade.

Eu contei a ela que quase tentei mata-la por telepatia, depois daquele pesadelo e ela riu. Eu perguntei como _realmente_ era o tal monstro e ela até tentou fazer suspense, dizendo que pra isso eu tinha que ver com meus próprios olhos as fotografias e tal, mas sob ameaça de morte, ela me explicou que ele era gigante, tinha uns 20 metros de comprimento e que mais se assemelhava a uma (pasme!) serpente do que com um dragão, como eu tinha imaginado.

É o meu fim, eu digo. Quero dizer, se eu fosse realmente seguir o conselho de Mione (sobre prestar atenção as mensagens dos sonhos) eu já teria fracassado, antes mesmo de tentar. Eu tive aquela idéia sobre o monstro do sonho ser um basilisco, mas era o _outro _monstro, o do lago Ness, que se parecia com o basilisco. Sério, eu desisto. Desisto mesmo. Chega.

Mudando de assunto, então, eu mencionei 'amigas com problemas', mas eu apenas exagerei. Kelly continua com a idéia de que está certa e não vai pedir pra que Sam fique lì esperando por ela (er...como eu diria?), sozinho e sem traí-la. Será que é esse o medo dela? Traição? Bem, cada um com seus demônios. Liv e Jenn estão determinadas a arrumarem namorados antes do passeio a Hogsmeade. Não posso culpa-las, deve ser muito mais divertido quando você vai lá acompanhada.

Mas o que me animou mesmo foi o treino de Quadribol. Vamos ter nosso primeiro jogo (contra a Sonserina, infelizmente) esse domingo. Rony está mais confiante e isso é muito, muito bom. Não que ele seja um goleiro muito, muito ruim...bem, com Harry de volta ao time (ele agora é o capitão! Quer dizer, agora que Angelina saiu da escola e depois dos gêmeos terem, deliberadamente, abandonado os estudos, Harry era o jogador mais experiente e eu realmente não imagino ninguém que mereça mais esse cargo do que ele), e com Rony um pouco melhor, a vitória da Taça esse ano é tão certa quanto a Poção do Esquecimento que eu fiz essa semana, na aula de Poções.

Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz na vida ao ter o Snape tão próximo da minha mesa. Ele a examinou durante a aula (certamente querendo me humilhar, pra variar), enquanto vários sonserinos nojentos torciam pelo meu fim. E foi incrível, um momento mágico: ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse "Um bom trabalho". Tudo bem, ele não me deu pontos, mas...qual parte do '_bom _trabalho' você não entendeu? Ele me elogiou! Snape! Rì mal consigo acreditar (e olha que já se passaram dois dias!).

Já percebeu que depois de um elogio, você se sente mais confiante para 'seguir em frente'? Quero dizer, depois do que Snape disse, eu fiquei determinada a ganhar pelo menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória, numa aula dele.

E isso significava que eu tenho que estudar mais. Então decidi que vou estudar hoje, na biblioteca, depois da aula de Herbologia. Estou indo para as estufas, inclusive.

* * *

Estou tentando não me matar, mas não estou tendo absoluto sucesso, então preciso organizar as idéias. Normalmente eu faria isso com alguma das minhas amigas, mas nenhuma delas está presente e eu já desenvolvi o hábito de escrever tudo aqui, então, lá vai...

Como eu programei, depois da aula de Herbologia, me direcionei com as melhores intenções para a biblioteca. Conforme eu disse antes, Jenn e Liv estavam mesmo motivadas a não ficarem sozinhas, naquele passeio, e parece que tinham tudo programado, logo não quiseram me acompanhar.

Kel, por sua vez, estava determinada a terminar todas as lições antes do final de semana, porque segundo ela, era o único tempo que ela teria para ler seus adorados romances (eu acho que esqueci de falar, mas o que ela mais faz nessa vida, depois de dormir, é ler romances).

Eu, como todo mundo que freqüenta aquela biblioteca, tenho minha mesa preferida, e ela fica exatamente em frente à seção de livros de história, que não era, absolutamente, o motivo de eu estar ali.

Fiquei dando uma volta na Seção de Poções, evitando ter que pedir ajuda de Madame Prince – ela não é a pessoa mais simpática do mundo – e acabei achando três livros que poderiam ser úteis. Voltei pra minha mesa, que felizmente estava desocupada, e abri meu caderno, procurando o assunto de Poções.

Comecei a estudar normalmente, mas só não fiquei realmente entediada porque um dos livros que peguei tinha figuras de todas as poções e várias fotos das ervas específicas. Se assemelhava muito a um livro de receitas que minha mãe tem. Eu sorri ao lembrar daquele livro, porque mamãe tentou me ensinar várias vezes a cozinhar, mas o máximo que eu consegui realmente aprender a fazer foi torta de maçã – e isso porque o preparo é extremamente simples. Mas eu acho que estou pegando a prática.

Ainda estava pensando nisso, folheando desatenta o livro de Poções, quando ouvi uma voz fria e calma, às minhas costas:

"Weasley!...Está tentando se alfabetizar?".

Não é como se eu não soubesse quem falou aquilo, mas eu tentei ignorar. Fingi que não tinha ouvido, mas na verdade estava pensando, exasperada '_Certo. Em que ponto Hermione se equivocou? Veja bem, ela disse que o Malfoy tinha deixado de perturbar eles três – porque ele tinha que cismar logo comigo? Porque ele tinha que continuar a ME perturbar? PORQUE, Senhor?'. _

Ele pareceu curioso por eu não ter respondido e eu senti que ele estava chegando mais perto. Eu (que estava olhando tanto pra um ponto cego no livro que de repente senti medo dele simplesmente furar) pude perceber que o Malfoy estava atrás de mim, olhando por cima do meu ombro.

"Poções? Que interessante. Essa sobre 'mudar totalmente o visual' pode ser bastante útil pra ajuda-la a esconder essas sardas, Weasley". Nesse ponto eu parei para observar melhor o livro e percebi que era isso mesmo que estava escrito ("Mude totalmente de visual em apenas três passos"). ARGH, como eu odiei minha distração. Mas eu estava decidida a não me aborrecer com ele. Não estou muito certa do porquê.

Levantei da minha mesa preferida, juntei os livros e cadernos de qualquer jeito e me encaminhei pra uma mais atrás, que também estava desocupada. E você acredita que ele me seguiu? Por Merlin, ele não tinha nada melhor pra fazer do que me aborrecer? Provavelmente não, porque ele disse, soando apenas curioso e não mais sarcástico:

"Está fugindo de mim, Weasley?".

E eu que pensei que isso fosse óbvio...resolvi responder, só pra ver se a ficha caía e ele ia embora "Bem, já que você perguntou, SIM".

Dessa feita, ele pareceu divertido quando perguntou "Porquê?".

"Porque eu estou decidida a não me aborrecer com você, Malfoy", eu ainda não consigo entender o que me fez ser sincera com ele. Não que eu fosse mentir, mas normalmente eu diria 'Não é da sua conta!', e iria embora. Deus, eu estou pirando.

"É mesmo? E eu posso saber porquê?", ele perguntou, quase ingenuamente, com um falso sorriso simpático.

_Porque_ ele me aborrecia? Ele estava brincando, não estava? Oh...então era isso. Ele estava me aborrecendo NAQUELE momento, _propositalmente._ Ah, eu o odiei mais do que nunca naquele momento; queria pegar minha varinha no bolso e ataca-lo ali mesmo, mas alguma coisa, no meu mais profundo _inconsciente _(se é que isso é possível) me fez apenas responder, calmamente "Porque você não merece".

Por um momento houve apenas silêncio, como se ele estivesse processando a minha resposta. O pior é que, na hora, eu também estava tentando entender porque tinha dito aquilo. Eu achei que tinha querido soar como '_você não merece que eu perca meu tempo com você'_, mas eu acabei percebendo que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Ele pareceu, estranhamente, seguir a mesma linha do meu raciocínio.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Weasley?", ele disse, se aproximando lentamente da minha mesa e soando tão frio quanto um iceberg pode ser.

Eu não iria admitir, é claro! Estava chocada demais comigo mesma, para falar qualquer coisa, mas me apressei em pensar rápido: eu tinha que desviar o assunto. "Desde quando Draco Malfoy se importa com o que eu digo?", eu disse, tentando soar perfeitamente calma, enquanto sentia meu coração bater loucamente dentro do peito. Era como se duas mentes funcionassem, naquele momento, na minha cabeça. Uma me fazia responder a ele e a outra continuava pensando '_Virginia Weasley! Você não quis dizer o que eu acho que você quis dizer...você quis?'._ O pior é que o pensamento dele seguia o mesmo caminho que a minha 'segunda mente' e ele não se deixou distrair.

"Você não quis dizer que sente pena de mim, não é, Weasley?", aqui eu pude notar o quanto ele estava furioso, embora sua voz fosse baixa e calma. "Porque você nada sabe sobre quem eu sou. E eu realmente não preciso disso", ele acrescentou, olhando pra mim como se eu fosse menos que nada.

Aquilo me deu um estalo. Eu estava discutindo com o Malfoy? E não tinha nenhuma varinha a mostra (nem minha, nem dele!)? Quero dizer, era absurdo, ele não estava ameaçando me atacar e eu também não tinha tido tempo pra pensar em fazer isso com ele.

Aparentemente estávamos chocados demais, cada um ao seu modo, com o rumo da conversa. Eu tentei novamente, parecer que sabia do que estava falando e respondi, sendo (pra minha própria surpresa) absolutamente sincera "Eu não sinto pena de você, Malfoy. Eu apenas sinto muito por você".

Quando eu disse isso, eu pude ver que ele ficou surpreso e isso o calou por alguns segundos. Depois os olhos dele faiscaram e, tenho certeza, ele ia dizer alguma coisa para contornar a situação, mas eu peguei rapidamente o meu caderno e minha mochila, deixando os livros na mesa e fui embora dali, antes que a 3° Guerra Mundial se anunciasse.

Agora estou aqui, no dormitório, tentando não me matar. Eu disse que queria organizar as idéias? Bem, acabo decidir que não quero ter que pensar a respeito agora. Não quero, não quero mesmo!

* * *

Eu desisto. Ou, se preferir, eu me rendo. São duas da manhã e eu não consegui dormir até agora. Vou traçar uma linha de raciocínio pra tentar entender o que eu quis dizer com tudo aquilo, agora.

'_Porque Diabos Isso Teve Que Acontecer Comigo'_.

1- Eu fui franca com ele. Desde quando ele merece isso?

2- Eu disse que não queria me aborrecer com ele. Fora o fato de que foi exatamente o contrário que aconteceu, eu não sei o que isso significa. Quer dizer, normalmente eu só o ignoraria ou tentaria manter distância, como eu fiz no começo daquela conversa absolutamente sem sentido. Então...porque eu respondi todas as perguntas dele, com sinceridade e, _daquela forma_?

3- Quando eu percebi que ele estava me irritando de propósito, eu me enraiveci. Aonde foi parar toda aquela raiva? Quando exatamente e porque ela sumiu? O QUE ME FEZ DIZER AQUILO?

4- Eu sinto pena dele, afinal de contas?

5- Como é possível que ele tenha seguido o caminho _exato_ do meu raciocínio? Quero dizer, se ele entendeu de cara que eu, muito possivelmente, estava sentindo pena dele, é porque ele já tinha essa idéia pré-estabelecida nos seus próprios conceitos. Isso significa que ele acha/sabe que tem gente que sente pena dele? Quero dizer, pena do MALFOY?

6- (apenas uma extensão do quarto e quinto ponto) Pena _porque, _especificamente? Porque o pai dele era, agora publicamente, um Comensal fugitivo? Porque seus 'amigos' o estavam tratando de modo diferente (era comum nota-lo comendo sozinho, e Mione disse que nas aulas que eles tinham junto com a Sonserina, ele passara a se sentar com uma garota Parkinson, acho e não mais com um dos seus capangas particulares)?

7- Será que minha teoria de que a mãe dele tem algo a ver com o fato dele estar absolutamente diferente, está certa? Risque o 'absolutamente', comigo ele parece continuar sendo o mesmo crápula de sempre.

8- Porque eu não tenho controle sobre as coisas que EU faço, digo e penso? Afinal de contas, sou EU que faço essas coisas. Ou uma parte de mim, sei lá.

9- Eu disse, num momento de completa insanidade, que 'sentia muito por ele'. Além do fato de que eu tenho quase certeza de que fui possuída, naquele exato momento, eu não sei de mais nada.Quero dizer, eu nunca realmente tinha parado pra pensar nessa coisa do Malfoy, mas, na hora, eu soube exatamente o que dizer, embora não tenha a certeza de aquilo foi o certo a se dizer.

Certo. Respire, Ginny. Vamos nos ater a esse ponto por um minuto. Você (eu, no caso) _sente muito_ pelo Malfoy?

(pausa de quase cinco minutos e um grande suspiro)

Creio que sim. Quero dizer, imagina só: você, por mais cruel e rabugento que seja, vê o nome da sua família na lama, descobre que seu pai é um Comensal (não que eu ache que ele já não soubesse, mas como todos não estavam acreditando que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha retornado, ele podia achar simplesmente que o pai dele tinha, sei lì se aposentado. Hum, péssima teoria) e se exclui do mundo. Não pode ser bom.

Certo, depois dessa teoria absurda, acabo de decidir que não tenho a mínima idéia do que realmente aconteceu na biblioteca e declaro, em minha defesa, momentâneo estado de insanidade.

"_In my place, in my place,_

_Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah._

_I was lost, I was lost, crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,_

_I was lost, oh yeah"_

_(Coldplay – In my place)_

* * *

N/A:

'Você nada sabe sobre quem eu sou'. Código Da Vinci.


	5. Grifinória versus Sonserina

Cap 5 – Grifinória versus Sonserina

Quando eu finalmente tinha decidido ir me deitar, descobri que já era dia e as meninas já estavam acordando. Acabei não conseguindo dormir, com todo aquele alvoroço no quarto. Afinal de contas é sábado e estava fazendo sol lá fora. Isso anima a qualquer um e até eu me rendi. Decidi que não ia mais pensar _naquilo_ e me levantei.

Parece que Liv conseguiu chamar a atenção de Ernesto Macmillan, porque no café da manhã ele veio falar com ela, e ele parecia mais pomposo do que normalmente é. Quer dizer, ele é monitor, então eu não fico surpresa de que o ego dele seja assim tão inchado. É só se lembrar de Percy.

Quando ele saiu, eu perguntei a Liv como isso tinha acontecido e Jenn, segurando uma risada, disse "Ela se jogou em cima dele".

Como eu não entendi o que aquilo significava, Liv olhou pra mim, enquanto enchia o copo com suco e disse "Bem, não foi assim que aconteceu. Nós meio que... tropeçamos um no outro". Jenn, finalmente, explodiu em risadas e então eu entendi.

"_Propositalmente?",_ eu perguntei, sorrindo.

"Bem, você não pode me culpar, não é! Eu estava tentando chamar a atenção dele a semana inteira e ele parecia ser cego, oras! Eu só dei uma ajudinha ao destino", ela respondeu, com a maior cara lavada.

"Certo", eu disse, ainda rindo e depois terminamos de comer.

Depois disso, nos dirigimos para o Lago, onde normalmente todos os alunos gostam de passar a manhã, porque lá é muito agradável. No caminho, eu vi Harry conversando animadamente com Luna; a conversa devia estar muito engraçada porque ele não parava de rir de algo que ela estava falando. Fazia tempo que eu não via Harry gargalhando, e aquilo me fez sorrir. Foi aí que eu avistei Rony e Mione sentados perto de uma árvore e pensei em ir lá dar um alô.

Abandonei as meninas e fui me sentar ao lado de Rony, que parecia muito determinado a amarrar os cadarços umas cem vezes mais forte do que o necessário. Imaginei que ele não deveria estar se sentindo muito confortável por estar ali sozinho com Mione, devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Ao me ver, ele ficou extremamente vermelho (acho que devia estar se lembrando da dura que eu dei nele, outro dia).

"E então? O que exatamente vocês planejam fazer hoje?", perguntei, puxando papo.

"Bem, estudar, imagino. Vou só ficar por um momento aqui, de olho nos alunos...eu sempre achei que um lago e dúzias de crianças não faziam uma combinação muito boa, principalmente quando não se tem professores por perto", Mione disse, parecendo muito adulta.

Dois segundos depois de Hermione ter dito aquilo, um lufa-lufa, aparentemente do 1° ano, começou uma brincadeira na beira do lago que consistia em espirrar a água para todos os lados e isso estava molhando a todos ali por perto. As pessoas que carregavam livros estavam realmente bravas com o garoto e Mione se levantou num pulo, pra resolver a situação.

"E você, Ron? O que vai fazer?", eu perguntei, meio rindo ainda da cara de Hermione que estava brigando com o garoto.

"Não é da sua conta!", ele respondeu, bravo. Eu fiquei surpresa, porque não achei que ele ainda estivesse bravo por causa daquilo. Ele pareceu perceber minha cara surpresa porque disse "Certo, desculpe. Eu só estou um pouco nervoso", e ele ficou púrpura ao dizer isso.

"Nervoso com o quê?", eu perguntei devagar.

Ele pareceu engasgar um pouco, mas conseguiu balbuciar "Anh...você sabe, aquela coisa. Hum..." aqui ele pareceu engolir em seco "Acho que você está certa quanto à...você sabe" ele não estava conseguindo articular as palavras, mas eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. Só havia uma coisa na face da terra, capaz de deixar Rony púrpura. _Mione_.

Eu dei um gritinho de alegria e me joguei em cima dele. Nós caímos no chão, mas eu não tava nem ligando. Meu irmão tinha tomado coragem, finalmente! Ai, que orgulho!

"Ginny!", ele disse, afobado "Pare com isso, AGORA". Nesse momento, Mione e Harry tinham voltado e estavam olhando intrigados para nós. Eu decidi que já bastava, pelo menos por enquanto.

"Rony, você é meu irmão _preferido_", eu disse, pra deixa-lo um pouco mais confiante, você sabe. Isso sempre ajuda. E dei um beijo na bochecha dele, absolutamente feliz com a novidade. Quer dizer, ainda não tinha acontecido nada, mas meu irmão é determinado e se ele tinha, FINALMENTE, decidido falar com Mione, acho que seria em breve.

Me levantei e com um aceno para Harry e Mione me dirigi para onde as meninas estavam. Estavam, né, porque não encontrei nenhuma delas por ali. Procurei em toda a parte e não as vi; imaginei que Kelly tinha voltado pro dormitório, pra ler mais um romance e Liv deveria estar com seu futuro possível namorado. Jenn devia estar com ela, não sei.

Eu ainda estava procurando por elas, quando olhei para o outro lado do Lago e vi o Malfoy andando, com as mãos nos bolsos, sozinho. Acho que ele estava indo na direção do campo de Quadribol, apesar de eu saber que ninguém tinha treino de Quadribol hoje.

Quero dizer, o jogo é amanhã, porque eles treinariam um dia antes? Só serviria para cansa-los, eu imagino. O problema foi que ele lançou um olhar exatamente na minha direção, e aquilo me fez corar. Eu fui pega no flagra! Quero dizer, eu não estava fazendo nada demais...só olhando em volta e tal. Isso não podia estar errado, podia?

Depois disso, eu resolvi sair o mais rápido dali e voltei para o dormitório e realmente encontrei Kelly aqui. Ela disse que tinha chegado uma encomenda pra mim, era O Pasquim. Eu estou o lendo, finalmente. Aquela história toda teve seu ponto final, agora. Quero dizer, nas fotos ele é realmente um monstro, mas não se parece em nada com o do meu sonho, nem mesmo com o basilisco.

(suspiro)

Quantos tipos de monstros existem na face da terra? Um pra cada habitante, imagino. E eu_ (oh, que sorte!) _tenho pelo menos três só para mim. ÓTIMO.

Vou ali tomar uma tripla dose de arsênico e já volto.

* * *

A primeira coisa que tenho a dizer é que estou na Ala Hospitalar, mas daqui a pouco eu explico porque (só quero deixar claro que não tem nada a ver com a dose de arsênico, mencionada ontem!). As meninas vieram me visitar agora a pouco, e Kel, gentilmente, trouxe o meu diário. Tão atenciosa. Quero dizer, eu vou ter que passar um tempão aqui sem fazer nada, então é melhor ter isso para fazer. Ok, vamos por ordem.

Ainda no sábado, depois de terminar TODAS as lições que tinha que fazer (Kelly me obrigou), eu desci para comer alguma coisa, sentindo muito frio e preguiça, porque estava chovendo MUITO (e, me diz, que tempo maluco é esse? Quero dizer, de manhã estava fazendo sol e à noite caía uma tempestade daquelas!) e normalmente isso me deixa sonolenta, quando encontrei Harry sozinho, olhando para a lareira. Estranhamente, ele estava sorrindo com ele mesmo e não parecia estar aqui na Terra, já que isso ficou muito claro quando eu tive que chamílo umas três vezes, até conseguir sua atenção.

"Ah, desculpe, Ginny", ele disse, ajeitando os óculos "Eu me distrai pensando em uma coisa", eu queria perguntar '_Que coisa_?', mas achei que não devia me meter, então perguntei por Rony e Mione.

Ele disse, sorrindo largamente "Ah, eles estão...como eu diria?..._conversando_. Você deve imaginar".

"Isso!" eu gritei, feliz, me jogando no sofá. Depois eu notei como aquela lareira tinha o poder de te fazer voar. Quero dizer, deixar sua mente voar, porque em menos de cinco minutos olhando pra ela eu já estava completamente desligada da realidade. Dessa vez foi Harry quem teve que me chamar várias vezes, até que eu acordasse.

"Eu queria falar sobre o dia em que, você sabe, eu falei aquilo pro Malfoy" ele disse, meio sério. Eu continuei calada, esperando o que ele ia falar. "Acho que não fui muito agradável, não é? ...Mas, quer dizer, ele é o Malfoy e acho que me acostumei a brigar com ele sempre que o vejo", ele disse e bagunçou um pouco o cabelo, antes de continuar "Normalmente é ele quem começa e eu sempre tento me controlar, mas depois de passar o verão inteiro preso naquela casa horrível, tudo o que eu queria era um motivo pra extravasar minha raiva. Um motivo e alguém, é claro" ele acrescentou, com um pequeno sorriso de culpa.

'_Eu não posso culpa-lo'_, pensei. Ficar trancado com os Dursley, depois de tudo o que eu já ouvi sobre eles, deve ser mesmo muito ruim. E isso me fez lembrar de uma coisa que eu estava pensando nas férias: porque ele tinha que ficar lÿ Será que ele sabia o real motivo de Dumbledore?

Eu ia perguntar isso a ele, quando vimos Mione e Rony entrando no Salão Comunal. Mione estava segurando no braço dele (decidida, mas um pouco tímida para os seus padrões, eu diria) e estava levemente cor-de-rosa nas bochechas, enquanto Rony parecia realmente decidido a não olhar pra ela, embora estivesse com o peito estufado, como se tivesse feito algo realmente glorioso.

Não tinha como não rir da cena, mas eu juntei todo o meu autocontrole e tive algum sucesso. Harry, por sua vez, não estava tendo tanto sucesso quanto eu, porque não estava controlando o próprio sorriso, e isso pareceu constranger um pouco mais Ron e Mione.

Ninguém tinha muita certeza do que dizer naquela hora, então, eu tentando soar o mais natural que pude, disse "Ei, Mione. Bem-vinda à família". Isso causou várias reações ao mesmo tempo. Ron engasgou, muito possivelmente, com o vento; Harry perdeu o pouco controle que tinha e desatou a rir de vez e Mione, agora vermelha, sorriu tímida e disse algo que soava como "Obrigada, Ginny".

Harry ainda estava tentando parar de rir, quando eu decidi que bastava de constrangimento pro meu pobre irmão. Levantei e disse "Não está na hora de todo mundo ir se deitar? Quero dizer... Quadribol. Sonserina. Amanhã".

"É, certo", Harry disse, ainda sorrindo um pouco. Depois acrescentou, já mais sério "Todo mundo indo dormir" e aqui ele usou um tom de voz parecido com o que Mione usava quando falava para eles fazerem a lição de casa.

Ele, então, se virou para uma outra mesa que ficava do outro lado da sala e gritou "Kirke! Sloper! Mack! É melhor irem se deitar" e olhando para uma mesa à esquerda, disse "E você também, Bell". Ele olhou pra mim e comentou "Você já viu como está o tempo lá fora? Vai ser uma sorte se não cair uma tempestade igual amanhã". Eu olhei pela janela e comecei a sentir mais sono ainda (fora o fato de que eu não tinha dormido no dia anterior), tenho certeza de que ouvi minha cama, toda charmosa e aconchegante, me chamando naquele momento.

Depois disso, dei um beijo estalado na bochecha de Rony (é estranho o quanto você pode se orgulhar do seu irmão por uma cosia não tão sensacional assim) e subi para o meu quarto. Liv e Jenn haviam passado o dia fora, andando por aí e ainda não tinham voltado e Kel ainda lia tranqüilamente, deitada em sua cama.

Me troquei e fui me deitar. Lembro que antes de dormir pensei no quanto Ron deveria estar feliz e no quanto isso deve ser bom, quero dizer, ficar com alguém que você gosta tanto.

Pensar nisso não me fez mal, pelo contrário, parece que me fez sonhar com uma coisa totalmente improvável de acontecer: Mione estava jogando Quadribol no time da Grifinória, com a gente, e Ron não parecia se concentrar nunca no jogo, porque parecia que Mione estava prestes a cair da vassoura, a qualquer momento.

No entanto, eu não me lembro como acabou esse sonho. Só lembro que acordei muito cedo e ainda pensando em Quadribol, comecei a sentir os primeiros sintomas de quando você ia ter uma partida importante: fortes solavancos na barriga. Enquanto me vestia, eu tentei me convencer que era só uma fome absurda, embora soubesse que eu estava simplesmente nervosa.

Além de ser nosso primeiro jogo aquele ano, era contra a Sonserina. Isso significava que eu iria cruzar, no céu, com o Malfoy. '_Isso não pode acabar bem'_, lembro de ter pensando enquanto me dirigia ao Salão Principal.

Encontrei metade do time, sentando à mesa, e todos pareciam uns zumbis. Acho que a ordem de Harry de todos irem dormir cedo não foi seguida por alguns. Ele próprio parecia muito cansado e Ron parecia ser o único feliz, a um raio de 15 metros.

Se possível, o tempo ainda estava pior do que o do dia anterior, mas enquanto comíamos (tentávamos, melhor dizendo) a chuva parou. O Salão Principal foi se enchendo e quando todo o time estava completo, decidimos que era melhor irmos nos concentrar no vestiário.

O engraçado é que fomos nos concentrar, mas ninguém parecia disposto a falar sobre o jogo. Aliás, estavam todos determinados a falar sobre qualquer coisa, menos sobre o tamanho dos artilheiros da Sonserina ou sobre o novo Goleiro deles, que muito possivelmente tinha a mesma altura de Hagrid.

Por isso, agradeci silenciosamente quando Cátia Bell começou a perguntar sobre a fivela que eu estava usando e assim iniciamos uma conversa muito fútil, que nessas horas sempre ajuda a acalmar.

Quando chegou a hora, nos organizamos num tipo de fila indiana, Harry na frente seguido por mim e Cátia e depois todos os meninos. Eu olhei imediatamente para o céu, e pensei _'Por Merlin, parece que está de noite!', _e parecia mesmo. Não chovia, mas o céu era tão escuro quanto era possível ficar, assim, de dia.

Senti um frio na barriga que não foi muito agradável, principalmente porque depois eu vi o time da Sonserina e vi o temido novo goleiro: ele era MESMO grande. Tal e qual um trasgo! Como eu nunca o tinha visto por Hogwarts? Aí eu vi o Malfoy (que parecia disposto a me ignorar, deliberadamente) e aparentemente ele era o novo capitão da Sonserina (Montague conseguiu terminar a escola? Como isso é possível?). Ele estava muito pomposo em seu uniforme, e segurava muito confiante a sua vassoura (uma Firebolt, último modelo pelo o que eu notei). Na hora eu pensei_ 'Firebolt por Firebolt, temos Harry montado em uma, no nosso time. Sem chances, Malfoy'_ e senti-me ficar mais confiante.

Madame Hooch fez Harry apertar a mão do Malfoy por um instante e eu tive a certeza de que elas mal se encostaram, quando Madame Hooch já estava ordenando que todos montassem em suas vassouras (e aqui eu olhei pro Rony como que desejando boa sorte, silenciosamente e ele acenou com a cabeça) e, em seguida apitou.

Parece que foi sincronizado, porque quando Madame Hooch apitou, pareceu ter sido um aviso pra alguém, lá do céu, ligar a torneira (que mais parecia um riacho) e dois segundos depois, já estávamos todos voando ensopados. A sorte é que Mione tinha impermeabilizado nossos uniformes a pedido de Harry e eu não me sentia tão pesada assim (nem corria o risco de pegar uma forte gripe).

Ninguém parecia ter muita certeza de onde o outro estava, o que dificultava e muito o trabalho dos artilheiros porque não tem como você passar a goles para seu companheiro de equipe, se você não o enxerga. Devia ser ainda pior pro Ron, agora que eu penso nisso. Bem, fato é que eu perdi a conta da quantidade de passes errados que teve, dos dois lados, por conta disso.

Se eu me lembro bem da ordem dos gols, Cátia foi a primeira a conseguir marcar. Depois a Sonserina conseguiu passar a frente (foi um verdadeiro milagre, devo acrescentar, porque aqueles dois armários Crabbe e Goyle estavam muito mais dispostos a não permitir que eu, Cátia ou Mack pegássemos a goles, do que determinados a _marcar_ gols).

Eu consegui ainda marcar dois gols, com a ajuda de Kirke, que atrasou Crabbe (ou seria o Goyle? Eu nunca sei dizer. Bem, só sei que ele vinha ameaçadoramente em minha direção). Depois disso, eu tentei achar o Harry e ver o que ele estava fazendo, mas tudo que vi foi água e um céu assustador. Ele devia estar voando ainda mais acima do que onde estávamos.

Nesse momento, vi o Malfoy aparecer, do nada, bem perto de mim. Eu estava tentando bloquear a passagem de um dos armários, porque eu consegui enxergar Cátia com a goles, e eu não tenho muita certeza do que aconteceu, mas um balaço me acertou em cheio na barriga e como minha vassoura estava completamente ensopada e escorregadia, eu deslizei para sua ponta, me segurando com mais firmeza que podia.

Perto de mim, estavam Malfoy (que eu pude ver, me lançou um olhar estranh,sei lá...ele não estava me olhando como se sentisse raiva de mim. Não que ele devesse estar, é claro!) e Goyle. E eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas o mundo pareceu acabar naquele momento. Sabe quando você está tão concentrado numa coisa, que quando pára pra ouvir o barulho em volta, você não entende nada? Eu ouvi um grito, um apito, e uma arfada. Depois não me lembro de nada com absoluta clareza.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi o que me contaram: parece que enquanto eu tentava subir de volta na minha vassoura, o trasgo mor esbarrou (propositalmente!) na minha vassoura quando passou por mim tão rápido quanto um pomo e acabou me fazendo escorregar de vez da vassoura e, bem, eu caí.

Nesse mesmo instante, Harry tinha gritado lá de cima, perto das nuvens, que conseguira capturar o pomo e por isso Madame Hooch apitou. A arfada, acho, foi minha. Ninguém em campo parecia estar me vendo caindo, só mesmo as torcidas que começaram a gritar e apontar pra mim, segundo Mione.

Esse é o motivo de eu me encontrar na Ala Hospitalar. Eu caí de uma altura de uns 20 metros, pelo menos, e segundo Madame Pomfrey foi uma sorte o chão ter quase virado um lago, porque eu caí de costas, e com alguma sorte, eu apenas, parti algumas costelas, mas não quebrei realmente nenhum osso.

Depois daquilo eu desmaiei, é claro. Alguém me trouxe pra cá no mesmo instante e tudo o que me lembro é de ter tomado várias poções, desde que acordei, mas elas parecem me deixar ainda mais acordada do que eu deveria estar e desde que todo o time foi expulso daqui (você sabe, todos molhados e enlameados), eu estou escrevendo nesse diário loucamente. Estou elétrica, juro.

Ah, parece que eu caí por cima do meu braço esquerdo e no momento estou usando uma tipóia nele. Madame Pomfrey diz que é mais seguro usar uma tipóia, por um curto período, do que misturar várias poções ao mesmo tempo. Ela é a enfermeira aqui, afinal de contas, e eu não tenho nada a reclamar. Ainda bem que foi o braço esquerdo, caso contrário esse diário ficaria entregue às moscas.

(grande pausa)

E falando nela...Madame Pomfrey veio me dar uma nova dosagem de Poção da Fratura (aquela coisa horrível e verde que ela diz que vai me fazer bem) e me fez jurar que em cinco minutos eu vou largar esse diário e tentar dormir. Tudo bem, eu vou parar de escrever, mas vai ser necessário mais do que cinco minutos pr'eu conseguir dormir, finalmente.


	6. Sonserino Ardiloso

Cap 6 – Sonserino Ardiloso

É terça-feira e ainda não fui liberada por Madame Pomfrey! Ora, nem mesmo quando Harry perdeu todos os ossos de um braço ele ficou tanto tempo na Ala Hospitalar. Estou indignada. Eu me sinto perfeitamente bem, já posso andar e com exceção da tipóia, eu _pareço_ perfeitamente bem. Ela diz que vai me liberar ainda hoje, se eu parar de reclamar, então decidi pagar pra ver. Estou aqui, bem quietinha escrevendo, enquanto ela está em seu consultório, olhando com muita suspeita para mim.

Esses dias, tudo o que eu tenho feito é receber visitar (e chocolates) dos meus amigos. A coisa mais fofa foi ver Mione e Rony vindo aqui ontem à tarde, de mãos dadas, pra me visitar. Ainda não me acostumei e deixei escapar um '_Onnn'_ quando os vi. Mas, estranhamente eles não soltaram as mãos por causa disso. Viva, acho que meu irmão esta finalmente (e eu estou mais surpresa do que qualquer um no mundo), _amadurecendo_.

Liv, Jenn e Kel também estiveram aqui de novo. Domingo, elas estavam muito preocupadas comigo, mas Madame Pomfrey só permitiu que elas ficassem quinze minutos. Eu já ouvi umas quatro versões sobre a minha queda e nenhuma delas condiz com a outra. Isso não me preocupa, nem surpreende. Eu estou bem, não estou?

Do nada, agora, eu me lembrei daquele olhar que Malfoy me lançou, enquanto eu estava pendurada na vassoura. Parece absurdo que eu tenha conseguido capturar aquele olhar, no meio daquela confusão, mas (e eu odeio admitir isso) o Malfoy realmente tem _presença_.

Ele é, decididamente, imponente. Se ele entrar numa sala, eu tenho certeza que TODOS vão parar o que estão fazendo, se virar, e olhar pra ele. Não acho que seja porque ele é (muito) alto, já que meu irmão, Rony, tem provavelmente a mesma altura e não causaria o mesmo efeito ao entrar numa sala. E eu acabo de perceber que não faço a mínima idéia de porque eu estou falando sobre isso. Vou mudar de assunto.

Ah, o Ron recebeu um berrador da mamãe, tadinho. Ela parece sempre culpa-lo pelo que quer que os outros irmãos façam. E no caso, eu quase me matei. Ela me mandou uma carta carinhosa dizendo que Madame Pomfrey já a tranqüilizou, mas que ela espera que eu fique boa logo e etc. Mas teve uma coisa na carta e no berrador do Ron, em comum: ela disse que ainda vai conversar com o papai sobre SE eu vou poder voltar ao time da Grifinória. ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO.

Quero dizer, foram só vinte metros; ninguém morre por cair vinte metros em um semi-lago, afinal de contas. Tentei explicar isso a ela, numa carta que pedi pra Jenn mandar e espero, ansiosamente, que mamãe entenda. Eu adoro jogar Quadribol! Papai sabe que não é tão perigoso quanto parece e ele sabe que mamãe está assustada, então eu realmente espero que ele não se deixe dominar pelo olhar penetrante da mamãe (o que ela usa quando está querendo receber apoio).

(pequena pausa, para pensar)

A coisa de você ficar muito tempo sem fazer nada, é que você começar a ter idéias e, nesse caso específico, _desenvolver_ idéias. Há um tempo, eu comecei a pensar sobre onde ficaria a Câmara Secreta e tudo o mais (antes, eu só quero deixar clara uma coisa: de duas, uma. Ou uma situação, como a que eu passei no meu primeiro ano, fica marcada a ferro namemória, ou simplesmente há um bloqueio e você não consegue se lembrar de NADA. E, no meu caso, eu me lembro claramente do quão assustador aquilo foi e me lembro de Harry lá também, mas não me lembro de como cheguei lá e nem dos momentos seguintes a coisa toda).

Fato é que eu comecei a pensar que talvez se eu descobrisse onde fica a Câmara, fosse lá e finalmente enterrasse essa parte do meu passado, eu conseguiria dormir melhor à noite. É claro que eu não acho que ela vai estar em qualquer esquina, ou que Dumbledore não colocou nenhum feitiço de proteção nela, mas...não custa nada tentar.

Não é muito legal sonhar e deixar minha imaginação trabalhar junto com meu subconsciente e eles dois, juntos, criarem uma situação absurda, assustadora e totalmente fantasiosa sobre a Câmara. Talvez eu possa parar de...

(interrupção)

Fui liberada, finalmente! Acho que dá tempo de ir almoçar com as meninas. Depois eu penso melhor nessa coisa da Câmara.

* * *

O que aconteceu, depois que fui liberada por Madame Pomfrey, eu vou contar agora, mas tenho certeza que ainda estou delirando.

Primeiro, eu realmente fui almoçar com as meninas, que gritaram ao me ver (Fofas!), chamando a atenção de todo mundo no Salão Principal, inclusive do time inteiro de Quadribol, que veio me perguntar como eu me sentia, quando ia tirar a tipóia e mais uma centena de coisas.

Tudo corria perfeitamente normal no almoço, Harry me contava mais uma vez como foi a reação do Rony quando me viu, estatelada no chão (parece que ele teve sérios problemas de se firmar na própria vassoura e, segundo Harry, ele tinha desaprendido como se guia uma vassoura para o chão) até que Ron (que estava tentando ignorar a nossa conversa), encheu o copo de Mione com suco e ela, em agradecimento, deu um discreto beijinho na bochecha nele. Eu não pude resistir. Juro! Isso é algo que eu não consigo controlar mais. Está longe do meu alcance segurar os inúmeros 'Ons' que eu sempre faço, quando eles estão juntos e são carinhosos um com o outro. Dessa vez não foi diferente, afinal de contas.

"Onnnnnn", eu disse, manhosa. E Harry interrompeu o que estava dizendo pra olhar pra eles dois também. Ron ficou vermelho, mas não tanto quanto ficava antes e Mione sorriu, despreocupada.

"É, eles fazem isso o tempo todo, agora", Harry disse, tentando soar aborrecido, mas falhando totalmente, já que ele estava sorrindo. "Eu estou começando a ficar constrangido de andar com eles", completou.

"Nós não fazemos isso o tempo todo!", Rony disse, indignado.

"Ron, não liga. Eles só estão tentando provocar você", Mione disse, sabiamente.

"E não estamos falhando...", eu disse, rindo e de repente me sentindo muito alegre.

Harry se sacudia, rindo silenciosamente para não aborrecer demais meu irmão e o almoço seguiu cheio de deboche da nossa parte, contra Ron e Mione (que gentilmente havia cortado toda minha carne, já que agora eu só tenho um braço funcionando).

Depois disso, eu fui para a aula dupla de Transfiguração, onde fui recebida calorosamente pela Professora McGonagall. Todo mundo sabe que ela é fanática por Quadribol, mas eu achei meio exagero quando ela deu cinco pontos para a Grifinória, quando eu respondi uma pergunta boba (que, inclusive, tinha a resposta escrita no quadro). Bem, mas não sou eu quem vai reclamar, não é?...

A coisa toda começou quando eu, Liv, Jenn e Kelly saímos dessa aula e fomos nos separando, já que, depois desse horário, tínhamos a tarde livre e cada uma já tinha seus próprios planos. Eu pensei seriamente sobre começar a copiar todo o assunto que tinha perdido, mas acabei desistindo quando Kelly disse que era realmente MUITA coisa. Deixei pra depois.

Eu comecei a andar, sem ter realmente um rumo, e aí aquela idéia (sobre a Câmara) que eu escrevi mais cedo, me voltou à mente. '_Certo_', eu tomei fôlego, '_não custa nada procurar'._

Olha, eu não tenho a imaginação excessivamente fértil, acho – pelo menos não em circunstâncias normais. Então ninguém poderia me culpar por aquela idéia meio absurda. Certo?

Partindo do principio que a Câmara deveria se localizar perto da Masmorra da Sonserina, eu fiz o caminho que tenho que fazer quando vou assistir aulas de Poções. Até aí tudo bem, mas como eu realmente não queria confusão com o pessoal da Sonserina, fui me esgueirando pelos corredores, me escondendo atrás de estátuas e armaduras sempre que alguém ameaçava passar pelo caminho.

Eu já tinha subido uns três lances de escada, quando cheguei a uma bifurcação e, eu tenho que dizer isso, ela era bem sinistra. Digo isso porque, em plena luz do dia, um dos caminhos era como o breu, completamente escuro e o outro, aparentava ter algumas janelas (abertas, obviamente), porque, pelo o que eu podia ver, tinha umas partes iluminadas.

Eu fiquei pensando '_É óbvio qual dos caminhos eu terei que seguir...mas será que é seguro?_'. Suspirei e segui em direção do caminho mais escuro, tentando não dar muita atenção ao fato de que podia ouvir o barulho que meu próprio coração fazia, tamanho era o silêncio daquele corredor. Eu acendi minha varinha e simplesmente fui andando pelo corredor sinistro.

Tudo o que eu pude observar foi que havia, pelo menos, uma centena de portas enormes ali. E, ah, eu notei também que todos os quadros estavam abandonados. Normalmente os quadros ficavam _temporariamente _vazios, mas olhando para aqueles, eu tive a certeza que ninguém passava por ali há muito tempo.

Ainda pensando nisso eu me distraí e quando eu me dei conta, estava próxima do que parecia ser o final do corredor e comecei a observar uma coisa que batia totalmente contra o que eu tinha visto até ali. Quero dizer, eu estava olhando para uma porta que deixava passar, por suas frestas, uma quantidade enorme de luz e considerando que todas as outras salas pareciam _mortas_, essa parecia bastante viva.

Olhando, ainda pelas frestas, eu pude notar que essa sala era extremamente iluminada, como se tivessem esquecido todas as suas janelas abertas. Mais por curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa, eu abri lentamente a porta (que rangia furiosamente e só aquele barulho fez todos os pêlos da minha nunca se arrepiarem, pra se ter uma idéia da minha tensão).

Quando minhas pernas acordaram e tomaram coragem de entrar na sala, eu percebi, tarde demais, que não devia ter feito isso. Primeiro porque, assim que eu entrei a porta se fechou sozinha, num baque surdo, atrás de mim, e segundo porque tinha alguém lá dentro, olhando pra mim como se eu estivesse usando um daqueles chapéus espalhafatosos e esquisitos da Luna. Era o Malfoy, claro.

Mas agora que eu paro pra pensar, eu fico imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo ali. Lembro de depois ter notado um livro aberto e alguns pergaminhos colocados sobre uma mesa, que ficava ao canto da sala. Mas...ele estava estudando? _Ali?_ Não existia a biblioteca pra isso? Porque será que ele estava instalado num lugar tão isolado de tudo, e principalmente, num lugar tão sinistro quanto as Masmorras, quando podia simplesmente estudar na acolhedora biblioteca?

Tudo bem, ele era um sonserino e conhecia as Masmorras como ninguém, mas eu não entendo como alguém poderia gostar de ficar num local tão isolado. Muito estranho. Aliás, era isso que ele devia estar pensando, só que de mim. O que diabos EU estava fazendo ali? Por um instante, nem eu consegui responder aquela pergunta.

Eu sei, eu estou desviando do assunto. Bem, eu estava lá provavelmente com cara de boba, olhando para ele e quase levei um susto quando, depois de meus ouvidos terem se acostumado ao silêncio, ele perguntou:

"Perdida, Weasley?". Inexplicavelmente não havia deboche, nem sarcasmo em sua voz, eu pude notar, parecia mais que ele estava enormemente surpreso e claro, curioso. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Eu considerei a pergunta dele por um minuto. É, levando em conta que eu não achei o que estava procurando e que se eu tentasse voltar, eu provavelmente erraria o caminho...é, eu estava perdida, sim.

"Totalmente", eu murmurei em resposta à pergunta dele.

Eu sei que já comentei isso antes, mas eu tenho que deixar registrada uma coisa que observei naquele momento: ele parecia muito imponente, ali, com as mãos nos bolsos e sem a capa preta do colégio. A camiseta branca que fazia parte das vestes, só conseguia realçar ainda mais sua palidez e os olhos já claros dele, pareciam extremamente cinzas com toda aquela claridade. Quando eu pensei em claridade, disse 'Nox' à minha varinha que se apagou e eu a guardei no bolso das vestes.

Tentando não soar nervosa, eu perguntei, num falso tom de tranqüilidade "Que lugar é esse?". Na hora eu não entendi porque, mas os olhos dele faiscaram antes de responder:

"Essa área é o que chamamos de '_Ala Proibida'_", ele sorriu com o canto da boca e acrescentou "_Proibida Para Menores_, é claro. É onde todos os casais se encontram para ter um momento de, você sabe, intimidade maior".

Eu senti meu rosto arder. Eu tenho esse péssimo hábito de ficar vermelha com essas coisas mais ...hum,...ah, você entendeu. Por isso, tentei soar o mais natural possível quando olhei em volta e disse "Bem, eu não vejo você acompanhado".

"Ah...eu vejo", ele respondeu calmamente, olhando maliciosamente para mim.

Não sei se isso é humanamente possível, mas tenho quase a certeza de que meu rosto ficou duplamente mais vermelho. Olha tudo bem, eu fico vermelha com possivelmente quase tudo, mas esse cara tinha a _manha._

Decidi que já bastava de humilhação e que estava na hora de dar o fora dali, mas quando eu segurei na maçaneta pra sair da sala eu o ouvi chamar "Weasley", num tom completamente diferente do que ele tinha usado anteriormente. Eu hesitei em me virar, mas depois, ainda segurando a maçaneta, eu disse "Sim?".

"E quanto ao seu braço?", ele disse, inclinando levemente a cabeça em direção ao meu braço esquerdo. "Madame Pomfrey não pôde cura-lo?".

Eu quase deixei o meu queixo cair, mas me segurei a tempo. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Malfoy estava..._preocupado comigo_? Ele não podia estar...Oh. Então eu entendi.

"Não se anime muito, Malfoy", eu disse, soando o mais friamente possível. "Eu estarei perfeitamente recuperada para a próxima partida contra a Sonserina".

Ele sorriu sarcasticamente e, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, perguntou "Você se acha mesmo tão boa assim?".

A isso, eu tive uma resposta na ponta da língua "Ah, garanto que sou uma Artilheira muito melhor do que aqueles dois armários que você tem no seu time", eu disse, presunçosa. "Um deles até me derrubou, não foi?...Sabe aquele que se parece com um trasgo, acho que é Crabbe...ou seria Goyle? Juro, eu não consigo distinguir", eu disse e me surpreendi; não sabia que podia ter a língua tão afiada assim (mas claro que, se tratando do Malfoy, a gente abre exceção pra tudo).

Ele pareceu se divertir verdadeiramente com o que eu disse, porque ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás e depois disso, comentou "Ah, eu não ousaria compara-la a eles dois, Weasley", com um tom de voz que insinuava alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que eu não quero pensar a respeito.

_Certo._ Definitivamente não era possível que nós estivéssemos caminhando para uma conversa civilizada. Quero dizer, aquilo tinha sido um _elogio_? Não sei. Tudo o que posso dizer é que ainda _não sei_ o que ele quis dizer com aquilo (porque eu não estava tão louca assim para perguntar, é claro).

"Certo. Que bom que você pensa assim", eu disse pausadamente. Sei la todo o cuidado é pouco, nessas horas. Depois disso eu estava, finalmente, considerando de novo a possibilidade de ir embora dali, quando ele perguntou:

"O que exatamente você veio fazer por aqui?". Ele parecia ainda estar muito surpreso com minha presença ali, é claro, mas, sei lá ele me deu a impressão de que estava achando aquilo...interessante.

Eu pisquei por um segundo. É claro que eu não ia contar a verdade a ele! "É como você disse. Eu estou perdida", eu disse, olhando ansiosamente para a porta.

"Tem certeza de que não marcou encontro com algum sonserino ardiloso?", ele disse, se aproximando MUITO de mim e olhando, claramente, para a minha boca e, finalmente, soando mais como 'ele mesmo' pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa incoerente tinha começado.

É claro que eu explodi quando ele disse aquilo, afinal de contas eu não tenho sangue de barata! "Ora, SEU...!", eu ia xinga-lo de um nome que deixaria mamãe chocada, mas ele tinha segurado firmemente meu braço direito (o esquerdo não era necessário, visto que ele estava debilitado) e estava me empurrando, suavemente, de encontro à porta.

Eu lembro de ter ficado absolutamente chocada (e ainda estou!) com tal atitude, mas antes que eu conseguisse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, ele disse:

"Ótimo. Então eu posso ser o sonserino", e me _beijou_. Sim, pode acreditar. Não que eu já tenha acreditado, é claro. Veja bem, eu só estou relatando os fatos tal e qual aconteceram, mas, como eu disse, eu posso ter delirado e provavelmente estou imaginando coisas até agora.

A ordem dos meus pensamentos, desde que ele deu a entender que eu tinha marcado um encontro com alguém (e um sonserino! Onde já se viu?) foi a seguinte: '_Quem ele pensa que é pra insinuar que eu..._', depois '_Como ele OUSA encostar a mão em mim_?' e depois, enquanto ele me beijava '!'. Sim, porque eu não consegui articular um único pensamento, naquele momento. Aquele beijo era, definitivamente, o mais diferente que já experimentei. Mas deve ter sido só a circunstância inusitada.

Acho que tudo isso se passou em uns dez segundos, até que minha mente – que parecia ter estado num branco completo – me deu a idéia de fazer a única coisa que estava ao meu alcance, naquele momento: eu dei um pisão no pé dele. Isso foi a única coisa que realmente se enquadrou na sempre - e aqui eu estou sendo sarcástica - amistosa relação Malfoy e Weasley.

Ele arfou, muito mais pela surpresa do que pela dor, imagino, e no mesmo instante me largou. "O que diabos...?", ele estava perguntando, olhando para mim, mas antes que acontecesse mais um absurdo àquela tarde, eu saí correndo de lá.

Sair de lá é que não foi fácil. Quer dizer, depois que se sai daquele corredor escuro e atravessa a bifurcação, você descobre que tem muitas opções a seguir.

Ainda não sei como, mas eu achei a sala do Snape e a partir dali, eu sabia o caminho certo, é claro, e eu continuei correndo o mais rápido que pude.

No momento, não sei qual é o sentimento predominante: se é o choque, a raiva, o susto...Estou _realmente_ confusa. E definitivamente cansada.

Ainda tentando não pensar a respeito. Mas me conhecendo como me conheço, provavelmente vou passar mais uma noite fazendo uma lista complexa, já batizada de "Porque Diabos Isso Teve Que Acontecer Comigo – Parte II". Tudo por culpa daquele Malfoy! Filho da...! ARGH.

* * *

São 2h50 da manhã.

"Porque Diabos Isso Teve Que Acontecer Comigo – Parte II"

1- Eu não vejo sentido na coisa toda, quer dizer, eu estava lá simplesmente tentando vencer um medo pessoal, e de repente aparece aquele energúmeno no meu caminho!

2- Eu estava agora me perguntando porque será que ele fez aquilo. Quer dizer, normalmente ele é irônico, sarcástico, nojentinho e tudo o mais, quando estamos discutindo, mas ele estava, deliberadamente, se _insinuando_ para mim desde o começo da conversa! O que isso significa, afinal de contas?

3- Porque será que a mensagem "Você É A Idiota Do Ano" não pára de brilhar em néon na minha testa?

Certo, agora estou tentando não chorar. Cansei dessa lista. Ela está me deixando, definitivamente, deprimida. **Será que o mundo poderia ser um pouquinho mais gentil comigo, por favor?**

"_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_When you think everything's okay and everything's going right_

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when_

_You think everything's gone wrong and everthing blows up_

_In your face"_

_Aalanis Morissette - Ironic_

* * *

N/A:

'_Não tenho a imaginação excessivamente fértil, acho – pelo menos não em circunstâncias normais'_. Stephen King, Inverno no Clube.


	7. Sonho Estranho

Cap 7 – Sonho Estranho

Não é nenhuma surpresa que eu esteja com um péssimo humor, é? Bem, infelizmente eu não pude me justificar com as meninas por isso, já que não contei a nenhuma delas o que aconteceu. Não sei porque não quero contar. É só que...esse absurdo ainda é muito recente e (não querendo fazer drama, mas já fazendo) doloroso demais para que eu possa proferi-lo em voz alta.

Hoje levantei com cara de poucos amigos, e sei disso porque começou logo cedo, quando eu passei em direção ao banheiro, na frente do espelho da Liv, que olhou pra mim e disse "Meu bem, você precisa urgentemente de um pente!".

Odeio espelhos sinceros demais. Isso acaba com sua auto-estima. E logo de manhã, ninguém merece! Todavia, o espelho estava irritantemente certo, porque parecia ter nascido um ninho de rato no meu cabelo.

Isso se deve ao fato de que eu passei a noite toda me revirando pra lá e pra cì de uma ponta pra outra da cama, até conseguir dormir algumas (poucas) horas. E, depois, quando eu me olhei no espelho (mudo, felizmente) do banheiro eu reparei que o espelho da Liv tinha sido até muito gentil, já que eu estava com profundas olheiras. Não tem nada pior do que se _achar_ horrível, quando você já se _sente_ horrível.

Tomei um banho e implorei pela ajuda da Jenn pra arrumar meu cabelo, já que eu sou uma inútil e estou com um braço só funcionando (isso de ser dependente dos outros já está me irritando). Ela o prendeu num rabo de cavalo razoável e descemos, já atrasadas pra aula dupla de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Quê? _Comida_? O que é isso exatamente?

Felizmente eu tinha alguns caramelos na mochila - não que tenha passado toda a minha fome (mamãe sempre diz que doce não enche barriga), mas permitiu que eu não desmaiasse até a hora do almoço.

Como eu não estava a fim de travar contato visual (aliás, de nenhum tipo!) com o Malfoy, fiz questão de sentar de costas para a mesa da Sonserina. Não que eu estivesse muito preocupada com aquilo, naquele exato momento. Sabe aquela frase _'Ninguém pensa de estômago vazio_'? É mais ou menos isso. Só depois que eu terminei de almoçar, e terminei primeiro que todas as meninas, foi que eu comecei a raciocinar e, felizmente, meu raciocínio não se direcionou ao assunto 'Malfoy'.

"Por Merlin, eu estou com MUITO sono", eu disse a Kel, enquanto observava-a terminar de almoçar.

"Você não teve uma boa noite de sono?", ela perguntou, naturalmente alheia ao fato de que eu _não tinha tido_ uma noite de sono. Foram horas! E poucas. Eu fiz um muxoxo em resposta e Jenn falou, enquanto levantávamos.

"Bem, então você está indo para o lugar certo".

"Perdão?", eu perguntei, piscando, sem entender.

"História da Magia", Jenn explicou e com isso, eu consegui dar o primeiro sorriso do dia, mas ele sumiu rapidinho porque Kelly começou a nos passar um sabão sobre a gente não dever dormir nas aulas, que ano que vem temos N.I.E.M's, etc e etc.

Naturalmente, Jenn estava completamente certa e, pra total indignação de Kelly, que se sentou ao meu lado hoje, eu fui pendendo pra cima dela durante a primeira aula, pronta pra tirar um cochilo.

Na segunda aula, eu já dormia profundamente e o mais estranho foi que eu tive o mesmo sonho do verão, aquele com o lago e tudo o mais. Só que quando o (agora, DEFINITIVAMENTE) dragão submergiu da água, eu não gritei e não acordei.

Antes de continuar contando o sonho eu quero deixar claro que, quando você vive na mesma casa que Carlinhos, não tem como, aproximadamente, você não saber todas as características de um dragão e eu tenho certeza de que, com algum esforço, eu saberia inclusive dizer qual a raça dele. Mas isso não me parece importante agora.

Como eu ia dizendo, antes de interromper a mim mesma, eu não gritei e não acordei, porque o dragão simplesmente não avançou contra mim. Estranho, não é? Quero dizer, tudo o que eu lembro é que eu estava lì apavorada, olhando pro dragão e ele simplesmente abaixou a cabeça dele até a minha altura (eles têm um pescoço gigante, já notaram?) e ficou olhando, lateralmente, pra mim.

O olho direito dele, que estava olhando muito claramente para o meu cabelo, é do tamanho do caldeirão do Snape. E pra quem já viu o caldeirão do Snape, sabe que não é pequeno. O olho esquerdo possivelmente é do mesmo tamanho, mas não consegui vê-lo, já que ele ficou de perfil o tempo todo. É uma cena que nunca vou esquecer. O perfil de um dragão a três centímetros do meu rosto. Encantador. Terrivelmente romântico. Certo, eu tenho que parar.

Estou pensando seriamente em nunca mais dormir. Pensa bem, quando eu não estou tendo pesadelos, estou tendo sonhos esquisitos! Quem, no mundo, tem tantos sonhos estranhos quanto eu? E eu incluo nessa lista de sonhos estranhos, aquele que tive com uma parreira e um trasgo. E eu acabo de perceber que ninguém vai me fazer contar como foi esse sonho.

(suspiro)

Estou na biblioteca, agora. Vim pra cá porque estou tendo uma idéia e não posso executa-la até as seis horas da tarde. Certo, definitivamente eu tenho que copiar o assunto que perdi.

* * *

Quem Madame Pomfrey pensa que é? Quero dizer, além de ser enfermeira da escola, é claro.

Eu fui lá (de boa vontade), como nós havíamos combinado, tomar outra dose de todas aquelas poções horríveis e pedi, educadamente, que ela me desse uma Poção Sem Sonhos. Acredita que ela me negou? Na maior cara lavada! Disse algo sobre '_São muitas poções juntas, uma acabaria anulando o efeito da outra_', mas eu não quis ouvir e saí de lá determinada a vomitar todas as poções que tinha acabado de ingerir. É claro que, quando cheguei no banheiro, percebi o quanto estava sendo infantil. Mas isso não significa que não estou mais zangada. Quero dizer, era minha única esperança! Droga.

Ainda não sei o que fazer sobre dormir e ter sonhos.

(suspiro de cansaço)

Vou dar uma volta.

* * *

Quando eu desci para a Sala Comunal, encontrei Mione sentada lendo o Profeta Diário, o que era muito normal de se ver, excetuando o fato de que nem Ron, nem Harry estavam ao seu redor.

Acabei sentando ao lado dela, no sofá e perguntei por eles dois. Ela deu de ombros. Não que eu realmente ache que ela não sabia onde eles estavam, mas concordei em silêncio, já que também não estava muito a fim de falar.

Minha cara deveria ser de total desespero, porque Hermione olhou pra mim e perguntou "Está tudo bem, Ginny?". Eu pensei em enumerar todas as coisas ruins que estavam acontecendo comigo nos últimos dias (e aqui cabe um parêntese: eu não lembro quem, mas alguém, muito sabiamente me disse uma vez '_Acontecimentos infelizes sempre acontecem em série'_. Quem pode duvidar disso, quando eu sou a prova viva dessa citação?), mas achei que ia soar muito deprimente e decidi que não estava disposta a falar sobre tudo aquilo. De qualquer forma, eu não ia mentir pra Hermione, então disse:

"Não...mas não se preocupe. Vai passar logo", eu fiz parecer que esses pequenos problemas não seriam tão difíceis de serem resolvido quanto curar um simples resfriado.

Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa (tipo me atirar da janela), vi Harry e Ron vindo em nossa direção. Harry parecia estar concentrado em alguma coisa muito importante e Ron nem pareceu notar minha presença.

Eu ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas me toquei de que não era da minha conta. Quero dizer, se eu perguntasse aquilo, Ron se acharia no direito de querer saber o que estava se passando comigo – visto que a coisa era 'tão grave' que, provavelmente, ele notaria que realmente _tinh_a uma coisa errada acontecendo.

Então ficamos ali. Um grupo não muito animado e definitivamente mudo. Começo a achar que aquilo só me pôs mais pra baixo. Todos pareciam infelizes, cada um com seus próprios problemas, imagino.

Já devia passar das 22h quando Ron se levantou, decidido a ir se deitar. Harry pareceu levemente surpreso com o repentino movimento, mas decidiu ir também. E foi assim que eu fui arrancada do meu mundo de fantasias (eu estava imaginando como seria dormir uma noite tranqüila).

Depois de um minuto, Mione se levantou para ir pro seu próprio dormitório. Eu fui a única que ficou ali, por mais um tempo. Fiquei observando a lareira e ouvindo o crepitar do fogo, até que uma idéia foi se formando na minha cabeça. '_Vamos por partes'_, eu pensei '_Primeiro os sonhos, depois...o resto'_.

"_I'm a little divided_

_Do I stay or run away and leave it all behind?"_

_Foo Fighters – Times Like These_


	8. Conversa Surreal

Cap 8 – Conversa Surreal

Me chamar de zumbi seria até um elogio. Nesse momento, tenho duas manchas preto-acinzentadas, do tamanho de pratos de sobremesa, abaixo dos olhos e isso se deve ao fato de que não durmo há duas noites (um romance particularmente clichê, que Kel me emprestou, está sendo bem útil, durante as madrugadas).

Tenho tirado apenas breves cochilos entre uma aula e outra. Mas tenho quase certeza de que Liv estava só exagerando quando disse que elas três tiveram que me carregar para o Salão Principal, ontem à tarde. Não que eu lembre como eu cheguei lá...

(suspiro)

Ainda bem que o fim de semana está chegando e eu vou, finalmente, colocar meu Plano (sim, evoluiu de 'idéia' para 'plano') em prática. Só pra explicar: precisava chegar o fim de semana porque envolve o passeio a Hogsmeade.

Neste momento estou indo para a Ala Hospitalar, tirar a tipóia (viva! Já se passou quase uma semana, afinal de contas) e, depois, acho que vou tentar me distrair perto do Lago. Talvez eu leve O Pasquim, que ainda não terminei de ler (na verdade só li a matéria sobre o Monstro do Lago Ness, até agora).

* * *

Os momentos mais surreais da minha vida acabam de acontecer. Aquela coisa que aconteceu com o Malfoy, nem se compara com isso. Quero dizer, ainda envolve o Malfoy, mas é...completamente diferente. Acho que ainda estou em um total estado de estupefação. 

Eu realmente fui tirar a tipóia e fui até muito polida com Madame Pomfrey, visto que sou orgulhosa demais para pedir DE NOVO que ela me dê um pouco daquela poção.

Saí de la me sentindo um pouco mais feliz, uma vez que eu poderei voltar a treinar (ah, a propósito. Recebi uma carta de mamãe há dois dias, que dizia que ela e papai tinham conversado muito e decidiram que se houver mais um acidente no time (com qualquer um! Até mesmo os não-filhos dela) eu, Ron - e se depender dela, Harry também – iríamos sair do time. Absurdo! Quadribol é um esporte perfeitamente seguro, só não combina muito com chuva; é isso, oras).

Me dirigi ao Lago e acabei me dando conta que não era humanamente possível ficar ali e se concentrar ao mesmo tempo, já que parecia que todos os alunos tinham resolvido ir pra lá e conversar – outros até gritavam e corriam...uma verdadeira bagunça. O que uma tarde de sexta-feira (de sol!) não faz com as pessoas, não é?

Fui andando para a parte de trás do Castelo, onde ainda era possível avistar o Lago e me sentei escorada a uma árvore enorme, sentindo os fracos raios de sol no rosto – deveria ser umas 16h. Ali, sim, era um lugar tranqüilo e positivamente deserto o suficiente para eu ler a revista. Não que ela fosse muito complexa e tudo o mais, mas...você entendeu.

Eu abri a revista no Sumário, e percebi que as matérias, pra variar, eram bem esdrúxulas. Na página 52, tinha uma matéria sobre um bruxo que viajara para a Amazônia e voltara falando algo sobre ter encontrado vários 'Archaeopteryx' por lá. Absurdo. Todo mundo sabe que essa ave está extinta há milhões de anos.

Mas eu encontrei uma matéria que prometia ser bem interessante: era sobre uma nova Teoria a respeito da evolução dos homens. Eu estava começando a ler essa matéria (que tinha a foto de um grupo de Gigantes reunidos; daqui a pouco eu explico porque) quando ouvi o som de uns galhinhos se quebrando, como se alguém estivesse se aproximando. E estava.

Eu não sei bem porque, mas não fiquei muito surpresa quando me virei e vi o Malfoy olhando para mim, com as mãos nos bolsos (que diabos de problema ele tem nas mãos? Ele vive com elas nos bolsos, nunca vi uma coisa assim! Chega a ser irritante).

Eu suspirei, meio conformada. Estranhamente eu não sentia mais raiva dele. Eu já senti – e muita – há alguns dias. Mas naquele momento, não.

Eu estava conformada porque sabia que uma hora a gente ia acabar se vendo e possivelmente o assunto ia surgir, mesmo que em forma de piada. Eu fiquei esperando algo assim, mas _não veio_. A piada, quero dizer.

Ele parou, um instante, ao meu lado e depois se sentou elegantemente, na grama, em frente a mim. Com esse movimento ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos, mas o que eu quero mesmo comentar é o fato de...bem, como é que ele consegue ser tão elegante desse jeito? Quero dizer, estávamos no meio do nada, sentados na GRAMA e ele fazia aquilo parecer terrivelmente _refinado_. Elegante. Argh. Eu me senti uma pata choca.

"Você não pretende aprender História da Magia lendo esse lixo, não é, Weasley?", ele perguntou, com aquela voz arrastada que só ele tem, e como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo estarmos ali, conversando, um de frente para o outro.

"Na verdade eu estou achando até bastante interessante. Eu nunca fiquei muito satisfeita com toda aquela explicação confusa sobre primatas e tudo o mais", eu disse, mais para irritá-lo do que por realmente concordar com o que eu estava dizendo. Ele parece ser o tipo de pessoa que vai de encontro a tudo o que você diz, então tentei lhe dar um pouco do seu próprio veneno. E estava sendo, inexplicavelmente, muito divertido.

"E o que essa Teoria...", ele apontou com a cabeça para a minha revista "...Diz? Que somos originados de girinos?", ele perguntou, cético. Ele estava sendo sarcástico, é claro, mas eu decidi que queria saber até onde aquela conversa poderia chegar. Aí eu comecei a ler a Teoria d'O Pasquim:

"_Horgiber, um bruxo-cientista __vision__ário, diz que a lua, a que apreciamos hoje, é a quarta de uma série. O nosso globo já teria captado três outras. Teriam começado a girar em espiral em volta da Terra, aproximando-se, depois ter-se-iam abatidos sobre nós. Mas desta vez o problema poderá ser grave, pois a Lua é muito maior_", nesse ponto eu parei pra olhar pra ele, que me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, deixando claro que estava achando aquilo uma grande piada. Eu continuei:

"_Durante o período em que o satélite (a lua) se aproxima, há um momento de algumas centenas de milhares de anos em que ele gira em torno da Terra a uma distância de quatro a seis raios terrestres. Como a gravitação determina o tamanho dos seres, teremos Gigantes neste período. Temos também uma elevação do nível das águas_", aqui eu parei de ler novamente, mas foi porque quando eu falei '_Gigantes_', Malfoy deu uma arfada tão alta, que parecia que ele tinha levado um soco no estômago. Sem me importar, e, na verdade achando muita graça, continuei:

"_Da Grécia à Polinésia, do Egito ao México e à Escandinávia, todas as tradições dizem que os homens foram iniciados por Gigantes. Tiahuanaco teria sido a primeira destas civilizações. Ela foi construída antes que as estrelas existissem no céu_", eu acabei de ler e comentei "Soa bem poético". Eu disse aquilo para provoca-lo, é óbvio. Depois olhei pra ele, esperando pra ver o que ele tinha a dizer sobre aquilo tudo.

"Isso é um monte de lixo, é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer. Essa teoria só pode realmente ser comparada à teoria de que a reprodução humana e cegonhas têm alguma relação funcional", ele disse, arrogantemente.

"Porque você acha isso?", eu perguntei, me referindo, obviamente, ao porque de ele ser tão cético a respeito de toda aquela história sobre Gigantes e tudo o mais.

"Eu me recuso a acreditar que descendo de Gigantes", ele disse com o canto da boca curvado num sorriso de deboche.

"Bem...", eu disse, bem humorada, mas tentando soar séria "Você é bastante alto".

Por um instante pareceu que ele não tinha entendido a minha (medíocre, confesso) piada, mas depois ele sorriu (relutantemente, mas sorriu).

Se a conversa não fazia sentido; se _estar ali_, conversando com o Malfoy, estava fora de qualquer expectativa realista, vê-lo sorrindo foi completamente surreal. Isso porque ele parecia estar sorrindo _de verdade_. Quero dizer, não era um sorriso de escárnio, nem nada do tipo. Era um sorriso muito bonito, na verdade. Eu diria que o rosto dele ficava...ALÔ? (pigarro) Estou perdendo a concentração. Bem, na hora eu também fiquei meio perdida, mas me dei conta a tempo e perguntei:

"Então você ainda prefere acreditar que nossa espécie surgiu, a partir de um animal que também deu origem aos macacos?".

"Bem, macacos são simpáticos", ele disse, parecendo que estava pensando a respeito pela primeira vez.

"_Você_ não é simpático", eu me apressei em observar. Não podia perder a chance, né?

"Ah, Weasley, assim você vai inflar meu ego", ele disse, colocando uma mão no peito, teatralmente, mas não parecia afetado com o meu comentário. Como ele conseguia? Quer dizer, se eu o ofendi de alguma forma em toda aquela conversa, ele soube disfarçar muito bem. Eu, pelo contrário, tenho sérios problemas em dissimular meus sentimentos.

Naquele momento, por exemplo, eu me lembrei do tal beijo que ele me deu e eu senti que precisava falar a respeito. Perguntar a respeito. Ou então eu iria explodir.

"Mas você _não é_. Você briga, você ofende e você beija garotas-inocentes-perdidas- em-lugares-sombrios. Você definitivamente não é simpático", eu disse, aproveitando a oportunidade para ver a reação dele.

"Certo. Porque pisar no pé das pessoas é algo realmente simpático. Algo como 'Olá Como vai? Eu me chamo Draco Malfoy. TOMA ISSO' e **crash**, você simplesmente esmaga o pé dela. Ela vai ficar extremamente feliz em te conhecer", ele disse, me olhando de lado com as sobrancelhas arqueadas (pra mostrar sua falsa indignação, acho), mas com um sorriso curvando sua boca.

Confesso que eu não esperava esse tipo de resposta. Eu fiquei tão surpresa que não consegui segurar a risada. Foi algo espontâneo. Eu já disse que era tudo completamente surreal?

"Certo. Isso significa que você não ficou brava?", ele perguntou calmamente, um tempo depois, quando eu terminei de rir. Quero dizer, eu tenho plena consciência de que não retribuí completamente o beijo, então ele não poderia ter cogitado a possibilidade de eu ter..hum... gostado.

"Isso significa que você não vai morrer, por causa daquilo. Mas que há sérias possibilidades, caso você tente de novo", eu disse e estranhamente era verdade – me refiro a parte que ficou implícita, sobre eu tê-lo perdoado.

"Que ótimo. Porque eu vim aqui disposto a pedir desculpas, mas estou muito feliz por não ter sido necessário. Seria muito doloroso", ele disse, fingindo estar sério.

"Você está brincando", eu balbuciei. Eu nunca imaginei que ele poderia pedir desculpas por aquilo. Eu nunca sequer imaginei que ele sabia pedir desculpas!

"Estou", ele confessou "Mas bem que você gostaria de me ver tentando", ele disse.

"Seria algo para fotografar e mostrar aos meus netos", eu disse, enquanto me recuperava daquele 'choque'. "'_Olhe, querido, esse é o momento em que Draco Malfoy pediu desculpas a mim. Na verdade, eu tenho quase certeza de que foi o único pedido de desculpas que ele fez na vida. Por favor, quero que me enterrem com essa fotografia'_", eu disse, irônica.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso (e eu me recuso a comentar sobre esse sorriso mais uma vez, visto que eu simplesmente sinto meu rosto arder toda vez que tento fazer isso) e disse "Eu sempre soube o quanto era importante para você", um comentário cheio de escárnio, se me permitem dizer. "Você não terá essa fotografia, mas eu te concedo um desejo".

"Um desejo?...Como um gênio?", eu perguntei, com o queixo batendo no chão, e os olhos arregalados, tamanho o choque.

"Não, gênios normalmente concedem três. Eu estou falando de um _único_ desejo. Ou um favor. Chame como quiser", ele explicou, enquanto eu reparava no vento que assanhava o cabelo dele.

"Eu não...", nesse momento eu ia dizer que não acreditava nele, não fazia idéia do que pedir a ele e ia dizer que provavelmente aquilo tudo era uma piada. Mas aí eu me lembrei do meu 'Plano'...e fiquei pensando se...bem, talvez...Hum..."Acho que tem uma coisa que você pode fazer por mim, Malfoy, já que mencionou. Um pequeno favor", eu disse, ainda pensando a respeito.

"E o que seria? Se não se importa em me dizer, é claro", ele soou muito calmo, mas algo me fez perceber que talvez ele não achasse que eu fosse realmente entrar no jogo dele. Um jogo muito surreal, como tudo ali, eu preciso dizer.

"Você vai a Hogsmeade amanhã, não vai?", perguntei.

"Sim; é óbvio, dado o feliz fato de que eu sou Monitor", ele disse, irônico. '_Ué_, eu pensei, _ele não gosta de ser Monitor_?'.

"Ótimo. Amanhã eu digo o que preciso que você faça", eu disse, pra minha própria surpresa. Porque exatamente eu estava incluindo ele no meu Plano? Categoricamente, ele não era confiável em parte alguma! Eu pirei, tenho certeza.

Mas agora, na tranqüilidade do meu quarto, fico pensando que talvez ele realmente seja de alguma valia. Amanhã descobrirei. É só um pequeno favor, afinal de contas. Ele não pode realmente causar nenhum mal a mim ou ao meu pequeno Plano. Na verdade, sem a ajuda do Malfoy, eu tenho quase certeza que meu plano se resumiria ao fracasso.

"Emocionante. Teremos uma aventura", ele disse, sarcástico.

"Isso se parece mais com você", eu disse, me referindo ao fato d'ele ter sido irônico. "Insuportável. É isso o que você é".

"Bem, eu até posso ser, mas você ainda precisa da minha ajuda. E ainda teremos uma aventura", ele completou, se divertindo muito com a minha cara.

"Certo", murmurei, pensando se valia à pena ter que aturar todo aquele sarcasmo em troca de um favor. Que na verdade era um favor que ele me _concedia_ - e não que eu estava pedindo! É mais ou menos como se eu estivesse fazendo um favor a ele, simplesmente por aceitar que ele me fizesse um favor. (pausa) Certo, está ficando confuso, tudo isso.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio. Eu estava pensando nessa coisa toda de, de repente, ele ter ido ali e ter falado comigo como se ele fosse...civilizado, ou algo do tipo. A conversa foi banhada num poço de escárnio, não tenho ilusões quanto a isso, mas FOI uma conversa. E não tinha varinhas a mostra; e eu não estava brava com ele. Uma coisa realmente incomum de se vivenciar.

Me pegando de surpresa, ele disse "Tem uma coisa que você ainda não me contou". Eu pensei que ele ia perguntar sobre o que eu tinha que fazer em Hogsmeade, ou melhor, o que ele teria que fazer em Hogsmeade, por mim, mas não. Ele completou "Você ainda não me contou como termina essa Teoria", ele apontava para a revista no meu colo.

Eu a peguei, surpresa. Quer dizer, ele debocha da Teoria a tarde inteira e de repente estava querendo saber o final dela?...Como diabos funciona o cérebro do Malfoy? Bruxos -cientistas passariam anos e anos, até descobrir isso, tenho certeza. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu li:

"_Quando a lua cai, a Terra é atingida por um pavoroso bombardeamento. O nível das águas baixa, pois a gravidade aumenta. Os Gigantes se degeneram. É a morte dos deuses. É Davi matando Golias_", eu terminei de ler. Ergui uma sobrancelha e disse, irônica: "Isso é _decididamente_, muito animador", depois completei "Davi e Golias não têm algo a ver com a história dos trouxas? Acho que me lembro de Binns fazendo um breve comentário sobre isso".

"Se você consegue se lembrar de algo que Binns comentou na aula dele, você é _decididamente_" e aqui ele estava debochando de mim, tenho certeza "Muito mais astuta do que eu imaginava".

Não me importei com o comentário, estava muito surpresa por eu ter lembrado de algo que Binns disse. '_Continue assim e você vai obter vários N.I.E.M.'s, ano que vem',_ eu pensei, me sentindo um pouquinho feliz.

Foi aí que eu olhei pro céu, e vi que o sol já estava indo embora. Nessa época do ano, o céu escurece muito cedo. Eu já não escutava, nem de longe, os alunos histéricos gritando, e concluí que todo mundo já deveria ter entrado no Castelo.

"Eu tenho que ir", eu disse. E por um momento, aquela pontinha de felicidade se apagou dentro do meu peito. '_Porque exatamente?_', eu me pergunto agora.

"Eu sei", ele disse, olhando para mim.

Eu me levantei, segurando minha revista e olhei pra ele uma última vez: ele ainda estava sentado lá com toda a sua postura elegante, com o cabelo levemente despenteado pela brisa fraca que fazia naquele começo de noite e parecia terrivelmente charmoso. Eu preciso admitir, ele _é_ muito charmoso. Mas se alguém me perguntar isso eu negarei até a morte!

"Vejo você amanhã, Weasley" ele disse, e não fez movimento nenhum dando a entender que ia entrar no Castelo também.

"Até lá Malfoy" eu disse, enquanto ia embora.

De lá eu vim direto para o dormitório. Agora me diz: foi ou não foi uma situação surreal?

(pausa descrente)

Ai, meu Deus...eu estou conversando com o meu _Diário_. Primeiro eu tenho uma conversa - que quase pode ser classificada como - civilizada com o Malfoy e agora eu estou _conversando_ com o meu Diário, esperando que ele me responda.

NÃO! Eu não vou comparar esse diário com o diário de Tom Ridlle. Nunca, em momento algum, houve alguma semelhança nisso e eu NÃO me sinto incomodada com o fato. Pelo contrário, acho que estou vencendo um obstáculo, passando uma barreira particularmente difícil e não muito agradável. Estou me saindo muito bem, modéstia a parte.

Merlin, eu preciso urgentemente conversar com alguém _de verdade_. E jantar, também (eu diria 'dormir', mas não tenho intenção alguma de fazer isso e sei que vou conseguir terminar aquele livro que a Kelly me emprestou, essa noite).

* * *

Deus, quatro noites sem dormir! Eu sou, possivelmente, a pessoa que detém o recorde mundial de noites sem dormir. Quer dizer, não é nem humanamente possível uma coisa assim! É por isso que estou começando a desconfiar que eu sou uma espécie de elfo doméstico não-feio e bem mais desenvolvido do que o normal, que foi largado na porta da casa dos meus pais ainda filhote.

Ai. Percebeu? Essa coisa de não dormir está mexendo totalmente com o meu raciocínio lógico! Olha só os absurdos que eu estou proferindo.

Tudo bem, acho melhor descer e tomar café. Jenn está decidindo que roupa eu vou usar – porque ela adora fazer isso. Ela, sempre que tem oportunidade, escolhe a roupa de todas nós. E como eu estava com medo de combinar xadrez com listrado (não que eu tenha essas duas peças em abundância no meu guarda-roupa), deixei que ela escolhesse. O problema é a bagunça que fica depois. Estou vendo 2/3 de toda a minha roupa voando do armário em direção ao chão. Vou parar com aquilo. AGORA.

"_All of my life_

_I've been waiting for someone to love_

_All of my life_

_I've been waiting for something to love"_

_Lenny Kravitz – Calling All Angels_


	9. Hogsmeade

Cap 9 – Hogsmeade

Que dia mais extraordinário! Desrespeitar leis faz com que a gente se sinta meio rebelde, né? Não que eu tenha desrespeitado muitas leis ou leis muito, muito sérias. Eu tive um bom motivo, afinal de contas.

Como eu gosto de contar as coisas em sua devida ordem, vou começar a contar a partir da hora em que eu desci pra tomar café, vestindo (sim, Jenn conseguiu se decidir por uma roupa para mim, aproximadamente vinte minutos depois que eu interferi naquela loucura) calça jeans, uma camiseta de manga, preta, e uma jaqueta por cima. Isso tudo porque o dia estava relativamente nublado – uma pena, porque fez sol ontem a manhã inteira e eu estava làtrancada naquela sala escutando tudo o que a McGonagall estava falando.

Eu notei que Liv estava tentada a já se juntar a Ernesto (eles estavam agora, namorando oficialmente), mas Mione e os outros Monitores estavam organizando os grupos por Casas.

Ron estava mais atrapalhando do que ajudando, porque deixava Mione nervosa quando falava '_Ei, seu idiota! Entre na fila'_ ou '_Você, coisinha insignificante. Quem pensa que é pra me desobedecer? Eu sou Monitor_!'. Eu sou extremamente fiel a minha família, e me recuso a acreditar que aquela velha máxima '_Caso você queira conhecer o verdadeiro __car__áter de uma pessoa, dê poder a ela'_ se aplique a Rony. Ele, provavelmente, não se aplica a regra nenhuma. Ele é sempre um caso a parte.

Aí nos dirigimos para Hogsmeade pacifica e organizadamente. Éramos um grupo grande, mas que logo se espalhou pelo vilarejo, o que não era uma grande surpresa. Com aproximadamente dez minutos que estávamos làeu já não via Liv e Kel por lugar nenhum. Jenn estava caminhando ao meu lado, mas parou pra conversar com umas Corvinais do sexto ano.

Eu aproveitei a chance e disse que ia dar uma volta e foi aí que uma coisa me ocorreu: eu não tinha marcado nenhum lugar específico com o Malfoy! Quer dizer, como íamos nos encontrar sem dar pista por aí? Eu não podia simplesmente chegar perto dele no meio da rua e dizer _'Oi Malfoy. Vamos ali? Preciso que você faça isso, isso e aquilo por mim'._ Seria muito encantador ver a reação do meu irmão a isso. Não, na verdade seria assustador.

Eu estava passando pelas lojas, olhando pela vitrine e imaginando se ele estaria em alguma delas (alguma _loja_, não vitrine!). Reparei, quando passei pelo Três Vassouras, que Ron, Mione e Harry estavam lá dentro. E além deles, tinha uma porção de professores. Quero dizer, eu imaginei que isso ia acontecer. Com todo aquele alerta sobre Você-Sabe-Quem e os Comensais, não era de se surpreender que quase todos os professores estivessem acompanhando as suas Casas. Eu só não tinha visto Snape por ali, mas eu também não consigo imaginar Snape num lugar que não seja sua Masmorra. Ele não deve nem saber o caminho para Hogsmeade. (...) Ai, como eu sou cruel.

O fato é que eu já estava chegando no final da ruela e ia dobrar a esquina, quando uma mão, vinda aparentemente do nada, me puxou para o lado esquerdo da rua, enquanto a outra tapava a minha boca para que eu não gritasse. Por Merlin, juro que meu coração parou de bater por uns bons quinze segundos. Quer dizer, eu tinha acabado de pensar em Comensais e toda aquela coisa e de repente alguém me puxa daquele jeito (muito suspeito) para um _beco_!

Eu estava com a respiração ofegante, quero dizer, estou certa de que eu mal podia respirar. Meus olhos deveriam expressar pânico total, porque quando a tal pessoa me virou, para que finalmente eu visse seu rosto (e, bem, era o _Malfoy_), ela pareceu assustada pela minha expressão assustada. Muito confuso, isso.

Ele me soltou e quando eu consegui recobrar a minha razão, minha respiração e toda a minha coordenação motora eu olhei raivosamente para ele (que ainda olhava para mim com uma expressão muito estranha) e comecei a bater nele.

Quero dizer, eu meio que o empurrei até que ele encostou-se ao muro do beco e depois eu comecei a bater com as minhas mãos fechadas no peito dele. O mais estranho é que ele não fez nenhum movimento, de nenhum tipo, para que eu parasse de bate-lo. Ele ficou lá parado, sem nem mesmo se defender e não é muito agradável quando você se dá conta de que está batendo numa pessoa que _não está_ se defendendo como pode. É como se você batesse num bebê (um bebê grande e forte, mas que não queria se defender) e isso fere totalmente meus conceitos morais, por isso eu parei.

Eu ainda olhava furiosamente para ele, quando ele perguntou, sério "Terminou?".

"Como é que você faz uma coisa dessas comigo? Quero dizer, me puxar assim de modo tão suspeito quando há centenas de Comensais soltos por...", eu estava dizendo, mas aí minha voz foi sumindo, quando eu me dei conta de _o que_ eu estava falando. Comensais.

Ele ficou làolhando para mim, sem dizer nada. Eu não pude ler nenhum tipo de sentimento ou mensagem em sua expressão, ou em seus olhos. Eles pareciam tão nublados quanto o céu. Um tom de cinza que chega a dar medo. Medo da tempestade que possa acarretar.

"Você ainda precisa daquele _pequeno favor_? Caso contrário eu tenho mais o que fazer", ele disse, soando aborrecido.

"Eu...", eu hesitei, mas agora não dava pra simplesmente dizer _'Não, não precisa, desculpe o inoportuno, pode volte para o seu ninho'_. "Sim, preciso", disse, meio derrotada.

"Pois então?", ele perguntou, com um leve movimento de ombros.

"Eu preciso que você me ajude a sair daqui".

"Sair daqui – _pra onde_?", ele perguntou, como se suspeitasse de mim (...de mim! Ora essa, que absurdo).

"Eu preciso visitar meus irmãos, em Londres. Não vai demorar muito, mas eu preciso que você me ajude a procurar uma lareira", eu disse, de uma vez só.

Ele ficou olhando pra mim por um segundo e depois disse "Eu estou falando sério. O que era mesmo que você queria que eu fizesse?", ele perguntou, não acreditando no que eu estava dizendo.

"Isso que eu acabei de dizer. Olha, eu sei que é contra as normas da escola...", eu ia dizendo, mas fui interrompida.

"Contra as normas da escola? Isso bate, possivelmente, contra as leis do Ministério. Quero dizer, você mesma acabou de dizer. Tem _centenas_ de Comensais soltos por aí. Você não pode simplesmente andar de Pó de Flú, pulando de uma lareira para outra. E por uma lareira que você não sabe se tem as condições necessárias para ser perfeitamente segura". Ele disse isso muito rápido, muito sério e parecendo até um pouco bravo.

Eu pisquei quando ele disse isso. Quando eu pisco, significa que eu não consigo ter uma reação imediata. Quero dizer, o Malfoy me falando sobre não ir contra leis? E falando de Comensais daquela forma como se o pai dele não fosse um? Onde foi parar toda a razão daquela conversa, afinal?

"Eu não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo", eu consegui dizer, depois do choque. Ficamos uns três segundos em silêncio, nos encarando até que ele disse:

"Certo. Eu consegui deixa-la assustada, não foi?", ele sorriu arrogantemente e acrescentou "Por um momento eu vi PÂNICO nos seus olhos", ele disse, agora debochando claramente da minha cara. Como assim? Ele estava brincando comigo, quando eu estava pedindo algo tão sério e importante (pelo menos para mim!)? Que garoto ardiloso. E estúpido!

Eu suspirei e disse, completamente derrotada dessa vez "Eu bateria em você até transforma-lo em uma polpa, se ainda tivesse forças". Depois, com o que restava da minha dignidade eu perguntei "Você vai me ajudar, afinal de contas?".

"Vou. Depois que você me contar porque precisa tanto ir ver os seus..._irmãos_", ele disse e deixou bem claro que não acreditava que eu _ia ver_ os meus irmãos. Só devia haver imoralidade e obscenidade na mente dele. Por Merlin! E, pra piorar, quando eu ainda estava decidindo se devia me render àquela chantagem estúpida e contar algo tão pessoal (quero dizer, são pesadelos! São o mais profundo clarão do nosso subconsciente. Isso deve querer dizer alguma coisa, afinal de contas) para o _Malfoy_, ele acrescentou "Eu não vou ajudar você, se você não me contar".

"Mas isso é chantagem!", eu disse, começando a ficar brava de novo.

"Bem, você pode estar querendo ir a Londres fazer algo ilegal, ou pode estar planejando matar alguém e eu quero saber onde e com quem estou me metendo", ele disse, sorrindo irritantemente e depois continuou "Isso tudo é só para eu já começar a preparar o meu depoimento. Você sabe, quando os Aurores me interrogarem sobre o que você foi fazer lá". Ele estava NITIDAMENTE debochando de toda aquela coisa. E eu já estava cansada. Não dormia há quatro noites, não conseguia nem me lembrar como era simplesmente me jogar na cama e dormir em paz, sem ter consciência de nada, por algumas horas. Pensando nisso, eu suspirei e disse:

"Tudo bem, Malfoy. Eu conto, mas poderia ser depois? Depois que eu voltar?", perguntei, meio desesperada "...Por favor?". Certo, foi o meu fim, eu declaro.

Ele pareceu meio surpreso por alguma coisa, acho que foi o fato de eu ter pedido 'por favor'. "Tudo bem", ele disse, depois olhando pra mim de relance, perguntou "Alguma idéia?".

"Você é o sonserino aqui. Essa é a razão de toda a humilhação pela qual estou me submetendo. Você é quem tem que pensar", eu disse. E era a mais pura verdade. Acho que não era nem possível que eu conseguisse raciocinar. Eu estava precisando dormir e isso me deixava um pouco deprimida. Quem não ficaria?

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirou e disse "Certo, não temos muito tempo. Você notou que todos os professores estão por aqui, certo?", eu concordei com a cabeça "A razão de eu, _Monitor_, estar aqui é justamente proibir e evitar que aconteça coisas como a que você vai fazer agora. Por isso, é tudo por sua conta e risco. Está entendendo?". Ah, agora sim. Isso era um sonserino. Isso era o Malfoy de volta.

"Sim, perfeitamente", eu disse. "Já sabe onde podemos arrumar uma lareira segura?", eu perguntei.

"Sim, mas eu ainda estou pensando. Ajudaria se você ficasse calada". Definitivamente esse era o Malfoy. Eu quase fiquei feliz em ver que era ele mesmo. Quero dizer, vai que alguém tinha possuído o corpo dele? O comportamento dele estava muito estranho, ultimamente. (...) Mas só o fato dele estar ali, falando comigo, _me ajudando_, já era um agravante: ele e_stava_ muito estranho, definitivamente diferente.

Eu cruzei os braços, enquanto esperava ele terminar de ter sua brilhante idéia. Foi num susto que eu percebi que, dois segundos depois, estávamos andando. Ele estava segurando meu braço direito e me puxando suavemente para a direção oposta de onde eu tinha vindo. "Usar lareiras públicas não é seguro. E eles não deixariam uma estudante, menor de idade, fazer isso, de qualquer modo. Eu só consigo pensar em _uma_ casa. E você vai ter que me agradecer _eternamente_ por isso", ele falou, sombriamente.

"Para onde estamos indo?", eu perguntei, sem me conter. Ele olhava o tempo todo para os lados, acho que se certificando de que não havia ninguém nos observando. Mas na verdade, eu não via nenhum estudante por aquele caminho.

Nós parecíamos estar saindo da área 'comercial' de Hogsmeade, onde tem os Pubs, lojas e tudo o mais; estávamos seguindo, na verdade, para uma parte mais...'povoada'. Uma parte que quase ninguém visita, pelo menos não os alunos, já que pouquíssimos têm parentes em Hogsmeade.

Ele me soltou e permitiu que eu mesma me conduzisse, mesmo que fosse para me dirigir para Sabe-Se-Lá-Onde ele estava nos levando. "Eu não posso contar. Teria que te matar depois disso", ele disse, visivelmente aborrecido.

Eu achei melhor não perguntar duas vezes. Quer dizer, desde que ele desse um jeito de eu ir falar com os gêmeos, eu ficaria imensamente feliz. _'Os gêmeos são minha salvação'_, eu havia pensado, naquela noite que fiquei observando a lareira, no Salão Comunal. A idéia de usar uma lareira surgiu ali, mas é claro que eu sabia que todas elas estavam bloqueadas, em Hogwarts.

Eu não podia simplesmente usar uma lareira dos professores, como comunicação, porque isso seria fazer algo bem debaixo do nariz deles e bem, esse ano eu não tinha os gêmeos pra criarem uma distração mor. E não podia mandar uma coruja dizendo _'Oi maninhos. Vocês já fizeram o que prometeram para mim? Espero ansiosa. Ginny'_. Sei làeu sei o quanto eles trabalham melhor sob pressão (era só ver o quanto eles produziam quando mamãe brigava com eles ou quando os proibia de fazer alguma coisa. Eles rendiam feito loucos).

Eu precisava, desesperadamente, da ajuda deles. Eu estava começando a me sentir realmente mal com toda essa história de sonhos e pesadelos. Não é algo que, normalmente, você pode controlar. Então, a perspectiva disso, de poder _não_ sonhar, era como..._um sonho_. (...) Certo, eu preciso realmente dormir.

Nós só paramos de andar, quando chegamos em frente a uma casa enorme, porém bem simpática, com um jardim muito bem arrumado. Havia centenas de espécies de flores. Tinha uma cerquinha branca e tudo o mais. A casa era muito maior do que a minha e parecia ser terrivelmente luxuosa.

Malfoy olhou pra mim e disse "Certo. Você fica aqui. Está vendo a terceira janela, da esquerda para a direita?", eu acenei, confirmando "Ela dá para a sala. É lá que fica a lareira. Fique olhando por ela, e quando eu der o sinal, você espera que eu saia da sala e entra pela janela. Certo?".

Eu estava assustada. Nós estávamos arrombando uma casa? Ou simplesmente estávamos arrombando a casa de _alguém conhecido_? Quer dizer, eu nem cheguei a imaginar que o Malfoy conhecesse o dono daquela casa. E parecia duplamente mais errado fazer isso na casa de alguém que era conhecido (pelo menos para ele) e sem sua devida permissão. Mas quem daria permissão para uma aluna de Hogwarts dar 'uma voltinha' em Londres?

"Certo", eu disse, tensa.

"Por favor, não demore mais do que vinte minutos", ele disse, quase que num gemido.

"Como disse?", eu perguntei, estupefata.

"Não demore muito, foi o que eu disse".

"Não, você falou...Você falou '_por favor'_?", eu perguntei, em completo horror.

"NÃO", ele disse firmemente "Agora fique aí". E seguiu para bater na porta. Eu, ainda chocada, me dirigi até a terceira janela, como ele havia instruído. Não dava pra ouvir nada do lado de fora, e quando olhei pela janela (tinha cortinas floridas nas janelas), pude ver que ele conversava com uma senhora. Eu só podia ver uma parte dela, de perfil, mas pude notar que ela parecia absolutamente encantada em vê-lo. Sei que está ficando repetitivo, mas era tudo muito surreal. Agora era definitivo: ele conhecia o dono daquela casa. A dona, aliás.

Eles seguiram numa conversa que durou uns cinco minutos naquela sala, até que, ele parecia ter dado um jeito de tira-la de lá. Ele olhou pela janela antes de sair junto com a senhora da sala, e fez um sinal para mim. Eu não precisei ser avisada duas vezes e entrei de mansinho na casa. Era uma sensação muito estranha, mas estava tudo positivamente emocionante.

Havia, como é de costume, um saquinho de Pó de Flú ao lado da lareira. Eu peguei um pouco na mão e guardei o saquinho no bolso – sei làvai que os gêmeos não tinham Pó de Flú por lÿ Eu não podia correr o risco. Joguei o pó na lareira e vi suas chamas ficarem verdes; sibilei '_Beco Diagonal, número noventa e três_' e entrei na lareira.

Depois, eu estava caindo no chão da loja deles, onde brilhava lá fora, um anúncio em néon 'Gemialidades Weasley'. Eu me levantei do chão, limpando meu jeans e tentando parecer natural. Tinha gente ali por perto. Bastante gente. _Eles devem estar trabalhando muito_, eu pensei com remorso_, talvez por isso ainda não tenham feito minha poção. _

Eu me direcionei ao balcão, e lá estava uma menina loira, que devia ter uns dezoito anos, atendendo desesperadamente os clientes. Tinha criança para todos os lados e elas pareciam particularmente tentadas a experimentar seus novos brinquedos ali mesmo, na loja. Isso estava pondo a atendente desesperada.

Eu abri a boca para falar '_Oi, eu quero falar com meus irmãos'_, mas antes disso, ela me disse, com cara de desespero "Desculpe, mas hoje isso aqui está uma loucura. A senhorita poderia esperar um instante?".

"Ah, não..." eu disse, me explicando "Eu estou aqui para ver os gêmeos, na verdade". Ela ficou olhando um minuto para mim e depois parece que a ficha simplesmente caiu e ela disse:

"Mas é claro! Puxa, desculpe! Você é Ginny, não é?", eu confirmei, com assombro "Imaginei pelo cabelo ruivo", ela acrescentou.

"Ah. Isso", eu disse. "Então, posso vê-los? Eu não tenho muito tempo".

"Claro que pode. É só passar por ali e seguir para o escritório deles, lá nos fundos". Ela deve ter pensado que eu nunca tinha estado ali antes. Eu agradeci e segui para a sala deles, lá nos fundos.

Quando eu entrei, pude ver que a sala estava ainda tão bagunçada quanto eu podia me lembrar. Parecia que eles tinham começado a fazer seus experimentos ali mesmo, porque tinha a marca de uma explosão em uma das paredes. Eu não consegui segurar o riso. Isso pareceu chamar a atenção de alguém, porque eu ouvi um barulho e depois Jorge estava lá na sala, olhando para mim. E ficou olhando. Depois ele olhou para um calendário que estava em cima da mesa e perguntou, confuso:

"Estamos na Páscoa?".

"Não, não estamos. Eu vim porque preciso falar com você e Fr...", eu ia dizer 'Fred', bem na hora em que ele apareceu, todo sujo de alguma coisa roxa. Pareceu tão confuso quanto Jorge. Olhou de mim para Jorge, e para mim de novo até que perguntou:

"O Natal já chegou?". Sério, ás vezes eu acho que eles combinam as piadas que vão fazer em determinadas ocasiões.

"Não!", eu disse, segurando o riso e tentando ficar séria. "Eu vim aqui porque preciso falar com vocês".

"Gin", Fred disse, com a voz surpresa "Eu estou impressionado. Como você conseguiu sair de Hogwarts? Eu e Jorge nunca conseguimos ir muito longe. Mas, maninha, você está em _Londres_". Ele falava como se isso fosse um grande feito. Bem, na verdade era.

"Eu tive alguma ajuda", murmurei, não querendo perder tempo. "Olhem, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Estão vendo essas manchas?", eu perguntei apontando para minhas olheiras.

"Quem bateu em você?", Fred perguntou, soando meio tenso. Eu ignorei isso.

"Eu não durmo há quatro noites" suspiro "Lembram aquela promessa que me fizeram no verão? Sobre os pesadelos e tudo o mais?", eu perguntei, agoniada.

"É, lembramos, e sabe, não é tão fácil quanto imaginamos. Temos trabalhado nela, mas não temos certeza de que ela está perfeitamente pronta. Nem pudemos transformar a poção em algum tipo de guloseima para melhorar o sabor", quando Jorge disse isso, eu senti que estava murchando. "Ei, mas calma, Gin, não é o fim do mundo. Nós temos alguns doces pra aumentar sua energia, se você quiser", eu deveria estar parecendo um fiapo, pra eles terem notado. Não querendo ser injusta com os meninos, mas raramente eles percebem alguma coisa.

"Eu não preciso aumentar minha energia, Jorge", eu disse, me sentando, derrotada "Eu preciso conseguir dormir, é isso o que eu preciso".

Eles trocaram uns olhares e Fred veio se sentar perto de mim.

"O que houve, Gin? Os pesadelos com aquele cara voltaram?". Era tão raro vê-los falando sério, que eu quase tive vontade de somar aquilo ao resto de desgraças que vinham me acontecendo em série e simplesmente abrir o berreiro ali. Eu senti uma lágrima descendo, mas tratei de seca-la logo.

"Não é com ele" eu funguei "Mas ainda assim é bastante ruim". E me senti com seis anos novamente, quando eles faziam prontidão ao pé da minha cama e de novo aos onze anos, quando até mamãe vinha ficar comigo. Ninguém merece uma vida assim, cheia de medos.

"Olha, Gin, ainda não está pronta, mas se está tão ruim assim, você poderia levar um pouco e..." Jorge estava dizendo, mas Fred o cortou.

"Pirou, Jorge? Ainda não tá pronta, cara. Não podemos simplesmente testar aquela coisa na _Gin_", ele disse.

"Eu não me importo!", eu disse, ansiosa "Eu realmente não me importo de ser a cobaia" eu completei, desesperada.

"É, você não vai ter como se importar mesmo, se simplesmente explodir, depois de tomar aquilo", Fred disse. Desde quando eles eram responsáveis? **DESDE QUANDO?**

"Por favor, Fred...Jorge...eu não viria de Hogwarts até aqui se eu não estivesse entrando em desespero, viria?", eu estava suplicando.

Eles ficaram uns três minutos em silêncio, trocando olhares (começo a pensar que talvez eles possam ler a mente ou ler os olhos um do outro). Finalmente, Fred suspirou e disse:

"Mamãe vai nos matar se algo acontecer a você, Ginny".

"Daremos uma pequena poção e você toma hoje, antes de se deitar, porque ela tem um efeito instantâneo, eu imagino... Bem, qualquer efeito colateral você vai pra Ala Hospitalar, certo? E diz pra Madame Pomfrey exatamente o que colocamos nessa poção", Jorge disse, enquanto procurava um pergaminho, para, aparentemente escrever os ingredientes.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Nem sabia se ia funcionar, mas só a esperança de _ter_ uma noite de sono era tentadora. Fiquei observando Fred ir pegar alguma coisa num armário e colocar num tubo que não tinha nem metade do tamanho da minha mão. Será que só aquilo ia fazer efeito? Ou será que era coisa demais, e o efeito seria enorme? Esse foi o tipo de coisa que ficou passando pela minha cabeça, mas quando Jorge me entregou o pergaminho, e Jorge me entregou o tubo, todas as dúvidas desapareceram. Quer dizer, eles eram os gêmeos, afinal de contas. Faziam sucesso por criar coisas impossíveis. Eu confiava cegamente neles.

Eu estava dando um abraço muito apertado em cada um, quando me dei conta de que já havia se passado, pelo menos meia hora e que o Malfoy ia me matar.

Tentei sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas Fred foi até a loja vizinha, comprar uns doces pra mim. Mimos. Coisas de irmão mais velho. Jorge ficou me mostrando um novo explosivo, que eles estavam criando para o aniversário de alguma cidade, ou alguma coisa do tipo. Parecia ser uma coisa grande. Bom pra eles, afinal de contas.

Eu acabei usando a lareira da loja deles para voltar, e quando me dei conta, estava de novo naquela sala estranhamente decorada com flores por todos os lados. Eu devolvi o saquinho de Pó de Flú e tentei tirar toda aquela fuligem de cima de mim. Depois eu pensei seriamente em dar uma espiadinha nas fotos que estavam sobre uma mesa, mas eu ouvi vozes e passos se aproximando e achei melhor dar o fora dali urgentemente. Saí pela mesma janela, e fui andando para longe da casa, até encontrar uma árvore que me parecia bastante acolhedora.

Resolvi ficar lá esperando o Malfoy e comendo doce. Eu estava me sentindo um bocado feliz. Meu humor tinha mudado da água pro vinho, em segundos. Isso era muito, muito bom.

O que foi muito, muito ruim, foi ver a cara do Malfoy se aproximando de mim, uns cinco minutos depois de eu ter saído de lá. Ele parecia mortificado, extremamente aborrecido e...bem, a palavra era _puto_. Aquilo não podia ser bom.

"Então?", ele perguntou, e me lançou um olhar que poderia ter transformado todo o Lago de Hogwarts numa pista de patinação, em pleno verão. Ele parou em pé, a minha frente e olhou atentamente para mim. "Você foi a Londres, _comprar doces_?".

"É claro que não!", falei, indignada. "Mas porque você está tão zangado comigo?".

"Não exatamente com você", ele respondeu, para a minha surpresa, e suspirou "Com ela. Ela me irrita". Ele disse e se sentou ao meu lado pegando meus doces sem a minha permissão.

Avaliei se era uma boa hora para fazer perguntas. Bem, ele estava comendo doces. Doces deixam qualquer um vulnerável – se esse não era um bom momento, não haveria outro. "E quem é ela?", eu perguntei, muito curiosa, mas muito cautelosa também. Ele suspirou profundamente antes de responder.

"É tia-avó da minha mãe. Sabe o tipo de parente que acha que as máximas '_Como você cresceu_!' e '_Você precisa se alimentar mais'_ são tópicos respeitáveis para uma conversa? Ela consegue ser sete vezes pior", ele disse, com muita sinceridade e com a voz entediada. Eu estava tentando não rir. Tadinho! Mas aí me dei conta de que eu _realmente _devia ter dado uma olhada naquelas fotos...já imaginou se tinha alguma foto do Malfoy bebê? Numa daquelas roupas horríveis de marinheiro ou qualquer coisa do tipo? Impagável.

"Sete vezes pior? Impossível. A máxima '_Você cresceu'_ nunca perderá a majestade", eu disse, tentando não debochar demais.

"Talvez não. Mas ela me contou três vezes como foi o casamento da tia-avó _dela_ e, levando em conta que isso foi há uns três séculos, foi realmente doloroso", ele disse, tentando continuar a soar sério, mas já começando a falhar.

"Não pode ter sido tão ruim", eu disse, tentando anima-lo.

"Ela estava usando um robe de seda. E que parte do '_Ela me contou TRÊS vezes como foi o casamento da tia-avó DELA_' você não entendeu?", ele perguntou, exasperado.

"Um robe de seda?", eu perguntei, curiosa. Eu não tinha reparado naquilo.

"Oh, não me faça lembrar daquela cena", ele gemeu.

Eu estava agora, tapando a boca com uma mão, porque se as risadas saíssem, não iam acabar tão cedo, mas estava me sacudindo levemente e era bem óbvio que eu estava rindo da cara dele.

"Não ria da desgraça alheia - só eu posso fazer isso", ele disse, me olhando pelo canto dos olhos.

"Quem disse?", eu perguntei, de repente indignada.

"Eu digo".

"Eu me sinto feliz. Eu vou rir se eu quiser rir", eu disse, ficando meio brava.

"Você se sente feliz? Você parece brava, agora", ele disse, ciente de que me irritava.

"É claro que estou brava. Você está me irritando deliberadamente!".

"Eu achei que você tinha dito que estava feliz. Você consegue se sentir feliz e brava ao mesmo tempo?", ele perguntou, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos, com cara de santo.

"Arggghhh", eu disse, tentando me controlar. Ele estava sendo insuportável e de propósito! "Seja mais cuidadoso com o que diz, Malfoy, porque eu ainda posso gritar o suficientemente alto daqui, para aquela simpática senhora ouvir e vir correndo atrás de você com chantilly e cera quente", eu ameacei.

"Eu posso entender o chantilly, mas a cera quente é demais para a minha imaginação" ele disse e vendo minha expressão, acrescentou "Não se apresse em explicar. Eu realmente não quero saber".

"Você nunca pára de fazer piadas?", eu perguntei, meio cansada.

"Foi você quem falou da cera quente", ele observou.

"Certo", eu murmurei, já não tão feliz quanto antes.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, evitando olhar um para o outro até que ele perguntou "Vai me contar, então, o motivo pelo qual eu tive que me submeter a uma seção de tortura há meia hora atrás?".

"Certo, a coisa com os meus irmãos", eu disse, escolhendo as palavras "Desde que me conheço por gente, eu tenho tido pesadelos tão estranhos que, pra você ter uma idéia, eu só tiro nota máxima em Adivinhação. Você sabe, para Trelawney quanto mais sinistro for seu sonho, sua premonição, qualquer coisa, mais pontos você merece". Acho que ele não estava entendendo muito bem aquela conversa toda. "Pesadelos. Muito. Ruins", eu disse, tentando soar mais clara.

"Você poderia soletrar isso? Acho que não fui capaz de entender ainda", ele disse, sarcástico; mas o sarcasmo não parecia atingir seus olhos, porque ele mantinha um olhar sério, olhando nos meus olhos. "E onde os seus irmãos entram nisso?", ele perguntou.

"Você deve se lembrar deles. Os gêmeos. Eles montaram uma loja, no Beco Diagonal, e eles inventam todo o tipo de coisa, desde explosivos até...", eu estava dizendo, mas fui interrompida.

"Você é garota propaganda deles? Porque você age como se fosse", ele soou muito arrogante. Que garoto abusado.

"Porque você não consegue escutar calado? Você me pediu pra explicar, eu estou explicando, então você poderia POR FAVOR parar de me atacar?", eu estava quase gritando.

"Prossiga", ele disse calmamente, como se eu não tivesse acabado de ter um ataque.

Eu suspirei resignada e continuei "Eles me disseram que iam inventar um tipo de poção para acabar com os meus pesadelos. E sim, eu sei que já existe uma poção assim", eu me adiantei a dizer, quando parecia que ele ia dizer alguma coisa "A Poção Sem Sonhos. O problema é que ela não pode ser ingerida com muita freqüência o que não resolveria muito o meu problema, visto que eu tenho pesadelos _mais do que_ constantemente".

"Bela história", ele disse, simplesmente.

"E então eu fui lá hoje e os ameacei com a minha varinha até que eles me deram um pouco da poção".

"É por isso que você tem olheiras profundas aí?", ele perguntou casualmente, apontando claramente para os meus olhos.

"Eu tinha a esperança de que elas não estivessem tão visíveis, mas respondendo a sua pergunta: sim, é por isso. Eu não durmo há quase cinco dias".

"Isso é bastante", ele disse, soando vago. Os últimos comentários dele tinham sido (e estou sendo irônica) extremamente pertinentes. "Acho que devíamos voltar", ele falou, olhando para seu relógio. Eu concordei com ele e me levantei. Tínhamos, provavelmente, uns dez minutos de caminhada até que teríamos que nos separar.

Começamos a andar em silêncio, ele com as mãos nos bolsos e eu me enterrando dentro da minha jaqueta – o céu começava a ameaçar uma chuva. Foi aí que eu olhei mais atentamente para ele e reparei que sempre que o via, ele estava usando preto. Além do moletom e da calça, ele usava um pesado casaco preto. E, claro, não que a cor não lhe caísse bem, mas é uma coisa para se notar. "Porque você aparenta sempre estar indo a um enterro?", eu perguntei, apontando para as roupas.

"Na minha família, usar preto é algo como uma tradição", ele disse e eu ainda não sei se ele falou sério. Quero dizer, eu nunca tinha ouvido nada assim antes, onde já se viu?

"Certo" eu disse "Aposto que eu não aprovaria muitas das tradições dos Malfoy, de qualquer forma", eu disse e por um instante me arrependi. Não sei como ele poderia interpretar meu comentário.

"Você fala como se nós jantássemos cadáveres de seres humano se depois usássemos seus ossos como palitos de dentes", ele disse, soando levemente divertido, enquanto olhava pelo canto do olho pra mim.

"Na verdade eu imaginei que vocês usavam os ossos para enfeitar a sala, mas a coisa do palito de dente faz mais sentido. É mais funcional, sabe?", eu disse ainda brincando, já que ele não tinha explodido com meu comentário anterior.

Ele me deu outra olhada e eu fiquei imaginando porque ele não costumava me encarar de frente, a maioria das vezes. Era sempre de perfil, ou me olhando quando ele acha que eu não estou notando. Sei lá. Meio curioso, isso. Outra mania era aquela coisa com as mãos: sempre nos bolsos. Quer dizer, nem estava TÃO frio assim. Pra quê aquilo, por Merlin?

"Você nunca tira as mãos dos bolsos?", eu perguntei e acho que soei um pouco aborrecida.

"Isso a incomoda?", ele perguntou, erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha.

"Sim. Me irrita".

"Porque?", ele perguntou, curioso. Hum.

"Não tenho certeza", eu murmurei depois de um tempo, percebendo o quão boba eu deveria estar parecendo. Quando eu terminei de falar isso, ele foi parando de andar e eu percebi que era porque estávamos chegando muito próximo do centro de Hogsmeade. Eu tentei me apressar.

"Eu sei que eu não pareço muito grata, mas eu estou. Realmente. Mesmo você tendo me irritado a manhã inteira, eu ainda quero dizer obrigada", eu disse, num fôlego só. E por um instante eu imaginei que ele fosse dizer algo como '_Precisando: peça a outro'_, mas não.

"Disponha", ele disse, com um leve aceno de cabeça e um sorriso surgindo no canto esquerdo da boca. "Até mais", ele disse antes de me lançar um último olhar. Como ele faz aquilo? Com os olhos, quero dizer. Você poderia descobrir muitas coisas sobre ele, olhando em seus olhos (cinzas! Nunca tinha visto olhos cinzas antes), mas ao mesmo tempo eles diziam tão pouca coisa. Faz sentido? Acho que não.

E agora eu estou aqui, na minha cama, e já é quase de noite. Eu gastei uma tarde inteira escrevendo aqui. Eu não agüento mais dois minutos acordada. Não me importo realmente se explodir quando tomar essa poção, porque (mesmo que eu não vá admitir nunca mais) eu tive uma tarde muito agradável. Na medida do possível, é claro.

Agora, se eu morrer, eu quero deixar todas os meus livros pra Mione, mesmo os que ela já tem. Para Harry, eu deixo a honra de ter sido o primeiro amor da minha vida, mesmo que eu já não o ame mais. Meu caldeirão, minha varinha e outros pequenos utensílios mágicos eu deixo pro Ron, de recordação. Pros gêmeos eu deixo meu uniforme de Quadribol (assim eles podem enquadra-lo e me fazer uma bonita homenagem, na loja), pro Gui eu deixo minha agenda de endereços – eu tenho muitas amigas, isso vai consola-lo (sempre muito garanhão) e pro Carlinhos eu deixo minha vassoura (ele tem que redescobrir o quanto é bom voar. Ele só pensa em dragões, aproximadamente!). Eu deixaria minha coruja pro Percy, se ela não tivesse morrido, então, por favor, alguém entregue um bilhete pra ele dizendo 'Vale Uma Coruja'. Pro papai e pra mamãe eu deixo 'todo o amor que houver nessa vida'. Amém.

"_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special"_

_(Rradiohead – Creep)_

* * *

N/A:

'_Eu bateria em você até transforma-lo em uma polpa'_. Cassandra Claire.

'_Estamos na páscoa? _

_O natal já chegou?_'. Gilmore Girls.


	10. Os Efeitos

Cap 10 – Os Efeitos

Eu não morri, mas acho que cheguei muito próximo disso. Quero dizer, a poção – e essa é a melhor parte da história – funcionou perfeitamente. Tanto que eu só fui acordar às 15h40 de ontem. E isso significa que eu dormi durante todo o domingo e mais umas horas da segunda, o que somam umas 35 horas seguidas! Isso não pode ser normal. Eu dormi muito, realmente. E não tive sonho algum. Deus, como fiquei feliz.

Quando levantei e me dei conta de que tinha perdido todas as aulas do dia, me senti ligeiramente culpada, mas como não dava mais tempo de ir pra aula, eu me dirigi para a cozinha e consegui pegar alguma comida. Depois fui para o Salão Comunal, para esperar as meninas. Fiquei lì ainda meio entorpecida pelo sono, quando elas finalmente voltaram das aulas. Eu não estava realmente reclamando, mas fiquei curiosa e perguntei "Porque nenhuma de vocês me acordou? Eu perdi várias aulas!".

"Nós e que Exército?", Liv perguntou, irônica. Ah, ela devia estar exagerando. Meu sono nem é tão profundo assim...ou é? "Nós tentamos. Mas sabíamos que você não dormia há vários dias, então achamos melhor você simplesmente descansar".

Eu suspirei e disse "Vocês não têm NOÇÃO do quanto é bom dormir".

"É claro que temos" Kel disse "Nós dormimos _todas_ as noites". Ela estava me provocando, é claro. Agora... isso é realmente muito injusto, porque elas estavam minimizando uma coisa que era tão importante para mim?...Certo, eu não estou realmente falando sério. Elas estavam só tirando uma com a minha cara e eu não me importo. Não muito.

Eu ia responder alguma coisa, mas senti uma forte dor no estômago. Parecia que eu tinha levado um soco ou algo equivalente, e eu fiquei sem ar, por uns segundos. Eu procurei ficar parada e apenas tentar recuperar minha respiração, quando comecei a sentir uma dor de cabeça infernal. Isso não era...ah, isso não podia ser..._Que ótimo_. Os efeitos colaterais.

Eu levantei apressada (sem nem me justificar com as meninas) e ainda sentindo muita dor no estômago, eu corri para o dormitório, onde peguei a tal lista de ingredientes que Jorge tinha escrito para mim. Eu estava começando a sentir meu estômago se revirando dentro de mim. Oh, Deus. Foi horrível.

Desci o mais rápido que consegui, e segui diretamente para a Ala Hospitalar. Só que isso parecia estar sendo particularmente muito mais difícil do que costumava ser. Eu não podia me lembrar exatamente do caminho, com aquela dor de cabeça. Eu estava simplesmente me arrastando pelos corredores de Hogwarts – eu não estou exagerando, quero deixar claro. Foi _realmente_ assustador. Pelo menos as partes que eu consigo me lembrar.

Quando eu, ainda meio que me apoiando pelas paredes, senti que tinha tropeçado em algo, nem me dei conta de que alguém me amparou. Certo, foi muita sorte ele está passando por ali. Eu estava só meio consciente de que não eram as minhas pernas que estavam me sustentando, quando o Malfoy perguntou, incerto "Weasley?...Você está _bêbada_?".

Como ele podia perguntar uma coisa como aquela numa hora tão imprópria? Eu estava quase tendo um derrame cerebral e ele ainda conseguia fazer piadas? Que mundo injusto.

Na hora eu não estava realmente consciente de que ele estava fazendo piada, quero deixar claro. Eu não tinha realmente noção de nada por ali. Lembro de ter balbuciado algo como "A poção...efeitos colaterais", ou algo que equivalha.

O bom do Malfoy é que ele parece saber agir sob pressão. E tem o raciocínio muito rápido também. Quero dizer, não estou querendo ofender ninguém, mas se fosse o Rony, ele teria ficado lá parado, olhando aterrorizado para mim e até tomar uma atitude eu já estaria, provavelmente, _muito_ pior.

Eu me lembro do Malfoy tentando me fazer andar até a Ala Hospitalar, porque eu tive um momento de lucidez, detrás de todo aquele entorpecimento. Só que eu não estava realmente lúcida. Eu podia falar normalmente e tudo o mais, mas eu não estava sendo coerente, acho. Eu disse, lentamente "De onde saíram esses... vaga-lumes?". Tinha uma centena deles naquele corredor. Eu podia vê-los piscando.

Malfoy olhou estranhamente para mim e perguntou "Que vaga-lumes?".

"Ali", eu disse, enquanto apontava "Olha, ali também", e o mais estranho é que eu lembro de ter olhado para ele e ter notado que ele estava com a testa franzida e uma ruga de (acho) preocupação. Isso significava que ele não estava acreditando em mim? Eu estava vendo, oras! "Não é possível que você não esteja enxerg...", eu estava meio brava, naquele instante. Mas não consegui terminar aquela frase, porque eu...apaguei, naquele momento.

Tudo o que me lembro é de ter acordado, quando alguém me colocava sobre uma das camas da Ala Hospitalar. Como eu tinha chegado até ali? Eu não fazia idéia. Aí eu notei que o Malfoy ainda estava lì olhando com a testa franzida para mim.

A dor de cabeça estava sumindo, o que ajudava a me fazer pensar mais claramente, mas o meu estômago estava decididamente pior. Estava dando voltas e pulos e todo o tipo de coisa que lhe dá a certeza de que você vai vomitar.

"De que modo eu cheguei aqui?", eu perguntei, com a voz meio estrangulada. Eu realmente não lembrava. E tinha um bolo se formando na minha garganta. Argh.

"Eu trouxe você pra cá", ele respondeu, não prestando muita atenção em mim. Ele estava olhando para a porta.

"Como você fez isso?_",_ eu perguntei, surpresa. Quer dizer, eu não lembrava, então ninguém pode me culpar por eu ter ficado surpresa. Certo?

"Eu arrastei você pelo cabelo", ele disse soando meio aborrecido, meio apreensivo. E depois completou "Madame Pomfrey não está aqui. Eu vou atrás dela", ele disse e se virou para sair, mas eu segurei seu braço para impedi-lo de ir e lembro que eu ia dizer alguma coisa, alguma coisa que eu precisava realmente falar, mas tudo que eu disse foi "Malfoy..." e depois, me virei para o outro lado e vomitei. Muito.

A sensação era horrível. Eu nunca tinha sentido todos aqueles sintomas juntos, de uma vez só. Malfoy tinha sumido, quando eu voltei a me deitar normalmente. E depois daí, eu lembro que meus sentidos pareceram ficar muito mais aguçados.

Eu podia ouvir claramente o relógio de parede da Madame Pomfrey, que ficava em seu consultório, e podia sentir um forte cheiro de material de limpeza por ali. Minhas pálpebras pareciam pesar uma tonelada e eu não conseguia abrir os olhos, mas, estranhamente, eu ainda podia ver os vaga-lumes, mesmo com os olhos fechados. Em seguida, eu lembro de ter ouvido passos e vozes, e depois...bem, eu realmente desmaiei.

Quando eu acordei, senti um terrível gosto de maçaneta na boca (ah, eu sei que isso não faz muito sentido, mas não dá pra explicar. Só quem já sentiu sabe como é ruim). Me virei e dei de cara com o Rony, sentado numa cadeira, olhando pra mim com olhos vidrados. Acho que ele estava ali há muito tempo. Isso já era hoje de manhã. E novamente eu não tive sonho algum! O que significaria aquilo? A poção teria efeito permanente?

"Ginny!" Ron se assustou ao ver que eu estava acordando "Puxa, Gin, o que aconteceu com você? O que diabos você fez? Você está se sentindo melhor? Eu passei a noite toda aqui e você não se mexeu um único minuto...eu achei que você tinha, eu pensei que você podia..._O que diabos aconteceu, _afinal de contas?" ele repetiu.

"Oi pra você também", eu disse. Torpor era a palavra do momento. Eu estava, provavelmente, drogada demais pra pensar em qualquer coisa. Nesse momento, Madame Pomfrey veio se aproximando da minha cama, com uma cara severa.

"Ah, criança. Você não devia ter tentado fazer aquela poção por conta própria! E tudo porque eu não pude lhe dar, naquele dia", ela disse, mas parecia estar falando com ela mesma. Então ela achava que eu tinha tentado preparar a poção? Ótimo, pelo menos a culpa não cairia nos gêmeos. "E misturar Alécio com Salvinia! Onde já se viu?". Ah. Então ela tinha visto o papel com os ingredientes. Eu lembrava de ter levado comigo, mas não lembrava de tê-lo segurado o tempo todo. Sei lì talvez o Malfoy tenha visto e tenha dado a ela. Puxa, o Malfoy! Quer dizer, se eu estava ali e Madame Pomfrey tinha cuidado de mim, ela sabia que tinha sido o Malfoy que tinha me ajudado. E se Rony estava ali, talvez ele...

"Eu ainda não entendo como a Ginny chegou aqui. Quero dizer, se ela estava com todos aqueles efeitos colaterais, como ela pode ter andando até aqui, de qualquer forma?", Ron estava perguntando. Parecia que ele tinha escutado o que eu estava pensando.

"Acho que isso não é o mais importante, no momento" eu ouvi Madame Pomfrey dizendo e meu queixo caiu, em surpresa. O que significava aquilo?...Será que o Malfoy tinha, sabiamente, pedido a ela que não falasse nada a ninguém? Mas com que justificativa ele teria pedido isso? E porque Madame Pomfrey teria concordado em entrar nessa conversa toda? Deus, eu preciso lembrar de fazer uma lista com todas as perguntas que um dia ainda vou fazer para o Malfoy. As atitudes dele me chocam, me surpreendem. Ele, definitivamente, não é previsível.

Madame Pomfrey continuou a me passar um sabão depois disso e disse que eu ficaria lá até a hora do almoço. Eu estava passando muito mais tempo na Ala Hospitalar do que necessariamente nas aulas. Ron tentou me fazer várias perguntas, mas eu fiz cara de cansaço e Madame Pomfrey o expulsou de lá. Bem, estou me sentindo um pouco culpada. Eu não vou contar a Rony o que aconteceu, porque não posso explicar pra ele como eu fui parar em Londres.

Bem, à tarde eu fui assistir as aulas de Adivinhação e Feitiços normalmente, e agora estou indo ao corujal mandar uma carta para Fred e Jorge. Ela diz o seguinte "_Oi rapazes. Eu agradeço muitíssimo pela ajuda e agradecerei ainda mais se vocês não contarem, em hipótese alguma, pra ninguém (e isso quer dizer: principalmente a mamãe) que eu estive aí. A poção funcionou perfeitamente bem, eu não tive sonhos nas últimas duas noites. Mas senti os efeitos colaterais e bem, tudo o que tenho a dizer é: nunca misturem Alécio e Salvinia. Não me perguntem porque! Com amor, Ginny"._

Eu preciso voltar a ter uma vida normal, sabe? Sem toda essa maluquice de Ala Hospitalar, poções e tudo o mais. Sinto saudade da época em que eu simplesmente comparecia às aulas, fazia minhas tarefas e conversava com as meninas. Na verdade, eu sinto saudades até das aulas do Snape. E é sério.

* * *

N/A:

'_Nós e que exército_?', adaptado de Gilmore Girls.


	11. Quando Tudo Começa a Dar Errado

Cap 11 – Quando Tudo Começa a Dar Errado

Dizem que as coisas pioram antes de melhorar. Mas quem disse que elas iriam melhorar? Droga. Droga. Droga.

Eu tenho que começar contando que hoje eu vi o Malfoy duas vezes. A primeira vez foi no café da manhã. Eu estava explicando pra Kel, Liv e Jenn que havia comido algo que não me fez bem no outro dia e por isso fui parar na Ala Hospitalar. Elas acabaram engolindo a minha história (não sei como!).

Foi aí que meus olhos se voltaram em direção a mesa da Sonserina. E não é difícil você encontrar o Malfoy, principalmente com todo aquele cabelo platinado-chamativo, e quando ele _naturalmente_ já chama a atenção.

Eu não sei o que me fez ficar observando-o (eu nunca tinha feito isso antes! Quer dizer, só aquela vez, no Lago, mas aquilo foi puro acaso), mas eu fiquei e bem, aconteceu uma coisa que inexplicavelmente me tirou a fome. Uma garota se pendurou no pescoço dele. A Parkinson, pelo que Mione me disse uma vez. E quando eu digo 'se pendurou no pescoço', eu _quero_ dizer issoÉ uma cena que eu não vou esquecer, porque ela estava lá se jogando em cima dele e o Malfoy nem se mexeu. Ele não parecia querer ser abraçado. E não estava abraçando de volta. De longe, eu pude notar que ele parecia irritado, mas a garota parecia nem ligar, ela falava e falava e falava. Por Merlin. Aquela asquerosa não poderia ser um pouco menos chamativa? O que ela tinha feito com a saia da escola? Quero dizer, quando eles se levantaram pra sair da mesa eu pude ver que a saia mais parecia um cinto. Argh. Nojenta.

A segunda vez que o vi, foi depois da aula de Poções. Hum, eu disse que estava com saudades do Snape, não disse? Esqueça aquilo. Eu realmente consegui me concentrar na aula dele e a minha poção saiu perfeitamente aceitável, mas aquilo sobre sentir saudade é puro exagero. Você não consegue sentir saudade de um ser que anda por aí humilhando e tratando mal quem chega perto. Bem, eu estou desviando do assunto, pra variar.

Eu estava lá, terminando de copiar a lista de ingredientes da poção, quando a sineta tocou e as meninas simplesmente sumiram. Desapareceram. Certo, se ninguém ia esperar por mim, eu podia demorar um pouco mais ali. Então não tive pressa em copiar, embora soubesse que em vinte minutos eu tinha que ir pros jardins, pra aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Então, depois que havia terminado de copiar, eu fiquei pensando que talvez o Malfoy estivesse naquela sala (a que é tremendamente iluminada) que eu acabei, sem querer, me encontrando com ele, quando estava procurando a Câmara Secreta.

Eu não sentia mais medo, sabe? Quero dizer, eu tinha minha varinha e dessa vez sabia o que me esperava lá. Pra quê o medo? Eu realmente queria agradecer ao Malfoy por ter me ajudado quando eu estive inconsciente. Veja bem, ele não tinha obrigação nenhuma com aquilo, mas me ajudou, não foi? Não custava agradecer.

O caminho eu, possivelmente, podia me lembrar e não seria tão difícil já que eu não estava assustada como no dia em que descobri aquele lugar. Quando passei pela bifurcação, fiquei procurando a porta que deixasse passar raios de sol. Ela ainda estava lì afinal. Não que ela pudesse se mexer e sair de lì mas as janelas continuavam abertas, foi o que eu quis dizer.

Eu disse mais a cima que _'sabia o que me esperava por lá'_? Risque isso. Eu não fazia idéia. Quando eu abri a porta (que rangia tanto que me dá nos nervos só de lembrar) eu realmente vi o Malfoy lá, mas vi outra pessoa dentro daquela sala – a asquerosa. Eu percebi no mesmo instante o quão estúpida eu devia estar parecendo. Quero dizer, se aquilo fosse realmente o que ele tinha dito (um ponto de encontro dos sonserinos), eu estava atrapalhando...algo.

Mas na verdade eles pareciam ter estado conversando, porque estavam relativamente perto; mas não pareciam ter estado...você sabe...porque estavam relativamente longe. Eu senti meu rosto arder furiosamente. Deveria estar com cara de boba, estúpida, idiota.

A asquerosa olhou pra mim como se eu fosse um inseto e perguntou, com uma cara de surpresa "O que essa grifinória está fazendo aqui? Está perdida?", e ela parecia estar se divertindo muito, porque completou, irônica "Você não sabe o que _acontece_ nessa Ala, meu bem?", e deu uma risada horrível. Como eu queria ter tirado minha varinha do bolso, e tê-la atacado ali mesmo. ARGH.

Mas se eu achava que já tinha sido muita humilhação, veio mais, pro meu desespero. Porque o Malfoy falou, com seu já clássico conjunto de ironia, frieza e uma pitada de deboche "Ainda há inocência no mundo". A Parkinson riu ainda mais alto. Meu rosto ficou três vezes mais vermelho, se é que isso é possível e eu não quis nem saber o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

Eu estava com raiva. Estava brava com ele. Brava por algo que não tenho muita noção do que é. Fora o fato, é claro, de que eu tinha ido lá agradece-lo e de repente o encontro lá com aquela garota horrível. E não havia mais dúvidas, agora, de aquilo lá era realmente um ponto de encontro.

'_O velho Malfoy de sempre',_ eu pensei, meio surpresa por um minuto. Mas porque eu estava surpresa com aquilo? Eu realmente não acreditava que ele tinha mudado, não é?

(grande suspiro)

Sim, acho que eu acreditava naquilo. E o pior é que ele estava extremamente certo com o que tinha dito. Eu devia ser mesmo muito inocente, burra, ingênua pra achar que ele poderia mudar, que ele poderia me tratar de uma maneira...sei lì civilizada.

Eu não consegui articular uma resposta. Tudo o que eu fiz foi sair correndo dali, o mais rápido possível. Mas de repente eu fiquei pensando: o que ele quis dizer com aquilo? E a forma como disse! Quero dizer, eu realmente não esperava que ele me tratasse bem quando alguém do grupinho dele estivesse por perto, esperava? _Esperava_? Deus, eu acho que sim, porque aquilo meio que...machucou.

Eu não sabia que ele tinha poder para tanto. Pra machucar, quero dizer. Ele não me tratava com tanta frieza e sarcasmo há tanto tempo que, talvez, no meu subconsciente, eu achasse que era realmente possível ter algum tipo de relação com o Malfoy. De amizade, quero dizer. Por mais que ele me irritasse, eu gostava de conversar com ele. Mas depois do que aconteceu hoje, eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais. Ele que não ouse falar comigo. Olhar pra mim. Ele que não se atreva a chegar perto.

Argh. Eu estou fervilhando de raiva. Eu o odeio. Eu ODEIO você, Draco Malfoy! Porque você tem esse poder de machucar? Quem te deu esse direito? Como você consegue fazer isso com uma frase, um tom de voz, um olhar? ARGH.

Merlin, como me sinto estúpida. Estou decidida a me trancar nesse dormitório e não sair nunca mais daqui. E não vou chorar por causa disso! Não mesmo. Chorar por causa do Malfoy? Quero dizer...ele é um Malfoy, é o que eles fazem, é o que eles são. São maus e te _tratam_ mal. Porque diabos eu estou tão surpresa, afinal de contas?

(pausa)

Eu disse que não ia chorar? Tarde demais.

* * *

Já se passaram três dias desde o acontecido e eu, infelizmente, fui arrancada de dentro desse dormitório, no primeiro dia de exílio, antes mesmo de perceber que estava sendo. Quero dizer, era sério aquilo de não sair daqui nunca mais, mas quando se tem três amigas como as que eu tenho, não adianta se você tem força de vontade – elas são três. Elas têm mais força do que você.

Eu sei que tenho ignorado totalmente meu irmão esses dias. Estou tentando ficar longe dele o máximo possível (só não consigo evita-lo durante os treinos de Quadribol. Aliás, Harry está pegando pesado com a gente), mas não tenho muita certeza do porque. No começo era aquela coisa de ter infringido regras e com a ajuda do...do..._dele._ Então, eu achava que era remorso, por estar omitindo algo dele, mas remorso pode durar tanto tempo assim? Eu não sei. E tem a coisa da enfermaria, também. Eu também não contei aquilo a ele.

No entanto, eu tenho a nítida impressão de que não sou a única por aqui que está mentindo sobre/omitindo algo. Ele parece muito menos disposto a falar ultimamente (ele e Harry, na verdade) e embora Mione tenha tentado me convencer que é toda essa coisa de N.I.E.M.'s, que a ficha dele finalmente caiu e blábláblá...não dá pra acreditar. Quero dizer, _eu _sou a irmã dele aqui. Sou eu que o conheço melhor do que ninguém. A ficha dele não cai pra essas coisas. Mione mente tão bem quanto eu.

Tenho ignorado também minhas amigas. Nesses três dias, por mais que eu tentasse, elas não deixaram que eu me isolasse e eu acabei me dando conta de quão por fora eu estou, das novidades. Jenn começou a namorar um cara chamado Terêncio Boot, da Corvinal. Pobre garoto, que nome lhe deram, mas é um felizardo por estar saindo com a Jenn, sem dúvida. E Kel continua escrevendo cartas gigantes para seu 'amigo' na França, Sam Rutledge. Ela não aceitou meu conselho, no final das contas. Eu ainda tenho fé, já que ainda não passou nem um mês.

Outra coisa de que elas não param de falar é sobre a tal Festa do Dia das Bruxas. Já é semana que vem (e no dia seguinte temos partida de Quadribol. Entre me excluir numa festa e me divertir voando, é claro que eu ficava com o Quadribol). Quando eu disse, durante um almoço, que não tinha planos de ir, Liv me ameaçou com a faca que estava usando, enquanto Kel e Jenn apontavam suas varinhas pra mim. Aterrorizante.

"_Lembrar de nunca mais contrariar alguém durante uma refeição. Você fica sujeito a ter que concordar com qualquer coisa". _

(suspiro)

Eu tenho plena consciência de que estou tentando não pensar no Malfoy. Mas isso não significa que estou obtendo sucesso. Eu passei por ele umas duas vezes, mas fingi que não vi. Aposto que ele não faz muita questão mesmo. Porque faria?

O problema é que aquela frase fica ressoando nos meus ouvidos _"Ainda há inocência no mundo_". E eu fiquei pensando: a frase em si não tem problema nenhum, mas a maneira como ele falou, como se ser inocente fosse algo ruim. E depois aquela asquerosa rindo da minha cara. Eu queria poder apagar essa cena da minha vida, da minha memória.

A propósito, eu não tenho tido mais sonhos. Quando eu durmo, é como um clarão. Nada. Zero...Isso é preocupante ou devo somente comemorar e não ser uma chata-desmancha-prazeres comigo mesma? Ainda estou decidindo.

Estou indo estudar na biblioteca agora, mas o problema não é mais Poções. É Feitiços. Merlin, como alguém pode ser ruim em Feitiços? Quero dizer, eu sou uma bruxa, e bruxos nascem para isso. Para fazer feitiços. O meu problema é toda essa coisa de posicionar a varinha de maneira x e dizer com intensidade y. Mione me sugeriu um livro e vou lá dar uma olhada. A pior parte de Feitiços realmente é a teoria. (Ficou bastante claro o quanto estou feliz por ter que ir estudar Feitiços, não ficou?).

* * *

Eu disse uma vez para o Malfoy que era boa em Adivinhação, não disse? Bem, eu sou, só que eu não sabia que eu era excepcional. Na verdade, estou me referindo ao fato de não querer ter ido estudar. Foi um pressentimento, acho. Porque estou muito arrependida de ter ido.

Quero dizer, eu achei o livro que Mione falou e fiquei passando algumas anotações dele para o meu caderno, tudo muito tranqüilo. Já estava lá há mais de uma hora, quando vi alguém sentando na minha mesa, a umas duas cadeiras de distância. Era o Malfoy.

Primeiro de tudo: havia uma dezena de mesas vazias. O que ele estava fazendo na minha? Segundo: Deus não é muito piedoso comigo. Quero dizer, manda-lo ali, quando tudo o que eu queria era esquecer aquela humilhação. Não é muito fácil de se fazer isso quando a pessoa que te humilhou está sentada ao seu lado.

Eu tentei fingir que não o tinha visto, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar de modo algum, então quando eu decidi ir embora, vi o Malfoy fazer um ligeiro movimento para a frente, como se fosse falar algo comigo. Aquilo era o fim! Eu não queria vê-lo, não queria escuta-lo e muito menos ficar perto dele. Alô? Alguém no céu, por favor, poderia prestar mais atenção com a quantidade de desgraças que têm enviado para mim? Acho que a dose tá passando do ponto por aqui. Acho que sou a garota de dezesseis anos mais estressada que conheço.

Na verdade eu não esperei para ver se ele realmente ia falar comigo, eu juntei meu material, joguei tudo na mochila e saí em disparada de lá. Tenho certeza de que fiz o meu tempo recorde, da biblioteca até o meu dormitório.

(pausa do tipo 'Eu Quero Minha Mãe')

Certo. Vou tentar parar de reclamar.

"_...E quem me ofende, humilhando, pisando, pensando _

_Que eu vou aturar. _

_E quem me vê apanhando da vida duvida que eu vá revidar_

_Tô me guardando pra quando o carnaval chegar..." _

* * *

N/A:

'_Dizem que as coisas pioram antes de melhorar. Mas quem disse que elas iriam melhorar?'. _Acho que é uma lei de Murphy. Não é?

'_Ainda há inocência no mundo'_. Gilmore Girls.


	12. A Festa do Dia das Bruxas

Cap 12 – A Festa do Dia das Bruxas

O que me alegra a vida é pensar que amanhã tem jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa. Eu estava lá embaixo, conversando com o time (Harry nos reuniu na Sala Comunal) e todo mundo parecia muito confiante, o que por um lado é bom. Mas por outro é ruim, porque quando você tem certeza de que vai ter uma coisa e não a consegue, você se sente duas vezes pior. Eu estou filosofando aqui sobre Quadribol ou sobre algo mais sério? Eu não me reconheço mais. Nada faz sentido. Onde foi parar aquele pedaço de mim mesma, aquele pedaço que está faltando?

(suspiro)

Ah, essa semana eu notei uma coisa. Harry e Luna estão conversando mais do que o normal. Quero dizer, toda vez que eu cruzo um corredor eu os vejo juntos. E eu não estou exagerando, eles parecem positivamente estarem se dando bem. Ele está sempre rindo de alguma coisa, quando está perto dela. E eu acho isso fantástico.

Queria encontrar alguém que me fizesse rir o tempo inteiro. Isso é uma coisa que eu prezo em um garoto: o bom humor. Quero dizer, eu cresci ouvindo piadas, elas são quase parte da minha vida. Diariamente eu preciso de uma dose de piadas e brincadeiras, uma dose de algo que me faça rir. Pena que o meu estoque esteja acabando. Às vezes sinto como se estivesse murchando lentamente.

Sem melodrama, acho que não é só a coisa com o Malfoy. Sendo bem sincera...é tudo. Quero dizer, começou com a coisa dos pesadelos (eu me recuso a acreditar que meus pesadelos mostrem alguma mensagem. Eu nunca identifiquei nenhuma! Eu queria entender como meu subconsciente funciona), depois começou toda essa história com o Malfoy e se parecia o maior absurdo do mundo que nós estivéssemos tendo conversas civilizadas, agora parece ainda mais absurda a idéia de que eu sinto falta delas.

E eu confesso que sinto, mas **é **um absurdo. Quero dizer, eu ainda estou brava com ele, é claro. Mas é que eu não entendo. Esse é o problema. Eu não entendo as atitudes dele, não entendo o que ele diz. Porque ele cruzou o meu caminho, afinal? Pra complicar ainda mais a minha cabeça? _Que ótimo_.

Estou me lembrando que jurei fazer uma lista com todas as perguntas que eu ainda vou fazer para o Malfoy e estou pensando seriamente em começa-la hoje (pensando melhor, não. Eu tenho jogo de Quadribol amanhã. Essa lista só terminaria daqui a três dias. Fica pra depois) e além de tudo isso, tem o fato de que estou começando a pensar que vou explodir com tanta informação (quero dizer, eu não contei nada sobre nada para ninguém (?). Nem para as minhas amigas e eu não acredito que isso seja saudável. A pessoa pode explodir sentindo tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo).

Ainda são 18h25 e Liv e Jenn estão se arrumando há horas. O barulho aqui dentro está impossível. Parece que Kel concorda comigo, porque ela acabou de me lançar um olhar, do outro lado do quarto, que diz '_Elas piraram. Definitivamente'_. Eu concordo. Alguém acaba de gritar, desesperada '_Quem viu meus sapatos?_'. Hum, acho melhor ir ajudar.

* * *

Ainda não sei o que aconteceu. Alguém no céu me ouviu, não foi? Eu agradecerei eternamente. Começando a partir de agora: obrigada, obrigada, obrigada...

A impressão que eu tenho é a de que um peso enorme saiu de cima do meu peito. Esse peso estava amassando meu coração, tadinho. Talvez por isso eu me sentisse tão mal. E eu falei 'sentisse' no passado, porque estou me sentindo bem neste exato momento. Vou contar porque.

Depois de rolar todo um estresse na hora de se vestir, estávamos (todas quatro) nos admirando (cof cof) no espelho, cada uma procurando um defeito na roupa, no cabelo, na sandália. Até eu, que vivo criticando as meninas, estava me preocupando com isso. Quero dizer, não muito. Só um pouquinho.

Jenn, que tem mãos de fada, me ajudou a fazer um tipo de coque bem simples no cabelo, e eu deixei minha franja solta, de lado. Eu não tenho realmente milhares de opções, mas gosto muito do vestido que os gêmeos deixaram eu comprar verão passado. Ele tem um tom de verde escuro, e o decote é tomara que caia (a principio os gêmeos não queriam deixar eu comprar esse vestido, mas fizemos um trato: eu mandava aumentar a barra da saia e eles aceitavam o tomara que caia. Não que eles entendam alguma coisa de vestidos, é claro, mas eram eles que estavam pagando, afinal de contas). Eu até mandei arrumar a barra da saia, mas só um pouquinho. A sandália, Liv me emprestou de bom grado, já que ela pegou meus brincos emprestados.

Eu parecia a mais sóbria ali, no que diz respeito a cor. Liv usava um tom de rosa choque (mas nela ficava incrivelmente bonito e não brega). Jenn usava vermelho e Kel amarelo.

Às 20h55, estávamos ainda nos olhando no espelho, todas prontas. Um milagre ninguém estar atrasada, devo acrescentar. Não que eu e Kel tivéssemos um par, mas a festa estava marcada pra começar às 21h, como é de praxe.

Decidimos descer antes, enquanto Liv e Jenn esperavam seus respectivos namorados. Eu sempre adorei ficar olhando para a decoração das festas em Hogwarts. Os elfos tinham, definitivamente, muito trabalho porque sempre ficava tudo perfeito. Eu gostava, particularmente, do fato de ter uma abóbora flutuando em cada lugar que você fosse.

O jantar ia começar, mas eu não estava com fome. Normalmente, é a melhor parte da festa, mas eu não estava ali pra me divertir (nem pra comer, pelo visto). Eu nem conseguia me lembrar porque realmente eu estava ali. Ah, claro. Eu fui ameaçada de morte.

Fiquei andando pelo Salão, sozinha, já que Kel resolveu ir jantar. Na verdade, todos pareciam estar muito mais interessados na comida, do que na música que tocava, por exemplo. Era raro tocar música por lá. Só em dias de festas mesmo.

Eu ainda estava andando, quando vi o Malfoy, parado não muito longe, olhando para mim. E como eu estava me sentindo um pouquinho melhor, não queria estragar aquele presente divino (também conhecido como bom humor) com pensamentos sobre o Malfoy. Eu fui saindo do Salão, em direção as escadas quando me dei conta de que ele estava vindo atrás! Quero dizer, o que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

"Weasley", eu o ouvi chamar.

No entanto, eu não me virei e continuei a subir a escada, e já estava quase alcançando o corredor quando _ele_ me alcançou (isso é bem fácil de entender, na verdade. Malfoy tem pernas muito compridas – não que eu tenha ficado olhando, você percebe isso por ele ser muito alto – e eu sou muitos centímetros mais baixa do que ele).

De repente eu me senti muito irritada. Que direito ele tinha de simplesmente aparecer do nada, depois de vários dias, e destruir o pouco de alegria que eu consegui reunir? Ele não tinha esse direito!

Malfoy segurou meu braço, pra me fazer parar de andar. E isso foi um erro, porque me deixou ainda mais brava. Ele tinha acabado de quebrar todas as regras que eu mesma tinha estabelecido para o novo tipo de relação que nós tínhamos e ele nem sabia: "_Ele que não ouse falar comigo. Olhar pra mim. Ele que não se atreva a chegar perto", _era o que diziam as leis.

"Largue-me", eu falei, tentando manter minha voz calma, mas já deixando claro todo meu aborrecimento com aquela situação.

"Weasley", ele disse, ainda segurando meu braço "Nós precisamos conversar sobre...". Eu o interrompi.

"Não precisamos conversar sobre _nada_. E quer fazer o favor de soltar o meu braço?", eu pedi novamente, com a noite já completamente destruída por causa daquilo.

Ele pareceu considerar o que eu tinha dito, porque ficou um tempo em silêncio, com a expressão meio brava, mas ainda segurando meu pulso, e depois disse "Você tem razão. Conversar com você seria distração". Ah, que oportuno, agora ele começava a me insultar? O que mais faltava para fechar aquela noite?

"_Ótimo_! Eu já entendi, agora quer me deixar em paz, por favor?", eu disse, ríspida, tentando me soltar novamente. A isso, ele me deixou ir, o que me deixou absolutamente surpresa. Eu olhei para ele como se esperasse que ele fosse se justificar, mas ele disse uma coisa que eu não estava esperando ouvir.

"Mas não conversar com você se tornou impossível", ele falou e por um momento eu achei que não tinha escutado direito. O tom de voz dele era diferente: era uma mistura de cansaço com um pouco de...não sei, talvez esperança?

Eu não consegui articular uma frase, naquele momento. Na verdade, eu esqueci até mesmo como se respirava. Quero dizer, eu sentia o meu coração bater muito rápido, mas não sentia ar nos meus pulmões. O que se faz numa hora dessas, especificamente?

Eu ainda estava olhando para ele, assustada, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente, quando ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim. Estranhamente, eu não fiz nada para impedi-lo de se aproximar. Na verdade, parecia crucial que ele ficasse mais perto.

Tudo o que eu via era aquele par de olhos cinzas, que olhavam pra mim, parecendo ansiosos, mas deixando escapar um pouco de tristeza. Ele tocou lentamente, com a ponta dos dedos, minha franja e depois meu rosto. Ele parecia estar fotografando na mente cada detalhe do meu rosto e só de pensar isso, eu fico vermelha.

Ele ficou ali, me olhando, mas não tomou nenhuma iniciativa. Eu queria que ele me beijasse. Eu pensei que tinha deixado isso bem claro, quando não tinha tentado afasta-lo.

"Você não vai me beijar?", eu perguntei, baixinho, enquanto sentia uma mão gigante esmagando meu coração. A resposta dele podia ser simplesmente '_Não_'. Ele era o Malfoy, afinal de contas, e você nunca pode prever o que ele vai fazer, ou falar.

"Acho melhor não arriscar", ele disse "Uma vez você me falou que se eu tentasse beija-la novamente, eu seria um homem morto", ele explicou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e soando levemente divertido. E, bem, era verdade, eu havia dito aquilo, mas eu não acredito que ele estava debochando de mim num momento como aquele!

"Ah, _cala a boca_, Malfoy", eu murmurei e o beijei. No começo ele pareceu decididamente surpreso, mas depois eu pude senti-lo sorrindo contra os meus lábios e foi uma sensação realmente muito engraçada.

Ele pousou suas mãos na minha cintura e eu apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito (já que eu tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés e precisava de algum apoio), podendo sentir seu coração batendo tão rápido quanto o meu. Felizmente eu não era a única prestes a ter uma taquicardia, ali. Era estranho como o beijo dele podia ser doce. É a última coisa que você espera de um Malfoy.

O beijo foi lento e positivamente demorado e quando nossos lábios se separaram, eu permaneci com meus olhos fechados. Quando os abri, ele estava olhando para mim, e seus olhos pareciam dançar. Eu senti uma coisa engraçada no estômago.

"Diga-me apenas... diga-me se está saindo com a Parkinson", eu lhe pedi, baixinho, hesitando em tocar naquele assunto.

"Você acreditaria se eu negasse?", ele perguntou e eu tenho certeza de que ele estava se divertindo.

"Você ainda não negou", eu observei.

"Bem, eu não estou saindo com ela", ele disse, firmemente.

Eu murmurei algo parecido com '_Ótimo_' e o abracei carinhosamente.

Eu não sei o que estava se passando comigo, para que eu agisse daquela forma. Afinal de contas tinha sido apenas um beijo e não um pedido de casamento. Não havia compromisso entre nós. Mas eu só estava fazendo o que achava certo, o que eu achava que devia fazer. A principio ele não retribuiu o abraço, mas depois passou seus braços ao meu redor e me abraçou suavemente.

Ele estava tão próximo, que eu podia sentir o cheiro do seu perfume. E aquilo me deixou ligeiramente tonta. Eu estava só meio consciente de que ele estava tentando dizer algo – não é como se eu pudesse me controlar muito bem, quando estava quase entorpecida com o cheiro dele.

"Olhe para mim, Virginia", ele disse e sobre essa ter sido a primeira vez que ele me chamou pelo meu primeiro nome, nada pareceu mais apropriado. Aquilo me fez sorrir e eu levantei o queixo, para olha-lo melhor. "Eu não devia ter dito aquilo, no outro dia", ele disse e isso fez meu sorriso desaparecer. Ele tinha _mesmo_ que me lembrar daquilo_, naquele_ momento?

Eu ia falar alguma coisa, mas ele continuou. "Provavelmente você interpretou da maneira errada o que eu quis dizer, mas eu não a culpo. O modo como eu disse - e eu tenho consciência disso – não pareceu lhe deixar dúvidas, não foi?", ele perguntou suavemente. Aquela foi uma pergunta retórica, portanto fiquei calada. Não entendia aonde ele queria chegar.

"Quando eu disse, ao olhar pra você, que '_ainda havia inocência no mundo_' eu realmente quis dizer aquilo. Mas não do modo como pareceu, não do modo como você interpretou. Eu disse aquilo porque...eu não sei, é um dos motivos de eu querer estar aqui agora, com você", ele disse lentamente e parecia estar sendo tão franco, que aquelas palavras aceleraram novamente os batimentos do meu coração.

Eu fiquei absolutamente em choque, por alguns (vários) segundos. Então apenas fiquei lì olhando para ele, com cara de boba provavelmente, porque ele deu um pequeno sorriso e disse "Pode falar agora".

Eu não fazia idéia do que falar. Tinha tanta coisa pipocando na minha mente, que na hora de organizar as idéias, eu não conseguia dizer nada.

"Eu tenho tanta coisa a dizer, que nem sei por onde começar", eu disse.

"Ótimo. Faça uma lista e me traga amanhã", ele brincou. Engraçado ele dizer isso – visto que hoje mesmo eu tinha pensado em fazer aquela lista. Eu só não esperava que fosse faze-la sob aquelas...novas condições. Ah, mas eu ia MESMO fazer aquela lista.

"Amanhã eu não posso. Tenho jogo de Quadribol", eu disse, entrando na brincadeira. Quero dizer, aquele '_traga amanhã'_ significava que ele estava marcando um encontro comigo? E íamos nos encontrar onde exatamente? No meio do corredor? Eu acho que não.

Eu ia perguntar onde e quando íamos nos ver novamente, quando comecei a ouvir um burburinho e me dei conta de que a festa (ou pelo menos o jantar) devia estar acabando. Ele pareceu notar também, porque disse "Vá. E boa sorte amanhã".

Eu, muito ingenuamente, perguntei "Você vai torcer por mim?".

"Não posso", ele disse, com um sorriso meio culpado, para o meu absoluto horror. COMO ASSIM '_Não podia'?._ "A derrota de vocês favorece a Sonserina", ele explicou, maliciosamente. Merlin, ele estava falando sério? Quero dizer, ele era o Malfoy, eu não podia nunca esquecer daquilo. Ele tinha toda a razão quando disse que eu era 'ingênua'. Que boba eu fui de perguntar aquilo. E o pior é que ele estava certo.

O burburinho parecia aumentar, e a qualquer minuto as pessoas iam começar a subir as escadas, então ele me deu um leve beijo nos lábios e disse "A propósito ...você está linda" e então se afastou.

Como ele me diz uma coisa dessas e simplesmente vai embora? Tá, eu não posso exatamente reclamar, porque fiquei satisfeitíssima por ele não ter visto meu rosto ficar excessivamente vermelho.

Acabo de me dar conta que ainda estou sonhando com o sorriso que ele me deu. E o beijo. E o abraço. Merlin, eu sei que é loucura...mas eu estou me sentindo realmente muito bem.

Eu sinto uma estranha – mas muito agradável – sensação de paz dentro de mim. Ela não me invadiu e sim entrou furtivamente. Eu quase me vi desejando ainda poder sonhar, para que eu tivesse a chance de sonhar com ele, com aquela noite... Muito possivelmente isso não vai acontecer, mas não tem importância. Eu ainda tenho a cena gravada a ferro na memória.

Só mais um comentário: eu não sei se realmente existia, mas caso, algum dia, tenha existido algum 'limite da razão' em toda essa história do Malfoy, eu tenho plena consciência de que havia acabado de atravessa-lo. E quase à velocidade da luz.

(suspiro de satisfação)

De qualquer forma, é melhor eu ir dormir, porque tem jogo amanhã cedo e eu não quero dar o gostinho da vitória para o Malfoy (mesmo que indiretamente). Vai soar como sadismo (e vai parecer absurdo também, já que eu acabo de falar todas essas coisas meio bobas sobre o Malfoy), mas seguindo aquele ditado '_Se com ferro, feres; com ferro serás ferido'_, eu estou disposta a não perder o jogo amanhã, para que ele não comece a achar que pode nos vencer no Quadribol. Porque ele não pode (não com aquele time!).

"_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you..."_

_Hoobastank – The Reason_

* * *

N/A:

'_Você tem razão. Conversar com você seria distração._

_Ótimo! Eu já entendi, agora quer me deixar em paz, por favor?_

_Mas não conversar com você se tornou impossível'_. Adaptado de Gilmore Girls.

'_Eu não sei se realmente existia, mas caso, algum dia, tenha existido algum 'limite da razão' em toda essa história do Malfoy, eu tenho plena consciência de que havia acabado de atravessa-lo. E quase à velocidade da luz'_. Código Da Vinci. Adaptado, também.


	13. Top 5

Cap 13 – Top 5

Nossa, o jogo foi demais. Pra ser sincera, o time da Lufa-Lufa não tem realmente muita técnica e o goleiro deles é horrível. Quero dizer, acho que eu nunca marquei tantos gols num partida só. Lufa-Lufa só tem um artilheiro realmente bom, e ele foi o único empecilho de Rony o jogo inteiro, mas de resto, nós arrasamos o time deles. Especialmente quando Harry pegou o pomo: 230 a 40. _Massacre_.

Ainda posso ouvir o barulho na Sala Comunal. Quadribol parece ser uma ótima desculpa para se organizar uma festinha, porque estamos sempre envolvidos em uma, após os jogos (quer dizer, pelo menos quando a gente ganha). Mas eu dei um jeito de escapar de lá e vir tomar um banho tranqüilo.

Antes de começar a escrever aqui no diário há alguns minutos, eu estava fazendo a lista com perguntas para o Malfoy. Deu uns trinta centímetros de pergaminho, então transformei em um _Top 5_. Excluí as perguntas que envolviam o pai dele, porque realmente não sei se ele teria disposição para falar sobre isso. Afinal de contas ainda estamos aprendendo a...confiar um no outro. '_Perdão, você disse confiar em um Malfoy?...E seu juízo, __cad__ê?_, grita a minha consciência. Estou ignorando-a, no momento.

Agora acabei de me dar conta de que, novamente, não combinei nenhum lugar para me encontrar com o Malfoy. Quero dizer, se ele pensa que eu vou me encontrar com ele naquele lugar sórdido, sombrio e pecaminoso (eu pareço minha mãe falando, por Merlin!) na Masmorra, ele está muito enganado.

(pausa – que susto!)

Parece que alguém anda lendo meus pensamentos, porque a coruja do Malfoy acaba de pousar na minha janela, com um bilhete que dizia simplesmente:

"_Siga as instruções._

_D. M_."

E abaixo disso, ele parecia ter descrito um caminho. Mas eu definitivamente não acho que isso vai ser muito útil. Na verdade, tenho quase a certeza de que eu _não vou_ acertar o caminho.

Vou só terminar de me arrumar e então vou tentar acha-lo.

* * *

Quase uma missão impossível. Quero dizer, eu fui seguindo as instruções, mas elas eram decididamente mais estranhas (e engraçadas) do que realmente funcionais. Em cima tinha escrito '_Siga a partir do Salão Principal'_.

E depois tinha esse pequeno texto '_Vire à esquerda e procure o quadro de um velho com um cachorro. Provavelmente você irá encontrar uma média de doze quadros, mas atenha-se ao fato de que o cachorro é preto. A média cai para quatro. Quando você achar o quadro em que o velho usa __kilt__, cumprimente-o. É o velho Mack 'Uso Saias' Warwick. Dobre à esquerda novamente e, então, ao passar por uma armadura de __bronze__, conte cinco portas e diga a senha 'Cockroach'. Você vai me encontrar lá"._

Eu estava rindo, quando entrei naquela sala. Quero dizer, ele podia simplesmente ter dito 'Desça até o Salão Principal, então vire à esquerda, siga até o final, dobre à esquerda novamente e blábláblá', mas não. Ele tornava uma coisa simples, como aquela, em uma coisa engraçada. Isso é uma coisa bem típica dele. Eu, definitivamente, gosto do humor dele. Não sempre, claro.

Bem, ele realmente estava lì todo charmoso, sentado preguiçosamente em um sofá azul. Meu coração deu um pequeno salto e de repente eu me senti muito tímida. O que eu devia dizer? O que eu devia fazer? ...Como eu não tinha a resposta para essas perguntas, eu só consegui pensar em dizer "Oi".

Ele se levantou e andou até mim, com um sorriso torcendo sua boca para baixo. Eu queria saber o que ele estava pensando naquele momento. Ah, como queria. Ele segurou minha mão direita (na esquerda eu ainda segurava o bilhete dele) e me puxou lentamente mais pra perto. Depois, ele se inclinou e me beijou docemente. Aquilo me deixou um pouco mais segura, eu acho, porque não me importei quando ele debochou de mim e me imitou dizendo "_Oi_".

"Porque você parece tão satisfeito? Parece que viu um passarinho verde", eu disse, completamente curiosa. Ele _realmente_ parecia satisfeito com alguma coisa.

"Eu pareço satisfeito?", ele perguntou, enquanto voltava a se sentar, me conduzindo pra sentar ao lado dele.

"Sim. Extremamente".

"Deve ser impressão sua. Eu estou muito aborrecido, na verdade. Vocês não deveriam ter vencido aquela partida, hoje", ele disse, tentando me enrolar. Eu não ia cair nessa.

"_Porque_ você está TÃO satisfeito com alguma coisa? E que coisa é essa?", eu perguntei de novo.

"Sabe, você tem uma imaginação muito fértil", ele disse, franzindo a testa. Eu suspirei, derrotada.

"Porque eu tenho a certeza de que você não vai me contar?", perguntei mais pra mim mesma, do que pra ele, realmente.

"Isso foi uma pergunta retórica?", ele perguntou e eu quase o bati. Ele estava me irritando deliberadamente e eu não estava ali há nem três minutos! Era um recorde, sem dúvida.

"Ótimo. Me aborreça. Eu não ligo", eu disse, fechando a cara e cruzando os braços.

Ele puxou a ponta da minha trança e disse, muito sabiamente "Não sou eu que aborreço você. É você quem se aborrece comigo". Aquilo me fez lembrar de uma coisa. O Top 5.

"Ah, eu ia me esquecendo", eu disse, puxando um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso da minha calça, e guardando o bilhete dele "Eu fiz a lista com coisas que quero te perguntar".

"Você _fez_?", ele perguntou, meio incrédulo, acho.

"Sim. E ela ficou gigante", eu expliquei "Mas então eu a reduzi para um total de cinco perguntas. Importa-se?", eu perguntei, dando a entender que ia começar a ler.

"Fique a vontade", ele disse, olhando pra mim, divertido.

"_1- Porque você é tão irritante_?", eu perguntei e olhei pra ele, pra depois acrescentar "Esse é o dilema que tenho enfrentado nos últimos seis anos da minha vida. Seja bondoso e me dê uma resposta plausível".

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento e depois disse "Primeiro você tem que entender que você é um caso particular. Quero dizer, eu irrito você porque eu _gosto_ de fazer isso. Não é como se tivesse uma real explicação para isso. Mas a cara que você faz quando está brava, já é um ótimo motivo", ele disse, terrivelmente sincero, ao meu ver.

"Porque eu sou um caso particular? Porque você gosta tanto de me irritar?".

"Porque você me dá tantas oportunidades para isso?", ele perguntou, se fingindo de sério. Eu suspirei. Eu não estava sendo levada a sério.

"E quanto ao resto das pessoas?", eu perguntei.

"Essa pergunta também faz parte desse seu Top 5?", ele perguntou.

"Na verdade sim. Ela é a minha pergunta n° 3: _'Porque você tratava as pessoas tão mal?_". Eu usei a palavra 'tratava' no passado, porque eu sabia que ele tinha deixado, por algum motivo, de irritar Harry, Mione e Rony. Eu queria saber qual seria esse motivo.

"Eu 'tratava'? Agora não trato mais?", ele perguntou, se divertindo claramente com aquilo.

"Você sabe que não", eu disse, olhando em seus olhos. "Você simplesmente as ignora, agora".

"Você tem andando me observando, imaginando coisas ou o quê?", ele perguntou, agora com um tom mais sério. Hum, acho que toquei numa ferida, ali.

"É algo para se notar, quando um Malfoy pára de maltratar as pessoas a sua volta. Você fazia isso o tempo todo com Rony e principalmente com Mione e Harry". A isso, ele pareceu pensar por um minuto antes de responder:

"Conhece aquela citação? '_O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo'?_ Era mais ou menos isso_"._

"O que você quer dizer?", eu perguntei com a testa franzida.

"Quero dizer exatamente o que eu disse. Próxima pergunta, por favor", ele disse, com ar de quem encerra a questão.

Do que adiantaria discutir? Eu pensaria naquilo, mais tarde. Então eu respirei fundo e disse:

"2- '_Você gosta de ser Monitor_?'. É que eu tenho reparado que você não parece muito feliz com o cargo, embora antes, você adorasse tirar pontos da Grifinória, por pura diversão", eu disse. Aquilo não era assim tão importante, é verdade, mas me intrigava. E já que eu tive que tirar da minha lista as perguntas que realmente me importavam, aquela teria que servir.

"Na verdade você está certa. Eu não gosto mais de ser Monitor", ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Porque?".

"Gastar o meu tempo observando os outros e me certificando de que tudo saia como a escola quer, não é realmente o que eu entendo por 'diversão'".

"Mas era divertido antes? Me refiro principalmente a aquela coisa de Brigada Inquisitorial. Você parecia se divertir _tanto_ com aquilo", eu disse, não me contendo.

"Ah, _isso_. Bem, eu tinha direito a fazer coisas que, hoje em dia, sendo apenas Monitor, eu não posso fazer mais", ele disse e seus olhos faiscaram. Ele se ressentia com aquilo? Não ligava? Porque ele não respondia, claramente, as minhas perguntas?

"E era só isso que importava pra você? O fato de Dumbledore ter tido que se afastar por causa da Umbridge não te fazia pensar sobre o quão horrível ela era?".

"Ela me deu alguns privilégios, do que exatamente eu posso reclamar?", ele disse, dando de ombros, mas eu não sei se falou sério.

"Porque você mesmo não me responde essa pergunta? Aliás, porque você não pode parar de me responder com perguntas?".

"Eu não consigo. Isso está fora do meu controle", ele disse, e eu pude notar que ele estava tentando segurar um sorriso.

Eu respirei fundo. Aquilo não estava seguindo bem os meus planos. Quero dizer, o objetivo de fazer aquela lista era obter algumas respostas sobre ele e seu comportamento e eu, definitivamente, não estava tendo sucesso.

"Ok, eu desisto dessa pergunta" eu suspirei novamente e continuei a lista. "_4- 'Porque exatamente você me beijou, quando eu por acaso, encontrei você na Masmorra?_' Quero dizer, não havia sentido. Eu estava lì perdida, e do nada...aquilo foi totalmente inesperado!".

"Nós já não passamos por essa pergunta antes?", ele disse, franzindo a testa. Era verdade, eu tinha comentado uma vez, mas, pra variar, ele não tinha respondido claramente. Tudo o que ele fez foi uma piada e depois, ele simplesmente ignorou a questão.

"Você pode me responder _objetivamente_, agora? Ou eu fiz essa lista à toa?", eu perguntei, exasperada.

Ele pareceu estar considerando aquela questão, porque depois respondeu "Eu fiz de caso pensado, agora que você me pergunta".

"Você o que?".

"Eu estou observando você, já há um tempo", Draco disse, como se aquilo respondesse alguma coisa.

"Porque?", eu perguntei, chocada.

"Bem...você cresceu", ele respondeu, simplesmente. Eu me recuso a acreditar que ele tenha falado sério.

"E...? Isso te dá o direito de simplesmente me atacar?", eu perguntei, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em descrença.

"Eu acho que já fui punido por aquilo, você não concorda?", ele perguntou, parecendo enfadado. Mas algo na forma como os olhos dele brilharam, me fez pensar que talvez ele tivesse gostado daquilo tudo. Mas não a parte do pisão, é claro.

"Certo", murmurei. Ele não estava respondendo minhas perguntas de uma forma aceitável e eu tinha acabado de desistir de continuar com aquilo, quando ele perguntou:

"E a 5º pergunta?".

"Pra quê? Você não vai responder essa também", eu disse, emburrada.

"Como você pode ter certeza?", ele disse e pegou o pergaminho das minhas mãos. Eu fiquei chocada com tal atitude, porque a 5° pergunta era exatamente a que eu estava hesitando fazer, e só a tinha deixado na lista para decidir na hora, dependendo do clima, se ia pergunta-la ou não. Mas ele acabara de tirar esse poder de escolha de mim. Antes que eu pudesse tomar o pergaminho dele, ele leu, em voz alta "_5- O que exatamente nós dois somos_?". Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e me perguntou, com um sorriso arrogante, mas tentando parecer inocente "Bruxos?".

Eu bufei, irritada, e arranquei o pergaminho das mãos dele. Ótimo, ele já estava zombando de mim novamente.

"É séria essa pergunta?", ele disse, quando viu que eu não ia entrar na brincadeira dele.

"Era, até você transformar em piada", eu disse, aborrecida, cruzando os braços.

"Isso significa que você quer ouvir um pedido oficial? Talvez eu deva pedir permissão ao seu pai, também?", ele disse, se divertindo abertamente com tudo aquilo.

"Porque você tem que debochar de TUDO, Malfoy? Você não pode levar nada a sério?", eu perguntei, me sentindo um pouco cansada.

Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos, olhando pra mim, enquanto eu tentava não encara-lo, e depois disse "Você está certa" e fez uma pausa. "Então...quer _namorar _comigo, Virgínia Weasley?".

Isso me fez virar, para olha-lo melhor. E eu fiquei, lì olhando pra ele, incerta. Afinal, ele podia estar fazendo piada de novo. E que tipo de pedido era aquele? Em que século nós vivemos, afinal de contas? Não era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando, quando escrevi a pergunta. Eu só estava pensando se o nosso (muito recente) relacionamento teria alguma definição específica. Tipo, se a intenção dele era só me irritar, o máximo possível, e depois me amolecer com um beijo (a velha técnica do '_Morde e assopra'_), ou se teríamos um relacionamento um pouco mais saudável que isso. Mas acho que 'relacionamento', 'saudável' e 'Malfoy', não cabem na mesma frase.

Todas essas coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, naquele momento, e por isso, eu fiquei um bom tempo calada, olhando pra ele.

"Apenas diga que sim", ele disse baixinho, se aproximando mais de mim, como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando e estivesse me encorajando a dar uma chance para toda aquela loucura.

"Quanto tempo eu tenho para decidir?", eu perguntei, baixinho.

"Um segundo", ele respondeu.

"Então eu digo sim", eu murmurei e ele, sem nem mesmo hesitar, me beijou.

Quando nos separamos, ele disse "Ótimo. Agora que já resolvemos esse _pequeno impasse_" e aqui ele estava me provocando "Você poderia começar a me chamar de Draco". Ele estava se divertindo MUITO com aquilo, eu pude ver em seus olhos.

"Draco", eu repeti, para ouvir como aquilo soava. Era, definitivamente, muito estranho de repente estar ali, naquela sala, sendo a _namorada_ dele e chamando-o de _Draco_. Mas eu nunca disse que o estranho era ruim. "Tudo bem. Chame-me de Ginny, então. Ouvir você me chamando de _Virgínia_, faz com que eu lembre do meu pai e fique esperando ouvir uma bronca", eu disse, sorrindo.

"Ginny?", ele perguntou. "Não é muito infantil?". ARGH. Meu sorriso desapareceu.

"No meu planeta chamamos isso de '_apelido carinhoso'_, mas já que você tem um jeito todo próprio de fazer pilhéria com tudo, não me chame de NADA, simplesmente me ignore!", eu disse, irritada.

"Ignorar você?", ele perguntou, olhando claramente para a minha boca "Acho que não será possível", disse isso e me beijou. Eu ia afasta-lo para protestar, pensando na, agora oficial, Política de Relacionamento adotada por ele (a do '_Morde e Assopra'),_ mas não pude. Não pude porque perdi a linha do meu raciocínio enquanto nos beijávamos e acabei não me lembrando de nada disso, depois que nos separamos. Eu já disse que ele sabe me enrolar direitinho?

Ele passou o braço sobre os meus ombros e eu encostei a cabeça em seu peito. Aquilo era realmente acolhedor, por mais estranho e impensável que isso possa parecer.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, e eu estava quase caindo no sono, quando ele disse "Eu já ia me esquecendo de perguntar. E sobre os pesadelos? A poção funcionou, apesar dos efeitos?".

"Funcionou. Eu não tenho tido mais pesadelos. Na verdade, eu não tenho nem mesmo sonhado. Quando eu durmo, é como um clarão e, se eu sonho com alguma coisa, eu não consigo me lembrar de nada", eu disse, muito mais satisfeita do que realmente preocupada com o fato de não sonhar com NADA, mas ele perguntou:

"E isso é saudável?".

"Talvez não seja. Mas lhe garanto que ter pesadelos era muito mais preocupante, para mim". E então, me lembrando de quando ele tinha me ajudado a chegar na Ala Hospitalar, eu disse "E obrigada pelo o que você fez, no outro dia. Não era sua obrigação, me ajudar, já que você já tinha, hum, me ajudado a ir até Londres e tudo mais".

"_Não era minha obrigação_? Você diz isso como se eu fosse capaz de te deixar sozinha, naquela situação", ele disse e se mexeu para olhar-me nos olhos. "Então é isso? Você acha que eu seria capaz?".

"Não acho mais", eu murmurei. Era só o que eu precisava saber. Quero dizer, ele ficou indignado com o que eu disse e aquilo servia pra provar que ele não era aquele crápula que eu pintava, antes.

Eu não conseguia imagina-lo realmente ajudando Harry, ou meu irmão, mas eu passei a confiar mais nele, a partir dali. Contrariando todas as chances, ele tinha escrúpulos, afinal de contas. Acho que ele pôde ler os meus olhos e entendeu o que eu estava pensando, porque ele não ficou chateado com minha reação.

Ficamos conversando por mais um tempo e quando o assunto, por acaso, voltou a ser Quadribol, eu me lembrei da pequena festinha que estavam fazendo na sala comunal, e fiquei chocada, quando olhei no relógio dele e vi que já eram quase 19h.

Quero dizer, nós tínhamos passado uma tarde inteira juntos! E eu não tinha dito a ninguém aonde ia, e se, de repetente, Ron me procurasse? O que eu ia dizer a ele? Eu não queria mentir, mas acabei percebendo que se eu quisesse mesmo continuar com Draco, ainda iria mentir muito para Rony e as meninas. Eu não podia simplesmente contar a elas, e estava fora de cogitação contar a Rony. Ele tinha odiado Draco desde a primeira vez em que se viram, e Harry sentia um ódio ainda mais profundo (se possível), por Draco. Isso influenciaria o pensamento de Ron, em relação a esse namoro.

Acho que Draco percebeu que eu murchei um pouco, enquanto pensava nessas coisas. Ele tentou me animar, me fazendo rir com uma história boba sobre duendes bêbados e uma charrete quebrada, mas eu voltei a ficar séria, quando decidi que estava na hora de ir.

"Agora? Porque?", ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Meu irmão. É possível que ele tenha sentido minha falta na reunião que estavam fazendo lá na Grifinória e vai me encher de perguntas, quando eu voltar", eu disse, suspirando.

"Francamente, seu irmão não tem nada melhor para fazer?", ele perguntou, aborrecido.

"Tem, mas ele é o último dos meus irmãos que ainda está em Hogwarts para me vigiar e tenho quase certeza que os outros recebem informativos mensais sobre tudo o que eu faço e mais especificamente, sobre o 'meu estado civil'", eu disse, pensando a respeito "Ou isso, ou eu ainda não descobri como eles sempre sabem quem me convidou pra sair, com quem eu aceitei sair e coisas do tipo", eu disse, vendo a expressão dele mudar quando eu mencionei, indiretamente, outros garotos.

"Certo. E com quem você já saiu, agora que mencionou esse assunto?", ele perguntou, com a expressão de quem está incomodado (assemelha-se a uma careta, eu diria).

"Você não disse que andou me observando? Como pode não saber esse tipo de coisa?", eu perguntei, me divertindo às custas dele, FINALMENTE.

"Isso não significa que eu tenha parado para ouvir fofocas a seu respeito". _Fofocas? E elas haviam_, eu me peguei pensando.

"Então, acho que você vai ficar na curiosidade", eu disse, me sentindo um pouco vingada.

"Entendi. É uma vingança, não é?", ele perguntou, e eu tenho certeza que vi seus olhos faiscarem "Você não perde por esperar, _Ginny_". Ginny. Eu tive que rir. Ainda era estranho ouvi-lo me chamando pelo meu apelido.

"Tudo bem, _Draco_", eu disse e me levantei "Mas eu realmente preciso ir agora".

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e se levantou também. De repente, eu me peguei pensando quando íamos nos ver novamente e se seria naquela sala. E me perguntei se ela seria segura para isso, quero dizer, talvez ela fosse usada por várias outras pessoas, embora eu nunca tivesse estado lá.

"Quando vamos nos ver novamente?", eu perguntei, afinal.

Ele pensou por um minuto e disse "Amanhã teremos treino de Quadribol após as aulas e não tenho certeza se dará tempo de nos vermos a noite, já que você parece estar sob constante vigia do seu irmão. Mas eu te aviso", ele disse, com a mão na minha cintura.

"Nos encontraremos aqui?", eu perguntei e ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça "Mas é seguro?".

"Sim. Eu pus um feitiço nessa sala e agora tenho como mudar a senha dela semanalmente. Avisarei a você, é lógico", ele acrescentou.

"Certo", eu disse.

Meu coração ficou um pouquinho apertado, enquanto ele se aproximava mais de mim e me beijava suavemente. Durante o tempo em que nos beijamos, eu senti como se nada de mau pudesse me acontecer. Quero dizer, era algo próprio do Draco. Ele me passava uma segurança, que não fazia muito sentido. Talvez fosse porque ele me ajudou, quando eu realmente precisei e isso me fazia pensar que ele sempre fosse estar por perto quando eu precisasse de ajuda, ou precisasse _dele_.

"Boa noite", ele disse, depois que nos separamos. Eu assenti e saí de lì em direção ao Salão Principal. Não seria difícil de memorizar aquele caminho, depois de toda aquela brincadeira sobre os quadros. Eu lembro de ter sorrido, quando passei em frente ao quadro do velho usando kilt.

Quando cheguei na sala comunal, encontrei Jenn, Liv e Kel, sentadas a uma mesa, fazendo os deveres. Aquilo me deu uma dor na consciência, eu não tinha feito nenhum ainda. Mas eu me animei, pensando que no dia seguinte não tinha nada marcado com Draco então poderia ir pra biblioteca, estudar.

"Onde você se meteu a tarde inteira?", Jenn perguntou.

"Seu irmão já nos perguntou umas cinco vezes por você", Kel disse.

"E nem pra deixar um bilhete avisando! Quanta consideração!", Liv brincou, vendo toda aquela pressão em cima de uma coisa tão simples. "Qual é, meninas? Vocês não estão vendo? Aposto que ela estava muito bem acompanhada...", completou, maliciosamente.

"O quê?", nós três perguntamos a ela.

"Primeiro você desaparece em Hogsmeade; depois, no baile, você sumiu num piscar de olhos e agora...passou uma tarde inteira fora. E não me diga que estava estudando, porque Kel acabou de voltar da biblioteca", completou, com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Eu estava...estava dando uma volta", eu disse, incerta, olhando pra elas.

"Por onde?", Kel perguntou.

"Com quem?", foi a vez da Jenn.

"Ih gente, qual é a de vocês? Eu estava só andando e pensando em algumas coisas...acabei me distraindo, foi só isso". Eu já disse que minto muito mal? Pois é, eu minto muito, MUITO mal.

"Mas, afinal de contas, essa distração tem um nome?", Liv perguntou.

Eu ia responder alguma coisa, mas nesse momento, eu ouvi, do outro lado da sala um "_Virgínia Weasley! Por onde você se meteu_?". Era o Ron. Oh, Merlin.

"Ron", eu disse "Quer parar de gritar?".

"E então? Onde você esteve o dia inteiro?", ele me olhou, com os braços cruzados.

"Eu estava dando uma volta por aí, Rony".

"Por aí, _onde_?".

"Desde quando eu tenho que te dar satisfação do que eu faço? Você não é meu pai!", eu disse, me enchendo daquilo. _Alôoo, onde ficava a minha privacidade nisso tudo?_

"Mas sou seu irmão mais velho", ele disse "Pelo menos, o mais velho que está aqui".

"Ron", eu disse, tentando não me alterar muito "Eu não fico no seu pé, quando você fica de segredinhos por aí com o Harry e a Mione. Então, você pode, POR FAVOR, não se meter na minha vida?", eu disse e me levantei para ir embora "OBRIGADA", eu acrescentei enquanto subia a escada.

E agora eu estou aqui, no dormitório, pensando em o quanto eu odeio essa coisa de não poder assumir que estou namorando Draco. Depois de um dia tão divertido...droga.

Eu agora estou pensando em toda essa coisa com o Malfoy. E acabo de perceber que ainda não sei porque ele parecia tão satisfeito. E com o quê. Por Merlin, ele sabe me enrolar direitinho.

(pausa)

Não sei o que é isso que está acontecendo entre a gente (nem creio que possa haver um futuro, na verdade), mas Draco - por algum motivo que eu não sei explicar - me enche de coragem para viver a vida sem tanto medo. Eu sinto meu coração mais leve quando ele está por perto. Eu tento me lembrar como era a minha vida antes dele fazer parte dela, e eu sinto dificuldades em lembrar. Sei que faz apenas alguns dias que a coisa toda aconteceu – mas parecem séculos. E eu adoro essa sensação de pensar que posso estar completa, ao lado dele.

"_Como diz o poeta:_

'_Transforma-se o amador..._

_Na coisa amada._

_Por virtude do muito imaginar._

_Não tenho, logo, mais que desejar..._

_Pois já tenho em mim_

_A parte desejada"._

_Lisbela e o Prisioneiro_

* * *

N/A:

'_O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo'._ Everwood.


	14. In Memoriam

Cap 14 – In Memoriam

Acho que nunca estive de tão bom humor e olha que eu estou escrevendo na aula de Adivinhação, que é tremendamente maçante.

Eu estive tão ocupada, que não tive tempo de escrever ontem. Eu realmente passei a tarde inteira de ontem estudando na biblioteca. Feitiços não será um problema por um bom tempo. Mas acho que não vou fazer um, por vontade própria, tão cedo, já que tive que ficar treinando todos aqueles movimentos, quando voltei de lá (não se pode praticar na biblioteca).

Kel nem acreditou quando me viu fazendo os deveres. Veio, toda engraçadinha, perguntar se eu estava me sentindo bem. Nós estávamos conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido na aula de Binns. André Kirke (que joga no time, de batedor), estava roncando tão alto nessa aula, mas TÃO alto, que Binns finalmente percebeu, mas ao contrário do que achamos que fosse acontecer, ele apenas olhou pela janela e comentou distraidamente _"Hum, parece que temos uma tempestade a caminho. Já posso ouvir os trovões_". TROVÕES. A sala explodiu em risadas silenciosas (parece impossível uma combinação assim, mas aconteceu!), e quando eu olhei pra trás, pude ver que Jenn chorava de tanto rir.

Quando, eu estava me preparando pra dormir, eu ouvi um barulho vindo do lado de fora, perto da janela e quando fui ver, era, novamente, a coruja do Draco.

Eu mal pude controlar um sorriso quando li :

"_Pensando em mim? Porque não estou surpreso?_

_Boa noite._

_D.M."_

Aproveitei que a coruja dele ainda esperava uma resposta e escrevi rapidamente, em um pedaço de pergaminho:

"_Não pensar em você... é IMPOSSÍVEL._

_P.S.: Já que você pode, sonhe comigo._

_V.W."_

Eu até podia vê-lo sorrindo, ao ler a parte do "_Não pensar em você é impossível_", já que eu estava CLARAMENTE debochando da cara dele, a respeito do que ele me disse no dia das Bruxas.

Fui dormir, sorrindo. E acordei atrasada, pra variar. Quando desci para tomar café, não avistei Draco. Mas tudo bem, porque parece que vamos nos ver hoje. Pelo menos foi o que a _intimação_ engraçadinha que ele me mandou, depois do almoço, dizia.

"_Vejo você às 16h._

_Venha em trajes de banho._

_Nova senha: duendes._

_D.M."_

Imagino que a nova senha seja por causa da história que ele me contou. Muito engraçadinho. Vou depois da aula, para lá. Gostaria que o tempo passasse mais depressa. Essa aula é MUITO chata.

* * *

Assim que a aula de Adivinhação acabou, eu disse para as meninas que ia procurar a Luna, mas é claro que não fui, já que eu tinha um encontro marcado com Draco.

Quando cheguei lì ele já estava me esperando, sentado em uma mesa que ficava ao canto. Tinha vários livros espalhados por ela.

"Onde está seu traje de banho?", ele perguntou, assim que me viu, ligeiramente desapontado, mas tentando disfarçar um sorriso.

"Oi pra você também", eu disse e dei um beijinho na bochecha dele.

"O que é isso? É tudo o que eu mereço?", ele perguntou, indignado.

"Ai, que dramático", eu disse e me inclinei para beija-lo. Eu juro que não sei o que me dá nessas horas, porque esse não é o meu comportamento normal. Eu, normalmente, não tomaria a iniciativa com um garoto, mas parece que com Draco tudo é diferente. Até isso.

Eu coloquei minha mochila sobre a mesa também e fiquei olhando o que ele estava fazendo. Parecia ser um trabalho sobre História da Magia.

"Ih, pelo visto vai demorar, não é?", eu disse, apontando para os livros. "História da Magia", eu acrescentei, já que aquilo explicava tudo. Os trabalhos de H.M. eram ainda piores que os de Poções, porque qualquer história – por mais interessante que fosse - ficava terrivelmente maçante durante as aulas de Binns. E Poções ainda poderia ser um pouco mais útil, no futuro, quem sabe.

"Não realmente. Eu posso terminar mais tarde", ele disse, começando a fechar um dos livros.

"Não, não. Termina agora, eu não me importo em ficar olhando", eu disse.

"_Ficar olhando_? Você prefere ficar olhando?", ele perguntou incrédulo. Depois ele completou "Você está me subestimando, Virginia", ele disse, maliciosamente.

"Eu não vou cair nessa provocação" eu disse, tranqüilamente "Termine o trabalho e depois a gente pode...hum, conversar".

Ele ficou lì me olhando, comum sorriso curvando sua boca e depois disse "Você é muito estranha, Virgínia".

"De um modo bom ou ruim?", eu perguntei, sem me deixar abalar.

"Eu não estaria aqui, se fosse de um modo ruim", ele disse, com sua voz macia, mas de uma forma totalmente arrogante.

"Foi o que eu imaginei", eu disse e o beijei de leve. Eu estava decidida a não me aborrecer com ele hoje.

Ele voltou sua atenção ao trabalho, enquanto eu fiquei olhando os livros que ele estava usando. Um deles, estranhamente, não parecia ser um livro didático. '_Hum_, eu pensei, _não sabia que Draco gostava de literatura'_.

"Posso dar uma olhada?", perguntei, segurando o livro.

"Claro", ele respondeu, ainda parecendo concentrado em escrever.

Eu andei até o sofá e me sentei lì confortavelmente, enquanto observava melhor o livro. A capa era toda preta e parecia decididamente velho. Mas não tinha título. Só tinha escrito 'Nick Traina'. Eu abri, para procurar o título e também não encontrei. Aquele era o título do livro? E então, qual seria o nome do autor? Ia perguntar a Draco que tipo de livro era aquele, mas achei melhor não interromper. Fiquei folheando distraidamente, até um parágrafo que me pareceu interessante:

"_Um sonho despencou na minha cabeça esta tarde. Deixou meu crânio fraturado, minha mente rompida e meu coração dilacerado. Sei que posso consertá-lo, mas isso pode ser tão difícil quanto deixa-lo escorrer por entre meus dedos. Choro ao pensar nisso e sei que não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Não posso me deixar escapar da luz da qual lutei tanto para me aproximar. Não quero mais viver na escuridão. Tenho muito a perder"._

O que era aquilo? Nunca li um livro assim, quero dizer. Parecia o diário de alguém, terrivelmente deprimido. Eu me mexi incomodamente no sofá e continuei a ler. Outro parágrafo, mais adiante, me chamou atenção novamente:

"_Alguma vez já escondeu sua sensibilidade, seus verdadeiros sentimentos, porque tinha medo de ser pisado? Bem, eu fiz. Eu fiz tudo isso. Vivi assim. Estou vivendo assim. Faço companhia a mim mesmo e tento imaginar alguém amando meu corpo e minha alma atormentados pelo ódio. Tenho que ser forte para fazê-lo. Tenho que fechar os punhos, ranger meus dentes, fingir ser puro e continuar com minha vida, a despeito das conseqüências. A despeito da dor e do fogo que irão queimar meu peito, tenho que controlar meus sentimentos e lidar com eles. Sem comida, sem risadas, sem aplausos, só sobrevivência. Apenas o esqueleto com dentes, suado e podre, que me guia e me apavora e com o qual tenho que lidar. Tenho que encontrar meu vício definitivo e leva-lo até o fim para que possa ir com um puta estampido, alto e esfumaçado"._

Eu confesso que estava abismada. Merlin, que pobre alma. Eu fiquei imaginando todos os demônios que essa pessoa teve que enfrentar, pelo modo como falava. Tenho consciência de que a minha expressão devia ser de choque total, mas eu não queria parar de ler. Quero dizer, a forma como ele falava instigaria qualquer um a ler mais.

"_Enjaulado, trancafiado, um animal que cospe e guincha, não mais 'são' do que um roedor infestado com raiva; espuma pingando de sua mandíbula trancada. Bato com a cabeça __nas__ paredes, girando e girando em círculos, teto branco, colchão no meio do quarto, nu e __singular__. Faz parecer ainda mais vazio. De joelhos, eu grito para as paredes densas e grossas me resgatarem**. Rezo para o céu vazio que não posso ver e para o Deus vazio que não vive lá para aliviar a minha dor, me consertar, me curar, me salvar.** Não há resposta. Sento-me no canto, as mãos cobrindo meus olhos dessa realidade insossa, essa realidade horrível para a qual não consigo encontrar saída. (...) A confusão me sufoca e desespera. Meu mundo inteiro é feito de desilusão e pena, nada além de uma miragem, transparente, inexistente. Estiquei a mão e tentei tocar minha alma, mas ela não estava mais lá. Perdi-a em algum lugar"._

Eu senti um arrepio. Decididamente, eu estava chocada com aquilo. Tanto que nem vi quando Draco se aproximou de mim, e sentou-se na beirada da mesinha de centro, de modo que pudesse ficar de frente para mim. Só notei quando ele tomou o livro das minhas mãos e disse "Acho que não vou poder te emprestar esse livro". Mas ele falou sem o tom de brincadeira a que eu já estava acostumada. Ele parecia estar considerando a minha expressão de horror absoluto.

"_Por Merlin_, Draco. Que tipo de livro é esse? Porque é que você lê isso?", eu perguntei, olhando pra ele com olhos de incredulidade. "Você gosta de se sentir _deprimido_?". Quero dizer, se não fosse o motivo de alguém ler aquele tipo de livro, eu não sabia qual era.

"Não precisa fazer drama, Virgínia. É só um livro. Você não esperava que eu lesse romances estúpidos, não é?", ele perguntou.

"Que comparação infeliz, Draco", eu disse, encolerizada. "Não se trata da classificação do livro...é a forma como ele fala. Tudo soa tão pesado, tão ruim...sei lì eu ainda estou meio desnorteada...".

"Você se deixa impressionar por qualquer bobagem", ele disse e suspirou "Mas concordo quando você diz que é um livro pesado. E você, definitivamente, não vai lê-lo", ele disse, como se aquilo encerrasse a questão. Mas eu estava pensando em outra coisa.

"Você...você se identifica com esse homem? É isso?", eu perguntei, inquieta.

"Talvez eu apenas tenha um gosto peculiar para literatura", ele disse, mas vendo minha expressão acrescentou "Virgínia, por favor. É a história de um cara como qualquer outro, só que esse colocou no papel tudo o que sentia. E talvez ele estivesse meio bêbado, ou deprimido demais quando fez isso, mas o que eu leio não tem relação direta com o meu modo de agir, então, quer parar com essa paranóia?", ele parecia aborrecido.

É. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando mesmo...mas é que aquelas palavras me deixaram meio impressionada.

"E...como é que termina o livro?", eu perguntei. A isso, ele ficou olhando para mim, como se decidindo se ia me contar ou não.

"Ele se suicida".

"Oh. Certo", eu disse, piscando, depois acrescentei "Não é como se isso fosse uma surpresa muito grande, depois de tudo o que ele escreveu".

Ele não respondeu, mas se sentou ao meu lado, fazendo com que eu me aproximasse mais dele. Eu me aninhei em seus braços e fiquei lì quieta. Aquele silêncio era perturbador. Estava cheio de perguntas no ar. E eu não encontrava um meio de fazer nenhuma delas, não sei bem porque.

"Pode perguntar", ele disse, de repente.

"O quê?", eu me assustei. Ele parece ter o poder de saber o que eu estou pensando. Deus, isso não existe!

"Eu sei que você está querendo me perguntar alguma coisa, desde que nós começamos a nos ver. Pergunte", ele disse, com a voz muito tranqüila.

"Você...bem, eu..." eu me enchi de coragem e falei "Eu não sei, Draco. É só que...eu não sei como você encara toda essa coisa do seu pai e dos... comensais" eu disse "É isso. Eu queria saber o que você pensa de tudo isso".

Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo, lentamente, escolhendo as palavras e disse "Meu pai é um Comensal, mas ele fugiu na hora de pagar pelo o que ele fez" ele suspirou e acrescentou "Bem, eu acho que ele é um covarde, se isso responde a sua pergunta", ele disse, simplesmente.

"Então você acha que _seu pai_ deveria estar preso?", eu disse. Não que eu não concordasse, mas...puxa! É o PAI dele.

"Você não pensaria assim, se fosse o seu pai, no lugar do meu?", ele perguntou.

"Meu pai nunca faria isso", eu respondi horrorizada, mas sem ter parado pra pensar antes de responder. Não que agora eu ache que meu pai faria algo assim, mas se eu tivesse um pai como Lúcio Malfoy, que foi o que Draco sugeriu, eu teria dito que concordava com ele.

"Bem, o meu fez", ele disse, calmamente.

Eu não pude dizer mais nada. Quero dizer, o que exatamente eu diria a ele? '_É, eu concordo com você, já que eu mesma já sofri muito por causa dele_' ou '_Espero que o encontrem logo, para que ele possa apodrecer em Azkaban_'. Não dava, né? Quer dizer, eu estou acostumada a ter uma família unida, leal. Não sei o que é falar mal do meu próprio pai, da forma como ele falou.

"Está respondida a sua pergunta?", ele perguntou, alisando meu cabelo.

"Sim".

"Ótimo", ele disse, me fazendo virar pra olhar pra ele "Porque eu não estou mais disposto a conversar" concluiu, e em seguida me beijou.

Ficamos namorando ainda um bom tempo, até que às 18h30 eu decidi que era melhor ir embora, porque se demorasse tanto quanto no domingo Ron teria outro ataque. "E além do mais" eu disse a ele "Eu estou morrendo de fome".

Draco chiou "Você não precisa ir comer".

Fiquei chocada com aquele argumento. "Está dizendo que eu estou gorda?", eu perguntei.

"Estou dizendo que você não precisa ir comer _agora_", ele disse, parecendo não entender como funciona o meu raciocínio. Certo, como se fosse fácil entender o dele.

"Ah. Você está se esquecendo também que foi o único aqui que já fez as lições do dia", eu disse.

"Você disse que não se importava", ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Sim. E não me importo, mas isso não muda o fato de que ainda tenho lições pra terminar", eu argumentei.

"Já vi que se essa história for se repetir todos os dias, você vai precisar de uma ajuda especial", ele disse, um pouco malicioso demais para o meu gosto.

"Não se anime tanto. Eu não costumo misturar _negócios_ com prazer", brinquei.

"Hum" ele disse "Acho que você vai ter que abrir uma exceção para mim". E dizendo isso, me beijou novamente. Ele, definitivamente, sabe me tirar do sério. Me tirar do sério no bom sentido, eu quis dizer. Num ótimo sentido.

Quando nos separamos, eu tirei suavemente a mecha de cabelo que lhe caia sobre os olhos e disse "Eu tenho mesmo que ir".

Dessa feita, ele concordou "Eu sei. Nos vemos depois".

Peguei minha mochila e saí de lá sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Fui direto pro Salão Principal, jantar. Chegando lì Jenn e Kel já estavam jantando, e Liv chegou um pouco depois, vindo direto da mesa da Corvinal.

Meu irmão apareceu um pouco depois, acompanhado de Mione e Harry. Ele pareceu satisfeito por me ver ali, acho que ele não tinha sentido minha falta antes.

(suspiro de alívio)

Agora estou aqui escrevendo, quando deveria estar fazendo as tais lições que me fizeram ter uma breve discussão com o Malfoy.

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou fazer isso agora.

"_...eu gostaria de me manter em segredo, como andar no escuro._

_Se ninguém te conhece, ninguém liga._

_Portanto, ninguém parte seu coração..."._

_(Nick Traina)._


	15. Fantasmas e Problemas

Cap 15 – Fantasmas e Problemas

Por Merlin! Já se passou quase duas semanas, desde a última vez que escrevi. Daí dá pra perceber o quão atribulada eu estive. Quero dizer, além dos treinos quase diários de Quadribol e das intermináveis tarefas, eu tenho um namorado que necessita e EXIGE atenção.

Nos vemos sempre que dá. E é realmente agradável, exceto quando brigamos. Quero dizer, nós não brigamos realmente...apenas discutimos em demasia. Os nossos encontros foram bem tranqüilos, essa semana, com exceção do dia em que ele descobriu que eu tenho um diário.

Quero dizer, ele estava me ajudando com uma lição de Transfiguração (ele realmente começou a me ajudar, sempre que eu precisava, depois daquela breve discussão) e todo o meu material estava espalhado pela mesa, inclusive meu diário. Eu, que estava distraída escrevendo no meu caderno, nem percebi quando ele pegou isso e abriu. SEM MINHA PERMISSÃO.

Eu soltei um pequeno gritinho quando vi. "Como OUSA?", eu disse, muito brava, tomando o diário das mãos dele.

"Você tem um diário?", ele perguntou, incrédulo. "Um _diário_?".

"Sim, eu tenho! E a idéia básica de um diário, é a de que ele é feito para uma pessoa só. E no caso, essa pessoa sou EU. Ou seja, você não pode lê-lo!", eu disse, irritada.

"Então você tem um diário...", ele repetiu, ignorando todo o meu discurso. "O que você escreve sobre mim, aí?". Ora, mas que garoto mais arrogante!

"Que pretensão!" eu disse, chocada "Em primeiro lugar, quem disse que eu falo de você nele?", eu perguntei, sem olhar pra ele, completamente aborrecida com o rumo daquela conversa.

"Ah...como você mente mal" ele disse, com um largo sorriso "Você deve falar MUITO de mim aí".

O que se seguiu, foi uma discussão que durou bem mais de meia hora. Uma coisa que eu aprendi, é que você simplesmente não ganha uma discussão do Malfoy. Você pode empatar, mas ganhar... _jamais_. Mas isso também não significa que ele vai ler o meu diário! Oras!

A maioria das nossas conversas são na base do 'Vamos ver quem se irrita primeiro' e é claro que eu sempre ganho. Ou será que eu sempre perco? Bem, fato é que outro dia rolou uma conversa que eu preciso registrar. Eu não fiquei realmente irritada porque estava de muito bom humor, pra minha própria surpresa. E Draco provavelmente estava doente, porque ele meio que falou sobre os 'sentimentos' dele.

Não que eu ache que ele estava falando REALMENTE sério, quero deixar isso bem claro. Mas quem sabe tinha uma pontinha de verdade? De qualquer forma, você acaba se acostumando com esse jeito 'provocativo' que Draco possui (veja bem, eu disse provocativo e não provocante...!) em uma simples conversa.

Bem, a conversa começou porque, um dia, estávamos na nossa sala, apenas sentados no sofàquietos, sem conversar. Pensando sobre nossas próprias coisas, imagino. O problema é que eu sou terrivelmente curiosa. E por acaso eu lancei um olhar furtivo pra ele, e percebi que ele estava com um olhar diferente (pensativo demais para o meu gosto), mas...pior: ele estava sorrindo. Isso era tão estranho. Quero dizer, não tinha acontecido nada de engraçado e vê-lo sorrindo sem um motivo plausível era algo fora do comum. Draco Malfoy sorrindo sem mais nem menos? Ah, não. Isso _tinha _um motivo. E eu queria saber qual era, é lógico.

"Se eu fizer uma pergunta de menina, você promete não rir de mim?", eu perguntei, já imaginando a resposta.

"Não", ele respondeu. Ele é sempre muito sincero.

"No que exatamente você estava pensando?", eu perguntei.

"Quando?", ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Cinco segundos atrás", eu disse e depois completei "Você estava com um olhar...".

"Cinco segundos atrás?", ele repetiu, em descrença.

"Dez segundos, agora. Antes que eu perguntasse no que você estava pensando".

"Honestamente?", ele perguntou, depois de um tempo.

"Não", eu disse, sarcástica "Eu quero que você minta e diga que estava pensando em mim, e faça isto soar terrivelmente romântico", eu completei, mas não estava sendo inteiramente irônica, eu acho.

"Eu estava pensando na quantidade de bombas de bosta que alguns sonserinos compraram. Acho que eles planejam assustar alguns lufa-lufas, esta noite. Pela quantidade, eles têm que ter gasto uma pequena fortuna", ele disse e com isso olhou diretamente pra mim. Para ver minha reação, acho.

E qual foi ela? Nenhuma. Quero dizer, depois de um segundo, eu consegui dizer algo como "Oh".

"Você ficou chateada", ele disse, depois de analisar minha expressão. Alguém duvida que ele estava se divertindo?

"Não, eu não fiquei", me apressei em dizer.

"Sim, você ficou", ele disse, com aquele ar de quem sabe das coisas "Você ficou chateada porque eu não estava pensando em você".

"Não, eu não fiquei", eu afirmei novamente, levemente irritada.

"Eu não posso pensar em você em cada segundo de cada dia, ruivinha. Às vezes eu tenho que pensar em coisas que caras normais pensam, como quadribol, bebidas...e Fleur Delacour", ele acrescentou, desnecessariamente, ao meu ver. Aparentemente essa Fleur se tornou modelo e vive saindo em revistas de moda. Argh. E ele me chama de 'ruivinha', quando quer me provocar.

"Eu peguei a idéia", eu disse, antes que ele começasse uma lista das garotas que ele acha atraente, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Depois de um tempo, ele pareceu intrigado com uma coisa e perguntou:

"Você disse que eu estava com um... _olhar_?". Eu suspirei.

"Bem, você estava sorrindo. Para você mesmo. Eu nunca o vi fazer isso. Então, eu quis saber o que cruzou sua mente. Eu deveria ter imaginado que era uma dessas armações dos sonserinos".

Eu estava sendo sincera, quando respondi isso. Ele me lançou um olhar meio de lado, como se estivesse calculando minhas palavras e depois disse:

"Talvez eu não estivesse pensando só em bombas de bosta".

A isso, eu fiquei realmente animada. Quero dizer, ele ia me contar o que estava REALMENTE pensando. Quando é que ele fez isso antes? NUNCA. Basta se lembrar do fracasso do meu Top 5.

"Vá em frente", eu o encorajei.

"Eu estava pensando em algumas coisas que aconteceram conosco", ele disse, cautelosamente, mas eu pude notar os seus olhos brilhando. O que traduzia o quanto ele estava se divertindo. Eu já disse isso, não disse?

"E...?", eu o encorajei novamente. Estava ficando interessante.

"E no quão óbvio era o quanto você sempre gostou de mim. Esperando ver onde eu costumava ficar depois das aulas, para me seguir até lá e iniciar uma conversa casual comigo". O quê? Ele estava insinuando que eu o segui até aquela Ala proibida? Que pretensioso!

"Eu nunca segui você até lá. E eu nunca iniciei uma conversa casual com você!", eu disse, na defensiva.

"Hum rum...", ele disse, cético.

"Eu NÃO o segui", eu reafirmei.

"Vai dizer que você não tinha uma _enorme_ queda por mim?", ele perguntou, como se fosse impossível eu não estar a fim dele, na época em que ele era um completo imbecil.

"Você está confuso", eu disse "Eu tinha uma _enorme_ vontade de acabar com você. Mas eu não tive uma queda por você".

"Isso é muito ruim", ele disse, franzindo a testa, mas eu acho que ele não estava levando a sério tudo aquilo, já que ele disse "Porque eu tive uma queda por você". Agora, isso era algo realmente novo. Malfoy falando assim livremente sobre seus sentimentos? Tudo bem, tinha um tom de deboche, mas não era assim _tãããão_ grande. Acho que é possível que ele estivesse sendo um pouco sincero.

"Você teve?", eu perguntei, meio surpresa. Tà_totalmente _surpresa.

"Sim", ele disse, meio sorrindo, meio sério "Eu fui intimidado psicologicamente. Então, quando você entrou naquela sala, eu sequer notei o quão era estranho estarmos conversando ou que você era uma grifinória", ele disse.

Então ele também achava aquilo tudo surreal? Ótimo, ele é tão lúcido quanto eu! Mas que papo é esse de que ele não se ligou que eu era uma grifinória, se no momento em que eu cheguei lá ele se lembrou do meu acidente na partida de quadribol e tudo o mais? Eu hein...

"Não notou?", eu perguntei, ainda meio incrédula.

"Não", ele disse e soou muito sincero. "Tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era no quanto seus lábios ansiavam serem beijados...por mim", ele disse, muito presunçoso, com um terrível tom de Don Juan.

Eu fiquei surpresa com o que ele disse, mas agora que eu paro pra me lembrar, nós já tínhamos tido uma conversa sobre isso, quando eu fiz o Top 5. Mas eu não acreditei naquele papo de '_eu fiz de caso pensado'_ e '_você cresceu'_. Qual é? É do Malfoy que eu estou falando.

Eu sei também que a gente já conversou sobre isso umas duas ou três vezes, mas eu não me canso. Quero dizer, aquele momento na Ala Proibida, foi praticamente o marco inicial da nossa 'história' juntos. Bem, mas eu desviei completamente a linha do meu pensamento. Eu estava falando sobre o quanto ele era presunçoso em achar que eu estava _precisand_o de um beijo dele.

"E aí você decidiu que deveria me fazer esse favor", eu concluí, irônica.

"Viu só? Você teve uma queda por mim", ele disse, com um sorriso de vitória. Aparentemente ele ignorou a minha ironia de propósito, como se a parte em que eu disse 'favor' tivesse sido interpretada ao pé da letra.

"Ah, claro. Porque o pisão que eu dei no seu pé foi uma incrível prova de amor", eu disse, e agora não era possível que ele ignorasse meu sarcasmo.

"Ora, convenhamos Virgínia, você poderia ter ido embora a qualquer momento, mas ficou lá conversando comigo. E poderia ter se libertado de mim facilmente, a qualquer momento, mas ficou la, me beijando", ele disse, muito presunçoso, novamente.

_Anh? Como assim?_

"Você está brincando, não estÿ Primeiro de tudo, eu não podia ir embora dali porque...porque...bem, porque eu estava tentando me lembrar do caminho e tinha certeza de que iria me perder ainda mais, quando saísse de la. Depois, eu não podia simplesmente me libertar de você, já que eu tinha um braço enfaixado e o outro você estava segurando. Tudo o que me restou foram minhas pernas, e mais precisamente meus pés. Aquele pisão, DEFINITIVAMENTE, prova o tamanho da 'queda' que eu tinha por você!", eu concluí, num fôlego só. Ufa.

Ele ficou uns segundos em silêncio e depois disse, teatralmente "Certo. Você acaba de ferir meu ego, sem compaixão alguma". Hum. Eu não acho que ele estava falando sério sobre eu ter realmente ferido o seu ego, mas... bem, acho que ele gosta de pensar que eu sempre fui completamente louca por ele. É estranho pensar que ele teve uma queda por mim, antes de eu sequer nota-lo. Por isso que eu ainda não acredito nessa ladainha toda.

"Sem compaixão não é o termo apropriado. É mais como um senso indefinível de aborrecimento", eu disse, totalmente sincera. Mas acho que tenho que ser justa e explicar melhor uma coisa. Quero dizer, ele estava certo numa coisa. Eu poderia ter realmente ido embora a qualquer momento. Mas não fui. De certa forma eu 'dei corda' pra conversa dele.

Depois do que eu disse, o clima se foi e o assunto se esgotou. Mas eu fiquei pensando sobre ele ter dito que sentia uma queda por mim. Será que ele estava falando a verdade? Mas como isso seria possível, se, no último ano, eu o ataquei (aquela história da Brigada Inquisitorial e tudo o mais)?

Se isso tudo é realmente verdade, quando começou? Não pode ter sido ano passado. É meio improvável que tenha sido durante a nossa pequena discussão no Expresso, já que mais nos ofendemos do que qualquer outra coisa. Na biblioteca...bem, eu falei aquilo sobre 'sentir muito' por ele mas eu realmente acho que estava louca. Ele não pode ter acreditado. Ou pode? Estado momentâneo de confusão. Ou seria permanente?

(suspiro)

Quando meu ânimo voltar, eu continuo a escrever.

* * *

Estou um pouco mais animada, eu acho.

Amanhã tem jogo da Sonserina e Corvinal. Eu passei a semana inteira irritando Draco, dizendo que ia torcer ardorosamente para a Corvinal, mas acho que eu estava mentindo. Quero dizer, eu simplesmente não consigo ser como ele e separar uma coisa da outra. Digo, eu sei que uma vitória o deixaria feliz. Certo? Certo. Então porque não desejar que ele vença? Eu quero vê-lo feliz, afinal de contas. Mas isso não significa que vou torcer a favor dele, num dos jogos da Grifinória! Isso já seria insanidade!

Hoje não vamos nos ver, porque ele tem treino mais tarde. Ah, outra coisa. Agora parece que eu conheço o horário dele melhor do que o meu. Quero dizer, com toda essa coisa de 'S_erá que vai dar pra gente se ver hoje_?', você acaba aprendendo que 'N_ão, eu tenho aula até tantas horas e depois Quadribol_' ou 'S_im, a minha tarde estará livre_'.

Acho que as meninas parecem definitivamente chateadas com esses meus repentinos sumiços. Quero dizer, quando eu não me encontro com Draco, eu vou para a biblioteca com a Kel, ou fico estudando na sala comunal com Jenn. Liv estàsempre que pode, com Macmillan. Mas ainda assim, é lógico que elas percebem que eu dou uma sumida, de vez em quando. E eu nunca sei o que dizer a elas e fico dando uma desculpa mais esfarrapada que a outra. Isso é um saco.

Eu penso nisso depois. Eu realmente tenho que resolver essa situação. Mas agora tenho que ir tomar o café da manhã. Já estou atrasada!

* * *

Eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo. Um misto de raiva e cólera domina o meu corpo. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Mas parece que o mundo fez questão de girar um pouco mais devagar naqueles segundos, só para tornar as coisas ainda piores.

O dia já começou ruim, porque na aula do Snape eu fiz tudo errado. Quero dizer, eu estava la tentando me concentrar, e parar de sorrir como uma boba, por estar me lembrando de qualquer coisa idiota que Draco tinha me contado, quando o meu caldeirão simplesmente começou a derreter.

Eu não sei, acho que misturei alguma coisa que não devia, porque ele começou a se deteriorar, e aquilo estava criando um cheiro horrível e não é como se não chamasse a atenção da sala inteira. E é claro que o Snape não perdeu a oportunidade de me passar um sermão incrível, tirar VINTE pontos da Grifinória e me humilhar na frente de todos. Ele teve que, contra a sua própria vontade, liberar toda a turma, porque o cheiro daquilo estava mesmo insuportável. Mas é claro que ele me fez ficar la, limpando tudo. Desgraçado.

Como se não bastasse toda aquela humilhação, a coisa só piorou. Depois da última aula do dia, as meninas decidiram ir para o Lago – '_Estudar la é realmente mais agradável, talvez o meu humor melhore'_, foi o que eu pensei. Discordo totalmente disso, agora. Quando chegamos la, Kel estava estranhamente quieta. Eu perguntei a ela se tinha acontecido alguma coisa e ela ficou calada por alguns segundos, decidindo se deveria ou não me falar o que estava pensando. O fato foi que ela falou.

"Eu estava só pensando...você não vai dar sua voltinha diária, hoje?", ela perguntou, com um tom que deixava claro que ela estava chateada comigo.

"O quê?", eu perguntei, surpresa.

E dessa vez foi Jenn quem disse "Quase todos os dias você some. Diz que vai dar uma voltinha, ou procurar a Luna, mas Ginny...você não engana a ninguém".

"Você até tenta nos enganar..." Liv disse "Mas não é como se nós fôssemos idiotas". Ela parecia brava. Todas elas pareciam bravas comigo, embora Kel tivesse passado o resto da conversa apenas encarando o chão. Ela parecia mais chateada do que realmente brava.

"Se você não confia em nós" Jenn disse, sentida "Talvez não devêssemos confiar em você também". Eu não podia estar mais chocada naquele minuto. O que era aquilo? Elas tinham ensaiado aquela conversa? Droga, droga, droga. Eu me senti um monstro.

"Vamos. Não vou conseguir estudar aqui", Liv disse. E todas elas se levantaram e foram embora, me deixando ali, chocada, apenas com um terrível sentimento de remorso e culpa me fazendo companhia.

Eu já tinha decidido me levantar, pra ir embora atrás delas, quando (como se já não bastasse aquela desgraça), me aparece um fantasma na minha frente. _Miguel Corner_.

"Ei, Ginny" ele disse, sorrindo largamente "Tudo bem?".

"Oi Miguel" eu disse, me sentindo completamente arrasada. Mas de duas, uma: ou ele é péssimo em decifrar expressões ou ignorou de propósito. "Há quanto tempo...", eu disse, pra não parecer mal educada.

"Pois é! Podemos conversar?", ele disse, parecendo ansioso.

"Agora? Quero dizer, acho que não é uma boa hora, eu...".

"Não vai demorar. Eu prometo", ele disse.

"Tudo bem. Pode falar". O que exatamente a gente ainda tinha pra conversar? Quero dizer, há séculos nós não conversávamos e de repente, aquilo. Eu estava péssima por toda aquela história na aula de Poções, mas o pior é que eu estava chocada com a atitude das meninas e, depois, com a aparição do Miguel eu estava chocada ao cubo.

"Bem...é que eu estive reparando em você", ele disse. Merlin, de novo essa história? Quero dizer, eu era totalmente distraída pra não perceber esse tipo de coisa? "E notei que você não está saindo com ninguém". Oh, não...

Na verdade, eu não estava mais prestando atenção no que ele estava falando. Eu tinha acabado de olhar para o outro lado do Lago e via Draco parado, vindo aparentemente do campo de Quadribol, segurando sua vassoura e olhando claramente para nós. Quero dizer, eu não sei o que devia estar parecendo aquela cena, já que eu e Miguel estávamos apenas conversando, mas a cara de Draco não era muito boa, na verdade.

"Desculpe, Miguel, o que você disse?", eu perguntei, tentando voltar a me focar na conversa.

"Disse que reparei que você não está saindo com ninguém e eu fiquei pensando que talvez nós pudéssemos, você sabe, tentar de novo", ele disse, ansioso e depois completou, se aproximando mais do que o permitido, de mim "Eu sinto sua falta, Ginny" e fez a coisa mais improvável do mundo. Quero dizer, improvável para mim, porque ele parecia terrivelmente confiante, quando me _beijou_.

Eu lembro de ter ficado completamente imóvel, com os braços grudados ao lado do corpo, sem conseguir esboçar uma reação. '_NÃO! NÃO_!', gritava meu cérebro. Quando eu consegui me mexer, eu o empurrei com força.

"Você pirou, Corner?", eu gritei e depois me lembrei de uma coisa. Draco. Por Merlin! Eu olhei em volta, desesperada e notei que ele não estava mais por perto. Será que ele tinha visto aquilo? Droga, droga, droga. O que faltava me acontecer hoje? "NUNCA mais faça isso, está entendendo?", eu gritei, fazendo várias pessoas olharem pra nossa direção. E eu saí correndo de la.

Eu estava pensando que tinha que falar urgentemente com Draco, para explicar-lhe a situação. Quero dizer, eu já o conheço bem agora. Sei que ele não tolera essas coisas com facilidade. Mas como eu ia falar com ele? Nós não tínhamos um encontro marcado e eu não podia simplesmente aparecer na Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

Eu ainda estava tentando recuperar a razão, quando me encaminhei para o Corujal. Quero dizer, era a única coisa que eu podia fazer, no momento. Eu escrevi um curto bilhete: _"Draco,_

_Nós precisamos conversar._

_Te espero na nossa sala, sim?_

_V.W."._

Eu mandei e me dirigi para la. Ele não devia ter tido tempo de mudar a senha, porque quando eu disse '_robe__ de seda'_, ela se abriu prontamente.

Não sei quanto tempo aquela coruja demorou a encontrar Draco, só sei que deve ter demorado muito. Ou então ele devia estar considerando a possibilidade de não me ver nunca mais.

Dez minutos de espera: nada. Vinte: nada... Meia hora: nada..., quando estava próximo de dar quarenta e tantos minutos, eu comecei a ficar terrivelmente arrasada, achando que ele não apareceria. Quero dizer, depois de brigar com as minhas melhores amigas (_mea culpa_, confesso!), tudo o que eu não precisava era de um empecilho do tamanho de Miguel Corner esmagando meu namoro.

Mas então ele apareceu. Ele tinha tomado banho, pelo que eu pude notar, mas o que mais chamou a minha atenção foi sua expressão. Era tão séria, que eu me perguntei quando teria sido a última vez que ele tinha me tratado tão friamente.

"Draco", eu disse, sentindo uma onda de alívio percorrer meu corpo "Eu achei que você não vinha mais". Ele não respondeu, então eu continuei "Olha, eu não sei o que exatamente você viu, mas...". Aqui, ele me interrompeu.

"Vi o suficiente. Por isso, seja breve com essa sua...explicação", ele disse, totalmente cético a meu respeito. Aqui, eu parei de me sentir aliviada e comecei a me sentir um pouco alterada. Indignada, eu diria. Quero dizer, ele estava me tratando daquela forma e EU nem tinha feito nada! Não era minha culpa, droga.

"Eu acho que é redundante dizer que eu não tive culp...", eu estava dizendo, mas uma risada, sem humor, me interrompeu.

"Virgínia...que parte de sua lembrança é seletiva e tende a esquecer?", ele perguntou, depois que parou de rir "Eu estava la. Eu vi. Ninguém me contou", ele disse, e aqui, os olhos dele estavam completamente negros. Depois ele completou, totalmente irônico "Ou você quer que eu acredite que vocês simplesmente tropeçaram um no outro e..._pronto_! Estava feito. É isso?". Eu custei a acreditar que ele tinha dito aquilo. Eu fiquei chocada com aquela atitude. Ele estava me ofendendo!

"Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo...", eu disse, enojada. Ele não respondeu e quando eu consegui recuperar minha voz, eu disse "Às vezes eu acho que você está tão habituado a obter suas pequenas vitórias a qualquer preço que deixou de dar valor à verdade", eu desabafei, com raiva da atitude dele "Você não pode insistir no que acredita e transformar as suas verdades particulares em fatos, Draco" eu continuei e tentando me acalmar, eu completei "Portanto, em vez de ser um completo imbecil, porque você não me pergunta, simplesmente, o que aconteceu?", eu finalizei, desafiando-o.

"Já formulou uma mentira assim tão depressa?", ele perguntou, com os olhos faiscando.

"Argh. Você não ouviu NADA do que eu disse?", eu perguntei. Eu estava _realmente _alterada "Qual é o seu problema, Malfoy? Você sofre de insegurança extrema, ou o quê?", eu gritei e acabo de me dar conta de que talvez não devesse ter feito aquilo. Mas não era como se eu tivesse muita opção. Primeiro o idiota do Snape, depois a porcaria da briga com minhas amigas e agora ele! Ninguém conseguiria manter a tranqüilidade num dia como esse.

"Então agora o problema sou eu?", ele perguntou, com um sorriso de deboche que há tempos ele tinha deixado de usar comigo.

"_Sim_, o problema é você, sim! Desde o começo o problema é você. Eu estou aqui, tentando explicar que Miguel Corner renasceu das cinzas e me beijou sem minha permissão e você fica aqui dando ataques de ciúmes! Me desculpe, mas eu não vou tolerar isso, não depois do dia que eu tive!", eu descontei tudo nele. TUDO, tudo.

Eu estava me virando pra ir embora, totalmente irritada, brava e inexplicavelmente magoada, quando ele me segurou pelo braço, me puxou mais para perto e me beijou, tudo isso muito rápido.

Estranhamente, o beijo dele era tremendamente agressivo e não tinha um pingo da suavidade a que eu já estava acostumada. Isso me fez pensar por uma fração de segundo: o que aquilo significava? Ele estava me beijando, não estava? Ele teria me 'desculpado'? Mas...porque ele estava tão agressivo?

Depois, tão repentinamente quanto ele me puxou, ele me soltou. Eu estava olhando ansiosa e assustada para ele (que parecia estar tão sem fôlego quanto eu), quando ele disse, parecendo esticar-se até o máximo de sua altura, frio e reservado "Me diga...foi _assim_ que o Corner te beijou?". Oh.

Eu não sei o que se passou pela minha cabeça naquela hora. Não sei no que RAIOS ele estava pensando quando disse aquilo, eu só sei que não pude controlar o impulso e então eu lhe dei um tapa em cheio no rosto. Eu juntei toda a raiva e frustração que senti no dia, todos os problemas num só e descontei ali, naquele tapa. Mas não me arrependo. Espero que tenha doído horrores. Espero que fique inchado, roxo, e que de preferência deforme o rosto dele!

Ele não esboçou reação alguma. Apenas ficou la parado, com a face vermelha ainda virada para o outro lado. Não sei se ele ficou surpreso, bravo, ferido...não faço a mínima idéia do que ele sentiu. Mas eu é que não ia ficar ali para descobrir. Depois daquilo, eu não tinha mais condições de ficar la e saí em disparada, sem olhar para trás. Quando cheguei no Salão Principal, já sentia lágrimas quentes rolando pelo meu rosto, mas nem me importei. Acho que passei pelas meninas na Sala Comunal, mas isso também não me importa agora.

Eu subi para o dormitório e me tranquei no banheiro. Entrei no chuveiro de roupa e tudo. Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo fiquei la, tentando parar de chorar, tentando não me sentir tão estúpida, tentando arrumar um motivo pra minha vida ter voltado a virar de cabeça pra baixo, mas não encontrei resposta para nenhuma das minhas perguntas.

Quando eu saí do chuveiro, notei o quão inchado o meu rosto estava. Mas é algo incontrolável. Quando você se sente tão mal assim, parece que chorar alivia alguma coisa, bem la no fundo. Mamãe sempre dizia que um banho frio ajuda também, mas eu não estava vendo o efeito.

Troquei de roupa e me enterrei na minha cama. Uma das meninas subiu até aqui, agora a pouco, mas eu continuei 'escondida' debaixo do meu cobertor. Depois, eu decidi desabafar tudo isso aqui, pra ver se me sentia melhor, mas acabo de descobrir que não mudou nada. Continuo esperando o efeito do banho, do choro e do desabafo.

* * *

Já é de manhã e eu tenho certeza que só consegui dormir um pouco porque estava terrivelmente cansada. Mas mesmo assim, eu acordei no meio da noite, e fiquei pensando '_Deus, porque eu me importo? Será que eu sou louca_?'. Um pouco, talvez.

Mas pelo menos eu consegui dormir uma parte da noite, caso contrário, teria passado a madrugada inteira, escrevendo mais uma lista inútil do tipo 'Porque Diabos Isso Teve Que Acontecer Comigo – Parte VIII'.

Quando eu acordei, vi uma certa movimentação e me dei conta de que provavelmente as meninas iam assistir ao jogo da Sonserina e da Corvinal. É claro que eu não fui. Não tinha condições física e emocionais para tanto. Reparei que quando eu me sentei na cama, elas trocaram olhares entre si. Certo. Estava na hora de acabar com aquilo.

"Eu queria falar com vocês um minuto", eu disse, antes que elas saíssem do quarto "Não vai demorar". Todas estavam muito quietas, esperando pelo o que eu ia dizer. Mas o que eu ia dizer?

"Eu só queria pedir desculpas. Vocês estão totalmente certas sobre a maneira horrível com que eu tenho tratado vocês. Eu não me orgulho disso", eu disse, e achando que ainda não estava bom o bastante, tentei me explicar melhor "O que estava acontecendo...bem, acabou. Não tem mais importância", eu disse, sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Kel se aproximou e sentou na minha cama, dizendo "Tem algo a ver com Miguel Corner? Porque ouvimos uma história totalmente absurda de que ele atacou você perto do Lago e que você teve grandes dificuldades para escapar dele". Meu Deus. Hogwarts tinha uma central de fofoca muito antenada.

"Não vou mentir. Ele é o menor dos meus problemas, agora", eu disse, grata por ela pelo menos demonstrar que não estava assim tão chateada comigo.

"Tudo bem, Ginny. Não precisa nos contar toda história. Apenas..." Liv disse e suspirou "Bem, eu acho que você deve saber o que é melhor pra você", completou, simplesmente.

"Eu também achei que soubesse. Mas, como eu disse, não importa agora".

O quarto ficou novamente em silêncio, então Jenn foi até o seu criado-mudo e pegou uma barra de chocolate, que atirou para mim, dizendo "Toma. Come isso. Vai fazer você se sentir um pouco melhor", ela disse, sorrindo timidamente.

"Obrigada, meninas. Por tudo", eu disse, muito, muito grata por elas terem me perdoado. Meu coração ficou um pouquinho mais leve.

Isso me animou um pouco e, mais tarde, eu desci para tomar café, encontrando o Salão Principal terrivelmente vazio. Todos deviam estar assistindo àquele jogo. Inclusive, eu estou tentando não olhar pela janela, já que posso ver alguns vultos daqui.

Foi um alívio imenso ter resolvido o problema com as meninas. Mas não estou certa de que o meu problema com o Malfoy tenha uma solução. Quero dizer, é ele quem está errado! Eu só me defendi, da única maneira que pude, já que ele apareceu praquela conversa com uma idéia (totalmente absurda) pré-concebida. Ele mal se deu ao trabalho de me ouvir! Quero dizer, se ele não confiava em mim, porque é que estava comigo, afinal de contas? Droga.

Essas coisas ficam se passando pela minha cabeça, mas eu não vou obter nenhuma resposta, então vou tentar me ocupar com outras coisas.

* * *

Está nevando. Um frio adorável se instalou por toda Hogwarts.

(suspiro)

Já se passaram duas semanas, desde aquele dia e eu já me sinto um pouco melhor. Conformada, eu diria. Quero dizer, eu sei que Draco é terrivelmente orgulhoso, mais do que eu, provavelmente, e não viria falar comigo para pedir desculpas, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Nos esbarramos duas ou três vezes, mas é como se não nos conhecêssemos. Como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós.

Nunca mais voltei àquela sala em que nos encontrávamos. Mas morro de curiosidade. Quero dizer, em saber se ele voltou la, se a senha mudou...mas eu não quero realmente esbarrar com ele, acho.

Eu estive olhando a tabela de jogos e não teremos que jogar contra a Sonserina (eles perderam para a Corvinal! Isso foi algo realmente significativo. Para a Grifinória, sem dúvida. Mas para Draco, deve ter sido o fim) até depois das férias de Natal. Ótimo. Vou ter mais um tempo para esquecer tudo isso e me concentrar mais nos treinos. Nossa próxima partida é contra a Corvinal, que deve estar tremendamente animada, já que ganharam da Sonserina, que, depois de nós, tem o melhor time.

Sabe, Harry tem reclamado muito comigo! Diz que não pareço concentrada o suficiente. Puxa, mas quem é que conseguiria, no meu lugar? O problema é que eu não posso falar isso pra ele. Aliás, isso me faz lembrar de Rony, que estranhamente passou a me defender quando Harry briga comigo. Mas acho que sei porque.

Dois dias depois de toda aquela confusão, Ron veio falar comigo, quando eu estava estudando na Sala Comunal, esperando Kel voltar da biblioteca com alguns livros.

"Oi, Gin" ele disse, cauteloso "Tudo bem?". Eu murmurei algo como '_Hum rum'_, em resposta. "Escuta...eu queria te perguntar uma coisa". Oh, não. '_Não pergunte isso que eu acho que você vai perguntar'_, eu me peguei pensando.

"Ron, olha, não é um bom momento. Eu to indo estudar", eu disse, tentando, na verdade, fugir.

"Tá, eu não vou demorar. Eu só queria saber se..." ele parecia muito constrangido "Se aqueles seus sumiços eram por causa do Corner. De novo", ele completou. Deus, até ele ouviu aquela história?

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso", eu respondi, desesperada.

"Tudo bem", ele disse, mas deu um suspiro de alívio, como se aquilo significasse que o meu problema _era_ Miguel Corner. E, aparentemente, estava resolvido, já que Miguel Corner não tentaria se aproximar de mim tão cedo.

Depois dessa conversa, ele tem se mostrado totalmente protetor comigo, me perguntando se eu já almocei, se já fiz meus deveres e coisas do tipo. Isso só faz com que eu me sinta pior, infelizmente.

As meninas não tocaram mais nesse assunto e eu fico infinitamente grata, porque pelo menos eu não sinto como se estivesse mentindo para elas.

Estranhamente, meu rendimento escolar não caiu, já que todo o meu tempo livre está _realmente_ dividido em estudar e treinar. Eu quase não me divirto mais. Não sei o que é rir há muito tempo e isso é péssimo pro meu humor. Não que eu esteja de mau humor...é como se eu nem conseguisse mais sentir, sabe? Rir pra quê? E chorar? Não vai adiantar, vai?...

(um grande, enorme, gigantesco, colossal... suspiro)

Eu só quero um pouquinho de paz. Seria pedir demais?

"_Acostumado"_

"_Não faz sentido lutar comigo,_

_Porque eu já perdi._

_Esta vida é apenas uma batalha_

_Que eu já lutei._

_Todos os dias eu abaixo a cabeça_

_Me entrego a mim mesmo._

_Eu costumava ser forte._

_Eu costumava não precisar de ajuda._

_Eu costumava ser um menino..._

_Tornei-me um homem._

_Mas nem estou vivendo._

_Não sei o que sou._

_Uma vida que se passa morrendo_

_Não é vida nenhuma._

_Andando pela vida_

_E por este inferno_

_Realmente não pode durar muito mais._

_Perdi tudo o que um dia tive._

_Sei que poderia ser pior_

_Mas assim mesmo é bem ruim"._

_(Nick Traina)_

* * *

N/A:

Todo o diálogo começando em 'Se eu fizer uma pergunta de menina...', até 'Sem compaixão não é o termo apropriado..', foi adaptado de um diálogo de Everwood.

'_Deus, porque eu me importo? Será que eu sou louca_?. Um pouco, talvez.'. A legítima Codell. Uma professora fora de série.


	16. Reconciliação

Cap 16 – Reconciliação

Eu estou na Toca. Férias de Natal. Estão todos aqui: Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, os gêmeos, Ron e até mesmo o Harry veio. Mione vem também, mas primeiro ela vai passar uns dias com os pais. Acho que vem depois de amanhã. No dia do Natal, Kel e seus pais virão nos visitar, como eles fazem desde que somos crianças (eu já mencionei que nos conhecemos antes de Hogwarts?). É tão legal ter a casa com garotas, pra variar um pouco.

(suspiro)

Estou um pouco triste, mas em parte estou muito feliz. Na verdade, eu não sei qual adjetivo usar. Uma porção deles serviria nesse momento.

Estou me referindo, basicamente, ao que aconteceu no sábado, no dia da partida contra a Corvinal. Bem, o fato foi que nós perdemos. Dá pra acreditar? Isso é péssimo. Foi mais um motivo pra me enterrar na lama de vez. Eu que já estava **tão **feliz...

Bem, depois do jogo eu achei que Harry ia passar um sabão na gente (me refiro a nós, artilheiros. Sabe quantos gols eu marquei durante toda a partida? Quatro. Só quatro. Está muito abaixo dos meus padrões!), mas ele realmente não podia falar muito, porque ele não pegou o pomo! Isso é tão incomum, que quando o jogo acabou ninguém soube realmente o que dizer. Aquela derrota parecia não ter uma explicação (Hum. Isso soou um pouco arrogante, não?).

Bem, quando fomos para a Sala Comunal, todos na Grifinória pararam e olharam pra nós. Argh. Obviamente não haveria festa, naquela tarde, e como eu não ia agüentar ficar ali, eu resolvi dar uma volta. Sei la, eu não sabia nem se seria boa companhia para alguém, no meu estado. Primeiro porque eu havia jogado muito mal. Não era o meu normal, pelo menos. Segundo porque eu estava tentando não lembrar que, depois da última partida da Grifinória, eu tinha passado uma tarde inteira com Draco.

(pausa)

Eu disse que estava tentando e não que estava conseguindo.

Bateu novamente aquela curiosidade sobre a 'nossa sala'. Mas eu não tive coragem de ir até la. Talvez eu devesse ter ido la dar uma olhada, mas então não teria acontecido o que aconteceu.

O fato é que eu acabei indo caminhar perto do Lago, num frio de rachar, mas que parecia estranhamente acolhedor, já que, quando você SE isola do resto do mundo, a última coisa que você quer é se sentir confortável, acolhida, amada. Sei lì parece masoquismo, mas não é. Você só quer ficar ali, curtindo sua fossa, sua tristeza, até que ela passe sozinha. É horrível ver as pessoas a sua volta com 'pena' por você estar assim, meio triste, e elas se sentem ainda piores porque não podem fazer nada. Com isso _eu_ me sinto duas vezes pior. Argh, que confusão.

Quando eu me dei conta, estava atrás do Castelo, próxima do local em que tinha conversado com Draco uma vez, sobre teorias da evolução e um monte de bobagens. Meu coração deu um nó, é claro. Quero dizer, eu estava tentando fugir de tudo aquilo e de repente vou parar num local que me enche de lembranças dele? Terrível.

Mas, estranhamente, eu não consegui (nem quis) sair de la. Acho que aquela coisa de masoquismo que eu falei existe mesmo. Uh. Bem, fato é que eu fiquei la, sentada, olhando pro nada e sem _pensar_ em nada. Eu estava tão distraída que nem vi quando ele chegou. Sim, Draco apareceu la, minutos depois de eu ter chegado. Isso foi, no mínimo, muita coincidência.

Eu fiquei imóvel, contra a minha vontade. Quero dizer, eu queria sair correndo de la, queria desaparecer, queria fazer qualquer coisa, menos ter aquela conversa com ele, naquele momento. Mas eu não fiz nada disso. Eu continuei parada, quando ele se sentou à minha direita e deu um grande suspiro. Por um momento, nenhum dos dois falou nada, mas depois eu realmente não me segurei mais.

"O que você veio fazer aqui?", eu perguntei, baixinho. Ele ficou um tempo calado, antes de me responder, então eu acho que ele estava escolhendo bem as palavras.

"Bem...o fato é que...eu tenho que pedir desculpas para uma garota", ele disse. Certo...claro.

"E como você pretende fazer isso?", eu perguntei, sem olhar pra ele, porque eu não estava gostando muito daquela conversa.

"Esse é o grande problema", ele disse e deu outro suspiro "Lembro-me de quando ela disse que eu nunca havia feito isso. Pedir desculpas, eu quero dizer. E ela realmente estava certa. Eu nunca fiz isso antes", ele explicou. Bem, ele estava sendo sincero. Aquilo significava alguma coisa, não?

E naquele momento eu me lembrei de quando ele tinha ido até a mim, no baile, e me falou que não deveria ter dito aquilo sobre ainda haver inocência no mundo e tal. Em nenhum momento ele disse '_me desculpe'_, '_sinto muito'_ ou afins. E só agora eu me toquei! Ele me enrolou, ele realmente não pediu desculpas. Como eu não percebi? Indignação total!

"E onde eu entro nisso tudo?", eu perguntei, confusa. "Você quer que eu te ensine? É isso?", eu perguntei.

"Você faria isso?", ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Depende. É o que você realmente quer?", eu perguntei, ainda sem olhar pra ele.

"É o que eu realmente quero", ele repetiu, sério.

"Bem...primeiro, eu suponho que você tem que admitir para ela o quão errado você estava. E o quão estúpido você foi", eu disse, me aproveitando da situação para falar umas boas verdades pra ele. Qual é, ele estava merecendo!

"Certo, me redimir", ele disse e eu pude vê-lo franzindo a testa. "Isso vai ser difícil... E depois?", ele perguntou, parecendo interessado.

"Depois você tem que dizer o quanto lamenta. Mas isso, só se você realmente lamentar, é claro. Sinceridade é a chave da questão", eu disse, mexendo no meu cadarço.

"Me redimir, dizer que eu sinto muito", ele disse, como se estivesse anotando mentalmente. "Porque tem que ser tão difícil?", ele perguntou, acho que pra ele mesmo, com uma ruga na testa. Mas eu fiz questão de responder.

"Suponho que o grau de dificuldade disso pra você, esteja no mesmo graude decepção que tudo isso foi, pra ela", eu disse, absolutamente sincera.

"Acha que ela se decepcionou muito?", ele perguntou, depois de um tempo.

"Eu não sei", eu disse e então olhei pra ele pela primeira vez "Acho que sim".

Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo, sem dizer nada. Acho que foram minutos, mas pareceram horas. Eu não consegui formular nada para dizer, então continuei la, apenas olhando para ele, vendo seu cabelo platinado e seus olhos cinzas, tão incomuns, e que faziam tanta falta aos meus próprios olhos.

Eu fiquei pensando...eu estava fazendo drama? Eu estava certa? Eu não sei. Acho que ele precisava aprender que eu não vou aceitar qualquer tipo de atitude dele. Ele tem que saber que eu não sou igual às outras garotas que ele conheceu. Elas podem beijar o chão em que ele pisa, mas eu não faria isso. Porque eu não sou fanática por ele. Eu apenas...bem, eu simplesmente...er, eu só acho que não me submeteria a esse tipo de coisa. Sem contar que eu nunca o trairia!

Mas eu não sei, tem alguma coisa em Draco que me faz querer ficar perto dele, só que eu não sei o que é. Mas acho que esse foi o grande agravante de tudo isso. Acho que por isso eu me decepcionei tanto com aquela atitude estúpida dele.

"Ginny", ele disse, meio tenso "Me desculpe". E só aquilo me bastaria, porque ele soou dolorosamente sincero. E aquilo me tocou. É claro que eu o perdoava. Era o que eu estava esperando todo esse tempo, não era?

"Eu errei em agir impulsivamente. Eu deveria ter dado a chance de você se explicar, ou deveria ter acreditado quando você tentou", ele disse, olhando pra mim com os olhos semicerrados, por causa da claridade nos olhos dele. Eu teria aceitado qualquer coisa vinda dele, naquele momento. Até insultos. Ele parecia tão sincero naquele momento que, no caso dele, partiria o coração de qualquer um.

"Tem uma coisa errada", eu disse e acho que o assustei.

"O quê?", ele perguntou, confuso.

"A ordem", eu disse, soando mais clara, eu acho "Se redimir, se desculpar. Era a ordem, não era?", eu completei. Eu vi os olhos dele faiscarem; ele percebeu que eu estava brincando com ele. Ele falando sério e eu brincando. O mundo dá voltas...

"Você quer que eu faça de novo?", ele perguntou, fingindo preocupação.

"Sim, mas tente mudar as palavras agora. E mencione aquela coisa de estupidez que eu sugeri. É importante", eu disse, gesticulando e me fingindo de séria.

Ele suspirou profundamente e eu acho que ele ia começar a falar, mas eu coloquei uma mão sobre o braço dele e disse, sorrindo "Ei, eu estava brincando".

"Eu sei que estava", ele disse, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

"Bem, você teria feito de novo?", eu perguntei, surpresa. Ele mesmo havia dito que aquilo era difícil pra ele. Fazer uma vez deve ter sido mesmo, mas duas?

"Se você não estivesse brincando agora, provavelmente eu teria. Não sei", ele disse, dando de ombros. Bem, de qualquer forma era bom saber daquilo. E então, do nada, eu me lembrei de uma coisa.

"Olha, sobre aquele tapa...", eu estava dizendo, mas ele se apressou em me interromper.

"Não precisa se desculpar".

Eu olhei pra ele, surpresa. "Eu não ia", eu disse "Eu ia dizer que você fez por merecer", eu completei e então eu vi aqueles dentes brancos aparecerem num sorriso lindo para mim. Ele havia entendido tudo aquilo. Significava que ele estava perdoado. Eu já disse que ele é perito em ler nas entrelinhas?

"Senti sua falta, ruivinha", ele disse, depois de um tempo. Ele foi se aproximando de mim, devagarzinho, como se ainda não estivesse muito certo de que _podi_a fazer o que estava _querendo_ fazer.

"Eu senti _desesperadamente_ a sua falta" eu disse, quando nossos rostos já estavam a meio centímetro de distância e, depois, só lembro de tê-lo beijado de uma forma completamente diferente. Era como se nunca mais fossemos nos beijar e eu tinha que ter a certeza de que me lembraria daquele momento para sempre. Que me lembraria do seu gosto, seu cheiro...

(suspiro bobo)

Ficamos lá a tarde inteira, mas o problema foi na hora de ir embora. Esse sempre era o problema, na verdade. Mas agora era um pouco diferente, já que no dia seguinte, eu estaria indo para a Toca para as férias de Natal. Toda minha família estaria la (_aqui_, eu quero dizer), e mamãe não permitiu que eu e Rony ficássemos em Hogwarts. E ela convenceu Dumbledore a levar Harry também. Não me pergunte como.

Draco disse que ia ver sua mãe na noite do Natal, mas que voltaria para Hogwarts, no dia seguinte. Foi um pouco engraçado vê-lo falando da mãe dele. Ele falou num tom quase carinhoso e eu acho que ele nem se deu conta. Quero dizer, ele raramente demonstra carinho. Até comigo é um pouco difícil. Bem, normalmente os gestos de 'carinho' dele vêm cheios de malícia, então não é o tipo de 'carinho' a que eu estou me referindo. Falo do tipo de carinho que você tem por alguém e não exige, nem espera nada em troca. Foi realmente confortante vê-lo falando assim de alguém, pra variar.

"Você vai me escrever?", eu perguntei, manhosa.

"Sim, se tiver tempo", ele respondeu, se fingindo de sério.

"Como assim, '_se tiver tempo'_?" eu perguntei, indignada "Que tipo de distração você vai ter aqui em Hogwarts, posso saber?".

"Não muitas...", ele disse, soando vago.

"Espero que não usem saias, essas distrações!". Eu não sabia que podia sentir ciúmes de _Draco Malfoy_. Certo, na hora eu estava exagerando, só por brincadeira, mas agora que estou longe fico pensando o que ele estará fazendo la.

Ele me mandou uma carta ontem, falando que é realmente tedioso ficar la quando eu estou longe (ooooonn! Isso foi o mais próximo que ele chegou de soar 'romântico' e eu tenho quase certeza de que foi proposital. É o tipo de coisa que ele não deixa simplesmente 'escapar'. Ele sempre tem um motivo...mesmo que seja só para me deixar vermelha) e reclamou pela milésima vez o fato de Harry ter vindo junto. Ele não chega a falar mal dele o tempo todo, mas nota-se a inimizade que ele ainda sente por ele. Às vezes acho Draco tão confuso.

Bem, aquela foi a última vez que nos vimos e já faz mais de uma semana! Amanhã já é Natal e...

(pausa)

Gui acaba de bater na minha porta, vou descer para jantar.

* * *

Voltei. Fiquei um tempão conversando com os meninos, la embaixo, e todos estavam falando sobre presentes, Quadribol e presentes. Parecem crianças, juro! Dei boa noite a todos e vim pro meu quarto. Mas aí eu fiquei pensando...eu não comprei nada para Draco. Eu até tenho algum ouro guardado, mas o primeiro problema foi o tempo. Afinal de contas, há uma semana, eu nem ousava imaginar que iríamos voltar. E o segundo problema foi: o que eu daria para ele? Quero dizer, ele já tem tudo o que o dinheiro pode comprar. Mas se eu não der nada, fica parecendo que eu nem me dei ao trabalho de comprar algo. Ai, que dilema.

Então, decidi fazer uma coisa que nunca fiz antes. Vou escrever uma carta pra ele. Quero dizer, uma carta de "amor". Não faço nem idéia do que escrever. Também não faço idéia do que ele vai achar, mas vou escrever mesmo assim.

(pausa)

Demorou, mas o primeiro parágrafo ficou pronto, se bem que ele nem é realmente uma coisa romântica.

"_Draco,_

_Estou há horas tentando escrever alguma coisa que sirva para a ocasião. Quero dizer, eu não estou a fim de brincadeiras, ou de irritá-lo (e muito menos de me irritar com você), então isso é algo completamente novo para mim"._

Eu sei, não está nada romântico, mas estou me esforçando! Vou continuar a faze-la agora.

(outra pausa)

Pronto, terminei. Agora vou fechar e...

(pausa _absurdamente _incrédula)

Eu estava aqui, fechando a carta que escrevi para Draco, calmamente sentada na bancada da minha janela, olhando de vez em quando a neve cair, quando... '_Oh, não. Quero dizer, OH, SIM'_.


	17. Presente de Natal

Cap 17 – Presente de Natal

Isso não parece real. Não parece mesmo!

Quero dizer, eu estava aqui, quietinha, quando de repente vejo uma cabeleira platinada que conheço tão bem. DRACO. Ele é louco, definitivamente! Eu estava tão certa de que era um delírio, que quase não acreditei enquanto via aquele vulto completamente vestido de preto, andando pela neve.

Da minha janela eu pude ver muito bem, enquanto ele ainda estava longe, que ele estava segurando sua Firebolt. Por Merlin! De onde ele estava vindo? E de _vassoura_? Ele só podia ser louco mesmo! Mas o problema maior era que se eu podia vê-lo da minha janela, alguém em algum outro lugar poderia vê-lo também! E a casa estava cheia, quase todos ainda estavam acordados.

Eu abri minha janela, desesperada, e fiz um '_psiu_' para ele, que olhava incerto, para a minha casa. É provável que ele não tenha me escutado, mas parece que me viu, porque montou em sua vassoura e se dirigiu para minha janela. Eu rezei internamente para que ninguém estivesse perto da janela, naquele instante.

Enquanto esperava Draco entrar, eu peguei minha varinha e tranquei minha porta, mas a verdade é que não sei como consegui sequer raciocinar naquele momento, porque eu estava surpresa/assustada/em pânico demais para tanto.

Depois, ele entrou no meu quarto e desmontou de sua vassoura. Pude notar que ele sorria presunçosamente, todo coberto de neve, e com cara de criança quando sabe que fez algo que não deveria ter feito, mas que está adorando a situação.

Eu ainda estava fechando minha janela, completamente incrédula com tudo aquilo, quando ele disse "Você tem noção de que...", e aqui eu fiz um gesto desesperado para que ele falasse mais baixo "...mora a 50km do vilarejo mais próximo?".

Eu sibilei "É claro que sei".

"Lembre-me de nunca mais vir te visitar", ele falou, baixinho, mas muito animado, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ele estar ali, no meu quarto, batendo a neve de suas vestes.

"Ah, não vai ser necessário", eu murmurei, sarcástica "Não depois que os meus SEIS irmãos descobrirem que você está aqui. Não vai sobrar um pedacinho de Malfoy para contar a história", eu completei, sombriamente.

"Seis?", ele perguntou, incerto. Ele ainda estava meio rosado, por causa de todo aquele frio la fora, o que me deixava com vontade de rir, a despeito de toda a situação.

"Sim, seis. E eles são grandes e maus. E você é louco, sem dúvida", eu disse, mas tive que me segurar para não rir do que eu tinha dito. Percy...GRANDE? E Gui, mau? Piada, né?

Mas acho que ele interpretou mal o que eu falei, porque ele disse, soando inconformado "Eu ainda posso ir embora se você quiser".

A isso, eu sacudi a cabeça, exasperada "O que exatamente você veio fazer aqui?". Veja bem, eu não estava exatamente reclamando, eu só estava tentando entender a situação.

"Vim ver você, é óbvio. Mas você não parece muito feliz", ele disse, com a boca curvada em desgosto. Acho que o ego dele não suportaria a idéia de que eu não estava completamente feliz em vê-lo.

"Feliz?", eu quase gritei "Draco, eu não vou ficar feliz depois que alguém te vir aqui. Eu estarei perdida e você, MORTO".

Nesse momento, ele espirrou. Meu discurso perdeu todo seu efeito assustador, já que foi ignorado. Eu gemi. Ele devia ter feito de propósito, só para eu me sentir culpada por ele ter estado voando debaixo de neve, com a única intenção de me ver.

Eu toquei a manga de seu casaco e notei que estava completamente úmido. "Tire isso, antes que você pegue uma gripe", eu disse e vi que ele tinha entendido tudo errado.

"Então... não estamos indo rápido demais para você? Que ótimo", ele disse, cheio de malícia. Como é que a mente dele funciona, hein? Eu adoraria saber para não me colocar em situações como essa.

"Argh", foi tudo o que eu consegui pronunciar, enquanto praticamente arrancava aquele casaco. Peguei meu cobertor e joguei para ele, dizendo "Toma. Se aquece com isso".

"Me aquecer com um cobertor?... Quando você está tão perto de mim?", ele perguntou, se aproximando de mim. "Acho que não". E dizendo isso ele me abraçou e me beijou. Olha, eu até tentei, mas não pude resistir.

Mas o principal problema foi quando, do nada, alguém começou a bater na minha porta. Eu me afastei de Draco, assustada e perguntei "Quem é?".

"Rony. E porque diabos essa porta está trancada?". Oh, droga. Isso significava que ele ia querer entrar. Argh. "Já vai", eu gritei, empurrando Draco, para dentro do meu minúsculo banheiro. '_Oh, não. Ele vai mexer em tudo'_, eu pensei na hora. Abri rapidamente a porta do banheiro e sibilei, brava "E não mexa em nada!".

Abri a porta do meu quarto e perguntei "Que foi?".

"Hum, a mamãe pediu pra eu vir perguntar se você realmente não precisa que um de nós venha passar a noite aqui, só por garantia. Você sabe, caso você tenha um pesadelo". Mamãe tinha feito todos eles virem me perguntar isso, todas as noites, desde que havíamos chegado (isso, porque, obviamente ela não sabia da poção dos gêmeos).

Mas naquela noite, parecia que Deus estava querendo me deixar com remorso. Quero dizer, eu estava com um garoto (e não era qualquer um...era o Malfoy!) trancado no meu banheiro, enquanto, gentilmente minha família se preocupava com os meus pesadelos. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível.

"Não, Ron, não precisa. Eu realmente não tenho tido mais pesadelos", eu disse, soando meio culpada.

"Tem certeza?", ele perguntou, solícito.

"Hum rum", eu respondi.

"Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa...", ele disse e foi saindo, para subir até seu quarto, imagino. Ufa. Eu suspirei de alívio e fechei a porta. Fui até o banheiro e abri a porta. Draco estava encostado na pia, com os braços cruzados (aparentemente ele não tinha mexido em nada, mesmo), olhando para mim.

"Então você ainda está tendo pesadelos?", ele perguntou, calmamente.

"É claro que não. Você não ouviu o que eu disse?", eu perguntei, um pouco indignada.

"Porque se você quiser, _eu _posso passar a noite aqui com você...Você sabe, caso você tenha pesadelos", ele disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. Então me ocorreu uma coisa.

"Você não está pensando que vai passar a noite aqui, não é?", eu perguntei, surpresa e chocada, ao mesmo tempo.

"Seria tão ruim assim?", ele perguntou, ofendido.

Não faz sentido dizer que algo não faz sentido para alguém que não faz sentido, mas, algumas vezes, o que mais podemos dizer?

"Draco", eu disse, tentando faze-lo voltar ao mundo real "Eu adoraria simplesmente pedir para minha mãe te abrigar aqui essa noite, mas eu NÃO POSSO. É _impossível_", eu expliquei, porque ele não parecia capaz de entender aquilo.

"Tudo bem", ele disse, se encaminhando para minha janela e pegando sua vassoura "Eu estou indo".

Aí eu olhei pela janela de novo e notei que a tempestade de neve estava consideravelmente mais forte. Eu não ia deixa-lo sair com aquele tempo, é claro.

"Espera", eu disse, segurando seu braço. Dei um grande suspiro, enquanto olhava, inconformada, para ele. "Você não vai sair com esse tempo", eu disse. Mas qual era a solução? Eu tinha uma opção?

"E o que você sugere? Que eu simplesmente desça as escadas e use sua lareira?", ele perguntou, curioso, se encostando na minha escrivaninha, que fica ao lado da janela.

"Claro que não", eu disse, suspirando. "No entanto, você entende que vai totalmente contra os meus princípios permitir que você durma aqui, não é?".

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, com uma cara de desgosto, em resposta. Bem, pelo menos ele entendia aquilo. Eu sentei, derrotada, na minha cama. "Só que eu não vejo outra solução", eu murmurei.

Draco ficou lá, olhando para mim, completamente surpreso e depois se sentou calmamente ao meu lado. "O que exatamente você está pensando que eu vou fazer? Eu não vou te atacar", ele disse, baixinho, mas soando ainda um pouco indignado.

"Eu sei que não", eu falei, no mesmo tom de voz dele "O problema é o sentimento de remorso que está se formando dentro de mim. Quero dizer, eu estou mentindo para todos da minha família, bem debaixo do nariz deles!", eu disse, fazendo um esforço descomunal para controlar o tremor na minha voz.

"Olha, Ginny...se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, eu não me importo de seguir até Ottery St. Catchpole...", ele estava dizendo, mas eu o interrompi.

"Não, tudo bem. De verdade". Mas eu ainda podia sentir meu estômago se revirando. Escrúpulos, imagino.

Dava pra perceber que o silêncio na Toca estava aumentando, todos pareciam estar se preparando para dormir.

"Você jantou?", eu perguntei. Isso teria sido um problema, porque é quase impossível descer as escadas sem que elas comecem a ranger furiosamente, mas, para a minha sorte, ele confirmou com a cabeça. "Então vou preparar a sua...cama", eu disse, me levantando.

"Minha o quê?", ele perguntou surpreso.

Eu fui até o meu armário e tirei de la um colchonete meio velho, que os meninos costumavam usar. Peguei vários lençóis e cobertores e comecei a forrar o colchonete. Joguei um travesseiro em cima daquela cama improvisada e disse "Isso vai ter que servir".

Na verdade acho que ele não estava realmente acreditando que ia ter que dormir no chão. Mas ele não reclamou, na verdade ele até murmurou algo muito próximo de '_Obrigado_'. Eu o observei tirando os sapatos e ficando de meias, antes de se deitar. Foi uma cena surreal, mas definitivamente engraçada. Eu estava fazendo um esforço assombroso para não rir.

"Eu não queria judiar de você" eu disse "Mas você está terrivelmente engraçado, deitado aí", eu disse, ainda de pé, perto do armário.

Ele colocou as mãos por trás da cabeça, e olhou para mim, antes de murmurar "Que bom que alguém está se divertindo". Oh, tadinho. A isso, eu me abaixei e dei um beijinho na bochecha dele, depois me levantei e disse "Já volto".

Fui me trocar, no banheiro, mas é óbvio que eu não ia usar um dos meus pijamas. Não na frente de Draco. Só de pensar isso eu sinto meu rosto atingir treze tons diferentes de vermelho. Então, coloquei um suéter rosa que mamãe fez pra mim, uma calça e meias, já que fazia um frio espantoso, até mesmo dentro da Toca.

Quando saí do banheiro, ele estava olhando pra mim. Acho que estava levemente decepcionado (eu morro de rir ao imaginar isso). "É assim que você costuma dormir?", ele perguntou, num tom queixoso, enquanto eu apagava as luzes, para, em seguida, subir na minha cama.

"É claro que não", eu respondi, baixinho, tentando não rir. Eu deitei bem próxima à beirada da cama, de modo que pudesse olhar pra ele, la embaixo. Ele tinha fechado os olhos, suas mãos ainda estavam debaixo da cabeça e o seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado sobre o travesseiro. '_Às vezes eu esqueço o quanto ele é bonito'_, eu pensei, segurando o fôlego.

"Você vai ficar aí, olhando pra mim?", ele perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados. '_Como ele sabia_?', eu me perguntei.

"Vou velar o seu sono", eu respondi, simplesmente. A isso ele abriu os olhos, mas ainda não olhava pra mim.

"Não era eu quem devia estar fazendo isso?", ele perguntou, num tom de voz calmo. Agora tínhamos que falar ainda mais baixo, já que o silêncio era quase total, na casa.

"Somos um casal moderno", eu murmurei, de muito bom humor, a despeito de toda aquela situação. Quando eu disse isso, ele finalmente se virou para mim e disse:

"Sim. E a prova disso é que eu estou dormindo no chão". Mas ele parecia estar realmente brincando, portanto não me preocupei.

"Certo, mas de resto, ainda somos um casal moderno", eu disse, sorrindo.

Ele ficou la, me encarando. Eu podia sentir meu rosto começar a arder e quando eu ia perguntar '_O que foi_?', ele murmurou "Você é linda, Virginia".

Meu estômago deu uma volta completa. Mas eu tentei disfarçar levando na brincadeira, dizendo "Certo. Apenas me prometa que sequer olhará para mim, amanhã de manhã".

Ele não respondeu, mas se levantou e em seguida se sentou ao meu lado, na cama. Eu também me sentei, num sobressalto, enquanto dizia "O que você pensa que...", mas ele me interrompeu, colocando um dedo sobre os meus lábios, enquanto explicava "Você ainda não me deu um beijo de boa noite", e depois disso, ele me beijou.

Eu sentia meu coração pulando e, de uma forma muito positiva, aquele foi o nosso beijo mais... quente. Quero dizer, acho que era toda aquela intimidade que a situação propiciava. Isso me assustava um pouco, mas era uma sensação muito gostosa, senti-lo assim TÃO próximo. O beijo dele era doce e muito calmo e, por não-sei-quanto-tempo, eu nem me importei com o fato de estar traindo a confiança dos meus pais, assim tão debaixo do nariz deles.

Mas, estranhamente, quando nos separamos...eu não senti remorso. Não senti arrependimento de nenhuma forma e fiquei lá olhando pra ele. Não sei, nada parecia mais certo do que ele estar ali. E antes que eu pudesse me conter, eu disse algo em que eu tinha passado o dia pensando, enquanto escrevia aquela carta "Estou apaixonada por você".

Não me dei conta realmente de que estava falando aquilo em voz alta até que vi a expressão surpresa dele. Afinal de contas, foi a primeira vez que eu admiti aquilo em voz alta. E logo pra ele! Quero dizer, praticamente entramos em estado de choque, os dois. Acho que aqueles segundos em que ficamos nos encarando, ambos um pouco assustados, foram os que mais demoraram pra passar em toda a minha vida. Eu agora podia _ouvir_ as batidas descompassadas do meu coração.

Como se isso fosse possível, Draco chegou ainda mais perto de mim e me beijou avassaladoramente (essa É a palavra, acreditem). Quero dizer, eu não conseguia mais pensar em nada, e ele parecia ter mandado toda a calma que demonstrara antes, para as cucuias. Nos mexíamos sem nem perceber, e quando eu me dei conta, ele estava deitado parcialmente sobre mim e, é claro, eu me assustei com tudo aquilo. "Draco, eu não...", eu estava tentando dizer, totalmente desarticulada, mas ele apenas me beijou de leve e disse "Eu sei".

Depois disso, ele me abraçou e eu deitei minha cabeça sobre seu peito, e apenas ficamos la, praticamente entrelaçados um no outro.

_(Obrigada, Deus, por me dar um namorado bonito, inteligente, que gosta de mim como eu sou e que não é um maníaco sexual)._

Depois de alguns minutos ele se mexeu para ver se eu estava acordada, acho, e perguntou, "Devo ir para... a minha cama?".

"Fique", eu disse, tão baixo que torcia para que ele não tivesse me escutado, enquanto eu sentia meu rosto corar. Mas é claro que ele ouviu.

"Ótimo. Assim é muito mais confortável", ele disse, me abraçando mais forte. Eu já mencionei o fato do meu estômago ter passado a noite inteira dando voltas? E, estranhamente, era uma situação MUITO boa.

Eu dormi sorrindo, acho.

Quando eu acordei, ainda estava tudo muito escuro e eu não ouvia nenhum barulho vindo la de baixo. Ótimo. Ninguém tinha acordado ainda. Na verdade, nem Draco. Eu fiquei olhando pra ele, que tinha dormindo com um braço me envolvendo e o outro por trás da própria cabeça.

Eu queria ter tirado uma foto, daquele momento. Quero dizer, ele parecia um anjo: aquele cabelo tão claro, contra a minha colcha vermelha e a pele tão branca que parecia a neve la fora. E depois, quando ele acordou, eu acrescentei seus olhos à minha lista. Acho que ele acordou justamente por eu estar olhando tão fixamente pra ele. Mas isso é realmente possível?

"Bom dia", ele murmurou, ainda tentando acordar. Em resposta, eu o beijei na bochecha e notei uma coisa. Normalmente ele era todo gelado, da ponta dos dedos, até a ponta do nariz e com todo o frio que fazia lá fora...porque é que ele não estava gelado?

"Draco? Você está com febre?", eu sussurrei, preocupada, colocando a mão sobre a testa dele.

"Perdão?", ele sibilou, estranhando tudo aquilo. Ele não podia saber o que eu estava pensando, afinal de contas.

"É que você está um pouco quente", eu expliquei e ele colocou a própria mão sobre a face.

Depois ele disse, baixinho "Ah, isso. Acho que você é a culpada. Você é realmente _muito_ quente, ruivinha...", ele estava sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. Ele estava debochando de mim, assim, logo cedo! Que garoto impossível.

Eu peguei meu travesseiro e joguei em cima dele, enquanto dizia "Muito engraçado..." e sentia meu rosto ficar vermelho.

Notei que ele fazia um esforço admirável para não rir. Mas o que eu estava realmente reparando, era o fato de que ele não tinha olheiras, não estava com o rosto todo inchado (como eu deveria estar) e, fora o cabelo meio bagunçado, ele parecia perfeitamente...bonito.

"Você é sempre assim quando acorda?", eu perguntei, meio indignada.

"Sou", ele respondeu, meio confuso, ainda segurando o travesseiro que eu tinha jogado nele. Mas eu não sei se ele entendeu realmente minha súbita pergunta.

"O mundo não é justo comigo", eu disse, suspirando. Depois eu me levantei e disse, baixinho, "Você tem que ir agora. Antes que todos acordem".

A isso, ele concordou com a cabeça e se levantou, ficando estranhamente quieto. Por Merlin, ele realmente tinha presença. Quero dizer, quando ele se levantou eu notei o quão estranho era vê-lo ali. Já era estranho por si só o fato de eu ter um garoto no meu quarto (que não fosse um dos meus irmãos). E ainda mais um garoto assim tão... crescido. Alto. Era meio desproporcional para as medidas do meu quarto.

Provavelmente ele não estava pensando em tantas bobagens quanto eu, enquanto calçava os sapatos. Embora eu não faça nem idéia de em que ele estivesse pensando. Eu abri uma gaveta do meu criado mudo e tirei três barras de chocolate. "Toma. Eu acho que não é muito seguro descer pra pegar algo mais...substancial pra você comer, mas...", dei de ombros. Ele aceitou calado, e colocou dentro de um bolso do seu casaco. Ele parecia estar pensando am algo meio sério, porque não estava fazendo piadas, nem estava me irritando. Muito suspeito, isso.

"Tudo bem?", eu perguntei, enquanto tentava dar um jeito nos meus cabelos rebeldes.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, mexeu em seu casaco e tirou uma caixinha de um bolso, que me entregou dizendo "Feliz Natal". _Feliz Natal_. Eu tinha me esquecido! Por Merlin, eu preciso de uma memória nova, porque a minha simplesmente pára de funcionar nas horas em que ela é realmente necessária.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele por alguns segundos, sem esboçar uma reação. Eu não sou boa para reagir com coisas que eu não estou exatamente esperando. Depois, eu baixei meus olhos para a caixinha, que era toda prateada, com uma travinha em forma de serpente. Quando eu toquei nela, a caixinha se abriu e eu tirei de la uma pulseira linda, prateada. Ela tinha duas correntes, na verdade, e na mais fina delas, havia delicadas estrelas, penduradas. Sem dúvida, a pulseira mais linda que já vi na minha vida. E era minha!

Olhei para ele, sem saber o que dizer. "Draco, eu...".

"Gostou?", ele perguntou, modesto demais para seus padrões.

"É claro que eu gostei! É a coisa mais linda que já vi...", eu estava tentando dizer, ainda meio desarticulada, segurando a pulseira.

"Ótimo. Use-a sempre", ele disse, sorrindo levemente, enquanto vestia seu casaco "Agora tenho que ir", ele completou, e veio se aproximando de mim.

"Espera", eu sibilei e suspirei, procurando as palavras certas "Draco, eu não pude realmente encontrar algo para te dar. Quero dizer, eu não faço nem idéia de que coisa você precisa, ou de que coisa você não tem", eu disse, enquanto ele ficava me olhando estranhamente "Mas eu escrevi algo. Algo que é importante para mim e que eu espero que signifique o mesmo para você", eu completei, sentindo meu rosto arder, enquanto ia pegar a carta que tinha escrito pra ele, no dia anterior.

Ele segurou isso e ficou olhando, sem abrir, e depois me perguntou "Devo abri-la agora?".

"Não, não. De forma alguma", eu disse, baixinho, sentindo meu rosto corar significativamente. Ele sorriu ao me ver corando, e então, eu o apressei "Você tem que ir!".

Ele passou um braço pela minha cintura e me beijou. Se eu ganhasse um galeão para cada vez em que sinto minhas pernas ficarem bambas e meus joelhos fraquejarem, quando ele me beija, eu estaria milionária. Mas isso não é algo que eu saio comentando com ele, é claro.

Antes que ele se separasse de mim, eu o abracei fortemente e sussurrei "Foi um ato completamente insano de sua parte, mas...foi maravilhoso você ter vindo", eu disse, esperando não ter soado muito confusa, mas sei que ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas me beijou novamente e, logo em seguida, montou na sua vassoura, enquanto eu abria minha janela. Ele olhou para mim mais uma vez, como se fosse dizer algo, mas como ele não disse, eu movi meus lábios dizendo "Feliz Natal", mas sem deixar sair som. Ele deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e foi embora.

Eu fiquei observando ele ir, até que ele desapareceu debaixo de toda aquela neve. '_Tenha cuidado'_, eu pensei. Depois olhei para a minha pulseira. '_Use-a sempre_', ele tinha dito. E então, eu coloquei a pulseira no meu pulso.

Decidi começar a arrumar meu quarto, já que Mione vem amanhã, passar uns dias aqui, e estava toda aquela bagunça de colchonete e lençóis, no chão. Acho que foi a primeira vez que arrumei meu quarto, feliz.

Ah, eu ia esquecendo! Eis uma cópia da minha carta:

"_Draco_,

_Estou há horas tentando escrever alguma coisa que sirva para a ocasião. Quero dizer, eu não estou a fim de fazer piadas, ou de irritá-lo (e muito menos de me irritar com você), então isso é algo completamente novo para mim._

_Dizem que esse espírito de Natal nos deixa meio bobos e muito sentimentais. Eu sou uma prova viva disso, devo dizer. Então, daqui a uns dias, quando você resolver debochar de mim por causa dessa carta, eu tenho um álibi totalmente válido: espírito natalino. Ninguém resiste a ele._

_A verdade é que eu resolvi fazer uma análise sobre os meus...verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a você, quero dizer. E, embora eu odeie admitir que você estava certo, o meu diário foi realmente útil para me ajudar nessa análise. Foi útil porque você REALMENTE é mencionado constantemente nele (está satisfeito?). _

_Desde a época em que eu odiava você, até agora. No começo, eu me deixava irritar muito mais facilmente com você. Por sua causa, eu perdi madrugadas inteiras escrevendo listas intituladas de '_Porque Diabos Isso Teve Que Acontecer Comigo'_. E eu nunca encontrei uma resposta. Acho que é a minha maior frustração. E o fato de você não ter respondido o meu _Top 5_, aquele dia, não ajudou em nada a responder todas as dúvidas que tenho a seu respeito. Mas, estranhamente, eu acho que isso não é realmente tão importante, atualmente. Sinto que posso entende-lo só olhando nos seus olhos. E, enquanto eu ainda puder ver através deles, nada mais me preocupa._

_Bem, seguindo a ordem do meu diário, a noite do Dia das Bruxas foi algo realmente marcante. Quero dizer, acho que pude finalmente parar de me martirizar sobre as coisas que você fazia ou deixava de fazer. Eu me senti em paz, naquela noite. Depois, lembro de ter escrito uma coisa no meu diário, que é algo que eu quero que você saiba. Mas não pense que vai ser sempre essa moleza, não! De modo algum o Sr. vai ter permissão para ler o meu diário. Bem, eu escrevi o seguinte:_

"Não sei o que é isso que está acontecendo entre a gente (nem creio que possa haver um futuro, na verdade), mas Draco - por algum motivo que eu não sei explicar - me enche de coragem para viver a vida sem tanto medo. Eu sinto meu coração mais leve quando ele está por perto. Eu tento me lembrar como era a minha vida antes dele fazer parte dela, e eu sinto dificuldades em lembrar. Sei que faz apenas alguns dias que a coisa toda aconteceu – mas parecem séculos. E eu adoro essa sensação de pensar que posso estar completa, ao lado dele_"._

_Acho que o principal motivo que me faz gostar de você é esse sentimento de segurança que você me passa, contrariando todas as expectativas (você entende o que eu quero dizer, não é?). Talvez você não entenda a parte de não sentir medo quando estou ao seu lado, já que é algo que eu nunca conversei abertamente com você, antes. _

_Bem, no dia em que, sem querer, eu encontrei você na Masmorra, eu estava tentando vencer um antigo medo. Se bem que, depois, não foi mais necessário, já que o problema com os pesadelos terminou. Mas você realmente me ajuda a não sentir medo. Faz algum sentido, pra você? Pra mim não faz nenhum, mas eu simplesmente aceito o fato e procuro não reclamar. _

_E a outra coisa que eu comentei, sobre ter essa sensação de que você pode me completar, é totalmente real, agora.(Eu espero já ter deixado claro que não estou no meu estado normal, e que toda essa pieguice é algo que nunca mais vai se repetir, eu espero). Não se vanglorie demais por isso, ok? Mas o que eu estou demorando tanto para admitir, mas que estou desesperadamente querendo dizer é que estou apaixonada por você. _

_E eu realmente não me importo se você não estiver. Porque eu nunca senti isso antes, com tal intensidade e, pra mim, isso já basta. É algo que eu vou guardar pra sempre, dentro de mim._

_Obrigada por ser o único no mundo que é capaz de me fazer sentir como se... eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa que eu realmente quisesse. Você é o único que sabe exatamente o que eu preciso (e eu sei que você vai concordar comigo)._

_Bem...antes que eu me esqueça: Feliz Natal!_

_P.S.: Gostaria que você estivesse aqui._

_Com carinho,_

_Ginny"._

O p.s. foi realmente poderoso, não foi? Vou tentar fazer isso mais vezes.

* * *

Aconteceu basicamente duas coisas que quero comentar. No dia de Natal, quero dizer. Uma delas, me deixou primeiro triste e depois feliz e a outra me paralisou por cerca de vinte segundos e não creio que eu tenha conseguido respirar, durante esse tempo. 

Depois que arrumei meu quarto, eu fui me vestir para descer e tomar café, então tomei cuidado de escolher uma blusa de manga bastante comprida, pra não correr o risco de alguém ver minha pulseira nova, embora minha vontade fosse a de que todos vissem e soubessem que eu tinha ganho de...tì eu to viajando. Isso é impossível. Como eu ia dizendo, eu tinha essa idéia de que, depois, podia inventar qualquer coisa para justificar eu estar usando a pulseira, e de preferência seria só para o Ron, e não para os meus SEIS irmãos de uma só vez.

Até aí tudo bem, deu certo. Mas quando o Sr. e a Sra. Douglas chegaram com a Kelly para o almoço, nós começamos a conversar animadamente e, bem, todo mundo sabe disso, as meninas têm um faro para notar novidades e/ou reparar em detalhes que garotos nunca reparariam. O fato é que a Kel viu minha pulseira e me perguntou quem tinha me dado. Eu entrei em pânico, é claro.

Ela, por sua vez, me conhece muito bem e deve ter visto a frase 'ESTOU PERDIDA' escrita em néon na minha testa, porque disse apenas um "Ah...", que significava várias coisas.

Uma delas era que ela estava chateada comigo, por eu não ter contado e por eu, de repente, ter voltado a sair com o carinha que ela achava que eu estava saindo. Quero dizer, quem mais me daria uma pulseira como aquela? Um dos meus irmãos? Não mesmo! Eles são do tipo que adorariam me dar bichinhos de pelúcia, se eu não reagisse tão firmemente contra isso.

A segunda coisa que aquele '_Ah.._.' significava, era a que ela sabia que ou eu ia mentir, ou eu não ia contar à ela. E de repente eu senti uma vontade louca de contar pra ela. Quero dizer, porque exatamente eu não estava confiando nas minhas amigas? Com exceção de Draco ser um Malfoy, filho de um Comensal, ser da Sonserina e ter precedentes totalmente acusatórios a seu respeito, acho que não tinha nada demais eu estar namorando com ele. Tinha?

Ah, eu não quis mais saber. Vendo a cara de desapontamento da Kel, a arrastei para o meu quarto e contei tudo pra ela. Tudo, tudo, tudo. Até o fato de que ele tinha passado a noite anterior ali.

Primeiro ela ficou chocada e pálida, depois entrou em estado de paralisia e ficou totalmente verde. Depois, quando eu cheguei na parte em que ele passou a noite ali, ela ficou roxa e eu achei que ela tinha parado de respirar. Juro!

"Ginny...você está brincando, não está? O _Malfoy_?", ela perguntou, incrédula, mesmo depois de eu ter contado quase dois meses de um relacionamento meio conturbado.

"Kel...eu não sei se você vai entender, mas ele realmente não é como quer que os outros o vejam. Ele faz toda aquela pinta de '_Ah, eu sou mau e se você se meter comigo...você estará MORTO'_, mas ele realmente não é assim", eu disse, querendo que ela me entendesse e ficasse do meu lado.

Ela devia estar achando que eu tinha ficado louca. "Ele sabe ser doce, quando quer, e eu diria gentil, mas eu estaria forçando muito a barra", suspirei "É só a personalidade dele, imagino. Com uma família como aquela, acho que ninguém teria sobrevivido de forma mais íntegra...", eu disse, porque eu realmente acreditava naquilo. Draco raramente falava da família, mas depois de todas as histórias que você escuta do pai dele, acaba formando uma imagem de um lar totalmente impróprio para uma criança crescer. Será que estou exagerando? Puxa. Realmente não sei.

"Ginny...é só que não faz sentido. Quero dizer, seu irmão, por exemplo. Ele odeia o Malfoy desde o primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts. E Harry! O Malfoy fez tudo para humilha-lo nos últimos anos, e Harry é o melhor amigo do seu irmão!". Acho que posso definir o tom de voz dela com uma simples frase 'Ginny...como você _pôde_?'.

Eu suspirei, cansada. "Não é como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito, Kelly". Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, eu perguntei "Agora você entende porque eu não tinha contado antes?".

"Por mais louco que possa parecer, eu entendo. Mas não aprovo", ela disse e se levantou, me deixando sozinha no quarto. ÓTIMO. Ótimo mesmo. Era tudo o que eu precisava para destruir o meu Natal. Estava tudo indo tão bem!...

Me joguei na minha cama, de barriga pra cima, e fiquei pensando em tudo aquilo. Eu queria ter podido apresentar Draco aos meus pais, como se ele fosse um garoto qualquer, um garoto normal. Mas o fato é que ele não é um garoto qualquer. E o sobrenome dele não ajuda muito como tópico para uma conversa "_Oi, você é um Malfoy, não é? Me diz uma coisa...vocês sempre foram ricos e maus ou só maus, mesmo_?".

Eu ainda estava lá, deitada, com os braços por detrás da cabeça, quando Ron entrou no meu quarto e perguntou "Gin, o que foi?". Essa é a segunda coisa que eu queria comentar sobre o dia de Natal.

"Nada", eu disse, olhando para o teto.

Ele chegou mais perto e perguntou "Está pensando no..._nele_?". Eu bufei. Porque Ron tinha sempre que tentar dar um de compreensível? Só tornava tudo pior, será que ele não via? Fora que o 'ele' que ele estava pensando, era um 'ele' totalmente fantasioso.

"Não, Ron, não estou!", eu respondi, quase gritando com ele, já meio brava.

"O que é isso?", ele perguntou, de repente, tocando minha pulseira. Oh, Merlin.

"Isso o quê?", eu perguntei, me fazendo de doida.

"Isso", ele puxou meu braço e me mostrou.

"Uma pulseira", eu balbuciei, em estado de choque. Já mencionei o fato de que sou completamente incompetente para dissimular meus sentimentos?

"Estou vendo que é", ele disse e perguntou, curioso "Quem te deu?".

"Eu", disse uma voz, da minha porta. Era a Kelly. Voltei a respirar normalmente (aqueles tinham sido os vinte segundos em que eu não respirara). Ela estava mentindo para me ajudar? Mas ela tinha acabado de dizer que não aprovava o que eu estava fazendo...!

"Hum", Rony disse, meio desconfiado. Acho que ele devia estar pensando que Miguel Corner tinha me dado aquela pulseira. Argh.

"A Sra. Weasley pediu para eu vir chamar vocês. O almoço vai ser servido", Kel disse, eficiente. Eu lancei um olhar de profundo agradecimento para Kelly e acho que vi nascer um pequeno sorriso, naquele minuto.

Depois disso, tudo ocorreu muito bem e eu não precisei esconder mais minha pulseira. Tudo bem que todo mundo pensa que foi a Kel quem me deu, mas esse realmente foi o melhor presente que ganhei no Natal. A tranqüilidade de ter compartilhado tudo isso com alguém. Que Draco não saiba que a pulseira perdeu o posto de 'O Melhor Presente'.

* * *

Mione chegou ontem e Ron finalmente largou do meu pé. Agora tenho tempo de sobra, pra ficar sofrendo e sentindo falta de Draco (eu estou exagerando, é claro). 

A propósito, ontem recebi uma carta dele. E, embora eu odeie admitir, é a melhor de todas, até agora. Vontade de mata-lo, vontade de rir, e vontade de CHORAR de rir, foram se alternando enquanto eu lia a carta.

"_Virgínia,_

_Gostaria de deixar clara toda minha indignação sobre o tamanho da carta que você me deu, no Natal. Setenta centímetros de pergaminho? Realmente não são o suficiente._

_Se não se importa, vou comentar alguns detalhes que chamaram mais a minha atenção. O primeiro deles foi você ter inventado uma desculpa completamente esfarrapada para encobrir o fato de que você disse todas aquelas coisas porque realmente queria e não porque era um espírito natalino (que, sinto lhe informar, não existe)._

_O segundo, faz referência a uma coisa que eu sempre soube. Seu diário deve ter tantos 'Malfoy' escrito, que daqui a pouco vai poder ser publicado como uma Biografia Não-Autorizada sobre mim. E não aja como se fosse mentira, porque você mesma já admitiu tal coisa._

_E como assim '_desde a época em que eu odiava você'_? Quando exatamente você me odiou? Agora, eu tenho que lhe explicar uma coisa que acho que você nunca percebeu. Você se apaixonou por mim no momento em que eu lhe beijei, pela primeira vez. Não importa o que você diga, não é algo que você possa realmente negar. Quem no mundo resistiria a isso? _

_Mas, como eu ia dizendo, foi ali que você se apaixonou por mim e eu realmente não entendo como é que você nunca percebeu. Não estava mais do que claro pra você? Eu, pelo menos, sempre soube que você estava._

_Mesmo antes de pedi-la em namoro... que é a prova de que você não tem uma percepção muito boa em relação aos seus próprios sentimentos. Quero dizer, o que precisamente você achava que eu ia fazer, depois daquela pergunta '_O que exatamente nós dois somos_?'? Eu via claramente, nos seus olhos, toda a paixão que você emanava (e ainda emana) por mim, e não pude negar um pedido tão claro de namoro que VOCÊ me fez, antes que eu o tivesse feito. Está confuso pra você? Porque eu posso explicar em maiores detalhes, depois, caso você não esteja muito brava, até lá._

_Então você se DEIXAVA irritar muito mais facilmente? Isso é algo realmente muito significativo, visto que hoje você se irrita com qualquer comentário de duplo sentido que eu diga. Não quero nem imaginar como era antes. _

_E como você pôde intitular essas listas de '_Porque Diabos Isso Teve Que Acontecer Comigo?_'? Quando seria muito mais lógico e prudente intitula-las de '_Graças a Deus Isso Aconteceu Comigo'_! Você precisa, realmente, rever seus conceitos a SEU respeito. Acho que consigo entende-la melhor do que você mesma. Posso te dar umas aulas, sobre isso, depois._

_Ora, Virgínia, eu não respondi seu "_Top 5_" (nomezinho estúpido...), porque ele vai totalmente contra meu princípio de ser um cara misterioso. As garotas adoram isso, você já percebeu? Já ouvi inúmeras cantadas que envolvem as palavras 'bonitão', 'misterioso' e 'te encontro às 22h'. Faz parte de todo o meu charme, você sabe. _

_Como você pode procurar uma explicação para o fato de eu transmitir segurança para você? Isso é completamente natural, faz parte dos meus instintos, é algo que eu não posso controlar...! (...) Certo, certo, isso era algo que eu realmente não sabia, mas obrigado por me deixar a par. Embora você tenha sido muito pouco clara sobre o que estava fazendo na Masmorra, aquele dia._

_Então você se sentia incompleta? Que bom que posso preencher esse espaço vazio que você dizia sentir. Sinceramente, quero dizer. Não posso dizer que milhões de comentários não cruzem minha mente, no presente momento, mas não vou fazer nenhum sobre isso, porque acho que aprendi a te irritar apenas com assuntos que não possam vir a causar minha morte, no futuro._

_Eu sou o único que sabe exatamente o que você precisa? Muito bom saber, já que, quando você me fizer essa pergunta, vou poder responder claramente 'Você só precisa de mim, um espartilho e de uma cinta-liga preta' e você nem vai ter como me contrariar. Realmente muito bom saber._

_Curioso o seu 'P.S.'. Principalmente porque você ficou absolutamente chocada quando me viu. Como é possível que você tenha desejado que eu aparecesse e quando eu apareci, você quis me enxotar da sua casa? Ultrajante tal comportamento, mas já foi devidamente perdoado, devo acrescentar._

_Deixando de responder a sua carta e passando a falar um pouco mais sobre os acontecimentos recentes, o jantar de Natal com minha mãe foi muito agradável. Já estou em Hogwarts, a propósito. E não se preocupe, porque as garotas que ficaram por aqui não são suficientemente bonitas e interessantes para me convencerem a traí-la. Não as que eu vi até agora, pelo menos. Mas creio que não procurei direito._

_Tenha um bom dia. E obrigado._

_D. Malfoy"._

Ele definitivamente não leva muita coisa a sério, mas eu posso ver infinitos significados para o 'Obrigado' que ele disse, no final. É só a maneira como você lê nas entrelinhas - uma simples questão de interpretação.

Tenho plena consciência de que ele ignorou propositalmente algumas coisas que eu disse (como o fato de eu ter dito que '_não acredito que possa haver um futuro para nós'_) e que ele, nas duas vezes em que eu disse estar apaixonada por ele, não me respondeu com um simples 'Eu também', mas é como eu disse. Eu realmente não me importo se ele vai admitir ou não. É claro que seria significativo se ele fizesse isso, mas eu não posso simplesmente mudar a natureza de uma pessoa. Muito menos a do _Malfoy_.

* * *

Tenho conversado muito com Harry, nos últimos dias. Tentei descobrir se rolava alguma coisa entre ele e Luna, e em resposta, ele ficou vermelho (e eu que achava que só os Weasley sofriam inescrupulosamente desse mal!). Acho que isso significa um 'Quase'. Interessante, não é?

O bom de estar em casa é que, se Mione, Ron e Harry se isolarem pra conversarem a sós, eu não ficarei realmente sobrando, já que meus outros irmãos estão aqui e eles parecem positivamente impressionados com o fato de eu ser uma artilheira razoavelmente boa. Agora eles até querem jogar comigo, o que é um fato inédito.

Ah! Kel me escreveu, dois dias depois do Natal, contando que Sam veio para a Inglaterra e que a pediu em namoro. _COMO ASSIM,_ eu perguntei em outra carta e ela me respondeu que ele diz não se importar em ter que lidar com a distância, se ela também não se importar. Mas depois eu fiquei pensando...não é um relacionamento realmente impossível, já que Kel tem família na França e poderia ficar lì nas férias ou podia até mesmo ir morar lì se realmente quisesse apostar nessa relação.

Na mesma carta ela comentou que acha que, depois desse fato absolutamente inesperado (Sam e tudo o mais...), nada mais a surpreende e que irá fazer o possível pra me ajudar com Draco. Acho que ela se referia a me acobertar, quando e caso eu precisasse. Louvado seja Sam Rutledge. Agora sou eu quem apóia _descaradamente_ essa relação.

"_Às vezes se eu me distraio_

_Se eu não me vigio um instante_

_Me transporto pra perto de você_

_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta_

_Me vem logo aquele cheiro_

_Que passa de você pra mim_

_Num fluxo perfeito_

_E enquanto você conversa e me beija_

_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo_

_As suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto_

_Me balanço devagar_

_Como quando você me embala_

_O ritmo rola fácil, parece que foi ensaiado_

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é...(...)"_

_Pitty- Equalize_

* * *

N/A: 

'_Não faz sentido dizer que algo não faz sentido para alguém que não faz sentido, mas, algumas vezes, o que mais podemos dizer?'_. Esme Raji Codell, a MESTRA.

'_Você é sempre assim quando acorda?_

_Sou. _

_O mundo não é justo comigo'._ Gilmore Girls.


	18. I Wanna Have Control

Cap 18- I Wanna Have Control

Voltamos a Hogwarts ontem, finalmente. Não que eu não tenha gostado de ficar lá, na Toca, com a minha família, mas Hogwarts também tem seus...hum, atrativos.

Certo, indo direto ao assunto, eu ainda não vi o Draco. Quero dizer, vi de longe, mas ele não me viu. Pelo menos eu acho que não. Há alguns minutos recebi uma coruja e tudo o que estava escrito era "_Ottery St. Catchpole. 16h_" e era, claramente, a letra dele. Acredito que seja a nova senha. Muito engraçadinho.

Não vou realmente esperar dar 16h, porque tenho que terminar um trabalho sobre Defesa Contra a Arte Das Trevas, mas não quero correr o risco de chegar atrasada, então...Já estou indo.

* * *

Tenho quase certeza de que devo parecer uma boba, andando por aí meio nas nuvens. Quero dizer, algumas pessoas estão começando a reclamar que pra atrair minha atenção, elas têm que me sacudir e gritar no meu ouvido. Tenho certeza de que é puro exagero, eu não posso estar assim tão aluada. Eu teria reparado. Ou não?

Bem, há quase um mês eu não escrevo aqui, mas não foi por simples distração. Foi por falta de tempo mesmo. Na última semana só pude ver Draco duas vezes! Quero dizer, estamos treinando muito pro Quadribol, e isso significa que praticamente alternamos os dias em que treinamos, então fica difícil encontrar um tempo para nos ver.

Estava lembrando de quando nos reencontramos, quando eu voltei. Foi tão bonitinho! Ele estava realmente com saudades de mim. Quero dizer, não que ele tenha admitido isso, mas acho que ficou bem claro pela maneira como ele me abraçou e, aparentemente, não quis me largar mais.

Eu comecei a rir e disse "Isso tudo é saudade de mim?", mas acho que ele percebeu que estava muito sentimental, ou qualquer coisa do tipo e se endireitou, dizendo:

"Não, mas bem que você queria, não é?". Argh. O que eu podia fazer? Eu dei um empurrão nele, meio de brincadeira e disse: "Ei!", como quem diz '_Não precisa ofender, seu chato'_.

Mas não dá pra ficar muito tempo brava com ele, porque ele simplesmente não deixa. Claro, ele sempre é muito irritante, mas não a ponto de me deixar com raiva dele em tempo integral. Às vezes eu acho que poderia sentir falta dele mesmo estando _junto_ dele. Isso é tão estranho...

O novo esporte preferido dele é reclamar sobre a quantidade de treinos que eu tenho (Harry está pegando pesado conosco). Como se ele também não estivesse treinando horrores...

Essa coisa de estudar, treinar e ir me encontrar com Draco tem sido minha rotina e pode não parecer, mas é exaustiva. Quero dizer, na última vez em que nos vimos, eu me peguei dormindo na nossa sala, esperando por ele. Dormindo! Ele debochou de mim à exaustão, é claro. Me acordou fazendo cócegas com a pena dele. Argh. Às vezes sinto vontade de mata-lo.

Bem, o motivo de estarmos treinando tanto, é que amanhã temos jogo contra a Sonserina. Aliás, esse foi um tópico importante na última conversa que eu e Draco tivemos. Quero dizer, é o primeiro jogo em que nos enfrentaremos, depois de termos começado a namorar. Deixamos bem claro que não haveria 'protecionismo' e que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra , portanto, ganhando ou perdendo, continuaria tudo normal entre a gente. Quero só ver se isso vai funcionar...estou encarando como uma espécie de teste.

Essa tarde a Sonserina reservou o campo de quadribol, então não pudemos fazer um último treino. Mas Harry fez questão de conversar com a gente, por quase duas horas. Juro, ele vira outra pessoa. Não que ele tenha o temperamento da Angelina, ele na verdade é muito mais contido, mas acho que ele não aceitaria perder por culpa dos nossos próprios erros. Não de novo, pelo menos. Quero dizer, ele sempre espera que joguemos duas vezes melhor que o outro time, o que por um lado é bom, porque nos instiga, mas por outro é MUITO cansativo, já que estamos treinando em demasia e eu realmente acho que se não for dormir agora, não vou render nada, amanhã.

* * *

Tive uma pequena discussão com Draco, essa tarde. O motivo foi Quadribol, mas não foi exatamente pelo resultado (que, aliás, foi a nosso favor. Foi um dos jogos mais difíceis até agora, e ganhamos por pouco. Eles estavam na frente, quando Harry pegou o pomo: 240 a 120).

Ainda estava no meio do jogo, quando me dei conta de que havia alguma coisa errada. Depois eu notei que os armários ambulantes não estavam me marcando, nem estavam atacando ninguém, e que, na verdade, estavam muito atrapalhados tentando marcar gols. Quero dizer, todos estavam tentando marcar gols no time deles, até mesmo o goleiro. Era como se todos tivessem assumido a posição de artilheiro, de uma só vez. A nova técnica deles, imagino.

Depois do jogo, é claro que eu mandei um bilhete para Draco, dizendo que queria encontra-lo. Quero dizer, como assim ele muda o esquema tático deles, dessa forma? Ele achava que eu era burra ou o quê?

Fui tomar minha ducha, pra ver se esfriava a cabeça. Acho que estava um pouco brava demais, com tudo aquilo. Lembro de ter saído pisando duro, até a nossa sala. Quando eu cheguei la, ele já estava me esperando. Ele parecia absolutamente calmo, sentando no sofì preguiçosamente. Eu nem o cumprimentei. Tenho que lembrar de me controlar melhor quando estiver brava, quero dizer, eu acho que fico muito mal educada, nessas horas.

"O que foi _aquilo_?", eu perguntei, meio alterada.

"Aquilo o quê?", ele perguntou, meio confuso.

"O jogo, Draco!", eu respondi. Ele ficou olhando para mim, por um tempo. Ele devia estar pensando que eu era louca.

"...Você poderia ser mais clara? Porque eu ainda não entendo linguagem em códigos", ele disse, franzindo a testa.

"Como é que você muda o esquema tático do seu time, daquele jeito? Você fez de propósito!", eu disse, mas acho que ele ainda não tinha entendido o que eu quis dizer.

Ele olhou para mim estranhamente e começou a dizer, enquanto gesticulava lentamente "Bem, como capitão, eu acho que tenho todo o direito de mudar o esquema do _meu _time, quando _eu_ bem entender", ele respondeu, ficando meio bravo.

"Você achou que eu não ia perceber? Quero dizer, eu achei que tínhamos deixado bem claro que nosso namoro não deveria interferir no Quadribol. Mas você fez aqueles armários pararem de atacar a nós. A _mim_!", eu disse, soando mais clara, eu acho.

"Ah... é _isso_", ele disse, simplesmente e ficou me encarando por um longo tempo.

"E então?", eu perguntei, depois de um tempo, cruzando os braços.

"Virginia, você há de convir que não é muito útil ter uma namorada, que corre constantemente risco de vida, numa simples partida de Quadribol", ele disse, como quem explica algo para uma criança "Mas eu não fiz isso unicamente pensando em você. Na verdade, eu acho que o nosso novo esquema tático está rendendo um melhor resultado. Embora isso não seja algo que eu vá discutir com você, é claro", ele completou, com a voz fria.

Eu não encontrei nada para responder a ele. Quero dizer, contrariando todas as expectativas de que não deixaríamos uma coisa interferir na outra, eu duvidava muito que não teria feito a mesma coisa, no lugar dele. E a nova tática, que consistia em '_Marquem quantos gols forem possíveis e esqueçam dos balaços e dos outros jogadores. Gols, eu disse_!', era ainda melhor do que a antiga tática, que consistia simplesmente em '_Derrube-os da vassoura e não deixe que marquem gols'_! Quero dizer, funcionou, não funcionou? Não fosse Harry, teríamos perdido.

Eu continuei parada, com os braços cruzados, apenas olhando pra ele. Então eu murmurei "Desculpe".

Ele ficou me olhando. Um dia eu ainda descubro o que se passa pela cabeça dele, nessas horas. Depois ele acenou com a cabeça e disse "Tudo bem".

Eu andei, meio desajeitada, até o sofá e me sentei la, me sentindo uma completa idiota. Eu devia realmente tentar aprender como funciona o raciocínio dele, pra que pudesse segui-lo, antes de tirar minhas próprias conclusões; mas infelizmente isso é algo impossível, embora pudesse ser muito útil.

"Ei. Tudo bem", ele repetiu.

Eu me encostei no sofá e dei um suspiro de cansaço. Não só por causa de todo o esforço no jogo, mas também porque eu não agüentava mais me estressar com bobagem. Quando eu ia aprender a _confiar_ nele? Confiar de verdade. Acreditar cegamente. Sei la, isso não é necessário num namoro? Ou eu devo sempre ter um pé atrás? Afinal de contas, trata-se de um Malfoy...POR MERLIN. Eu não acredito que estou pensando nisso. Não desse jeito. Quero dizer, Draco é tão diferente do pai dele, porque é que eu estou generalizando? Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, sem dúvida. Tenho REALMENTE que confiar mais nele.

"Eu me sinto cansada", eu disse, depois de um tempo "Você não?", perguntei, mas não estava, exatamente, me referindo ao fato de estar cansada _fisicamente_. Era mais aquela coisa toda de nos ver escondido, e, naquele momento, de descobrir que ainda não confio completamente nele.

"Sim, eu me sinto cansado", ele disse e tenho quase certeza de que ele também se referia a outro tipo de cansaço.

Quando nos despedimos, eu o olhei com cara de quem diz '_Por favor, me desculpe! Não vai acontecer de novo_' e ele simplesmente me beijou. Depois, ele sorriu como que para me tranqüilizar.

Estou realmente triste comigo. Quero dizer, parece bobagem, mas ele não me deu motivos para desconfiar de suas atitudes. Pelo menos, não depois que começamos a namorar.

(suspiro)

O que está acontecendo comigo?

* * *

Acho que começo a acreditar na teoria da Mione, que diz que os sonhos podem nos dar avisos sobre o que está errado na nossa vida. Quero dizer, não deu exatamente para saber, pelo sonho, o que ia acontecer. Na real, eu nem me lembro o que eu sonhei ontem (e depois de tanto tempo sem sonhar! Foi uma surpresa). Só sei que deve ter sido um pesadelo, porque acordei com uma sensação ruim.

Hoje, quando eu desci para tomar café, estava o maior burburinho no Salão Principal e levando em conta que era sábado, já tinha muita gente de pé.

Olhei pra mesa da Sonserina, mas Draco não estava la, então me virei para sentar ao lado de Hermione, que estava segurando o Profeta Diário. Ron estava estranhamente muito quieto e eu não vi Harry em parte alguma.

"Bom dia", eu disse. Ninguém respondeu. "Alô? Terra chamando!", eu disse, olhando de Ron para Mione.

"Bom dia, Ginny", Mione disse, finalmente fechando o jornal e olhando para mim.

"Que alvoroço é esse por aqui?", perguntei, olhando em volta.

"Você ainda não leu o jornal?", Mione perguntou, e quando eu fiz que não com a cabeça, ela me entregou o jornal.

Quando eu abri, uma das manchetes chamou logo minha atenção.

"_FUNCIONÁRIA DO MINISTÉRIO É ASSASSINADA POR COMENSAIS_

_Na última sexta-feira, o Ministério divulgou a notícia de que a funcionária Amélia Susana Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, foi cercada e atacada por três Comensais fugitivos. _

_De acordo com o depoimento dado por alguns trouxas, os aurores que estão trabalhando no caso, chegaram a pista de três antigos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem: Rodolfo e Belatriz Lestrange e Rookwood. _

_Os trouxas, que presenciaram ao acontecimento da janela de suas casas, já tiveram suas memórias devidamente alteradas, e desconfia-se que..." . _A reportagem continuava, mas milhares de perguntas começaram a pipocar na minha cabeça, enquanto eu sentia meu estômago se revirando.

"Ron...e o papai?", eu perguntei, baixinho. Quero dizer, Madame Bones era do Ministério...porque exatamente tinham-na atacado?

"Mamãe escreveu dizendo que ele está bem. Disse que estão todos bem...seja lá o que isso queira dizer", Ron respondeu, enquanto esfarelava uma torrada.

"Mas..._porque_ assassinaram Madame Bones?", eu perguntei, para ninguém especificamente.

"Eu tenho uma teoria", Mione disse, pensativa "Bem, eu estive pensando...Madame Bones trabalhava no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, certo? Então ela poderia ter meios de saber onde e quando os feitiços dos Comensais teriam sido realizados. Talvez ela tivesse meios de descobrir algo que pudesse denunciá-los ou prejudica-los", ela completou.

Fazia bastante sentido, aquilo. Depois, outra pergunta me surgiu "Como é possível que os trouxas tenham identificado os comensais?".

"Imagino que os Aurores acabaram deduzindo, através das descrições físicas dos Comensais", Mione disse, simplesmente.

"Mas eles não usam capuzes? Quero dizer, a maioria das vezes eles usam, não é?", eu perguntei, me lembrando da noite em que nos 'encontramos' com vários deles.

"Sim, a maioria das vezes, mas dessa vez eles não devem ter usado. De que outra maneira fariam o reconhecimento dos tais comensais?".

Eu concordei, balançando levemente a cabeça. "E Harry? Ele já sabe?", eu me vi perguntando. Quero dizer, afinal de contas, foi a tal Lestrange que matou Sirius.

"Sim...e acho que ele não está muito disposto a conversar, no momento", Mione disse, parecendo um pouco abatida.

"Bones...Bones...", eu murmurei, me lembrando de algo "Susana Bones, da Lufa-Lufa, não é parente dela?", eu perguntei, franzindo a testa.

"É sobrinha", Ron disse, vagamente.

"Parece que ela já foi para casa, essa manhã", Mione disse e eu olhei para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Todos pareciam quietos demais, a despeito de todo aquele burburinho, em volta. Bati o olho na mesa da Sonserina novamente: Draco ainda não estava la.

Nós tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar à tarde, atrás do castelo, perto da grande árvore em que já nos encontramos outras vezes. Acho que começamos a enjoar daquela sala. Tudo bem que nessa semana só havíamos nos visto uma vez, mas aquela sala não era realmente muito agradável, depois de tanto tempo olhando para os mesmos quadros e paredes.

Depois de tomar café, eu voltei para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória e encontrei Jenn e Kel, la, conversando. Jenn conhecia Susana melhor do que nós e estava realmente preocupada. Quero dizer, todos estávamos. Eu não queria pensar nisso, mas meu pai e Percy trabalham no Ministério. E se esses comensais malucos resolvem brincar de chacina? Por Merlin! Não quero nem pensar nisso.

Mais tarde fomos almoçar juntas e ficamos batendo papo para ver se nos distraíamos. Quando estava perto das 15h, eu me levantei e me dirigi para o Lago, ainda pensando que não tinha visto Harry o dia inteiro. Mione e Ron estavam na Sala Comunal e tinham dito que ele não descera para almoçar.

O sol estava fraco, mas era agradável, porque ajudava a amenizar o vento frio. Quando eu cheguei la, Draco já estava sentado numa das raízes da árvore. Ele parecia muito calmo. Sentei-me ao lado dele, e o beijei na bochecha. Ele ficou olhando para mim.

"Oi...", eu disse, incerta "Você está bem?".

"Sim", ele disse "E você?".

Confirmei com a cabeça e perguntei, com uma certa cautela "Você leu o Profeta, essa manhã?".

"Li", ele disse, simplesmente.

Eu queria saber a opinião dele, é óbvio! Então perguntei "E o que você acha disso? Quero dizer, que motivos será que eles tinham para matar Madame Bones?".

"Eu não posso responder essa pergunta, não é mesmo? Já que minha mente não funciona como a de um Comensal...", ele disse, calmamente, mas ele parecia estar insinuando que EU estava pensando que ele _sabia _como e porque os Comensais haviam feito aquilo.

"Eu não sugeri isso, Draco!", eu disse, chocada.

Ele suspirou e me olhou por um momento "Eu sei. Desculpe". Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e disse "Porque eles fizeram isso? Talvez para acobertar alguma coisa ou alguém. Talvez eles tenham arrancado alguma informação importante da Bones. Talvez ela soubesse de alguma coisa que não devesse, ou talvez eles, simplesmente, gostem de matar...", ele suspirou novamente e completou "Eu não acho que encontraremos uma resposta".

Eu concordei com a cabeça e meu pensamento voltou a Harry. Deus, ele já havia perdido três pessoas que amava. Quantas mais iriam morrer, por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem? Nesse momento, eu me peguei pensando em todos os meus irmãos, nos meus pais e em Draco. Um arrepio correu minha espinha e quando olhei diretamente para Draco, rezei silenciosamente para que nada acontecesse a ele ou a minha família.

"Em quê você está pensando?", Draco perguntou, tocando uma mecha do meu cabelo e me fazendo voltar ao mundo real.

"Em Harry", eu respondi, sinceramente "Belatriz Lestrange matou um...amigo nosso", eu disse, soando meio vaga.

"Sirius Black?", ele perguntou, num tom de voz que sugeria que ele não estava gostando daquela conversa.

"Como você sabe?", perguntei, surpresa. Será que o pai dele...?

"Foi o único que morreu no último embate entre Potter e o Lorde das Trevas, não foi?", ele perguntou. Por um momento, eu fiquei surpresa, mas depois eu me lembrei que aquilo tinha sido noticiado e que era bem óbvio ele saber que Sirius tinha morrido aquela noite.

"Sim, foi o único" eu disse "Ele era padrinho de Harry".

"Eu não sabia", ele disse, pouco confortável com aquele assunto.

"Seu pai sabia", eu disse, baixinho, brincando com uma folha "Foi ele quem descobriu que Harry era afilhado de Sirius e provavelmente disse a Você-Sabe-Quem, porque, bem...eles armaram toda aquela armadilha que nos levou até o Ministério", eu disse, sem saber exatamente porque estava falando aquilo. Acho que estava aprendendo a confiar mais em Draco "Seu pai parecia...parecia o chefe do bando, dando ordens e tudo o mais", eu completei.

"Não me surpreende", ele disse, calmamente.

A vontade de mudar de assunto misturada com a vontade de não pensar TÃO cedo nesse assunto, nos fez voltar a conversar sobre qualquer amenidade, só para quebrar aquele clima chato.

Depois eu me peguei pensando naquele velho fato de que ele me transmite paz. Sei la, contrariando todas as expectativas (afinal de contas o pai dele é um Comensal), eu me sinto muito mais segura quando estou ao lado dele, mas acho que ele não percebe isso. Quero dizer, na carta que escrevi para ele no Natal, eu deixei isso bem claro e ele mesmo disse que não sabia de tal fato. Bem, agora ele sabe. Mas do que adianta?

"Draco...", eu falei "Eu já disse o quanto você é importante para mim?". Não sei, alguma coisa dentro de mim estava gritando '_Diga a ele! Não guarde para você. Diga a ele AGORA_'.

"Não hoje", ele disse, sorrindo, todo charmoso, mas também muito presunçoso.

"Você é", eu disse, séria "Apenas não se esqueça disso, sim?", eu perguntei, enquanto o via se aproximar mais. Eu não lembro se ele disse alguma coisa em resposta, só sei que já estávamos de lábios colados antes que me desse conta disso.

Ainda estávamos nos beijando quando eu senti um vento gelado que passou por nós com uma espécie de uivo. É claro que não era um lobo, era só o barulho que o vento às vezes faz, mas eu senti aquela sensação gelada subindo pela minha espinha.

"Você sentiu isso?", eu perguntei a Draco, me afastando dele.

"Sua língua na minha garganta?", ele perguntou,arrogante. Eu ignorei isso.

"Um barulho, um vento frio... Nossa, eu to arrepiada até agora", eu disse, meio desconfortável.

"Não senti nada", ele disse, me olhando atentamente. "Você não vai se deixar impressionar com isso, vai?".

Eu não soube o que responder. Sei la, talvez ele tivesse razão. Eu me impressiono com toda e qualquer coisa que não esteja no padrão da normalidade. Primeiro os sonhos, depois aquele livro com conteúdo depressivo, agora um simples vento estava me assustando. Do que eu não sinto medo, nesse mundo, meu Deus? Eu adoraria saber. Adoraria mesmo. Adoraria controlar minhas reações e meus sentimentos. Às vezes eu me sinto tão fraca...

Bem, tudo o que eu fiz foi me enterrar no abraço dele, e ficar la, como uma criança medrosa (...Gah. Eu me odeio). Depois, eu notei que o sol estava começando a se pôr. Devíamos ter ficado la a tarde inteira. Eu me ajeitei, para olha-lo melhor e perguntei "Vamos nos ver amanhã?".

"Acho que vou marcar um treino para o time, amanhã", ele disse "Mas se acabarmos cedo, eu te escrevo e a gente se encontra na nossa Sala".

"Certo. Agora eu tenho que ir", eu disse e o beijei antes de me levantar e ir embora.

Eu só tinha andado alguns passos, mas ainda sentia aquela sensação ruim que sentira poucos minutos antes. Não sei bem porque, mas eu me virei e olhei pra ele, que ainda estava sentado, provavelmente esperando eu ir embora pra que ele também pudesse ir.

Ele parecia tão bonito ali, com aquele pôr-do-sol ao fundo. Ele estava olhando para mim, e sorriu quando me viu olhando pra ele. Não sei, esse é o tipo de imagem que fica gravada a ferro na mente, e que eu sempre vou me lembrar.

Agora eu estou aqui, pensando em algumas coisas...quero dizer, hoje eu acordei com uma sensação ruim e quando desço para tomar café o que é que eu fico sabendo? Novidade dos Comensais. E agora, outra sensação ruim... o que é que falta acontecer?

"_Lembrem-se de Cedrico Diggory. Lembrem-se, se chegar a hora de terem de escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil. Lembrem-se do que aconteceu com um rapaz que era bom, generoso e corajoso, porque ele cruzou o caminho de Lord Voldemort. Lembrem-se de Cedrico Diggory"._

* * *

N/A:

'_Você sentiu isso?_

_Sua língua na minha garganta?_'. Adaptado de 'Uma noiva em fuga'.


	19. Desaparecimentos

Cap 19 – Desaparecimentos

Definitivamente eu voltei a sonhar. Será que a poção perdeu o efeito? Sei la...na outra noite eu não consegui me lembrar do sonho, mas tenho certeza de que não era com aquele dragão. Mas na noite passada eu sonhei com ele. De novo. 'Trinovo'. Não sei, já perdi as contas.

Não foi um sonho repetido, porque dessa vez o dragão, depois de chegar bem perto de mim (como no outro sonho...hum! agora que eu paro pra pensar, acho que esses sonhos devem ser uma continuação um do outro...), ele simplesmente sumiu. Sabe quando você desaparata? Foi mais ou menos isso que pareceu. Excetuando o fato de que animais não aparatam, é claro... às vezes eu acho que tenho cinco anos de idade, devido a tamanha imaginação fértil que eu tenho. Quer dizer, não é realmente minha imaginação, é o meu subconsciente.

(suspiro)

Vou tomar café. Vou ter que arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer hoje. Não vou ver Draco. Não tenho lição de casa (acreditem! Já estão todas feitas). Não tenho treino de quadribol...Nada.

* * *

Eu estou me sentindo preocupada. Mas será que eu tenho motivos? Quero dizer, eu estava arrasada porque não tinha nada para fazer o dia inteiro, então fiquei um tempo com as meninas, no Salão Comunal, mas elas não me deram bola alguma. Quero dizer, Liv e Jenn logo se ausentaram, para se encontrarem com seus respectivos namorados. Mas é claro, nenhum deles tem treino de Quadribol marcado para hoje. Argh.

Kel estava entretida, lendo um daqueles livros intermináveis dela. Hermione, Harry e Ron não estavam em parte alguma. E eu estava, como sempre, sobrando. Então resolvi dar uma volta, mas exatamente pra onde eu não sabia.

Acabei indo parar na nossa Sala, mas não tinha nada pra fazer la, e daquela janela não é possível ver o campo de quadribol, então eu decidi ir para os jardins. Eu pensei '_Talvez eu dê uma volta pelo campo de quadribol, só para ver se eles mudaram de estratégia novamente...'_.

Mas quando eu cheguei até la, eu tive uma surpresa. Quero dizer, o time da Sonserina deveria estar treinando, mas eles não estavam voando, estavam só conversando. Até aí tudo bem, poderiam estar combinando novas estratégias e jogadas, mas o que realmente chamou minha atenção foi o fato do Capitão do time não estar dando as instruções. Quero dizer, ele nem mesmo estava la. Estou falando de Draco, é claro.

Onde ele estaria? É claro, sempre tinha a chance dele estar atrasado, embora não acontecesse com freqüência. Na verdade ele sempre me dizia que era 'deselegante' chegar atrasado em compromissos (e ele dizia isso porque às vezes, eu realmente chegava atrasada). Eu fiquei a uma certa distância, por uns vinte minutos, só observando, olhando para os lados, esperando a hora em que Draco iria se reunir ao seu time. Mas isso não aconteceu. Pelo menos não enquanto eu estava la, observando.

Eu tive que sair de la, porque Jenn, que estava passeando com Terêncio Boot, me viu e veio falar comigo.

"O que está fazendo aqui? Espiando o treino da Sonserina?", ela perguntou, piscando para mim. Era tão óbvio que eu estivera observando o campo? Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, o namorado da Jenn se pronunciou.

"Parece que o Capitão deles não está presente". Muito observador.

"Hum. De qualquer forma, eu acho melhor voltar la pra dentro, agora", eu disse, já saindo em direção ao castelo. Dei uma última olhada pra trás, acho que só pra confirmar mais uma vez o que eu já sabia. Draco não estava la. Isso é tão estranho.

E de repente me ocorreu uma coisa: e se ele estivesse doente? Ele poderia estar na Ala Hospitalar! Não que da última vez que nos vimos ele parecesse doente, mas que outra explicação teria? E é claro que eu corri para a Ala Hospitalar, que (para minha decepção ou alívio, ainda não sei), estava completamente vazia.

Depois disso, já era a hora do almoço e eu achei que ele muito provavelmente iria aparecer para comer, então me dirigi ao Salão Principal. Mas durante o almoço eu também não o vi. E é claro que eu não ia ficar la a tarde inteira só para ver quando ele ia aparecer – embora essa fosse minha vontade.

Já é de noite e eu não o vi uma única vez. Onde será que ele estÿ E se não foi ao treino de quadribol, porque não me escreveu, como ele sempre faz quando os treinos são cancelados? Será que ele está me evitando? Mas o que eu fiz? Eu juro que, qualquer que seja a acusação, eu sou inocente!

Eu estava até pensando em mandar uma coruja pra ele, perguntando porque ele tinha sumido o dia inteiro, sem deixar notícias, mas talvez ele queira apenas ficar um pouco sozinho, sei la. Então, vou ficar na minha. Quero dizer, eu já passei outros dias sem vê-lo e o mundo não acabou, acabou? Muito embora ele sempre me enviasse uma carta, ao menos para dizer boa noite... Droga, onde é que ele estÿ

Já se passaram milhares de teorias pela minha cabeça. Uma mais absurda que a outra. Acho que vou me deitar. Só pensar não está adiantando. E como eu não posso fazer nada...(seria LINDO ver a cara dos sonserinos se eu aparecesse làno Salão Comunal deles, procurando por Draco). Tenho certeza que, amanhã, quando eu acordar, vai estar tudo normal, novamente.

* * *

Ontem eu disse que estava preocupada? Hoje eu estou em pânico. Apavorada é meu nome do meio. Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo?

Quando eu desci hoje cedo pra tomar café, procurei novamente por Draco, com os olhos, e me deparei com um vazio incomum na mesa da sonserina. Eu me refiro ao lugar em que ele sempre se senta. Eu resolvi desabafar minha preocupação com a única pessoa que eu posso conversar sobre esse assunto. Kelly, é claro. A minha sorte foi que ela estava na nossa mesa, sozinha. As meninas ainda estavam se arrumando.

"Kel, eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa...", eu disse, baixinho, me sentando ao lado dela.

"O que foi?", ela perguntou.

"Você viu o Malfoy, ontem?", eu perguntei. Achei que seria mais normal para ela, se eu dissesse 'Malfoy' ao invés de 'Draco'. Até porque ela sempre faz uma careta quando eu digo 'Draco'.

"Porque eu deveria tê-lo visto?", ela perguntou, confusa.

"É só que...ele sumiu, Kel. Eu estou ficando preocupada", eu disse, meio nervosa.

"Sumiu, como? Pra onde?", ela perguntou, abobadamente.

"Se sumiu eu não sei pra onde, né, Kel! Tá implícito", eu disse, meio brava.

"Calma!", ela disse, e vendo minha cara, continuou "Talvez...talvez você tenha feito algo que ele não gostou e agora está te dando um gelo", ela sugeriu.

"Muito consolador, Kelly. Obrigada", eu disse, acidamente. Eu sei, eu estava dando patada na minha melhor amiga, mas poxa! Olha bem a situação. Eu estava entrando em desespero. "Desculpe", eu disse, depois de um suspiro "Mas é que eu não acho que tenha sido isso. Da última vez que nos vimos estava tudo bem, droga! E agora...ele não está em parte alguma", eu disse, murchando.

"Eu posso ajudar a procura-lo, se você quiser", ela disse, e eu imagino como deve ter sido difícil para ela sugerir aquilo. Ela estava do meu lado, mas não tinha realmente concordado e engolido meu namoro com Draco.

"Não precisa", eu disse. Eu estava começando a ter uma idéia de onde ele poderia estar. Naquela sala das Masmorras. Eu sabia que há muito tempo ele não ia la, mas era minha última salvação. O problema é que podia ser perigoso ir até la. Da última vez que eu fui ele estava la com a Parkinson. E se, de repente, ela estivesse la de novo? Não que eu esteja sugerindo que ele está me traindo, mas e se ela estivesse la...sei la, sozinha? O que eu ia dizer? Que tinha me perdido de novo? Se perder três vezes, no mesmo lugar, deve ser um pouco incomum. Mas era um risco que eu tinha que correr, de qualquer forma.

E eu realmente fui. E felizmente eu não vi a Parkinson, mas também não vi Draco. Eu já tinha perdido a primeira aula de História da Magia, e com alguma sorte eu consegui me misturar aos alunos que saíam de la, pra ir pra segunda aula, de Transfiguração. Eu tive que esperar até a hora do almoço, pra fazer o que eu tinha decidido. Quero dizer, já eram quase dois dias sem notícias! Eu ia escrever para ele, é claro. Ele teria que me responder, afinal de contas. Nem que fosse um 'Não enche'. Ai, droga. Até isso eu aceitaria dele, se ele ao menos respondesse.

O grande problema é que eu já mandei uma coruja pra ele há pelo menos duas horas e não recebi nenhuma notícia. Nenhuma resposta. Nada. É ou não é pra entrar em pânico?

* * *

Eu estava terminando de escrever no diário, quando Ron e Mione entraram no Salão Comunal com uma cara de preocupados, que eu já identifico como 'os problemas do Harry'. O problema de ser 'o problema do Harry', é que, normalmente, é um problema para TODO o mundo mágico. Isso me dá calafrios.

Mas o mais estranho, ainda estava por vir. Ron veio falar comigo, Mione estava ao seu lado e parecia aflita.

"Então? Você o viu?". _Quê?_ Como assim? Desde quando ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo? Eu entrei em pânico. Felizmente eu tenho um alto poder de recuperação ou teria tropeçado e caído, tal a intensidade da surpresa provocada por aquela pergunta.

"Vi...? Vi, quem?", eu gaguejei, tentando ainda me recuperar do choque.

"Harry, é claro", ele disse. Como assim 'é claro'? Ele não era o único sumido por aqui! Não que ele soubesse disso, obviamente...

"Harry? Não, eu não o vejo desde..." e aqui eu parei pra pensar, e me dei conta que não via Harry há quase dois dias. Da mesma forma que eu não via Draco. Será que tem alguma ligação? "Desde sábado", eu completei, depois de um tempo.

"Ron!", Mione disse "O mapa! Será que ele deixou o mapa?", ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei", ele disse. E ficou la parado. Acho que pensando. Mione quase o carregou para a escada que dava ao dormitório dos meninos e disse, ameaçadoramente "Só desça quando você encontrar esse bendito mapa, Rony!".

Nós duas fomos nos sentar numa das mesas e ficamos la, esperando Rony voltar. Ela me explicou que Harry estava sumido, aparentemente, desde domingo. Mas Rony não tinha certeza de tê-lo visto no dormitório, no sábado à noite. Mas eles queriam ter certeza de que Harry não estava no castelo para avisar ao Dumbledore. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico.

Foi aí que Rony desceu, segurando o mapa numa das mãos. A cara dele não era nada, nada boa. "Ele não está em parte alguma, Mione", ele disse, passando o mapa pra ela. Eu fiquei espiando, do lado. Ela o revirou de ponta a cabeça e depois olhou para Rony, frustrada.

"Você sabe o que temos que fazer agora, não sabe?", ela perguntou para o Ron, mais aflita do que nunca.

"Dumbledore", ele disse, com um aceno de cabeça, parecendo nervoso.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Foi então que, no meio daquela confusão, eu disse "Eu posso...posso dar uma olhada nesse mapa?".

Acho que nenhum deles estava muito preocupado comigo, e eu não os culpo. Mione me deu o mapa e saiu correndo enquanto puxava Rony pela mão.

Eu corri para a tranqüilidade e privacidade do meu quarto e comecei a olhar feito uma louca praquele mapa, a procura de Draco e a não ser que aquele mapa estivesse com algum defeito, Draco também não estava no Castelo. Foi como sentir um murro no estômago. E isso não é nada agradável.

Como se já não bastasse, quando eu terminei de guardar o mapa nas minhas vestes e ainda estava decidindo que atitude tomar, eu escutei um barulho irritante, parecido com o de uma coruja se debatendo contra a janela. É claro! A coruja!

Eu corri feito louca até a janela, e ela estava la com um bilhetinho amarrado na pata. O grande, ENORME, problema, é que o bilhete que ela tinha amarrado na pata era o mesmo que eu tinha enviado para ele. Não havia nenhuma alteração. Nenhum sinal de que ele havia lido aquilo. Definitivamente, a coruja não o encontrou. E eu que achava que corujas eram eficientes...

Depois disso, eu fiz a única coisa que pareceu sensata. Corri para a sala de Dumbledore. Corri feito uma louca, tropecei em várias pessoas pelo caminho, mas parecia crucial chegar la o quanto antes.

Assim que eu cheguei na porta do escritório de Dumbledore, Hermione e Rony estavam saindo, cabisbaixos, de la. Bem, eles deviam ter contado a Dumbledore sobre o sumiço de Harry e eu tinha que aproveitar a deixa. Corri para dentro da sala, antes que a porta se fechasse e acho que fui tremendamente mal educada, ao entrar sem bater, mas veja bem meu desespero! Eu tinha o direito.

"Professor!", eu quase gritei, ao ver que ele estava prestes a sair da sala, sabe-se-la para onde.

"Senhorita Weasley?", ele disse e aquilo significou várias coisas. Acho que principalmente um 'O que a senhorita está fazendo aqui?'.

"Professor Dumbledore, me desculpe entrar assim e tudo o mais, mas eu preciso urgentemente falar com o Senhor!", eu disse, aflita.

"Senhorita Weasley, se é sobre o sumiço de Harry, fique mais calma, pois seu irmão e a Senhorita Granger já...", ele estava dizendo, mas eu o interrompi.

"Não é sobre o sumiço de Harry. Quero dizer, é um sumiço também, mas foi...foi... Draco Malfoy sumiu também, diretor!", eu disse, meio incerta sobre o que ele interpretaria.

Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio olhando para mim, o que foi muito significativo. Quero dizer, Dumbledore é um homem imponente. Eu estava quase assustada, só por receber aquele olhar.

"Entendo", ele disse calmamente, e depois acrescentou "A senhorita tem certeza do que está dizendo?".

"Absoluta, professor", eu disse, com muita convicção.

"Obrigado por me avisar, Senhorita Weasley. Pode ir agora", ele disse simplesmente.

Como assim 'Pode ir agora'? Tinha um milhão de perguntas que eu queria fazer, mas não parecia apropriado ficar retendo-o mais tempo ali, sem poder fazer alguma coisa realmente útil. Então eu saí silenciosamente da sala dele, querendo não pensar no pior.

Rony me encheu de perguntas, quando eu voltei ao Salão Comunal, mas eu o ignorei deliberadamente. Entreguei o mapa a ele, e olhando pra Mione eu perguntei, quietamente "Você me avisa, caso tenha alguma notícia?".

"É claro", ela disse.

E agora eu estou aqui, completamente exausta, sem saber o que fazer, o que pensar. Apenas torcendo para que Harry e Draco aonde quer que elesestejam...(suspiro) torcendo para que eles estejam bem.

Kelly esteve aqui agora a pouco e eu lhe contei o que aconteceu. Ela me abraçou e disse para eu ficar calma que tudo vai ficar bem. Eu queria acreditar nela.

* * *

Aconteceu a pior coisa do mundo. Quero dizer, eu nem consegui reunir força o suficiente para falar sobre isso aqui antes. Eu estou em total estado de choque que...

(suspiro)

Hoje eu não consegui ir assistir a nenhuma aula e ontem, ter ido assistir às aulas teria sido o mesmo que não ter ido, porque eu não me lembro de absolutamente nada que o Snape falou. Eu nem sei se perdi pontos para a Grifinória.

Ontem, logo cedo quando eu acordei, fui procurar Hermione, para saber se ela tinha recebido notícias. Mas ela não sabia de nada. A pior parte é ficar aqui, sem poder fazer nada. Sem saber se seria necessário fazer alguma coisa, sei la. Deus, eu espero que eles estejam mesmo bem.

Kelly praticamente me arrastou para todas as aulas do dia, mas não é como se eu pudesse me concentrar. Quero dizer, olha o que está acontecendo a minha volta! E o pior é que ninguém parece notar que o mundo está acabando.

Eu ouvi duas ou três vezes uns cochichos na sala Comunal da Grifinória, sobre onde estaria o Harry. Certo, ao menos isso eles perceberam. E eu não faço idéia de o quê Hermione e Rony estão dizendo por aí, sobre ele. Quero dizer, eu acho que o caos se instalaria rapidamente se todos os alunos soubessem que Harry simplesmente desapareceu, sem deixar vestígios.

E sim, eu sei que estou evitando falar sobre o que aconteceu hoje, mas é tão...triste. Eu quase não consegui esboçar uma reação, quando, essa manhã, Kel subiu correndo para o nosso dormitório, com o Profeta Diário nas mãos, para me mostrar.

A matéria dizia assim _"A ocorrência de um novo ataque, leva os aurores a investigarem o envolvimento de Comensais da Morte no caso, tendo sido divulgado apenas essa manhã. A vítima foi Narcisa Malfoy, casada com Lucio Malfoy, um confesso Comensal da Morte. As autoridades ainda investigam o assassinato ocorrido e que suposta relação teria com o grupo de Comensais da Morte. O corpo foi encontrado ontem, terça-feira, nas proximidades da Mansão Malfoy, que, segundo autoridades, foi abandonada há alguns meses por Narcisa Malfoy e seu filho, Draco Malfoy, que ainda freqüenta a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os aurores suspeitam que_...". E por aí continuava.

Eu nem sei o que eu pensei na hora, enquanto eu lia isso. Quero dizer, eu não a conhecia, mas ela era a mãe do Draco! E ele nunca falou muito sobre ela, mas me lembro muito bem da forma como ele falou sobre o Natal, e sobre estar ansioso para finalmente rever sua mãe.

E a forma como a matéria foi escrita, me perturbou profundamente. Quero dizer, 'o corpo foi encontrado'...é tão impessoal, tão bruto. Ela deixou de ser uma pessoa e passou a ser um corpo, que envolve um assassinato. O seu _próprio_ assassinato.

Tudo soa tão ruim. Eu me pergunto se Draco já sabe disso. Ele deve estar se sentindo horrível. Quero dizer, ter um pai como Lucio Malfoy já devia ser ruim o suficiente, mas agora...perder a mãe? Putz, eu estaria nos meus últimos dias de vida, se tivesse perdido minha mãe dessa forma.

E eu não sabia que ele não morava mais na Mansão Malfoy. Não que isso faça alguma diferença, de qualquer forma. Depois de ler tudo isso, hoje de manhã, eu estava tão triste, desanimada, que não consegui nem levantar da cama. Kel se ofereceu pra ficar comigo, mas eu preferi ficar sozinha. Acho que Jenn e Liv não entenderam a situação. Elas devem pensar que eu estou doente. E elas não estariam totalmente erradas...

(suspiro)

Já é de noite e eu não consigo parar de pensar em tudo isso. Toda essa situação é tão ruim que me coloca em pânico. Quero dizer, eu não sei bem qual era a posição da Narcisa sobre Lucio ser um Comensal e tudo o mais, mas se eles estão começando a atacar seus próprios familiares, a quem eles não vão atacar?

Eu fico tremendamente preocupada sobre a minha família, mas mamãe está sempre um passo a nossa frente, e sempre escreve contando como todos estão bem e 'seguros'. E não é que eu não acredite nela, mas...se em Hogwarts, que eu acreditava ser o lugar mais seguro do mundo, pessoas estão começando a sumir, porque la fora, no mundo real, eles estariam mais seguros?

(outro suspiro resignado)

Eu passei a tarde inteira olhando para a minha pulseira, e lembrando de todos os pequenos momentos que tive com Draco. Lembrando do dia em que ele me deu essa pulseira. Ele parecia tão desconfortável que eu acredito que essa seja sua maneira de ficar...tímido, eu acho.

Eu sinto uma falta absurda dele. E eu sei que isso está ficando repetitivo, mas eu realmente espero que ele e Harry estejam bem.

"_Se é pra ir, me leve. Se ficar, me ame"._


	20. O Fim

Cap 20 – O Fim

Aconteceu tanta coisa nos últimos dias que minha menor vontade era a de atualizar meu diário. Mas como é o meu diário e eu não quero me esquecer de nenhum detalhe do que aconteceu (embora eu acredite ser impossível eu esquecer de alguma coisa), vou registrar todos os detalhes. E quando eu digo todos, eu quero dizer, TODOS.

Na noite de sexta-feira, dois dias depois de eu ter escrito sobre a morte de Narcisa, aconteceu o improvável, mas o que eu desejava profundamente que acontecesse.

Já era muito tarde da noite e eu não tinha vontade de dormir, então fiquei olhando pela janela durante um bom tempo. Foi aí que, Hermione, vestindo roupas normais (e não pijamas), bateu na minha porta e disse, baixinho, para não acordar ninguém "Gin, se arruma rápido. A Professora McGonagall mandou nos chamar". _Como assim_, eu pensei. O que aquilo significava?

"Encontraram o ...?", eu estava perguntando, mas Hermione me fez interromper o que estava dizendo com um "Shhhhh", depois ela completou "Eu ainda não sei. Por isso seria ótimo se você se arrumasse logo". Eu não precisei levar outra bronca pra começar a me apressar. Acho que me vesti completamente em menos de cinco minutos. Um recorde.

Enquanto corríamos para o escritório da professora McGonagall, eu lembro de ter sentido meu coração sair pela boca. Eu queria desesperadamente saber o que tinha acontecido. '_Será que tinham encontrado Harry? E se tivessem-no encontrado, será que também encontraram Draco_?', eu me perguntava.

Quando chegamos la, eu vi Ron sentado em uma cadeira,parecendo totalmente acordado, apesar de já ter passado da meia-noite.

"Bem, agora que já estão todos aqui, podemos começar" McGonagall falou, como se estivesse em uma importante reunião "Vocês estão sendo enviados para a Toca, a pedido de Molly", ela falou, calmamente.

"Mas...porque?", eu me vi perguntando "Aconteceu alguma coisa, professora?". E de repente eu me lembrei do dia em que papai foi atacado por uma cobra e senti um arrepio na espinha.

"Sim, senhorita Weasley. O Professor Dumbledore acabou de me avisar que o Senhor Potter foi encontrado e estáencaminhando-o, nesse momento, para o Hospital St. Mungus", ela disse, olhando para cada um de nós.

"Mas, professora", Hermione disse "Isso significa que ele está...que ele está muito mal?", acho que ela estava lutando contra o choro.

"Ainda não tenho notícias a respeito disso, senhorita Granger, mas tudo o que posso fazer é leva-los em segurança para a Toca, onde Molly já os espera".

Rony estava extremamente calado, o que não era o normal dele. Acho que ele também estava se lembrando da noite em que papai havia sido atacado. Fazia sentido nos levar pra casa, naquela situação, mas se estavam nos levando, agora, para casa por causa de Harry...significaria que ele estava muito ruim? Acho que foi o que Hermione pensou, quando perguntou aquilo a McGonagall.

Depois disso, ninguém falou mais nada. Em seguida, a professora McGonagall nos fez usar uma chave de portal que nos levou diretamente para a sala de estar da minha casa. A primeira pessoa que vi foi mamãe, é claro. Isso porque ela veio correndo nos abraçar e depois nos ignorou completamente, enquanto mantinha um diálogo sussurrado com a professora McGonagall.

Eu fui andando até a cozinha, e quando cheguei la encontrei Jorge e Fred que pareciam extremamente entediados. Jorge olhava para o teto e Fred esfarelava uma torrada. Acho que eles não tinham me notado ainda, então eu disse, tentando soar um pouco animada, a despeito de toda aquela situação "Eu não ganho nem um oi?".

"Ei, aí está você", Fred disse, entre um bocejo e outro.

"Alguém sabe o que está acontecendo?", eu perguntei, me sentando junto a eles.

Jorge deu de ombros "Mamãe não nos contou nada até agora. Disse para esperarmos vocês chegarem e então ela contaria a todos de uma vez só". É assim que normalmente ela faz. Quero dizer, nós somos uma família grande e nem sempre todos estão presentes. Então ela procura sempre nos reunir quando tem algo a dizer e não sai contando de um por um. Acho que seria cansativo. Mas eu estou divagando.

Depois disso, conversamos amenidades e uns dez minutos depois, mamãe entrou na cozinha, seguida por Hermione e Rony, que logo se sentaram a mesa, conosco.

"E então?", Ron finalmente se pronunciou e ele parecia muito ansioso, quando perguntou "O que aconteceu?".

"Harry está bem, querido, ou pelo menos vai ficar, segundo Dumbledore. Eu os trouxe aqui porque achei mais prudente que vocês ficassem sabendo sobre Harry através de nós, para que não tomassem nenhuma atitude precipitada" ela falou severa demais para seus padrões, mas eu acho que ela estava se referindo ao fato de que, se descobríssemos que Harry estava no Hospital, faríamos de tudo para sair de Hogwarts e encontra-lo la, mesmo que fosse arriscado. E eu acho que ela tem toda a razão. Quero dizer, eu não tenho dúvidas de que faríamos isso. E eu estou me interrompendo.

"Então podemos vê-lo? Agora?", Hermione perguntou.

"Não, certamente não agora, querida. Maseu me prontifiquei perante Dumbledore a leva-los ao St. Mungus, amanhã de manhã. Ele acha importante que Harry veja rostos conhecidos quando puder receber visitas. E eu, particularmente, concordo com ele", ela disse, enquanto nos servia chá gelado.

Então estava explicado. Harry estava bem, mas estava no hospital. Isso era realmente ótimo, mas ninguém estava falando sobre Draco o que era explicado pelo fato de ninguém ali _saber_ sobre Draco.

Depois daquela conversa, eu subi para o meu quarto e me deitei, tentando não me lembrar da vez em que Draco estivera ali, naquele quarto. Me deixando brava, me fazendo rir e me beijando. Eu estava tentando não me lembrar, mas realmente não estava conseguindo.

Lembro de ter ficado olhando para minha pulseira, no escuro, segurando o choro, me perguntando se Draco estaria bem. Acho que consegui dormir algumas horas, até que de manhã, eu comecei a ouvir passos no corredor e decidi tomar banho e me arrumar logo.

Depois, eu escrevi um curto bilhete para Kelly, que dizia apenas "_Não se preocupe. Eu estou em casa e estou bem, depois te explico tudo_", porque acho que ela e as meninas iriam ficar preocupadas de acordar e não me encontrar la, no dormitório.

Desci e todos estavam à mesa, inclusive papai, que eu não havia visto ainda. Mandei o bilhete pela coruja dos gêmeos e tomei rapidamente meu café. Em menos de vinte minutos estávamos todos prontos, esperando ansiosos para ver Harry.

Como éramos um grupo grande (eu, Rony, Hermione, os gêmeos, mamãe e papai, que não havia ido para o trabalho, visto que era sábado), novamente nós usamos uma chave de portal, o que eu acho ótimo, porque é bem mais prática do que qualquer outra maneira de se deslocar de um lugar a outro. Quero dizer, aparatar também pode ser bem prático, mas como eu ainda não posso fazer isso, acho que não é muito útil para mim.

Chegando la, nos perdemos duas vezes dentro do hospital, até que mamãe pediu informações em três setores diferentes e finalmente nós achamos o quarto de Harry. Veja bem, mamãe sabia qual era o quarto, nós só não estávamos o achando.

Eu me lembro de quando papai ficou no hospital e ele não tinha um quarto só para ele. Mas acho que para Harry aquilo era realmente necessário. Quero dizer, ele era Harry Potter, o menino que sofre tentativas de assassinato diariamente.

Falando de uma forma sutil...ele estava com uma aparência horrível. O rosto dele tinha vários arranhões e o ombro direito dele estava enfaixado. Harry estava dormindo quando chegamos la. Hermione imediatamente caiu no choro. Acho que Rony não sabia muito bem o que fazer, então ficou la só olhando para Harry, enquanto mamãe tentava consolar Hermione dizendo que agora estava tudo bem, que Harry já estava em segurança e afins.

Acho que toda essa conversa acordou o Harry, porque ele abriu os olhos e ficou olhando para aquele enorme e estranho grupo, acho que tentando entender a situação. Depois ele se arrumou na cama e colocou os óculos. O que se seguiu foi uma conversa paralela entre ele e minha mãe, que perguntou umas quatros vezes como ele estava se sentindo, enquanto ele a assegurava que estava bem.

Depois disso, acho que mamãe e papai se satisfizeram com as respostas de Harry e saíram do quarto, para procurar o médico ou Dumbledore, sei la. Achei estranho eles não terem perguntando sobre o que aconteceu com Harry, mas algo me diz que eles já sabiam.

Os gêmeos também saíram do quarto, porque disseram que tinham que fazer algumas perguntas a um médico. Não que eu ache que eles estivessem doente, é claro. Acho que é para as experiências malucas deles.

Se Harry ia começar a contar o que aconteceu, eu não sabia, mas eu estava lutando internamente, decidindo se ia embora (visto que, na verdade, era o óbvio só Rony e Hermione estarem ali) ou se ficava ali, pra ouvir tudo. E é claro que eu queria ouvir e como ninguém me mandou embora, eu fiquei por ali, sentada em uma cadeira, enquanto Mione e Ron estavam à beira da cama de Harry.

"Então...você está bem?", Hermione perguntou para Harry.

"Porque ninguém acredita em mim, quando eu digo que estou bem?", Harry perguntou, com um sorriso cansado.

"O que aconteceu, cara?", Ron perguntou, indo direto ao ponto. "Como foi que você desapareceu? Porque?". Obrigada, Ron, você perguntou tudo o que eu queria saber!

E agora eu vou tentar resumir o que ele contou, enquanto nós não acreditávamos que tanta coisa ruim havia acontecido. Para o meu alívio ou desespero, Draco realmente estava envolvido com aquilo. Quero dizer, Harry começou dizendo que, como desconfiava da nova atitude do Malfoy, ele passou algum tempo observando-o (e aqui cabe uma pergunta: se ele estava observando Draco...será que alguma vez ele me viu com ele?) e justamente naquela noite, de sábado, ele viu Draco, nos jardins, receber uma coruja e se dirigir aos portões de Hogwarts. Então, Harry o seguiu e incrivelmente eles conseguiram sair de Hogwarts sem maiores problemas (eu sempre achei que fosse impossível sair de Hogwarts, mas parece que eles simplesmente atravessaram os portões ou pularam os muros, sei la).

Então Harry nos contou que Draco entrou em uma loja que parecia abandonada, em Hogsmeade, e la, estava Lucio Malfoy. O problema foi que outros comensais apareceram e descobriram Harry la também. Acho que Lucio ficou ainda mais contente, porque foi até ali atrás do filho e acabou conseguindo pegar Harry Potter.

Quando Harry disse que Draco havia ido se encontrar com o pai dele, Ron falou, bravo "Na primeira oportunidade que teve ele se juntou ao pai e aos comensais. Bastardo!". E aqui eu quis dizer que isso não era verdade, mas foi Harry quem o fez.

"Na verdade eu acho que o Malfoy não estava do lado do pai dele. Pelo menos não parecia, porque da mesma forma que os comensais me trataram, eles trataram Malfoy também", Harry disse, pensando a respeito. "Quero dizer, primeiro eles tomaram nossas varinhas, nos amarraram e depois, os comensais nos levaram para uma espécie de calabouço e nos deixaram la por alguns dias", ele completou, sério.

"E vocês dois não se mataram?", Rony perguntou, surpreso. Uma pergunta muito sensata, na verdade.

"Nós estávamos amarrados, não era nem humanamente possível tentar algo assim", Harry disse, amotinado.

"E depois, Harry? O que aconteceu? Porque eles não...não...?", Hermione estava tentando dizer, mas Harry a interrompeu.

"Porque eles não me mataram? Eu não sei, Hermione. Acho que eles estavam deixando essa função para Voldemort", Harry disse, baixinho, mas eu acho que ele sabia porque nenhum comensal tentou ataca-lo.

"Mas se Vold...Voldemort tentou, ele não teve sucesso. O que _foi_ que aconteceu, Harry?", Hermione perguntou desesperada.

"O que importa? Voldemort foi destruído. Os aurores apareceram e capturaram os Comensais. Isso é o que importa", Harry disse, olhando para o teto. Eu acho que ele não estava realmente confortável com aquela situação. Quem estaria?

Eu sei que tinha muita coisa que Harry não estava contando, afinal de contas, eles passaram quase uma semana desaparecidos. Mas eu acho que ele não ia contar mais do que isso, no momento. Então eu decidi sair de la também. Não era ali o meu lugar. Eu parecia uma intrusa naquele quarto. Acho que ninguém se importou quando eu saí de la, o que foi um alívio para mim. Fora daquele quarto eu podia respirar e pensar a respeito.

Era muito provável que Draco também estivesse no Hospital. Quero dizer, Harry não tinha falado nada sobre mortes...fora o que aconteceu com Você-Sabe-Quem, é claro. E era engraçado como eu não estava realmente entendendo o que aquilo significava. Você-Sabe-Quem ter sido destruído, eu quero dizer. Não era minha maior preocupação naquele momento.

Seguindo o exemplo de mamãe, eu pensei em pedir informações, mas depois me dei conta de que eles não iam simplesmente me dizer qual era o quarto de Draco. Quero dizer, pensa só no que havia acabado de acontecer. Acho que Dumbledore deveria estar tentando manter em sigilo onde Harry estava.

Eu ainda estava pensando nisso, quando decidi sair espiando pelo corredor, procurando em todos os quartos. Não foi uma nem duas vezes que ouvi gritos estridentes de '_Feche essa porta'_ ou '_Saia já daqui'_. Mas eu não ia desistir, é claro.

Quando eu cheguei ao final do corredor, comecei a imaginar se teria acontecido algo diferente a Draco, do que o que aconteceu com Harry. Quero dizer, estávamos no quarto andar (Danos Por Magia), mas ele poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar, visto que eu nem sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele.

Eu já estava perdendo as esperanças, quando, no último quarto eu o encontrei. Nesse quarto havia duas outras camas, mas elas estavam desocupadas. Eu me aproximei lentamente da cama e fiquei olhando para ele. Ele parecia tão ruim quanto Harry. Eu notei que ele não tinha o ombro enfaixado como o de Harry, mas os punhos dele estavam todos cortados, realmente machucados.

Vendo-o finalmente, eu não consegui segurar o choro. Era um alívio vê-lo ali, embora fosse angustiante olhar para ele, assim, todo machucado. Só Deus sabe o que eles tiveram que passar durante todos aqueles dias.

Enquanto ainda sentia as lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto, eu segurei sua mão direita, tomando o cuidado de não tocar nos ferimentos do seu pulso. Foi então que ele abriu os olhos, e olhou diretamente para mim, meio confuso.

"Virginia", ele disse, simplesmente.

"Oi", eu disse, enquanto secava as lágrimas "Você está bem?". Eu sei, era uma pergunta idiota já que ele estava num hospital, mas não é como se eu pudesse me impedir de agir assim.

"Estou ótimo", ele disse "O que você está fazendo aqui?", ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. Eu não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

"Mamãe nos trouxe para ver Harry", eu disse, baixinho, mas acho que não foi a coisa certa a se dizer, não sei muito bem porque. "E eu estava preocupada com você, então saí a sua procura", eu completei, chegando mais perto dele.

"Não precisava ter se incomodado", ele disse, friamente. '_Espera aí'_, eu pensei, naquele instante. '_O que está acontecendo aqui? Nós não brigamos! E faz uma semana que não nos vemos e depois dele ter passado por tudo isso, ele deveria ao menos_...', mas minha linha de raciocínio mudou, naquele momento, porque eu me dei conta de _tudo_ o que aconteceu nos últimos dias pra ele. Quero dizer, a mãe dele morta. O pai horrível dele...enfim.

"Draco, eu sinto muito sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Eu realmente lamento", eu disse, ainda segurando a mão dele.

"Não é necessário", ele disse, tirando a mão dele da minha. Como assim não era necessário? Não era necessário eu sentir muito por tudo aquilo?

"O que você quer dizer?", eu perguntei, completamente confusa.

"Eu quero dizer...", ele começou e então suspirou, antes de continuar "Eu quero dizer que você não deveria ter vindo". _Sim, muito esclarecedor_, eu pensei.

"Porque não?", eu perguntei, tentando entender. Ele deu um suspiro resignado.

"Porque isso nem deveria ter começado. Não vai dar certo", ele disse, ainda sem olhar pra mim.

"Isso _o quê_?", eu perguntei, entrando em desespero. Ele não estava querendo dizer o que eu achava que ele estava querendo dizer, estava?

"Isso, Virgínia. Nós. Não deveria sequer existir um 'nós' aqui", ele disse, e dessa vez ele olhou pra mim. Ele parecia falar sério, mas eu não queria acreditar.

"O que diabos eles deram para você tomar? Você está drogado?", eu perguntei, estupidamente. Ele suspirou, parecendo cansado demais para ter aquela conversa, naquele momento.

"Eu me sinto perfeitamente bem", ele disse, sem expressão alguma no rosto. "Se é o que você veio saber, parece que já sabe", Draco completou. _Ele estava me expulsando?_, eu pensei.

"Eu não entendo...", eu estava falando, quando ele me interrompeu.

"Acabou, Virgínia. É isso o que eu estou tentando dizer", ele falou, firmemente, olhando nos meus olhos.

Acho que demorei vários segundos para realmente entender o que ele estava me dizendo. Porque fiquei la, parada, olhando para ele. Depois, quando eu me dei conta de que estava chorando (e chorando na frente dele, depois de ouvir aquilo tudo) eu me senti tão estúpida que tratei de me recuperar, secando minhas lágrimas.

Enquanto eu fazia isso, escutei Draco suspirando profundamente antes de me dizer "Lamento se não fui gentil ao dizer...", mas aqui eu o interrompi.

"Não, você não foi. Mas foi bastante claro", eu disse, fazendo a única coisa que me parecia certa a se fazer. Eu tirei minha pulseira do meu pulso e coloquei sobre a mão direita dele "Se é assim que você quer, Draco... assim será", eu completei, antes de me dirigir para fora daquele quarto o mais rápido possível.

O único obstáculo que eu tive foi o Professor Dumbledore que estava entrando no quarto, no mesmo instante em que eu estava tentando sair. _Ótimo_, eu pensei, _era tudo o que me faltava_.

"Senhorita Weasley, creio que seus pais estão a sua procura", ele disse, calmamente. Hum, o que aquilo significava? Ele não ia me dar uma bronca? Não ia me dedurar? (suspiro) Ao menos isso...

Mas eu não precisei ser avisada duas vezes, então, assim que ele disse isso, eu saí do quarto encostando a porta lentamente. Mas alguma coisa me fez ficar ali por mais algum tempo.

Encostada na porta, eu pude ouvir quando o professor Dumbledore disse "Eu imagino que o que acaba de acontecer aqui não seja da minha conta, senhor Malfoy, mas é importante informa-lo de que foi a senhorita Weasley quem me avisou sobre o seu desaparecimento. Eu penso que o senhor deveria ao menos se mostrar agradecido", ele disse, tranqüilamente.

Depois disso, eu não quis saber qual seria a resposta de Draco, então saí correndo de la, pensando '_Ótimo. Gratidão. É realmente tudo o que eu preciso no momento_'. Eu tentei enxugar meu rosto da melhor maneira possível, para que ninguém percebesse que eu havia chorado.

Quando eu cheguei no quarto de Harry, estavam todos la e depois de um tempo, mamãe achou que era hora de irmos para casa. Mamãe disse que íamos voltar no dia seguinte para Hogwarts e que Harry iria direto para la, provavelmente na segunda-feira.

E realmente eu já estou em Hogwarts e ainda é domingo. Depois de contar tudo o que aconteceu para Kelly, e chorar por causa disso pela milésima vez, eu resolvi parar de me lamentar e vim atualizar o diário.

Depois de tudo o que eu ouvi, eu jurei para mim mesma nunca mais permitir que Draco veja minhas lágrimas. O que não vai ser difícil, porque eu pretendo viver até o último de meus dias sem chorar novamente.

(suspiro)

Eu só estava aqui pensando sobre como, na verdade, eu saí daquele hospital sem perder nada. Nada. (...) A não ser TUDO, é claro. Droga.

"_Assim que quer, assim será_

_Eu vou pra não voltar_

_Toma esse anel que é pra anular o céu, o sol e o mar..._

_Eu não queria ir assim_

_Tão triste, triste..._

_Vem dizer adeus ao que restou de quem um dia foi feliz!_

_(...) E você vai ser mais feliz longe de mim_

_Por isso eu vou, mas não me peça pra amar outra mulher que não você..._

_Vou, mas não me peça pra amar outra mulher que não..._

_(...) Como vai ser ruim demais_

_Olhar o tempo e sem ver os seus abraços, seus sorrisos ou suas rimas de amor_

_Ver os seus abraços, seus sorrisos ou suas rimas de amor_

_Ver os seus abraços, seus sorrisos ou suas rimas de amor"_

_Los Hermanos – Assim será_


	21. Everybody Hurts

Cap-21 – Everybody Hurts

Eu esqueci de mencionar isso, mas no domingo o Profeta Diário publicou uma matéria falando sobre o que aconteceu com Harry, Você-Sabe-Quem e os Comensais. Lucio Malfoy está _morto_! Oh, Deus...eu nem sei o que pensar sobre isso.

(suspiro)

Bem, tinha uma declaração enorme de Dumbledore falando a respeito de tudo isso, então acho que vai ser mais fácil das pessoas acreditarem e se tranqüilizarem e serem felizes para sempre.

Na verdade, todos a minha volta já parecem incrivelmente felizes. Não que não seja um motivo bom o suficiente (é um ÓTIMO motivo, na verdade), mas eu realmente não me sinto muito animada. Quero dizer, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não vou ter ânimo tão cedo. Tenho certeza de que os alunos estavam preparando festinhas em suas respectivas Salas Comunais, mas Dumbledore fez isso antes de todos.

Quando Harry voltou pra escola hoje de manhã, foi uma confusão, todo mundo queria falar com ele e perguntar um milhão de coisas. Engraçado como isso não aconteceu quando ele declarou que Você-Sabe-Quem estava de volta – isso porque ninguém acreditou nele. Eu realmente não entendo essas pessoas. Tudo bem, naquela época ficou todo mundo em pânico, mas só por ele ter dito a verdade, algumas pessoas passaram a evita-lo. E agora ele voltou a ser o Herói de novo. E eu não sei se ele gosta disso. Ele parece estar evitando as pessoas. Eu não o vejo com tanta freqüência, por exemplo.

Draco também voltou. Eu acabei de vê-lo no jantar. Não que eu tenha ficado observando a mesa da Sonserina, é claro. Só ocasionalmente. Ele parece perfeitamente bem. O que eu realmente notei é que alguns sonserinos estão agindo de uma forma estranha. Quero dizer, fora a mesa deles estar quase vazia, os que estavam presentes não estavam com as caras confiantes que sempre têm e não pareciam felizes por estarem no meio de uma festa. Acho que porque alguns são filhos de Comensais e como eles foram presos...ninguém naquela mesa parecia realmente satisfeito. Nem mesmo Draco.

Eu nunca tinha visto o Salão Principal tão iluminado, tão agitado. Todos falando ao mesmo tempo e tinha até música tocando. Era uma festa, afinal de contas. Tenho que confessar que eu não estava no clima e que fiz pouco esforço para me adequar à situação. Achei melhor voltar para o dormitório, que estava absolutamente vazio.

Mas agora eu me arrependo de não ter ficado para o jantar, porque Kelly quando voltou, me contou que Dumbledore fez um discurso incrível, falando de Harry, de Você-Sabe-Quem e de como a vida vai ser mais próspera daqui pra frente.

Até aí tudo bem, nenhuma surpresa, mas Kelly falou que Dumbledore também mencionou Draco. Quero dizer, ele homenageou Draco da mesma forma que fez com Harry. Eu queria ter visto a reação de Draco diante disso. Se ele ficou satisfeito, pouco se importou ou se apenas ignorou. Eu realmente queria saber.

(suspiro)

Eu tenho milhares de dúvidas na cabeça. Principalmente sobre o que realmente aconteceu nessa última semana, quando Harry e Draco sumiram. Mas não é como se eu fosse simplesmente perguntar para Harry – e muito menos para Draco.

* * *

Por Merlin, eu ainda posso ouvir o barulho na Sala Comunal. Será que ninguém se tocou que temos aula amanhã? Já são 2 da manhã! Francamente. Argh.

Aconteceu uma coisa essa manhã que se eu não tivesse visto teria achado que era mentira, porque foi completamente surreal. Eu ainda estou tentando processar a informação. Mas eu não sou a única que está em choque. Quero dizer, todos em Hogwarts estão.

Na hora do café, eu estava ouvindo as meninas falando sobre a festa de ontem, quando começou um burburinho perto de onde estávamos e, como todas as meninas estavam morrendo de curiosidade, chegamos mais perto para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Eu já disse que foi a cena mais surreal que eu já presenciei? Meu queixo foi parar no chão. Quero dizer, não é todo dia que você vê Harry Potter falando (amistosamente) com Draco Malfoy. Na verdade não foi exatamente uma conversa.

Bem, o que eu vi foi que Harry tinha se dirigido até a mesa da Sonserina e estava de pé, falando alguma coisa para Draco. Eu mataria para saber o que ele disse, mas ninguém descobriu ainda. Se os sonserinos escutaram, trataram de guardar para si mesmos, porque é um grande ponto de interrogação o que Harry falou naquele momento.

Depois disso, Harry – e eu não estou mentindo – estendeu a mão a Draco, esperando que ele a apertasse. Por um instante eu olhei para Draco e imaginei que ele deveria estar lutando internamente, se decidindo sobre que decisão tomar.

E então, como se aquilo fosse absolutamente normal, Draco se levantou (com toda aquela postura imperiosa que ele tem) e, calmamente, sem dizer nada, apertou a mão de Harry por um instante. Eu tenho certeza de que todos naquele Salão estavam olhando pra eles dois, naquele momento. E é uma cena que eu não vou esquecer. Quero dizer, isso vai virar lenda. Vai entrar para a história de Hogwarts. Inclusive vão ter que atualizar 'Hogwarts: uma história' só para incluir esse acontecimento.

Depois, sem falar nada, Harry voltou para a mesa da Grifinória, sem olhar para os lados. Não que eu ache que ele não tenha percebido o fato de TODO MUNDO estar olhando para ele. Acho até que ele fez intencionalmente. Para que todos soubessem que a rivalidade tinha acabado, eu acho. É algo que Harry faria.

Depois de toda essa cena, foi absolutamente impossível me concentrar na aula de Transfiguração e todas as outras que tive no dia. Os alunos mais educados cochichavam e os mais abusados conversavam em voz alta, sem pudor, e nem a McGonagall conseguiu nos fazer ficar calados.

Eu ainda não vi Harry depois do que aconteceu, mas seria interessante perguntar a respeito. Talvez eu faça isso se surgir uma oportunidade.

* * *

Eu não entendo o Draco. Realmente não entendo. Quero dizer, primeiro ele faz toda aquela cena no hospital e depois acha que eu vou falar com ele normalmente? Estou dizendo isso porque hoje eu estava indo para o Salão Principal, onde as meninas já me esperavam, na hora do almoço, quando alguém simplesmente me puxou para dentro de uma sala. Eu fiquei muito brava quando percebi que tinha sido ele.

Ele foi tão claro sobre 'tudo ter terminado', que eu pensei que nunca iria voltar a falar com ele. Ou que ele iria querer falar comigo. Mas parece que ele quis.

"Você ficou louco?", foi a primeira coisa que eu perguntei, enquanto me soltava e me dava conta da ousadia que ele teve ao fazer aquilo depois de tudo o que me disse no hospital.

"Às vezes eu acho que sim", ele respondeu, tranqüilamente. Ele achava? Eu tinha certeza.

"Eu não acredito que você tem coragem de falar comigo, depois de tudo o que você me disse", eu falei, amargurada.

"Eu precisava falar com você", ele disse me olhando sem expressão alguma "Mas não era sobre isso".

"Eu só posso lamentar, então", eu disse, ainda brava, me virando para ir embora. Mas ele voltou a falar e eu parei no meio do caminho, me virando para olha-lo de frente.

"Você se entende, Virgínia? Porque você é muito confusa", ele disse, com a testa franzida. _Sim, certo, a culpada sou eu. Definitivamente_.

"Eu não estou confusa, Draco" eu disse, friamente "Eu sei exatamente o que eu quero. Mas se _você_ não sabe, acho que o problema não é meu", eu disse, lançando a ele um último olhar, antes de me virar e sair dali.

Agora, fala a verdade, Deus só pode estar brincando comigo. Eu não posso sobreviver a tudo isso de uma só vez. Desgraça pouca é bobagem, viu...

Isso me deixou com tanto mau humor, que eu passei a tarde inteira no fundo da biblioteca, evitando as pessoas, para não dar patada em ninguém. Eu acabei de vir para o dormitório, ignorando o jantar. Mas eu não deveria estar aqui, só porque estou me sentindo tão mal humorada. Quero dizer, nem fui eu quem começou toda essa confusão. E quem ele pensa que é pra falar comigo daquele jeito? Quando eu penso na forma como eu chorei na frente dele, no hospital, eu sinto vontade de me esganar. Argh.

(pausa de vinte minutos para pensar a respeito)

De repente, com mais calma, eu me pergunto o que é que ele precisava falar comigo. Se não era sobre o enorme fora que eu levei, eu não sei o que pode ser.

Eu me pergunto se seria algo relacionado com o sumiço dele, ou ao que aconteceu com o pai dele, com a mãe dele...Puxa, é tanta desgraça na vida de alguém que eu preciso parar de reclamar de tudo o que acontece comigo. Porque realmente não se compara a tudo o que ele está passando. Por mais que eu o odeie no momento, eu não posso negar isso.

Ele deve estar se sentindo péssimo. Se bem que, quando eu tentei falar a respeito, eu levei um tremendo soco no estômago ("_Não é necessário"_, ele tinha dito. Pois bem. Que seja).

(pausa de mais dez minutos e um grande suspiro)

Droga. Eu não consigo parar de pensar no quão sozinho ele deve estar. Quero dizer, pelo o que eu me lembro, ele não tem amigos. Não amigos de verdade, em quem se possa confiar. Já era difícil ele conversar comigo quando namorávamos, imagine conversar com alguém não tão próximo.

De repente me sinto um monstro por tê-lo tratado daquela maneira_. Eu_ não tinha o direito. Eu preciso consertar isso.

* * *

Eu estou na aula de História da Magia, no momento. E como não está interessante eu vou escrever tudo o que aconteceu ontem.

Quando eu saí do meu dormitório, ontem à noite, eu realmente tinha o objetivo de consertar minha 'mancada', mas não foi tão simples quanto eu gostaria. Quero dizer, eu torcia para que ele estivesse na nossa antiga sala (e ele realmente estava), mas eu nem imaginava o que viria a seguir.

Minha primeira dificuldade foi com a senha. Eu não me lembrava da última senha e achava muito difícil ainda ser a mesma. Então, eu olhei para os dois lados do corredor, e como não tinha ninguém a vista, eu tentei abri-la com "Alorromora", mas incrivelmente não funcionou. Então eu fiz uma coisa meio idiota, mas que deu certo. Eu bati na porta. _Bem, se ele estivesse lá dentro, talvez ele abrisse_, eu pensei. E depois de um tempo, ele realmente abriu.

"Veja só quem está aqui...", ele disse, com uma cara estranha. Definitivamente ele estava surpreso, mas não era só isso, tinha algo mais...

Eu entrei na sala, e fechei a porta atrás de mim, antes de falar alguma coisa. Na verdade, eu não sabia exatamente como explicar pra ele o que eu estava fazendo ali. Tudo o que eu consegui articular foi um tímido "Não vai perguntar o que eu estou fazendo aqui?".

"Quem se importa?", ele disse com uma cara engraçada. Eu achei que ele quis dizer que não fazia diferença eu estar ali, mas quando eu ia responder alguma coisa, ele completou "Mas que bom que você está". E então eu percebi que cara estranha era aquela.

"Draco... você está bêbado?", eu perguntei, estupefata. Estranhamente, ele demorou ainda alguns segundos para me responder.

"Talvez", ele disse, com cara de indignado, erguendo uma sobrancelha, como num gesto de desafio. Eu juro que quase ri da cara dele. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, ele ameaçou cair, quando tentou andar até o sofá, então eu o ajudei com isso. Era muito, muito estranha toda aquela situação.

"Você está bem?", eu perguntei, suavemente, em pé, ao lado do sofá. Ele suspirou profundamente.

"Não", ele disse, olhando para o chão. "Não, eu não me sinto bem", ele completou e eu acho que nunca o vi ser tão sincero. Não que ele minta, mas normalmente ele omite vários detalhes ou, se não isso, ele exagera em tudo o que conta. Ele é sempre 'extremos', nunca meio termo.

Depois de Draco ter dito isso, ele ficou com uma cara diferente, não parecia mais que ele estava bêbado. Quero dizer, ele não tinha a língua enrolada ou coisa do tipo. Eu acho que ele podia pensar claramente, porque ele começou a falar desenfreadamente, e isso é algo notável se tratando de Draco. Ele é sempre contido, e raramente fala dos seus sentimentos.

"Ele a matou, Virgínia", ele disse, ainda olhando para o chão. O que ele disse teria sido um enigma se eu não conhecesse a situação. Era óbvio que ele estava falando do próprio pai. "Por puro capricho", ele disse isso olhando para os pulsos, que, eu pude finalmente notar, estavam enfaixados. Acho que eu não tinha visto mais cedo, porque a farda da escola é comprida, e cobria todo o curativo, mas agora ele estava com um moletom preto, dobrado até os cotovelos.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que falar para ele, tal era o meu choque ao ouvi-lo falando de algo tão triste. Então, tudo o que eu fiz foi me sentar na mesinha de centro, e ficar de frente para ele, enquanto ele continuava a falar.

"Foi ela quem me mostrou a verdade sobre meu pai", e aqui ele olhou para mim. Seus olhos pareciam negros, agora. "Por algum motivo, eu não o via como ele realmente era. Eu o considerava um herói, quando eu era pequeno. Embora eu não consiga entender porque eu pensava assim. Ele nunca fez nada heróico", ele disse, divagando. Acho que ele não estava falando aquilo para mim, mas para si próprio.

Novamente, eu achei melhor permanecer em silêncio, e apenas pousei minha mão sobre a mão esquerda dele, e surpreendentemente ele não a retirou. Ele ficou olhando para nossas mãos, durante todo o tempo em que falou novamente.

"Um herói se preocupa com os outros. E eu vi isso no Potter, pela primeira vez. Ele não precisava se preocupar com o que ia acontecer comigo – não depois de todas as nossas brigas estúpidas - mas ele fez. E isso é algo realmente notável", ele disse, brincando com os meus dedos, entrelaçando-os nos seus.

E então eu tomei coragem de finalmente falar, e perguntar o que eu tanto queria saber "O que aconteceu la, Draco?".

Draco suspirou profundamente e disse "Quando eu disse que não ia me juntar a ele, meu pai decidiu que seria mais proveitoso me matar". Ele franziu a testa enquanto dizia isso, como se estivesse pensando a respeito. Eu quase caí para trás. Quero dizer, ele falava aquilo como se fosse uma coisa absolutamente natural, ele nem me preparou para receber uma noticia dessas. Não que ele estivesse realmente consciente do que estava fazendo e dizendo, naquele momento.

"Mas ele ficou ainda mais satisfeito ao ver o Potter", completou e ele parecia até mesmo sóbrio, enquanto falava. "Mas, por algum motivo, meu pai não pode mata-lo e ficou furioso com isso", ele suspirou de novo, cansado, e disse "E sabe de uma coisa? Existe uma grande diferença entre desejar se vingar e _se vingar_. Então eu imagino que ele encarou como uma vingança pessoal, matar a minha mãe". Os olhos dele brilhavam, mas não como se ele estivesse à beira do choro, era algo muito mais além. Uma dor interna, profunda e intensa, que as lágrimas não curam nem cicatrizam. "E agora ele está morto e nem pena eu consigo sentir por ele. Meu sentimento é de total indiferença", ele disse, terrivelmente sincero.

Quem estava à beira do choro era eu e eu realmente chorei, enquanto o puxava para mim, num abraço que pareceu durar uma vida inteira. Ele calmamente encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto eu acariciava seu cabelo e dizia baixinho "_Eu sinto muito, Draco_" e "_Vai ficar tudo bem_", porque eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, até que eu me sentei ao lado dele, no sofá, e o fiz se deitar sobre o meu colo. Ele não reclamou, e não agradeceu. Eu notei que ele passou um bom tempo acordado apenas olhando para um ponto vazio, mas logo em seguida ele caiu no sono.

Depois, eu conjurei (baixinho, para não acorda-lo), um cobertor e o cobri com isso. Eu estava planejando ir embora depois disso, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim não permitiu deixa-lo sozinho. Não depois de uma noite como aquela.

Então eu apenas fiquei la, olhando para ele por um longo tempo (pensando que se Lucio Malfoy já não estivesse bem morto, eu mesma daria um jeito nisso), enquanto sentia lágrimas silenciosas rolarem pelo meu rosto, até que eu também adormeci.

Quando eu acordei, ele próprio já estava acordado, mas ainda estava deitado no meu colo, com os braços cruzados e olhando para mim. Eu levei um susto imenso. Eu imaginava que ia acordar antes dele, mas vê-lo acordado, e olhando tão diretamente para mim, me assustou. Eu acho que eu dei um pulo do sofá, porque ele se sentou, depois disso.

Ele pronunciou um gemido e colocou as mãos nas têmporas. '_Hum_', eu pensei '_O efeito do álcool, provavelmente_'.

"Tudo bem?", eu perguntei, e ia colocar uma mão em seu ombro, mas a retirei antes disso.

"Fora o zumbido na minha cabeça, sim", ele disse, com voz de quem acaba de acordar. "Mas o efeito não é absolutamente desagradável. O que é realmente ruim é a sensação de ter passado a noite inteira mastigando uma meia suja", ele completou.

"Certo. Eu poderia ter entendido sem essa imagem", eu disse, com cara de nojo. Como ele não falou nada, eu sugeri "Você deveria ir para a Ala Hospitalar", e eu disse isso tentando não demonstrar que quem deveria ir era eu, porque eu estava com uma enorme dor nas costas. Mas também, depois de passar uma noite inteira naquela posição desconfortável, quem não estaria?

"Provavelmente", ele disse, olhando para mim. Seu cabelo estava meio desalinhado e seus olhos voltaram ao tom de cinza, a que eu já estava acostumada. Ele parecia estar me fazendo uma pergunta através deles, mas como eu não sabia o que significava, achei melhor não arriscar. Então eu respirei fundo, antes de dizer:

"Draco, sobre o que você me disse ontem...", eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Há um problema", ele disse, mas eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

"Na verdade vários", eu constatei, confusa "De qual deles você está falando?".

"Eu não me lembro exatamente do que eu disse", ele falou com a testa franzida.

Eu não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. E pra ser sincera, ela não me desagradou de fato. Eu pude sentir que estava sorrindo internamente. Quero dizer, acho que ele não teria dito tudo aquilo se estivesse sóbrio, então, conviver com o fato de que ele foi terrivelmente sincero e tinha parecido tão frágil, seria demais para ele.

Como eu não respondi nada, ele perguntou "O que eu disse, aproximadamente?".

"Ah. O de sempre", eu respondi, aproveitando a situação "Insultos e divagação. Você pode imaginar", eu completei, com um gesto amplo com as mãos, me esforçando para não sorrir.

"Porque eu não estou acreditando em você?", ele perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, todo desconfiado. Mas eu dei de ombros, dando a entender que realmente não ia falar mais sobre aquilo.

"Eu penso que você deveria ir mesmo para a enfermaria. Você está com uma cara horrível", eu disse, absolutamente sincera.

"Obrigado", ele disse, sarcástico, se levantando. Em seguida ele olhou ao redor, como que procurando alguma coisa, mas aparentemente não tinha nada dele ali. E então ele olhou para mim, diretamente nos meus olhos, e tirou alguma coisa do bolso, estendendo para mim, esperando que eu pegasse isso "Quero que você fique com isso", ele disse e eu olhei para o que estava em sua mão. Era minha pulseira. A que eu tinha devolvido a ele, no hospital.

Meu coração parou de bater por um minuto, e eu hesitei. Até que ele disse "Por favor" e a voz dele foi tão gentil que eu procurei esquecer de todas as coisas cruéis que ele me disse aquele dia e peguei lentamente minha pulseira de volta, apenas murmurando um "Tá", em resposta.

Ele pareceu se satisfazer com isso e saiu lentamente da sala, sem outra palavra. Eu fiquei olhando para a porta durante um tempo e depois olhei para minha pulseira, que eu ainda segurava. O que aquilo significava, eu não sabia.

Mas acho que eu não estou realmente preocupada com o que significa. Quero dizer, ele não estava bem, ontem, mas algo no fundo me diz que aquela conversa vai ser útil para tornar as coisas mais fáceis para ele. Embora ele não se lembre de nada, é claro.

Depois de colocar a pulseira de volta no meu pulso, eu me apressei em voltar para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória que, felizmente, tinha só um ou dois gatos-pingados já acordados e eu fui direto me arrumar ou se não iria realmente me atrasar.

(pausa)

A aula acabou! Finalmente...

"_Did you ever know that you my hero?... _

_I was the __one__ with all the glory, _

_while you were the one with all the strength" _

_(Você sabia que você é o meu herói...? _

_Era eu que possuía toda a glória _

_enquanto você tinha toda a força...)" _

_Beaches - Wind beneath my wings _


	22. Justificativas e Desculpas

Cap 22 – Justificativas e Desculpas

Duas coisas aconteceram hoje que merecem destaque. A primeira foi um sonho que eu tive, e que foi muito estranho, pra não dizer extremamente atípico. Quero dizer, eu sonhei com Draco. Mas não era Draco, como eu o conheço hoje...ele devia ter uns oito anos. E eu sei que era ele porque não existem muitos garotos (com cabelo platinado e olhos cinzas) que falam e agem como adultos.

Nós estávamos à beira do lago de Hogwarts, que, estranhamente, não estava apinhado de pessoas. Na verdade, só nós dois estávamos la. E eu - que não era uma criança, como Draco - estava de pé, à beira do lago, jogando pedrinhas na água, vendo-as saltando até que afundavam.

Ele estava deitado na grama, com os braços por trás da cabeça, parecendo pensativo, até que ele me perguntou "Ginny...você acha que Deus existe?". Eu lembro de, no sonho, ter estranhado uma criança fazendo uma pergunta tão complexa. Quero dizer, 'Deus existe' é uma questão que não tem realmente uma resposta que todos concordem.

"Eu penso que sim. Quero dizer, como explicar tudo o que existe? Se a resposta não é Deus... qual é?", eu perguntei, olhando nos olhos dele, e agora ele já estava sentado, olhando para mim. Ele acenou com a cabeça levemente, mas não sei se minha resposta o convenceu. "Porque?", eu perguntei, me sentando ao lado dele.

"Eu apenas quis saber sobre Deus, porque...", ele estava dizendo, enquanto brincava com a grama, distraidamente "Se não há nenhum Deus, então não há nenhum céu".

"E se não há nenhum céu...", eu acompanhei a linha de raciocínio dele.

"Então... onde minha mãe está?", ele perguntou, olhando para mim, com grandes e tristes olhos cinzas.

Quando ele perguntou isso, eu acordei imediatamente. Mas a imagem ficou gravada na minha mente durante muito tempo. Aquela pergunta ficava ressoando nos meus ouvidos '_...Onde minha mãe está_?'.

E a segunda coisa que aconteceu, foi uma conversa que eu tive com Rony, agora a pouco, na hora do almoço. Mas primeiro eu tenho que explicar a minha linha de raciocínio, que me levou a perguntar algumas coisas para o Ron.

A princípio eu estava pensando naquela coisa toda entre Draco e Harry. Olha, pra ser bem sincera eu duvido muito que eles virem melhores amigos a partir de agora, porque desde o dia em que Harry foi até a mesa da Sonserina, eles não se falaram mais. Não que eu tenha visto, pelo menos.

Mas, mesmo assim, Harry falou com ele. Certo? Certo. Isso significa que a rivalidade acabou. Isso significa que não deve haver ressentimento. Certo? Bem, era o lógico, não era? Da parte de Harry eu não sei se funcionou realmente assim, mas da parte do Ron eu tenho certeza. Quero dizer, depois dessa conversa, estou certa de que Ron ainda odeia Draco.

Bem, quando eu cheguei para almoçar, eu reparei que Harry ainda não havia chegado, mas que Rony e Hermione já estavam la, então eu me sentei perto deles. Depois, me enchendo de coragem eu disse "Eu queria perguntar uma coisa a vocês...", e depois, acrescentei num falso tom casual "Harry tinha dito pra vocês que ia fazer aquela coisa com o Malfoy? Quero dizer, ir até a mesa dele e tudo o mais...", eu falei, baixinho, porque até na Grifinória tem fofoqueiros.

"Não", Ron respondeu, mal humorado. Não era um bom sinal.

"Ronald...", Hermione disse, meio brava, num tom de voz que deveria ser uma ameaça, porque Ron bufou e continuou a comer.

"O quê?", eu perguntei pra Hermione, sem entender nada.

"Rony acha que Harry ficou louco por ter feito aquilo", ela disse, revirando os olhos. Hum, mas quando você para pra pensar a respeito, a atitude de Hermione _foi_ um bom sinal.

"Bem, eu acho que realmente afetaram o cérebro dele, naquele hospital", Rony disse. "Depois de sete anos odiando o Malfoy, onde já se viu...", ele começou a resmungar, olhando para o próprio prato.

"Eu acho que Harry teve uma atitude muito nobre", Hermione disse, levantando o queixo. Adoro Hermione.

"Sem dúvida", eu disse, com um discreto sorriso. Depois disso, Harry chegou e se sentou perto de nós, então eu achei melhor não prolongar aquele assunto.

"Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?", Harry perguntou, se servindo de suco de abóbora.

"Ah, você sabe. O jogo de amanhã", eu disse, disfarçando. Amanhã tem jogo da Lufa-Lufa contra a Corvinal. Mas é só pra cumprir tabela, porque a Lufa-Lufa não tem mais chances de chegar à final, levando em conta o número de derrotas que eles tiveram. Se a Corvinal ganhar, eles vão ficar empatados em número de pontos conosco, então teremos que jogar contra eles, e o vencedor vai pra final; enquanto o perdedor vai disputar a outra vaga com a Sonserina. Mas se a Corvinal perder, eles empatam com a Sonserina e então, eles é que vão disputar uma vaga, porque a outra já vai ser nossa. É bem fácil de entender, se você pensar a respeito.

"Ah, bem lembrado, Ginny", Harry disse, parecendo um pouco animado. Eu não o vi muito animado esses dias "Eu tenho que falar com o resto do time, porque quero que todos estejam la, para conhecer as novas estratégias da Corvinal", ele completou. Certo, se Quadribol o deixava feliz, faríamos todo o possível para animar Harry. Eu e o time, quero dizer.

"Como está o seu ombro?", eu perguntei para Harry. Eu estivera pensando a respeito e era uma sorte não termos nenhum jogo nessa semana, porque com Harry impossibilitado de jogar, seria um fiasco.

"Ah, tudo bem. Vai estar novo em folha para o próximo jogo", ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso. Uau. Parecia que há meses eu não via Harry sorrindo.

Depois disso, terminei de almoçar e me juntei às meninas, do outro lado da mesa. Por algum motivo, eu me sentia muito feliz. Quero dizer, era sexta-feira, o céu dentro do Salão Principal estava ensolarado e...tá, provavelmente não tem nada a ver com isso, mas podia, né?

Essa felicidade deve ter algo a ver com o fato de Draco ter voltado a falar comigo e embora a situação esteja diferente, já é alguma coisa. Nós não voltamos a nos encontrar desde aquela manhã, na nossa sala, mas tudo bem, porque quando eu olhei (hoje, na hora do almoço), para a mesa da Sonserina, só para ver se ele estava la, ele olhou diretamente para mim. Ele não sorriu, nem piscou ou algo do tipo. Mas eu senti meu rosto corar incrivelmente e tive que disfarçar, olhando para o outro lado, fingindo que estava interessada no que Liv estava dizendo.

Depois, eu comecei a lembrar do sonho que tive essa manhã e meu olhar pousou vagamente na mesa da Sonserina, novamente, mas ele já não estava mais la.

(grande suspiro)

Eu e meus sonhos estranhos. Pelo menos eu não tenho sonhado mais com aquele dragão esquisito.

Agora vou tratar de deixar todas as minhas tarefas prontas, ou minha segunda mãe – e aqui eu me refiro a Kelly – não vai me deixar sair para assistir o jogo amanhã. Ela diz que eu tenho o incrível poder de me esquecer de fazer os deveres, mas isso é mentira, porque eu sempre fui boa aluna.

Hum. Certo. É melhor faze-los logo.

* * *

Eu disse que ia assistir ao jogo hoje? Bem, era minha intenção, mas eu não fui. Não fui porque logo cedo eu recebi uma coruja de Draco, com um bilhete que dizia "_Podemos nos ver essa manhã? Nossa sala. Firewhisky_".

'_Bela senha._ _Provavelmente foi com isso que ele tomou aquele porre'_, eu pensei, enquanto me dirigia para la, depois de pedir para Kelly me acobertar, se Rony perguntasse por mim.

Quando eu entrei na sala, ele estava em pé, ao lado da janela, com as mãos nos bolsos parecendo muito distraído, então eu acho que ele não tinha me notado ali. Eu tossi, para chamar a atenção dele e ele se virou, surpreso, para mim.

"Hum...como se sente?", eu perguntei caminhando incerta até a poltrona ao lado do sofá, em que eu prontamente me acomodei. Ele ficou olhando pra mim e depois disse:

"_Atribulados, mas não angustiados; perplexos, mas não desanimados; perseguidos, mas não desamparados; abatidos, mas não destruídos_", ele recitou, gesticulando brevemente, enquanto se sentava no sofá.

"Quem disse isso?", eu perguntei, curiosa, abraçando meus joelhos.

"Não me lembro. Mas alguém em dificuldades, sem dúvida", ele disse e eu senti que ele estava de bom humor. Bom sinal. Quero dizer, a última vez que nos vimos, tivemos uma conversa tão depressiva que eu estava feliz por estarmos voltando à normalidade.

"Isso significa que você está bem?", eu perguntei, afastando uma mecha dos meus olhos. Em resposta, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Depois, eu notei que o olhar dele pousou sobre meu braço direito, em que estava a minha pulseira. Mas ele não falou nada sobre isso.

Eu estava começando a ficar constrangida com aquele silêncio, por isso eu perguntei "Então...você me chamou aqui para o quê, exatamente?". Eu não quis soar rude; quero dizer, eu queria somente entender tudo aquilo.

"Nada específico", ele disse. '_Ah, a sinceridade extrema'_, eu pensei. Mas depois ele disse "Minto. Eu quis falar uma coisa com você".

"Então...?", eu disse, gesticulando levemente, encorajando-o a falar.

"Eu estava pensando sobre o que eu disse no hospital", ele disse, rápido demais para que eu pudesse me preparar para aquilo.

"Uh", eu gemi, tamanho o meu choque. Isso devia ter transparecido no meu rosto, porque ele disse:

"Eu queria me justificar", ele falou, calmamente e depois acrescentou, com um suspiro de cansaço "Virgínia... você precisa entender que eu nunca me permiti tornar-me íntimo de alguém antes. Nunca me permiti importar-me com os outros", ele disse, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos "Se não nos importamos, não há dor", ele falou e eu vi seus olhos faiscarem, antes dele completar "Se não queremos demais, ou não esperamos demais, não há desapontamento. É mais seguro assim", ele terminou e então eu percebi que eu estava em completo estado de choque.

Quero dizer, ele não estava bêbado como na outra noite, então o que diabos o levou a ser tão sincero? Não que eu estivesse achando ruim, é claro. Mas então eu tentei entender o que ele tinha dito. Quero dizer, ele terminou comigo porque tinha medo de se decepcionar? Como se eu fosse fazer algo ruim para ele, propositalmente!

"Você está tentando me pedir desculpas?", eu perguntei, confusa.

"Eu estou me justificando", ele disse, dando de ombros. Mas depois ele pareceu pensar melhor e disse "E sim, estou tentando pedir desculpas". Ele estava soando tão sincero que eu acho que, na hora, eu não estava realmente entendendo o que aquilo tudo significava. "Eu não deveria ter...falado daquela forma", ele disse, mas sem olhar pra mim.

Bem, eu não entendia muito bem o que toda aquela conversa significava, mas tudo bem, porque eu realmente o desculpei depois de ouvir aquela declaração tão sincera. Embora aquela declaração tenha deixado claro que não vamos voltar a ficar juntos. Certo...

"Tudo bem", eu disse com um suspiro "Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Você sobrevive de suas próprias regras", eu completei, brincando com o cadarço do meu tênis. Eu não estava conseguindo encara-lo, porque, apesar de ter dito que o entendia, eu queria gritar pra ele parar com aquela bobagem e voltar a ficar comigo. Se ele estava se sentindo triste, magoado, ferido ou qualquer coisa do tipo (pelo que aconteceu com os pais dele, ou o que aconteceu com _ele_, quando ele desapareceu), eu poderia ajuda-lo! Eu estaria sempre ao lado dele. Ele devia saber disso.

Eu estava considerando a hipótese de dizer tudo isso a ele, quando nós ouvimos uma enorme gritaria, nos jardins, e eu percebi que o jogo deveria ter acabado. Mas isso não era bom.

"Eu tenho que ir", eu disse, me levantando e lançando a ele um olhar de relance. Eu descobri que não posso mais encara-lo nos olhos, porque sempre sinto meu coração afundar. Eu sentia que tinha que falar aquilo tudo pra ele, eu _sabia_ que tinha que fazer isso, mas algo me impediu. Eu não sei bem o quê. De qualquer forma, eu tinha que voltar, porque já era ruim o bastante não ter ido assistir ao jogo. Eu ia levar uma bronca incrível, se alguém tivesse notado que eu não estava la.

"Certo", ele disse, sem expressão alguma no rosto. De repente, eu senti que uma enorme pedra se alojava em cima do meu coração. Nós tínhamos nos acertado? Não parecia... Quero dizer, ele mesmo disse '_É mais seguro assim'_, então eu imagino que ele não vai querer tentar de novo. Então, quando eu entendi aquilo, eu me senti horrível.

"Então...tchau", eu disse, e saí de la antes que começasse a chorar.

Eu acho que estava com uma cara horrível quando cheguei na Sala Comunal. E pra piorar o meu dia, o time todo estava reunido numa mesa, discutindo animadamente sobre o jogo, eu imagino. E então Harry veio falar comigo. Uh.

"Ginny, eu achei que tínhamos combinado que todo o time deveria assistir ao jogo de hoje", ele disse, num tom acusatório. Certo, então alguém realmente notou que eu não tinha ido. Ótimo.

Eu estava balbuciando alguma resposta quando, da escada eu vi Kelly colocar a mão na testa, teatralmente, fingindo que estava se sentindo mal, ou algo do tipo.

"Eu estava na enfermaria", eu disse, rapidamente, "Eu não me sentia muito bem", eu completei, rezando pra que ele não percebesse o quanto eu minto mal.

"Hum", Harry disse, parecendo um pouco constrangido por ter me dado uma bronca, enquanto eu pensava '_Vai morder a isca. Vai morder a isca..._'. "Mas você está bem?", ele perguntou. '_Peixe esperto_!', eu pensei, embora estivesse com uma tremenda dor na consciência.

"Ótima", eu garanti, embora eu me sentisse péssima. Primeiro por toda aquela situação com Draco e depois por ter mentido pra Harry. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível.

Eu me sentei junto com o time, e tentei me concentrar na conversa deles. A Corvinal perdeu da Lufa-Lufa e isso é realmente uma surpresa. Isso significa que fomos classificados, indiretamente, para a final. E que no próximo jogo, Sonserina _versus_ Corvinal, quem sair vencedor vai disputar a final conosco.

Rony se empolgou falando do goleiro da Corvinal, que parecia ser realmente bom. É fácil para ele admirar o goleiro de outro time, porque não é ele quem tem que fazer horrores pra conseguir marcar um gol.

Depois, eu subi para o dormitório e não saí daqui o resto do dia. Péssimo humor. Animação zero. Paciência inexistente.

"_I am the escaped __one_

_After I was born_

_They locked me up inside me_

_But I left._

_My soul seeks me,_

_Through hills and valley,_

_I hope my soul_

_Never finds me"._

_I am the escaped one - Fernando Pessoa_

N/A:

'_Eu apenas quis saber sobre Deus, porque...Se não há nenhum Deus, então não há nenhum céu._

_E se não há nenhum céu..._

_Então, onde minha mãe está?'_. Cena perfeita de Everwood.

'_Atribulados, mas não angustiados; perplexos, mas não desanimados; perseguidos, mas não desamparados; abatidos, mas não destruídos'. _Bíblia.

'_Eu nunca me permiti tornar-me íntimo de alguém antes. Nunca me permiti importar-me com os outros. Se não nos importamos, não há dor. Se não queremos demais, ou não esperamos demais, não há desapontamento. É mais seguro assim'_. Do livro 'Com Vinho e Sangue'.

'_Vai morder a isca. Vai morder a isca..._ (...) _Peixe esperto_!'. Anos Incríveis.


	23. A Final de Quadribol

Cap 23 – A Final de Quadribol

Eu passei realmente muito tempo sem escrever aqui. Falta de ânimo, de novidades e de vontade de tocar em certos assuntos. Mas eu diria que estou conformada; nada mais que isso.

Draco. Esse é o assunto que eu não tenho realmente muita vontade de tocar, porque, na verdade, não tenho muito que dizer. Nós não nos vemos com freqüência – o que eu desconfio não ser totalmente ruim. Quero dizer, para quê vê-lo se eu não posso sequer falar como eu me sinto? Bem, poder eu posso, mas eu não faria isso. Talvez isso o pressionasse a tomar uma atitude definitiva e eu realmente não quero ser responsável por isso.

O fato dele não ter se pronunciado a esse respeito, deixa bem claro que:

a) ele não está mais interessado em mim;

b) é óbvio que ele não quer se 'arriscar' novamente;

c) eu sou uma idiota por ficar esperando que algo mude;

d) todas as alternativas acima estão dolorosamente corretas.

(suspiro)

O máximo que ele tem feito é me escrever de vez em quando, só para contar alguma coisa que me faz rir, mas que não significa nada realmente. Quero dizer, outro dia ele me escreveu só pra contar uma coisa bizarra que aconteceu com ele. Parece que um primeiranista da Lufa-Lufa pediu um autógrafo a ele.

Claro, eu não quis acreditar, mas parece que foi verdade. Ele disse que perguntou ao menino '_Porque?_', e ele respondeu '_Seu nome estava no jornal'_. Mas é claro que não era o nome dele, quero dizer, era o sobrenome (provavelmente era o artigo que se referia ao pai dele...morto e tudo o mais).

Eu fiquei pensando que não o culparia se ele tivesse estrangulado aquele pobre garoto, mas ele não fez isso. No entanto, acho que, pelo o que ele me contou, o garoto não vai conseguir dormir pelos próximos três anos. Quero dizer, Draco pode ser cruel quando realmente quer. Eu sou a prova viva disso. Ele deve ter dito horrores para o garoto.

Certo, é melhor pensar em outra coisa, porque falar de Draco não está ajudando muito a me animar.

(cinco minutos olhando para o teto)

Ah, eu estava pensando sobre como o tempo passou depressa. Quero dizer, já estamos no último trimestre e daqui a pouco começam meus exames finais. Eu realmente preciso estudar.

Mas o que tem ocupado a maior parte do meu tempo são os treinos de Quadribol, já que vamos para a final! A propósito, o jogo da Sonserina contra Corvinal é esse sábado...E eu gostaria imensamente que os meus pensamentos, QUAISQUER QUE FOSSEM, não parassem sempre em Draco.

Acho que vou pensar em torta de maçã. Ou em grindylows. Firebolts. Não, Firebolts não! Explosivins é uma boa opção. Qualquer coisa. Argh.

* * *

Eu comentei que o jogo ia ser hoje, não é? Eu fui assistir, dessa vez. Eu e todo o time tínhamos a missão de observar atentamente os dois times e estávamos, é claro, torcendo para a Corvinal. _Eu_ estava torcendo para a Corvinal. Estava mesmo.

Pensa só: numa partida importante (a final!), eu estou la, tentando me concentrar em marcar gols, e Draco fica passando pra la e pra cá, na minha frente. Concentração zero! Não porque eu fosse ficar suspirando como uma idiota '_Oh, como ele é bonito'_. Mas porque eu ia me lembrar de tudo o que passamos juntos. As coisas boas, as ruins. Não ia dar certo. Aliás, não vai. Porque a Sonserina ganhou e eu estou pensando em dizer que peguei uma doença contagiosa ou algo do tipo para não ter que jogar essa partida.

(suspiro)

Certo, eu não deixaria o time na mão, muito menos no último jogo. Principalmente porque eu dei duro o ano inteiro e quero essa Taça tanto quanto qualquer outro.

E eu vejo todo o empenho de Harry, nos dando broncas nos treinos e nos aconselhando e fazendo todo o tipo de coisa que me faz querer ganhar essa Taça só para vê-lo feliz. De verdade. É o último ano dele aqui. Tem que ser lembrado como um ano feliz – embora os principais acontecimentos não tragam lembranças felizes a ele, eu suponho.

Falando em Harry, ele marcou uma reunião com o time. Nada de treino hoje, só estratégias. Ah, vamos ouvir MUITO.

* * *

Eu deveria estar feliz, mas não estou. Quero dizer, eu me senti inteiramente feliz durante toda a partida, mas quando ela acabou, a felicidade passou repentinamente. Eu estou soando confusa, eu sei. Eu sou péssima nisso. Eu estou querendo dizer que nós GANHAMOS A TAÇA. Mas, por algum motivo de força maior, eu não estou inteiramente feliz.

Certo, eu vou começar do início. Estávamos la, nervosos, segurando nossas vassouras, LOUCOS pra começar logo com aquilo e tudo o mais. Juro que a gritaria nas arquibancadas estava realmente me ensurdecendo. Kirke estava roendo as unhas e Ron parecia que estava doente, todo verde, um horror. Harry estava concentrado, mas no fundo acho que ele era o mais nervoso. E eu estava uma pilha, é claro.

Eu tentei fingir que aquele la na frente, apertando a mão de Harry, não era Draco e que eu nem sabia quem era ele. Não funcionou, mas foi uma tentativa. E então o jogo começou e foi incrível. Acho que nunca uma partida foi tão divertida de jogar. No segundo minuto de jogo eu esqueci de Draco e de todas as coisas que tinham acontecido nos últimos tempos e apenas pensei no jogo. Em marcar gols. Em voar. Foi ótimo.

Eu acho que estava me divertindo muito, porque quando Mack passou por Crabb, em direção aos aros da Sonserina, o goleiro deles se adiantou e ao invés de Mack tentar marcar (seria impossível passar por aquele goleiro imenso) ele jogou a goles pra mim e já que não tinha ninguém me marcando eu fiz o gol. Foi tão bom ver a cara de raiva daquele goleiro-trasgo, que eu soltei uma sonora gargalhada, na cara dele. Ele não ficou muito feliz. Mas eu juro. Eu estava MESMO me divertindo.

Acho que eu vi Draco passar duas ou três vezes na minha frente, mas isso porque ele e Harry estavam numa briga boa atrás daquele pomo. Mas todo o tempo eles o perdiam de vista, e tinham que começar a procurar de novo.

Acho que Rony foi o goleiro menos vazado do Campeonato, e isso me enche de orgulho. A Sonserina marcou seis gols durante toda a partida e nós marcamos doze, mas isso porque logo em seguida, Harry capturou o pomo e a gritaria na arquibancada, dessa vez, estourou meus tímpanos, tenho certeza. 270 a 60.

Todos voamos até Harry e era uma confusão de abraços, apertos de mão, gritaria, que não tinha como não se sentir feliz.

Quando descemos, toda a massa vermelha e dourada das arquibancadas, estava no chão, nos esperando. Hermione correu para agarrar Rony e eu juro que, no meio daquela bagunça, eu vi Luna BEIJANDO Harry. Eu sabia, eu sempre soube!

Cátia Bell ainda estava me abraçando quando eu olhei mais adiante e vi Draco apenas observando toda aquela nossa bagunça. E foi ali que eu senti minha felicidade sumir. E o pior é que eu não consigo entender porque. Não é como se eu estivesse com pena por ele ter perdido. Eu tinha o direito de ficar feliz, não tinha? Então porque eu não estava?

A próxima coisa que eu vi foi Draco se afastando e, em seguida, eu vi Dumbledore entregar a Taça para Harry. Depois, alguém me levantou e de repente eu estava nos ombros de vários grifinórios, que se encaminhavam para a Sala Comunal, pra fazer a maior festa de todos os tempos. No meio do caminho, vários corvinais e lufa-lufas pararam para nos cumprimentar, o que foi bem legal.

Acho que essa foi a única festa que eu participei esse ano. Não ia pegar bem, justo na festa de comemoração da Taça, eu sumir. E eu realmente fiquei até o final.

Harry ficou um tempão admirando a Taça e é claro que ele tinha todo o direito. Ele parecia até mesmo está se divertindo mais do que todos, naquela festa. Mas acho que todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam enchendo a cara, como uma forma de não pensar nos N.I.E.M.'s, que estão chegando. Começam daqui a duas semanas e acho que hoje foi a primeira vez que eu vi Hermione parar de estudar, pra se divertir um pouco. Meus exames também começam daqui a duas semanas, mas duram apenas uma semana. Os N.O.M's e N.I.E.M's duram duas.

Kel, Liv e Jenn se pintaram com as cores da Grifinória. E quando eu digo 'se pintaram', eu quero dizer que os rostos delas estavam _completamente_ pintados com essas cores. Eu tenho um fã-clube particular e não sabia! Isso me fez rir muito, porque eu nunca imaginei que Jenn fosse tão fã de quadribol (embora eu particularmente ache que foi pra irritar, indiretamente, Terêncio Boot).

Eram duas da manhã quando finalmente subimos para o dormitório. Tinha uma coruja dormindo na soleira da minha janela. Eu soube de cara a quem ela pertencia. Draco, é claro. Tinha um bilhete pra mim. Antes de abrir eu tentei imaginar o que ele estaria dizendo, mas eu realmente nunca sei o que se passa na cabeça dele.

Estava escrito apenas '_Parabéns_'. Eu pensei se deveria responder, mas a coruja já estava indo embora antes que eu decidisse isso. Eu fiquei um longo tempo olhando pela janela, sem pensar em nada.

(suspiro)

Agora são 3h20 e eu estou pensando se vou conseguir dormir. Depois de toda a agitação, depois de todo esse sentimento confuso em relação a Draco...

Acho que eu percebi tarde demais uma coisa que eu, no fundo, já sabia há muito tempo. Eu amo aquele garoto. Por mais que estejamos nessa situação chata, por mais que ele pise na bola comigo, por mais que ele seja insuportável...eu o amo. Eu acredito até que eu amo cada um dos defeitos dele. E é insuportável pensar nele, porque eu sinto como se já fosse tarde demais.

Por isso eu acho que realmente deveria parar de pensar que há uma possibilidade de nós voltarmos a ficar juntos, porque não há. Levando em consideração as cartas que ele me escreveu ultimamente, acho que ele me vê como uma amiga. E só.

(engolindo o choro)

Que assim seja, então. Vou dormir.

"_Já não sei dizer se ainda sei sentir._

_O meu coração já não me pertence. _

_Já não quer mais me obedecer. _

_Parece agora estar tão cansado quanto eu._

_Até pensei que era mais por não saber _

_Que ainda sou capaz de acreditar. _

_Me sinto tão só _

_E dizem que a solidão até que me cai bem..."_

_Legião Urbana – Maurício_


	24. Exames Finais

Cap 24 – Exames Finais

Passada a euforia da conquista da Taça, todos nós estamos nos dedicando aos estudos. Acho que Hermione fez um horário de estudo para o meu irmão e para Harry, mas tenho quase certeza de que eles não estão seguindo-o.

Acho que Kel teria feito um pra mim, se eu não fosse absolutamente contra, mas ao invés disso, ela arranjou um enorme calendário, que faz a contagem regressiva para o começo dos exames. É terrivelmente angustiante olhar para ele, então eu vim para a biblioteca estudar. Ela está apinhada de gente, mas eu consegui uma mesa só pra mim (ela está toda coberta de livros mega-gigantes e ultra-pesados).

(suspiro)

Tudo bem, agora eu vou começar a estudar Transfiguração.

* * *

Merlin! Isso é destino ou má sorte? Eu realmente mereço tudo de ruim que acontece comigo. Aproximadamente vinte minutos depois de quando eu decidi começar a estudar, quem aparece na biblioteca? Quem? Parece que ele advinha, juro!

E como se fosse absolutamente normal, ele se sentou na mesma mesa que eu, com uma cadeira de distância entre nós, embora não parecesse que ele estava la para estudar. Quero dizer, ele não abriu os cadernos, nem deu a mínima importância para os trocentos livros que estavam em cima da mesa. Ele apenas se virou pra mim e perguntou:

"Então? Estudando alguma matéria específica?". Nada de '_Oi, como vai? Tudo bem?_'. Mas claro, pra ele é absolutamente normal termos uma conversa assim, já que pra ele nós somos..._amigos_. Eu tentei não pensar nisso.

"Apenas revisando Transfiguração, para os exames", eu respondi, baixinho, sem encara-lo. "Você não deveria estar fazendo o mesmo? N.I.E.M's e tudo o mais...", eu falei o óbvio.

"É o que eu faço no meu tempo livre", ele respondeu. E por acaso ele não estava com tempo livre naquele instante? Que garoto confuso. Como eu não respondi nada, ele voltou a falar "De qualquer forma, se você precisar de ajud...", ele estava dizendo, mas eu o interrompi, rapidamente.

"Não é necessário", eu disse, olhando fixamente para o livro, porque acho que não ia conseguir olhar para ele, ao dizer isso. Acho que eu soei um pouco como ele, no hospital, mas não foi intencional. Bem, acho que ele pensou a mesma coisa que eu, porque eu senti que ele ficou me olhando durante um tempo, até que ele disse:

"Eu tenho que ir", e acho que ele esperava que eu me despedisse, ou algo do tipo, mas eu não falei nada. Eu sequer consegui olhar pra ele, com medo de, de repente, começar a chorar ali mesmo. É que eu comecei a pensar em toda essa coisa de não sermos mais que amigos e no fato dele não estar dando a menor bola pra isso, então acho que fiquei um pouco vulnerável, naquele momento.

Quero dizer, eu sei que seria o óbvio eu aceitar a ajuda dele, já que ele estava oferecendo, e assim eu o veria várias vezes durante a semana, mas eu sei que, no fundo, seria ainda mais difícil pra mim. Vê-lo todos os dias e não poder dizer o que eu sinto. Quero dizer, depois do que ele disse, sobre ter medo de se decepcionar, eu acho que ele não tem planos de voltar comigo. _Ótimo_.

Fora que, um dos motivos que eu achei para não falar pra ele o que eu sinto, é o fato de que há uma possibilidade de eu ser rejeitada de novo. Uma vez já foi ruim o suficiente. A segunda seria o meu fim.

Eu ainda estava pensando nisso, quando o vi se afastar lentamente e sair da biblioteca, sem olhar pra trás. Eu enxuguei uma lágrima que teimou em cair e voltei a tentar me concentrar nos estudos, mas é óbvio que eu não consegui. E é por isso que eu estou escrevendo agora, porque eu não tenho mais concentração/paciência/ânimo pra estudar, depois disso.

(suspiro)

Vou para o dormitório. Eu não vou conseguir estudar mesmo.

* * *

Já é quinta-feira e os exames estão me matando. Não existe nada mais estressante do que ser testada todos os dias. Tentar se lembrar de coisas que você SABE, mas que na hora, simplesmente dá um branco. Droga.

Não que eu tenha ido muito mal em tudo. Até agora, só Poções foi realmente ruim. Transfiguração e Feitiços foram exames muito bons, na verdade. História da Magia, Adivinhação e Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas foram excelentes, e eu mal posso acreditar que realmente me lembrei de tudo.

Amanhã tem Trato das Criaturas Mágicas pela manhã e Herbologia à tarde. Eu vou só dar mais uma lida em uns resumos de TCM, antes de dormir.

* * *

Sábado. Os exames acabaram e todo os alunos do sexto ano devem estar dormindo à uma hora dessas. Depois daquele exame exaustivo de Herbologia, tudo o que todo mundo precisava era dormir. E muito. Eu levantei mais cedo porque eu sou uma chata 'do contra' e fui me vangloriar perto do Ron e do Harry que estavam (na verdade, fingindo que estavam) estudando, na Sala Comunal.

Mione me disse que está evitando eles dois, porque 1) segundo ela, Ron a desconcentra 2) eles não gostam quando ela revisa as matérias em voz alta ou qualquer coisa do tipo e 3)...precisa de mais motivos? Qual é, estamos falando de Rony e Harry!

Acho que eles ficaram realmente aborrecidos por me verem suspirar de cinco em cinco minutos sobre o quanto era bom os exames terem FINALMENTE acabado, já que eles ainda têm uma semana de exames. Tadinhos.

Então, eu desci para tomar meu café e não, eu não vi Draco na mesa da Sonserina. Eu queria saber se ele estava se saindo bem nos exames, mas desde aquele dia na biblioteca não nos falamos. Se antes ele me mandava cartas, agora nem isso. Nada.

Talvez ele tenha ficado realmente chateado por eu ter meio que...ignorado ele. Provavelmente ele não está acostumado. Principalmente quando se trata de mim, eu imagino. Quero dizer, supostamente eu gosto dele, não é? E então porque eu o ignoraria? É claro que eu sei a resposta, mas e ele? Será que ele consegue pensar nos meus motivos e entende-los? Pelo visto não... ou então ele estaria falando comigo normalmente.

Eu pensei em ir à nossa sala, mas se ele a estivesse usando para estudar eu só iria atrapalha-lo. E se ele estivesse la, simplesmente à toa...iria surgir um clima muito estranho que eu não estou realmente disposta a enfrentar agora. Eu sei, eu sou uma covarde.

* * *

Mais uma semana que passou rápido demais. As aulas estão realmente leves. Quero dizer, não temos realmente matérias para ver, uma vez que já fizemos nossos exames. Os professores, normalmente, ficam falando sobre como será o sétimo ano e sobre como vamos ter que nos esforçar e realmente estudar para nossos N.I.E.M's e todo o tipo de coisa que me faz pensar que, ano que vem, eu vou estar 'sozinha', aqui.

Sem Rony, Mione e Harry, e sem...bem, sem Draco. Mas não é como se ele estivesse, no momento, realmente 'aqui'. Quero dizer, eu só o vejo no Salão Principal, e sempre de relance. Não vai ser muito diferente do ano que vem, quando eu vou vê-lo...bem, NUNCA. Argh.

Eu sei. Eu sei que tenho que fazer algo a respeito. E logo. Eu sei que tenho que falar com ele e tentar descobrir o que diabos está acontecendo conosco. Ou o que NÃO está acontecendo. Sei la.

À propósito...esses dias eu estive conversando com a Kelly sobre toda essa coisa com o Malfoy. Digo, sobre termos voltado a nos falar, ele ter devolvido a minha pulseira (não que ela não tivesse percebido) e sobre como eu o ignorei na biblioteca. Eu estava dizendo a ela que acho que ele realmente me esqueceu. E que se é assim que ele quer, é assim que vai ser. Mas é ÓBVIO que eu contei tudo aquilo pra ela, pra ouvir uma opinião contrária a minha. Mas ela não fez isso. Droga.

Ela disse "Mas, Ginny, veja bem...foi melhor assim. Vocês terminaram antes que virasse algo mais sério". Hum. Eu tenho certeza que ela disse aquilo pelo simples fato de que eu não tinha admitido pra ela que...bem, que eu amo aquele idiota.

"E pelo menos, ninguém saiu muito machucado...quero dizer, vocês saíram praticamente ilesos de um relacionamento tão não-convencional", ela completou, com um sorriso confiante. Eu não disse nada, mas depois fiquei pensando...

Ilesos? _Ilesos_? Me desculpe, Kel, mas o meu coração partido pede licença para discordar!

(suspiro profundo)

Daqui a dois dias tem a Festa de Formatura do meu irmão e toda a minha família vai estar aqui, eu imagino. Eu fiquei pensando sobre isso, e o que mais me doeu foi pensar '_Quem é que vai vir para festejar com Draco_?'. Quem?

O mundo é tão cruel...

"_Eu cansei de ser assim_

_Não posso mais levar_

_Se tudo é tão ruim_

_Por onde devo ir?_

_A vida vai seguir_

_Ninguém vai reparar_

_Aqui neste lugar_

_Eu acho que acabou_

_Mas vou cantar pra não cair_

_Fingindo ser alguém_

_Que vive assim de bem_

_Eu não sei por onde foi_

_Só resta eu me entregar_

_Cansei de procurar_

_O pouco que sobrou_

_Eu tinha algum amor_

_Eu era bem melhor_

_Mas tudo deu um nó_

_E a vida se perdeu_

_Se existe Deus em agonia_

_Manda essa cavalaria_

_Que hoje a fé me abandonou"_

_(Los Hermanos – O Pouco Que Sobrou)_

N/A:

'_Ilesos? Ilesos? Me desculpe, Kel, mas o meu coração partido pede licença para discordar!_'. Totalmente adaptado de Código Da Vinci.


	25. A Festa de Formatura

Cap 25 – A Festa de Formatura

Então. Teve a Festa de Formatura, ontem. E...toda a minha família esteve aqui. A família de Hermione ficou na nossa mesa, assim como Harry também ficou. A família dele não apareceu, embora ninguém tenha ficado realmente surpreso.

Eu desconfio que ele não vai voltar para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, nesse verão. Acho que ele vai ficar um tempo conosco. Quero dizer, eu vi minha mãe aos cochichos com ele, então eu acho que ela o convidou. Mas não sei se ele aceitou. Não estou exatamente muito preocupada com isso.Ah, Harry levou Luna como convidada dele, para a festa. Acho que agora é oficial (gritinhos incessantes de '_Eu já sabia! Eu já sabia!_' teimam em sair da minha boca, mas eu me contenho).

Rony parecia uma criança de cinco anos se lambuzando com sorvete, enquanto tirava Mione para dançar com ele. Mas acho que ela não ficou tão feliz quanto ele; quero dizer, ela voltou mancando para a nossa mesa.

(abafando uma risada)

Eu, como sempre, dancei com todos os meus irmãos e me diverti o máximo que eu pude, tentando ignorar o fato de que Draco não estava la. Ele não foi para a própria festa de Formatura...

Durante a festa, eu realmente não fiquei pensando sobre isso, mas quando meus pais e meus irmãos foram embora, (Harry, Ron e Hermione decidiram ficar mais na festa) eu decidi que já era a hora de me arriscar um pouco. Eu tinha que falar com Draco. _Logo_. E aquilo era tão importante para mim que eu suportaria humilhação, perigo físico, privações ...ou qualquer outra coisa equivalente.

Bem, eu parti do pressuposto que só havia um lugar em que eu poderia realmente encontra-lo. Se ele quisesse ser encontrado, é claro. Mas o fato foi que ele quis e então eu o encontrei, sentado calmamente no sofá da nossa sala.

Ele estava com umas vestes negras diferentes do normal, pareciam mais arrumadas e eu fiquei imaginando se ele tinha cogitado a possibilidade de ir praquela festa. Eu acho que ele chegou a pensar nisso, mas eu tenho certeza que ele não apareceu la. Embora eu não goste de admitir, eu estive bem atenta a esse fato, a festa inteira.

Ele estava sentado no sofá de sempre, com um copo de firewhisky na mão, e olhou calmamente para mim, quando eu entrei. Ele devia saber da onde eu estava chegando. Quero dizer, eu estava com um vestido de festa, preto, e com o cabelo todo arrumado, então isso era mais do que óbvio.

Ele não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso ao me ver; era como se ele soubesse que eu iria até la. Eu sei que eu já falei aqui um milhão de vezes que parece que ele sabe ler a minha mente, mas agora eu estou começando a desconfiar de que ele é perito em Legilimência. Juro. Como ele pôde não ficar nem um pouco surpreso? Há semanas não nos falávamos!

"Oi", eu disse, estupidamente. Eu não estava muito confortável com aquela situação, diga-se de passagem. "Tudo bem?", eu perguntei.

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e depois perguntou "A festa estava boa?". Hum. Certo... ele estava querendo saber sobre a festa. Isso era bom ou ruim?

"Sim", eu disse e quando me sentei na poltrona ao lado do sofá eu completei "Eu fiquei imaginando se você iria aparecer...". Não sei porque eu disse aquilo. Talvez porque fosse verdade. Eu estava sendo o mais sincera possível. Claro, na _medida_ do possível.

"Ficou?", ele perguntou, mas novamente não parecia surpreso. Ele ainda olhava tranqüilamente para mim e continuou "Não tive vontade de ir". _'Uh. Isso eu percebi'_, eu pensei.

Ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo. Eu sei que disse que fui la para resolver as coisas, mas quando eu notei que eu estava realmente LA, conversando com ELE, eu travei. Eu não consegui falar o que eu queria falar. E ele também não estava ajudando em nada. Maldito!

E então eu comecei a pensar novamente que aquela era, provavelmente, a última vez que eu teria uma chance de falar com ele e me lembrei também que ele não estaria ali no meu próximo ano, para me aborrecer, ou para brigar comigo, ou simplesmente para...ficar ali, sentando em silêncio comigo, como fizemos tantas outras vezes.

Eu ainda estava pensando nisso, quando ele interrompeu o fluxo dos meus pensamentos, perguntando "No que você está pensando?", e eu acho que ele estava com a testa franzida. E então eu finalmente notei que meus olhos estavam marejados e eu estava prestes a chorar. E eu sequer havia percebido (mas parece que ele notou, já que perguntou aquilo). Eu sou uma idiota. Mas sou uma idiota sincera, porque eu respondi:

"Estava pensando...pensando no próximo ano", eu disse, evitando olhar pra ele, e tentando não chorar. "Mal posso acreditar que Ron, Mione e Harry não estarão aqui", eu completei e teria dito '_Ron, Mione, Harry e você'_, mas eu não tive coragem. Fraca. Covarde! Mas, tudo bem. _Provavelmente ainda não era a hora_, eu pensei.

"Acho que você vai ficar bem", ele disse, também sem olhar pra mim, bebendo um gole de firewhisky... _Sim_, eu pensei, _ótimo. Muito esclarecedor_. O que ele queria dizer? Eu não sabia. Eu só sabia que ele estava errado.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza", eu disse e de repente me senti meio sufocada. Com um nó do tamanho do mundo, na garganta, eu me levantei e andei até a janela.

"Porque?", ele perguntou, tranqüilamente, se virando no sofá para me olhar. Foi aí que eu pensei '_Ah, quer saber? Dane-se tudo. Eu preciso falar'_.

"Porque você também não vai estar aqui", eu disse, dessa vez olhando pra ele e sentindo meus olhos marejarem novamente. Sentindo meu coração batendo numa velocidade acima do normal. Foi uma situação bem angustiante ter dito aquilo e tê-lo ali, olhando para mim sem esboçar uma reação imediata e gaaaaah, eu odeio suspense.

Foi então que ele pousou o copo na mesinha, se levantou calmamente e andou até a janela. Quando estava de frente para mim, ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura e disse (aparentemente ele quis ignorar o que eu havia dito. Típico):

"Espero que tenha reservado uma dança para mim", e dizendo isso ele se inclinou lentamente e, como se isso fizesse algum sentido, ele me beijou.

Meus pensamentos ficaram todos embaralhados, na hora, mas um deles era tão gritante, que eu não pude ignora-lo. O pensamento dizia '_Não, eu não vou deixar ele me enrolar novamente!_'. Eu não sei de que profundezas ele saiu. Mas eu sei que ele era resquício de antigos pensamentos, que me faziam lembrar de toda aquela coisa sobre ele nunca responder uma pergunta minha, e simplesmente me ignorar ou me enrolar. E então...

"Não!", eu disse, meio ofegante, empurrando-o.

"O quê?", ele perguntou meio assustado, meio surpreso.

Naquele momento, eu senti as lágrimas ardendo nos meus olhos. Não sei se eu estava realmente sensível, ou se era o (antigo) fato de que eu ainda sentia uma pedra do tamanho do mundo esmagando meu coração. Mas eu me controlei como pude e falei, baixinho:

"Porque você faz isso comigo? Não vê que me machuca?", eu perguntei, sentida. Acho que aquilo foi meio que um 'estalo' pra ele, porque ele perguntou, com os olhos faiscando.

"Eu machuco você?". Eu respirei fundo. E aqui sim, eu fui corajosa.

"Se você não quer ficar comigo, porque me faz pensar que quer? Eu fui sincera com você, pelo amor de Deus, o que custa ser comigo também!", eu disse, me virando de costas pra ele, porque senti uma lágrima caindo, mas tratei de enxuga-la depressa, antes que ele pudesse nota-la.

Quero dizer, porque ele tinha que fazer aqueles joguinhos? Estávamos naquela situação chata há semanas! Porque ele não podia simplesmente dizer '_Eu gosto de você'_ ou '_Eu não gosto de você. Cai fora, Weasley'_? ...Mas eu sabia a resposta. Ele é Draco Malfoy. Ele faz joguinhos. Aquilo é ser ele. Uma vez eu disse para Draco que ele sobrevive de suas próprias regras. E é somente isso o que ele faz. Eu não posso culpa-lo.

Novamente o silêncio se instalou naquela sala e eu fiquei olhando pela janela. Ele ainda estava parado, atrás de mim e só depois de um longo tempo, ele me perguntou, calmamente.

"Quer mesmo que eu seja sincero?". _Duh_.

"Se você não se importar...", eu disse, sarcástica, mas esperando pelo pior. Ele era sempre dolorosamente sincero.

Ele deu um suspiro profundo e segurou meu cotovelo esquerdo, fazendo-me virar pra ele.

"Então eu serei, Virgínia", ele começou e se aproximou mais um passo de mim, se é que isso era realmente possível, e disse "Sei que jamais quis gostar de você". Uh. Nunca peça a alguém franqueza. Evite isso a qualquer custo! Mas eu fiquei calada, olhando-o nos olhos, enquanto ele continuava.

"Eu resistia a este sentimento sempre que estava perto de você", ele disse e tocou minha bochecha com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu estava tão ocupado lutando contra isso... que acabei me traindo, e me apaixonei por você...", ele disse e eu vi seus olhos faiscarem. Eu entrei em choque "...e acabei lhe dando o poder de me magoar. Portanto, seja bondosa", ele completou, com um sorriso fraco, incerto. Eu não pensei que viveria para ver o dia em que um Malfoy pareceria inseguro.

Eu quis agarra-lo, mas tudo o que eu consegui dizer foi um estúpido "Oh...", que pode ser também interpretado como '_E só agora ele me diz_!'. Mas depois de um segundo eu comecei a desconfiar do que ele havia dito. Quero dizer, ele não podia ter dito o que eu achava que ele tinha dito! Podia?

Ele estava se inclinando perigosamente e parecia que ia me beijar, mas eu comecei a falar, então ele não teve essa oportunidade "Você disse...você estava dizendo...", certo eu estava meio desarticulada. "Eu acho que não entendi o que você disse", eu completei, derrotada.

Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, enquanto me puxava pra MUITO perto dele. E depois disse, calmamente, enquanto aumentava a pressão de suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura, "Tudo o que eu preciso está aqui", e eu acho que ele se referia a...bem, a mim.

(roxa de vergonha)

Então eu finalmente acreditei. E ele me beijou. Eu tenho a leve impressão de que ele se dedicou ao máximo àquele beijo, como se o propósito dele fosse me fazer lembrar daquele momento para sempre. Como se fosse fácil simplesmente esquecer daquilo! Foi o melhor beijo que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida. E Deus! Ele disse que gosta de mim. Que _realmente_ gosta de mim. Há quanto tempo eu espero pra ouvir isso?

Uma vez eu disse que não me importava se ele nunca admitisse tal fato, mas o caso é que...é totalmente diferente, agora, que eu sei que ele gosta de mim. Agora que ele admitiu, eu posso respirar tranqüilamente e apenas aproveitar. Parar de me lamuriar ou pensar no quanto o mundo é injusto comigo e blábláblá. Eu não preciso nem dizer que sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, não é?

Quando nos separamos, ele olhou pra mim e sorriu tranqüilamente. E eu não me controlei mais. O meu coração doía de vontade de falar. E então eu falei.

"Eu amo você".

"Eu sei", ele disse baixinho e depois me beijou novamente e foi como se nada mais importasse. Eu não consegui pensar em mais nada; eu me sentia a quilômetros de distância de tudo o que conhecia. Ele tem o incrível poder de me fazer esquecer de toda e qualquer coisa.

Quando nos separamos, eu ainda estava achando tão maravilhoso o fato de termos nos acertado, que não queria que ele se afastasse de mim nunca mais, então eu o abracei fortemente enquanto ele acariciava levemente minhas costas. Depois de um tempo ele perguntou no meu ouvido, o que fez com que eu me arrepiasse "Tem idéia de como você virou minha vida de cabeça pra baixo, ruivinha?". Ah. Eu adorei ouvir aquilo. É claro que eu tirei proveito.

"Eu?", perguntei, me afastando um pouco para olha-lo nos olhos. Eu era toda inocência, naquele momento. "Não, mas, por favor, me conte!", e eu vi os dentes brancos dele surgirem num sorriso lindo. Adoro esse sorriso. Ele deveria sorrir mais vezes.

Depois disso, ficamos conversando até bem tarde (quero dizer, até bem cedo, porque já eram 4h20 da manhã, quando eu resolvi que tinha que ir embora). Hoje à noite tem o banquete de encerramento, e então...vamos voltar pra casa.

Eu fiquei pensando em quando o veria novamente, já que agora que íamos embora, seria impossível nos ver todos os dias. De repente, uma cena surreal se passou pela minha cabeça: ele me visitando na minha casa. Quero dizer, aquilo era impossív...

"Sabe? Eu vou querer conhecer seus pais, em breve", ele disse, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Não é possível. Ele sabe ler minha mente. Juro! Agora é oficial.

"Você não está falando sério", eu balbuciei, em completo horror.

"É claro que estou", ele disse, usando um tom que me dizia que eu não podia contesta-lo. "E não há nada que você possa fazer, quanto a isso", ele disse, com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Oh, não", eu gemi, imaginando meus seis irmãos, mais Harry e Hermione gritando para mim '_Ginny...o MALFOY?_'. Eu estou perdida.

"Ei. Não pode ser tão ruim", ele disse, se sentindo um pouco ofendido, eu acho.

"Não. Vai ser pior", eu disse, sendo até um pouco otimista à respeito do absurdo que vai acontecer daqui a uns dias. Bem, não é assim tão simples. Primeiro eu ia ter que conversar com meus pais sobre isso. E eu corria o risco de não sair viva daquela conversa, então eu perguntei, séria:

"É isso o que você realmente quer?".

"É isso o que eu realmente quero", ele repetiu, também sério.

"Certo", eu suspirei, admitindo minha derrota. Não é que eu estivesse achando ruim, mas...ai meu Deus. Eu não consigo nem imaginar como vai ser isso. Quero dizer, eu nem quero imaginar. Já vai ser ruim o bastante passar por isso uma única vez.

Depois dessa conversa insana eu vim para o meu dormitório. Eu me sinto exausta, mas como é bom poder me sentir assim. Acho que estou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Vou fechar meus olhos por um instante, mas quando eu acordar, eu espero que não tenha sido um sonho. Espero que não seja outro dos meus sonhos surreais. Porque foi tão real...

* * *

Quando eu acordei, eu não acreditei que já se passava do meio dia. Não era possível eu ter dormido tanto! Quero dizer, levando em conta o fato de que fui dormir às 5h30 da manhã, era até muito cedo.

Não tinha mais ninguém no dormitório e eu fechei os olhos só por mais um segundo. E então eu me dei conta: FOI real. Tudo aquilo realmente aconteceu. Eu estava quase pulando de felicidade na minha cama, quando Kelly entrou, parando confusa na porta, me olhando de cima a baixo. Quero dizer, ela deve ter estranhado o fato de eu estar em pé na minha cama, mas ninguém pode me culpar por ter agido feito uma criança.

"Você está bem?", ela perguntou, entrando e fechando a porta. Ela soou como se estivesse perguntando para uma pessoa louca se ela sabia que era louca. Nah.

"Estou mais do que bem. Eu estou ótima!", eu disse e aí sim eu comecei a pular na minha cama.

"De fato, você pirou", ela disse, arregalando os olhos.

"Deixa de ser boba. Vem pular também", eu disse, rindo.

"Oh, Deus. Agora é sério. Olha, eu vou chamar a Madame Pomfrey e...", ela estava dizendo, mas eu já tinha parado de pular, porque eu estava tendo um ataque de riso. Eu não devia estar fazendo sentido.

"Ginny, eu estou começando a ficar realmente preocupada com sua sanidade mental", ela disse, se aproximando devagar da minha cama. Eu fui parando de rir lentamente.

"Kelly, você não tem idéia do que aconteceu. Você nunca vai adivinhar", eu disse, sorrindo. Ela pensou por um segundo.

"Tem a ver com o Malfoy, não é?".

"É tão óbvio assim?", eu perguntei, ainda sorrindo.

"Pra você estar agindo de modo tão atípico, só pode ser", ela disse, sincera.

Eu me deitei novamente, com os braços por trás da cabeça e encarei o teto por um segundo "Foi...mágico. Ele estava tão bonito. E tão sincero", eu disse, sonhadoramente.

"Sincero? Não me diga que ele estava bêbado de novo", ela disse, cortando todo o clima.

"Bêbado? Não, ele não estava. Quero dizer, ele havia bebido, mas ele não parecia bêbado...", eu estava dizendo, com a testa franzida. "Ai, meu Deus. Será que ele estava bêbado?", eu voltei a me sentar, arrasada.

"Ih...", Kelly disse, se sentando ao meu lado. "Me conta o que aconteceu", ela pediu e eu comecei a contar. Quando eu terminei, ela disse:

"Só tem um jeito de você saber se ele estava ou não bêbado", ela falou, dona da razão.

"Qual?", eu perguntei, confusa.

"Bem, na outra vez ele não se lembrou de nada, não é? Então, agora você tem que descobrir se ele se lembra do que aconteceu", ela disse, sabiamente. Mas a perspectiva de, de repente, ele não se lembrar de nada, fez o meu coração afundar. Ou o mundo é muito, muito cruel ou tem alguém la em cima muito, muito sádico.

"É", foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Depois daquilo, eu fui tomar banho e em seguida eu desci para almoçar. Kelly ficou no dormitório para arrumar suas malas.

Estava um clima de nostalgia, naquela mesa. Quero dizer, Ron, Harry e Mione olhavam melancolicamente ao redor deles, como se quisessem gravar a ferro, na mente, cada detalhe do Salão Principal. Eu não os culpo. Eu também estava olhando a minha volta, mas não era exatamente para gravar os detalhes. Eu estava procurando por Draco. Mas durante todo o tempo em que eu fiquei no Salão Principal, ele não apareceu.

Eu tinha esperança de encontra-lo na nossa sala, mas ele não estava la. Eu estava pensando se teria que mandar uma coruja pra ele, para pedir que ele me encontrasse, quando me surgiu uma idéia. Ele podia estar atrás do Castelo, na árvore de sempre.

Bem, era uma possibilidade. E eu saí correndo para la. Qual não foi minha surpresa, ao descobrir que ele realmente estava la. Ele estava em pé, com as mãos nos bolsos e olhava para o nada, eu acho.

"Oi?", eu perguntei, incerta. Acho que ele não tinha me escutado chegar. E então ele se virou e disse "Oi". Eu não pude ler a expressão dele. Aí ele falou novamente:

"Eu vim me despedir".

"De mim?", eu perguntei, confusa.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, e olhou pra mim com os olhos semicerrados, por causa da claridade "De Hogwarts, eu quis dizer".

"Certo", eu disse. Entendendo absolutamente NADA daquela conversa.

"Acho que, no fundo, eu vou sentir falta daqui", ele disse, se virando de costas pra mim. Eu me aproximei mais e fiquei ao lado dele.

"Draco...eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa".

"Sim?", ele disse, olhando pra mim.

"O que exatamente você se lembra de ontem?", eu perguntei, meio desesperada. Ele ficou um minuto em silêncio, olhando estranhamente para mim.

"Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer", ele disse. '_AI MEU DEUS'_, eu pensei. _'Ele não se lembra de nada!_'.

"Oh", eu disse, estupidamente, enquanto sentia meus olhos começarem a marejar.

"Você está bem?", ele perguntou, verdadeiramente confuso.

"É só que...", eu comecei, mas de repente eu não tinha mais forças. "Esquece. Não é nada... importante", eu disse, exausta.

"Você se arrependeu de alguma coisa que fez ontem?", ele perguntou, sério, com a testa franzida. Dessa vez tinha sido eu quem não havia entendido o que ele havia dito.

"O quê?", eu perguntei, confusa.

"Você está arrependida?", ele perguntou, novamente.

"Isso quer dizer que você se lembra?", eu perguntei. Aquela conversa estava tão confusa. Parecia que falávamos idiomas diferentes.

"Me lembro _do quê?_", ele perguntou, meio exasperado, eu acho. Na hora eu pensei '_É isso. Ele não se lembra mesmo'_. E eu quis sair dali. Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi esconder meu rosto nas minhas mãos, pensando que aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

"Virginia, por favor, você quer me explicar o que está acontecendo?", ele perguntou, mais do que exasperado. Ele estava confuso. Mais do que eu, eu acho.

"Você não se lembra...", eu suspirei, pesadamente "...de ontem", eu terminei de explicar.

"Mas é claro que eu lembro de ontem. O que há para não lembrar?", ele perguntou, já completamente confuso.

"Você lembra?", eu perguntei, saindo de trás das minhas mãos.

"Sim, eu lembro", ele disse, olhando estranhamente para mim. Ele deveria estar pensando que eu era louca.

"Mas é que...", eu comecei a explicar, mas parei. Como eu ia explicar a minha linha de raciocínio? Era tão complicada! Maldita Kelly.

"Mas é que...?", ele repetiu, me encorajando a falar.

"Bem, no outro dia, quando você estava bêbado e acabou dormindo na nossa sala...você não se lembrou de nada, no dia seguinte", eu disse, e achei que tinha sido uma boa explicação, mas parece que aquilo não fez o menor sentido pra ele.

"E...?", ele perguntou.

"E ontem, bem, você estava bebendo", eu disse. E um pensamento estúpido me atingiu naquele momento '_Será que ele é alcoólatra_?'.

"Eu não estava bêbado", ele falou. Mas aí me surgiu uma dúvida. Odeio declarações dúbias.

"Não estava bêbado ontem ou naquele outro dia?", eu perguntei.

"Bem...em nenhum dos dois", ele disse e eu juro que eu o vi reprimir um sorriso.

"Mas...você teve até ressaca!", eu disse, sem acreditar. "Você fingiu?", eu o acusei.

"Não, bem...eu bebi. Mas não a ponto de me esquecer do que aconteceu", ele disse, tentando não deixar transparecer o quanto ele estava se divertindo.

"Então você se lembra de TUDO?", eu perguntei, indignada. "Você mentiu pra mim!". Mas a isso, ele não disse nada. E eu entendi o silêncio dele. Quero dizer, o assunto daquele outro dia não era realmente agradável. Era sobre o pai dele e tudo o que aquele idiota fez. Bem, Draco tinha uma ótima desculpa para que eu nunca mais tocasse naquele assunto, mas então...porque ele estava me contando a verdade?

"Porque você está sendo sincero, agora?", eu perguntei, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Eu acho que você sabe a resposta", ele disse, enquanto segurava a ponta do meu queixo, e levantava meu rosto para me beijar. É, eu sabia a resposta. Estava nos olhos dele. Estava no beijo doce dele.

_Chega de mentiras. Chega de fingimento. Chega de omissão. _

Ele pode ser um idiota, às vezes, mas eu o amo demais para me importar com isso.

(suspiro bobo, apaixonado)

Bem, agora eu estou fazendo minhas malas e tenho que termina-las logo, para poder ir ao banquete de encerramento. Não perco aquilo por nada.

* * *

Eu estou no Expresso de Hogwarts, agora. Eu, Jenn, Liv e Kel estamos dividindo uma cabine, embora não seja exatamente essa a cabine em que eu gostaria de estar.

Ontem, o banquete de encerramento foi ótimo. É claro, a nostalgia era ainda maior e eu vi Mione chorando durante todo o discurso de Dumbledore, mas...puxa, ela estava chorando porque não está na minha situação. Quero dizer, no próximo ano Draco vai estar tão longe que dói só de pensar. Eu vou ficar um ano inteiro presa em Hogwarts, até que eu possa vê-lo novamente; ao contrário de Mione e Ron que vão poder se ver o tempo todo! Mas eu sei que não era exatamente por isso que ela estava chorando.

O discurso de Dumbledore foi realmente bonito dessa vez. Ele disse "_As mudanças, esse ano, foram extremamente significativas. Em cada um de nós e ao nosso redor. Tudo está diferente. Os tempos de escuridão passaram e o mundo bruxo voltou a conhecer o significado da palavra 'paz'_", aqui ele parou e olhou vagamente para todas as mesas_ "Para os alunos que estão se despedindo, nós desejamos boa sorte e desejamos, também, que vocês usem nossos ensinamentos para construírem seus futuros da melhor maneira possível, escolhendo os caminhos mais virtuosos e, às vezes, nem tão gratificantes. Mas, lembrem-se sempre de quem são e o que vocês realmente desejam. São vocês que constroem a si próprios. Lembrem-se sempre", _e completou dizendo_ "Para os que ainda ficam, eu espero vê-los no próximo ano letivo, tão espertos quanto foram e um pouco mais atentos do que costumavam ser...Que se inicie o banquete_!".

E depois ele anunciou a Casa vencedora...e fomos nós, é claro! Belíssimo final de ano, eu devo dizer. Eu não podia estar mais feliz. E enquanto todos na nossa mesa gritavam e comemoravam a nossa vitória, eu olhei para a mesa da Sonserina, mas eu nem reparei nos alunos invejosos que provavelmente nos encaravam, eu só pude ver um garoto, que olhava pra mim, com um pequeno sorriso curvando sua boca para baixo. Típico.

Eu sorri, feliz, e ergui minha taça de vinho para ele, como quem faz um brinde. Ele fez o mesmo para mim, me olhando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Ao futuro", eu disse e tenho certeza que ninguém realmente me escutou, porque todos ainda gritavam consideravelmente alto, mas tenho certeza de que ele conseguiu ler meus lábios. E então bebemos ao nosso futuro.

(pequena pausa)

E agora eu estou aqui, com as minhas amigas, e não consigo entender porque eu reclamei tanto o ano inteiro. Sobre o mundo ser injusto comigo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Acho que, no final das contas, é como Dumbledore disse. Somos nós quem construímos nossos próprios caminhos. E, finalmente, eu estou trilhando o caminho que eu quero. Que eu realmente escolhi. E eu vou seguir até o final dele.

* * *

N/A:

'_Aquilo era tão importante para mim que eu suportaria humilhação, perigo físico, privações...'_. Anos Incríveis.

'_Ele era sempre dolorosamente sincero'. _Adaptado de Draco Veritas.

'_Sei que jamais quis gostar de você. Eu resistia a este sentimento sempre que estava perto de você. Eu estava tão ocupado lutando contra isso... que acabei me traindo, e me apaixonei por você. E acabei lhe dando o poder de me magoar. Seja bondosa'._ Do livro 'Com Vinho e Sangue'.


	26. Em Casa, Finalmente

Cap 26 – Em Casa, Finalmente

Segunda-feira. Eu estou de volta há pouco mais de duas semana e tenho certeza de que minha vida vai acabar. E eu falo sério. É como uma bomba prestes a explodir, só que o relógio de contagem regressiva nem começou a funcionar ainda. Hum. Eu odeio metáforas. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu estou sendo pressionada a contar sobre Draco para os meus pais. Diariamente.

Todos os dias ele me manda uma coruja dizendo que quer me ver e que a grande culpada por ele não poder fazer isso, sou EU. Eu sei, ele está certo, mas...não é ele quem vai ter que falar com o meu pai! Quero dizer, não é só o fato dele ser Draco Malfoy...é que eu não costumo falar com o meu pai sobre _meninos_. Acho que ele ouviu alguma coisa sobre Miguel Corner, milhares de anos atrás, mas ele não comentou nada. É isso o que ele faz. Escuta, mas não comenta. Acho que ele sabe que eu só vou falar alguma coisa do tipo pra ele, quando for realmente sério. E o fato de, agora, eu ter que ir falar com ele..._significa_ que é realmente sério. Eu estou sendo clara? Acho que não. Argh.

Acho que agora eu não tenho mais pra onde correr. Não tenho mais desculpas. Draco me mandou uma coruja, hoje, e eu cheguei a conclusão de que estou perdida.

(suspiro)

Diz assim:

"_Virgínia, _

_Eu não sei o que tanto você está fazendo, que não lhe sobra tempo para conversar com os seus pais. Suas desculpas estão se tornando evasivas. Não as use mais. Não vão funcionar._

_Ou você conversa com eles logo, ou você conversa com eles AGORA. Caso contrário, eu vou ficar imaginando (ou melhor, eu vou ter a certeza de) que você desistiu disso tudo e ainda não me avisou._

_Esse é o meu último aviso. Se, em dois dias, eu não receber a noticia de que você nos livrou desse obstáculo, eu vou aparecer aí e eu mesmo vou me apresentar aos seus pais. E não pense que não farei isso. Não se esqueça de que eu conheço o caminho..._

_Afetuosamente, _

_Draco Malfoy"._

É oficial. Eu estou MORTA.

* * *

Bem, morta eu não estou. Mas se dependesse do meu nervosismo, eu acho que eu estaria bem próxima disso...

Ontem, quando eu recebi a intimação de Draco eu fiquei pensando e, na verdade, eu não tinha outra saída...eu ia mesmo ter que falar com eles.

Aí hoje, eu esperei o papai sair para o trabalho. Se eu tinha realmente que fazer aquilo, eu tinha, primeiro, que GANHAR a mamãe. Pra ter apoio quando fosse falar com o papai, obviamente.

Então, eu esperei todos saírem da cozinha: os gêmeos, Ron e Harry (que realmente veio passar uns tempos conosco) e comecei a ajudar mamãe, tirando a louça do café da manhã, quando a coisa se descontrolou. Quero dizer, eu estava tão desconcentrada e ao mesmo tempo, tão nervosa, que deixei uma xícara cair e ela simplesmente se espatifou no chão. Maldita.

Mamãe olhou estranhamente para mim e usando a varinha ela consertou a xícara. Depois ela voltou sua atenção para a louça suja, novamente e me perguntou, tranqüilamente "Querida...tem alguma coisa errada?". Duh. Como é que ela sabia? Será que essa coisa de intuição de mãe funciona ou simplesmente estava escrito na minha testa? Eu fiquei abismada. Na verdade, eu fiquei tão surpresa, que respondi:

"Tem", assim, na lata. Eu me senti estúpida, porque eu tinha combinado comigo mesma que a tática era sondar e depois falar, mas eu estava atropelando a mim mesma. Eu sou uma traidora.

"E o que é, meu bem?", ela perguntou, ainda sem olhar pra mim. O que eu podia fazer? Mentir? É claro que não. Eu comecei, então tinha que terminar...

"Mamãe...é que eu...eu...", eu fico muito desarticulada, quando estou nervosa. Mas eu continuei "Eu estou namorando", eu disse, soando um pouco vaga.

Então, ela finalmente olhou para mim, e perguntou, um pouco surpresa "E porque isso está errado, filha? Ele não é um bom menino?". Ai, Deus. Como é que eu ia falar aquilo?

"Não, não é isso, mamãe. Ele é realmente ótimo. E...e eu gosto muito dele", eu disse, tentando não sair correndo dali.

"Que bom, querida", ela disse, e voltou a se concentrar na louça suja. "E então, o que está errado?", ela perguntou.

"Bem... é que eu não sei se vocês vão...gostar dele", eu completei, esperando pelo pior. Estava na hora de dizer o que eu não estava realmente disposta a dizer.

"Que bobagem, Ginny. Porque nós não iríamos gostar dele?", ela perguntou, abanando a mão, como quem diz '_Oh. Esqueça isso'_.

"Bem, porque...ele é um Malfoy", eu disse, mas acho que não me fiz ouvir, porque mamãe tinha aberto a torneira e todos os pratos começaram a se ensaboar, e então a cozinha se encheu de barulho. Eu realmente acho que ela não havia me escutado.

"Desculpe, querida. Eu não ouvi o que você disse", ela se virou pra mim, enxugando as mãos no avental. GRANDE. Eu teria que falar de novo.

"Eu disse que...", eu juro, eu quase chorei quando tive que repetir aquilo "...que ele é um Malfoy". E, naquele momento, eu tenho a impressão de que até os pratos ouviram o que eu disse, porque eles pararam de se bater e tentar se ensaboar e o silêncio voltou a reinar na cozinha. Eu odeio aqueles pratos.

"Um Malfoy, querida?", ela perguntou, realmente surpresa.

"É, ele é filho de Lúcio Malfoy", eu disse, baixinho. E, a isso, ela não respondeu nada. Acho que ela estava meio que em choque com a notícia. Então eu comecei a declarar o discurso, que eu havia passado a noite ensaiando. "Mas, mamãe, ele não se parece em nada com o pai dele. Quero dizer, talvez fisicamente, mas fora isso eles são totalmente diferentes. Eu te garanto, ele nunca faria mal a alguém e...". Eu me interrompi, porque, na minha cabeça, aquele discurso tinha soado melhor. O que estavaerrado?

"Minha filha...eu não sei o que dizer", mamãe disse e eu entrei em pânico. Ela SEMPRE tem algo a dizer; ela sempre _sabe _o que dizer. Aquela situação devia ser realmente absurda, para deixa-la sem fala.

"Mamãe, eu sei que parece muito estranho isso ter acontecido, mas...não é como se eu pudesse ter evitado. Quando eu vi, eu já estava apaixonada e agora...agora não tem mais jeito", eu disse, me sentindo muito desconfortável. Aliás, aquele era o mesmo discurso que eu havia feito para Kelly.

"Porque você diz que é 'muito estranho' isso ter acontecido?", mamãe perguntou, parecendo ainda mais confusa.

"Bem, eu digo isso principalmente pelo fato de...bem, é que...", não estava dando certo, eu ia ter que ser mais direta "Rony não gosta muito dele", eu minimizei o fato. Não é que Rony não gostasse de Draco...ele simplesmente o ODEIA.

"Não gosta dele? Porque?".

"Porque...", eu comecei, mas não havia como defender Draco de uma pergunta como aquela...então eu fiz o melhor que pude "Porque, quando Rony, Harry e Draco eram crianças, TODOS eles eram tremendamente estúpidos e estabeleceram essa rivalidade idiota entre eles", eu expliquei. O que não deixava de ser verdade. Pra ser sincera, aquela era precisamente a questão.

"Mas agora eles não são mais crianças, querida, embora eu não goste de admitir. Acha que eles ainda não gostam do seu namorado?".

"Eu sei que não gostam, mamãe. Embora Harry tenha feito as pazes com Draco, eu acho que eles não têm uma relação muito amistosa. Mas, mamãe, você tem que entender...Rony é muito cabeça-dura e não consegue enxergar a um palmo na frente dele. Ele não percebe que Draco mudou e que não existem mais motivos para toda essa rivalidade estúpida. Entende?", eu disse, num fôlego só.

Mamãe deu um profundo suspiro e disse "Querida, querida...", ela balançou levemente a cabeça e eu senti meu coração afundar. "Vamos ter um grande trabalho, para explicar isso ao seu pai", ela disse, me olhando carinhosamente e meu coração pareceu sair pela garganta, dessa vez.

"Você...você não está brava?", eu perguntei. Aquilo era o céu!

"É claro que não, minha filha. Você achou que eu ficaria?", ela perguntou.

"Bem, eu achei que a senhora fosse ficar um pouco preocupada, porque o pai dele era um...bem, a senhora sabe", eu disse.

"A principio eu fiquei, Ginny", e aqui ela deu um suspiro, antes de continuar "Mas você se refere a ele com tanto carinho que eu não tenho como não confiar em você. Se você diz que ele é um bom garoto, é porque ele deve ser um bom garoto", ela disse, passando a mão no meu rosto.

"Oh, mamãe...", eu disse, abraçando-a.

"Deixe comigo, querida. Eu vou falar com o seu pai", ela disse. Céus, ela é o máximo! Eu nem ia ter que contar aquilo para o papai! Bem, eu teria que encara-lo depois, de qualquer forma, mas só o fato de que eu não ia ter que contar aquilo me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Eu estava dando um abraço tão apertado nela, que Ron estranhou, quando entrou na cozinha, seguido de Harry.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", ele perguntou, ainda parado na porta. Quem se importava com a opinião de Rony, afinal de contas? Mamãe estava do meu lado!

"Sessão de abraços, Ron. Vai querer um?", eu perguntei, me virando para ele, com os braços abertos.

"Não", ele respondeu, assustado "Acho que prefiro esperar Hermione chegar", ele concluiu. Bobo.

Eu me virei para Harry e perguntei "Harry?", ainda com os braços abertos.

"Er...", ele respondeu, meio constrangido.

Eu abaixei os braços e ri "Eu estava brincando, Harry". Pelo amor de Deus, aquela coisa que eu senti por ele foi há quantos milhões de anos atrás? Eu nem me lembro.

Eu me virei para mamãe "Se precisarem de mim, eu estarei la em cima", eu disse, começando a subir as escadas, para o meu quarto.

Quando cheguei aqui eu pensei em escrever para Draco, contando o meu progresso, mas de repente eu fiquei imaginando...E se acontece alguma tragédia, quando mamãe for falar com papai? Quero dizer, e se ele não concordar? Ou se ele ficar muito, muito bravo? Achei melhor não me precipitar. E então, escrevi só um breve bilhete:

"_Oi Draco, _

_Como você está? Eu vou bem. _

_Como vão as coisas na Mansão? Mais calmas?Por aqui está tudo bem...agora não posso escrever, nos falamos depois, ok?_

_Com saudades,_

_Ginny_".

Eu sei, ele vai me matar, mas eu tive que ignorar a última carta dele (a que ele me fez tantas ameaças). Quando tudo estiver resolvido eu vou ter que falar de qualquer jeito, certo? Pra quê antecipar as coisas?

Bem, aquela pergunta sobre a Mansão é sincera, eu realmente estou curiosa pra saber como vão as coisas por la. Ele me escreveu contando como estava tudo tão tumultuado, já que ele está fazendo uma espécie de reforma na Mansão. Eu perguntei porque ele simplesmente não vai morar em outro lugar (e eu lembrei do que saiu uma vez no jornal, sobre ele e Narcisa terem abandonado a Mansão e terem se mudado para outra casa), mas ele respondeu alguma coisa sobre aquele ser o seu lugar. O seu lar. Bem, eu não o culpo. Imagino que ele queira ficar perto das lembranças da mãe dele...embora aquele lugar deva estar repleto de lembranças do pai dele também. Mas é como dizem...todo bem tem um pouco de mal e todo mal tem um pouco de bem.

(suspiro)

No jantar, eu estava tão constrangida, que quase não consegui levantar os olhos do meu prato. Quero dizer, mamãe ainda não tinha conversado com papai, mas ela faria aquilo em breve e eu estava me sentindo meio culpada. Sei lá porque.

"Ginny...você está comendo sopa de _berinjela_?", Fred perguntou, meio surpreso, mas eu estava tão distraída que não dei muita atenção.

"Ginny?", Jorge perguntou, estranhando o fato de eu não ter respondido "Tudo bem?".

"Hum?", eu levantei os olhos para eles. "Ah, é. A sopa. Está ótima, mamãe", eu disse, sentindo meu rosto corar. Gah.

Depois disso eu subi para o meu quarto, novamente, e agora eu estou aqui pensando que não quero acordar amanhã. Quero dizer, papai já vai saber de toda a história com Draco e encara-lo vai ser...um pouco constrangedor. Mas eu supero, eu acho.

Um pequeno mantra, antes de dormir: '_Vai dar tudo certo, vai dar tudo certo, vai dar tudo certo, vai..._'.

* * *

Será que foi o poder do Mantra? Quero dizer, não que tudo já esteja resolvido, mas as coisas estão realmente dando certas!

Na hora do café, tudo correu normalmente e eu estava começando a desconfiar que mamãe ainda não havia falado sobre Draco para papai, mas quando todos já haviam se levantado e eu estava ajudando mamãe com a louça, papai apareceu novamente, já com a capa, pronto para ir para o trabalho. E então aconteceu.

"Querida. Eu posso ter uma palavra com você?", ele perguntou. A principio eu achei que ele estava se referindo a mamãe, mas como ela não se mexeu e apenas lançou um olhar confiante para mim, eu fui até onde estava papai, que colocou uma mão no meu ombro.

"Sua mãe me contou que você está namorando", ele disse e eu acho que ele estava tão desconcertado quanto eu, embora ele soubesse disfarçar melhor. "Qual é mesmo o nome dele?", ele perguntou, mas aquilo era desnecessário. Tenho certeza de que ele não havia esquecido o nome de Draco...acho que ele apenas queria ouvir aquilo de mim.

"Er...Draco Malfoy, papai", eu disse, sentindo meu rosto corar.

"Bem, certamente eu vou querer conhece-lo. Porque não o convida para vir jantar conosco, na sexta-feira?", ele perguntou, casualmente.

"Certo. Eu convido", eu disse rapidamente, antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

"Ótimo", ele disse e estava se virando para sair, quando de repente ele parou e se virou novamente para mim. Eu achei que ele fosse falar mais alguma coisa, mas tudo o que ele fez foi me dar um beijo na testa. Meu pai também é o máximo. Amo minha família...E aí eu lembrei de Rony.

(gemido)

'_Isso vai ser difícil'_, eu pensei e fiquei imaginando uma forma sutil de contar isso a ele.

* * *

Sutil, eu havia dito? Acho que meu pai não conhece o significado dessa palavra.

Eu não precisei me dar ao trabalho de contar aos meus irmãos, porque papai fez o favor de contar por mim. Não que tenha sido melhor assim, sei la...

Estávamos jantando, quando, do nada, papai falou "Ah, sim, rapazes. Sexta-feira o namorado de Ginny virá jantar conosco". Eu achei que fosse engasgar. Mas quem se engasgou foi Fred.

"Quê?", ele meio que gritou.

"Quem?", Jorge perguntou, olhando para mim com a testa franzida, e depois olhando novamente para papai.

"É, quem?", Rony repetiu, meio bravo. Acho que ele se sentiu ofendido por não estar sabendo de nada. Harry e mamãe apenas assistiram a cena.

Papai olhou para mim, como se me encorajasse a responder aquelas perguntas e eu quis me esconder debaixo da mesa. Meu rosto não estava vermelho; ele estava púrpura.

"Mamãe?", eu implorei, choramingando. Eu sei, eu sou uma covarde, mas pelo amor de Deus! Veja bem minha situação.

"Acredito que vocês já o conhecem, meninos", mamãe respondeu, mas olhava diretamente para Rony. Pra ver a reação dele, eu acho.

"E quem é?", Rony perguntou, novamente. É, eu ia ter que dizer.

"Dhphtco Mmploy", eu tentei dizer, baixinho.

"Quê?", três vozes perguntaram. Nenhum dos meus irmãos havia me entendido.

"Eu disse '_Draco Malfoy'_", eu repeti, dessa vez com um tom um pouco mais alto e claro.

"Quê?", foi a vez de Rony engasgar. Eu estava ouvindo muito aquela palavra, ultimamente.

"Você não pode estar falando sério", Fred disse.

"Não mesmo! Quero dizer, ele não é o filho de...?", Jorge estava falando, meio confuso, mas Rony, ainda chocado, o cortou, olhando para papai.

"Pai, você conheceu Lucio Malfoy, você pode imaginar de que peça estamos faland...", mas papai o interrompeu.

"Certamente, filho. Eu conheci o pai dele. O que não significa que eu possa julgar o namorado de sua irmã, levando em conta só a família a que ele pertence", papai falou, severamente, mas acho que ele estava tentando se convencer disso, também. Rony ficou ainda mais chocado.

"Vocês estão sofrendo de psicose coletiva? É do Malfoy que estamos falando!", ele gritou.

"Ronald, pare agora mesmo com esse escândalo!", mamãe mandou.

"Rony, você não o conhece! Não pode falar...", eu estava tentando me defender, quando ele me interrompeu.

"Eu não o conheço? Quem teve que atura-lo por sete anos foi eu ou você?", ele falou, muito bravo, para mim. E então se virou para falar com papai "Pelo amor de Deus, dê só uma olhada em quem era o pai dele! Você vai poder imaginar como ele é, a partir disso". Eu comecei a ficar realmente brava.

"Isso não é verdade, Rony! Ele não é como o pai dele. Na verdade, ele despreza o pai dele tanto quanto nós!", eu disse, soando realmente brava.

"Viu só?", Rony apontou um dedo para mim, olhando para papai. Ele deve ter pensado que tinha arranjado um argumento realmente bom. "Ele não valoriza a própria família! Como uma pessoa assim pode ser considerada boa?", ele perguntou, se sentindo vitorioso.

Eu disse, exasperada, "Oh, pelo amor de Deus...", mas outra voz se fez ouvir.

"Na verdade, Rony, levando em conta o pai que ele tinha...eu acho que é realmente notável ele despreza-lo". Eu tive que olhar duas vezes. Era Harry quem estava falando aquilo. Quero dizer, era HARRY! O garoto que é desprezado pela própria família e que veio se abrigar em nossa casa, por causa deles. Harry sabe como é crescer em uma família horrível. Ele tinha conhecimento de causa! Rony TERIA que ouvi-lo.

Mas Rony olhou para ele por um minuto, paralisado pelo choque, e depois sibilou "Traidor".

"Ronald Weasley, pare já com essa bobagem!", mamãe gritou, indignada.

"Estão todos loucos...loucos...", Rony estava murmurando, parecendo meio psicótico, quando eu comecei a sentir uma ardência nos meus olhos e tive a certeza de que ia começar a chorar.

Quero dizer, quem ele pensava que era para tentar envenenar meus pais contra Draco? E porque ele tinha que ser tão cabeça-dura? Porque ele não estava dando importância ao que eu estava dizendo?

Eu não pude mais agüentar e me levantei da mesa, subindo rapidamente para o meu quarto. Eu ainda estava no meio da escada quando ouvi os gêmeos conversando.

"Não é a coisa mais espantosa que você já ouviu?", Fred perguntou.

"Não, mas está entre as dez mais", Jorge respondeu.

Eu quase ri, por entre as lágrimas, mas eu não tinha realmente forças para isso. Tudo o que consegui fazer foi me jogar na minha cama e chorar.

Agora a pouco me dei conta de que o prazo estabelecido por Draco havia acabado, e que, embora eu já tivesse falado com os meus pais, eu ainda não havia dito nada para ele.

Eu me levantei penosamente e escrevi num bilhete "_Eu falei com os meus pais. Foi horrível_" e despachei a coruja de mamãe. Horrível é até pouco perto da forma como eu estou me sentindo. Eu ainda me sinto péssima.

(suspiro)

Agora eu vou tentar dormir. Não que eu ache que vá conseguir, é claro.

* * *

É, eu não consegui dormir. Pela manhã eu ouvi passos na escada e barulho de vozes la fora, mas eu não me levantei. Eu não queria ter que olhar para a cara de Rony, porque tenho medo de agredi-lo fisicamente. Juro. Eu estava a um passo de fazer isso, ontem à noite.

Logo cedo, eu já recebi uma carta de Draco. Ele não perde tempo.

"_Virgínia,_

_O que diabos aconteceu? O que você quis dizer com 'Foi horrível'? Você poderia, por favor, ser um pouco mais clara? Ou, de preferência, MUITO mais clara?_

_Eu agradeceria._

_D.M."._

E então eu escrevi a ele, contando sobre minha conversa com mamãe e minha conversa com papai. Depois eu narrei o lamentável episódio de ontem à noite e comentei que não sei se é uma boa idéia ele realmente aceitar o pedido de papai e vir jantar conosco amanhã. Quero dizer, com esse clima o jantar vai ser um fracasso! Talvez devêssemos esperar um pouco mais.

(suspiro)

Porque Rony tem que ser um idiota?

* * *

Na hora do almoço, eu ouvi a voz de Hermione, mas também não desci para comer. Eu não sentia nenhuma fome.

Acho que ela já deve saber das últimas novidades. '_Tomara que ela ponha um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Rony'_, eu pensei. Quero dizer, eu lembro que ela havia gostado da atitude de Harry em ir falar com Draco, então eu acho que ela vai entender isso melhor do que Ron.

Mais à tarde, eu saí do meu quarto, mas foi só porque eu tive medo de começar a mofar, ali dentro. Aquelas paredes estavam me oprimindo.

Eu não encontrei ninguém pela cozinha, e dando graças a Deus, eu me dirigi para fora de casa, para me sentar perto do lago, como eu sempre faço.

Eu fiquei la, apenas observando o lago, tentando não pensar em nada. Até que eu ouvi uns passos atrás de mim, e quando eu me virei para ver quem era, eu dei de cara com Ron. Argh. Será que ele não sabia que eu estava com instintos assassinos?

"Ginny", ele disse, seriamente.

"O que é que você quer?", eu perguntei friamente.

"Eu quero que você pare para pensar e comece a agir racionalmente", ele falou, cruzando os braços, como se fosse o dono da razão.

"Ah, Rony. Dá o fora", eu disse, cansada demais para discutir novamente com ele.

"Ginny, você tem que perceber que...", ele estava falando, mas eu o interrompi.

"Rony, será que você não percebe que já me fez mal o suficiente?", eu perguntei, exasperada "DÁ O FORA", eu quase soletrei.

"Olha, eu acho que você está sendo um pouco melodramática demais", ele soou meio aborrecido. "Não é como se eu estivesse tentando arruinar a sua vida".

"Você não tem que tentar, Rony, você está fazendo isso bem naturalmente", eu disse, sarcástica. Eu acho que o ofendi, porque ele ficou alguns segundos calado, mas depois disse:

"Ginny, você não entende, eu só quero o seu...", ele estava dizendo, mas eu o interrompi novamente.

"Será que você não entende? Isso que você quer NÃO vai me fazer feliz. Vê se enxerga isso!", eu respondi, me levantando e saindo correndo de la. Que garoto difícil!

A pessoa que disse que '_as pessoas não sabem o mal que nos fazem com o bem que nos querem fazer'_, tinha toda razão.

Eu entrei brava, batendo a porta da cozinha, e indo até a sala, onde eu me sentei no sofá, bufando de raiva. Aí eu ouvi a porta da cozinha se abrindo novamente e alguém vindo para a sala.

"Ah, NÃO, Rony! Vai embora!", eu gritei, mas quando olhei para a pessoa, eu vi que era Harry. Certo.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, sem olhar pra mim, assim como eu também não olhava pra ele. Então ele disse "Eu já sabia". Anh? Eu não havia entendido.

"Desculpe. O que você disse?", eu perguntei, olhando pra ele.

"Eu disse que já sabia sobre...você e o Malfoy", ele explicou. Meu queixo caiu. Eu fiquei pensando _'Mas isso é impossível! Isso sequer faz sentido'_.

"Eu...er, COMO você sabia?", eu perguntei, meio desnorteada.

"Bem...eu tenho um mapa que mostra todas as pessoas que estão em Hogwarts", ele disse e então eu entendi tudo, mas estava chocada demais para falar alguma coisa. "E eu acabei percebendo o quanto vocês se viam com freqüência...e, bem, eu comecei a desconfiar. E eu ia conversar com você, mas aí vocês pararam de se ver, eu acho", ele disse, ajeitando os óculos.

"Mas depois...", eu disse, fracamente.

"É, depois vocês voltaram a se encontrar e eu quis saber o que realmente estava acontecendo. No dia em que eu decidi fazer isso, eu encontrei vocês dois atrás do Castelo, conversando. Depois de um tempo você foi embora e eu vi quando ele recebeu uma coruja e depois saiu de Hogwarts. E então eu o segui e ...er, bem, eu acho que você sabe o resto", ele disse, olhando para um ponto fixo, acima do meu ombro.

Oh, Deus. Ele estava se referindo ao dia em que Lucio Malfoy os aprisionou. Eu me senti terrivelmente culpada. De repente eu senti um peso enorme nas minhas costas.

"Harry, eu sinto muito...Eu causei aquilo tudo e...", eu estava tentando me desculpar, mas ele disse.

"Ginny, acredite. Foi melhor assim", ele disse, quietamente. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu sei que era um assunto difícil pra ele, mas eu tinha acabado de saber que aquilo tudo era culpa minha! Se ele não tivesse me seguido e me visto com Draco, ele nunca teria ido para...nunca teria acontecido...Oh. Eu comecei a chorar.

"Harry...me perdoe", eu implorei.

"Ginny, esqueça isso", ele disse, desconfortável com o fato de me ver chorando, eu acho "Se aconteceu, é porque teve que acontecer", ele disse.

"Mas mesmo assim...", eu estava dizendo, mas ele me cortou.

"Certo. Eu desculpo você", ele disse, sorrindo fracamente. Acho que ele falou aquilo para se livrar do assunto. Então, tudo o que eu fiz foi mudar de assunto, embora eu ainda me sinta terrivelmente culpada.

"Porque você me defendeu, ontem à noite?", eu perguntei, quietamente, enxugando as últimas lágrimas.

"Bem...eu disse aquilo porque eu sei que ele não é como o pai".

"Sabe?", eu perguntei, surpresa.

"Quando estávamos presos, durante toda aquela semana, eu pude ver a relação que ele tinha com o pai dele e como ele quase cuspia as palavras, quando tinha que falar com Lucio Malfoy", ele disse, não parecendo muito feliz com o rumo da conversa "Acho que ele o odiava, tanto quanto eu odiava Voldemort", ele concluiu.

"Foi por isso que você...meio que fez as pazes com Draco?", eu perguntei, incerta.

"É, bem, eu não diria que nos tornaremos amigos, mas a ajuda dele foi realmente de muita valia", ele disse, parecendo que estava conversando com ele mesmo, porque eu estava entendendo muito pouco, daquilo tudo. "Eu disse a ele que sabia sobre vocês dois. Ele não te contou?", ele perguntou, surpreso.

"Não, ele não me contou", eu respondi, erguendo as sobrancelhas, também surpresa com o fato. Mas depois que eu entendi porque, eu expliquei "Ele não gosta de tocar nesse assunto".

"Completamente aceitável", ele disse, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Oh, Deus...Harry Potter defendendo Draco Malfoy, na minha sala, e Ronald Weasley dando piti no jardim. Esse mundo é tão estranho.

"Obrigada", eu disse. Não sei o que eu estava realmente agradecendo, mas acho que ele entendeu, porque sorriu e disse, com humor:

"Vamos ter um jantar bem interessante, amanhã".

"Acho que não vai haver jantar...", eu disse, me lembrando que havia dito a Draco que era melhor ele não vir.

"Porque?", ele perguntou, surpreso. Alô? Será que ele não notou o tamanho da tromba do Rony?

"Ron", eu disse, e só aquilo bastou, para me explicar.

"Ah, ele. Não se preocupe. Eu vou conversar com ele", ele disse.

"Você vai?", eu perguntei, surpresa por ele estar me ajudando novamente.

"Eu e Hermione passamos o dia inteiro tentando convence-lo...mas se ele não vai nos escutar, ele vai ser vencido pela nossa insistência", ele disse, com o sorriso ainda maior. Acho que ele fica um pouco feliz quando não tem que lidar com os próprios problemas. Afinal de contas, é sempre mais fácil resolver os problemas dos outros.

"Hermione ainda está aqui?", eu perguntei, surpresa.

"Não, ela já foi. Mas disse que volta amanhã cedo", ele disse, se levantando.

"Certo. Obrigada novamente, Harry", eu disse.

"Não tem de quê", ele respondeu e saiu da sala, voltando para o jardim, eu suponho.

Depois daquela conversa eu senti tanta fome que ataquei toda a torta de maçã, que mamãe havia feito. Acho que vamos ter que fazer outra, para amanhã à noite...

* * *

N/A:

'_Não é a coisa mais espantosa que você já ouviu?_

_Não, mas está entre as dez mais'_. Stephen King. Inverno no Clube.

'_Olha, eu acho que você está sendo um pouco melodramática demais. Não é como se eu estivesse tentando arruinar a sua vida._

_Você não tem que tentar, Rony, você está fazendo isso bem naturalmente_'. Adaptado de Everwood.


	27. O Jantar

N/A: Giu (emaemutsmui), valeu!

Cap 27 – O Jantar

O meu dia foi ótimo! A noite foi um pouco...na verdade, foi muito...(suspiro) Eu ainda não achei uma palavra que defina isso.

Bem, eu acordei logo cedo, me sentindo repentinamente feliz, e desci para ajudar mamãe com o café da manhã. Quando os gêmeos entraram na cozinha, eu fui até eles e dei um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um. Quero dizer, eu estava feliz e eles não estavam fazendo escândalos, como certas pessoas...Acho que eles não entenderam nada, mas não fizeram piadas.

Depois, Ron e Harry desceram também e eu tentei ler a expressão de Ron. Ele não olhou pra mim. Tudo o que ele fez, foi sentar-se à mesa e encarar fixamente o copo de suco dele, enquanto cruzava os braços. Eu achei que o copo ia explodir, com a força do pensamento dele.

Durante a refeição, papai olhou para mim e perguntou "Tudo certo para o jantar esta noite, querida?". Eu vi os gêmeos trocando olhares e Rony ficar roxo. Harry estava impassível.

"Hum rum", eu murmurei para papai, embora NADA estivesse certo, até aquele momento.

"Ótimo", ele disse, dando o assunto por encerrado.

Quando terminamos, Hermione apareceu e ficou conversando comigo e mamãe, na cozinha. Ela não perguntou nada do tipo '_Porque você não me contou_?' ou '_Quando tudo começou_?' e '_Como é que eu não notei_?'. Eu me senti infinitamente agradecida, por isso.

Depois, ela foi para o jardim com Harry e Rony e eu só a vi mais tarde, na hora do almoço. Mas antes disso, eu havia subido até o meu quarto e vi que havia chegado uma coruja pra mim. Era de Draco, obviamente.

"_Virginia, _

_Obrigado por ter me esclarecido algumas questões. É que você costuma ignorar algumas das minhas perguntas...(com quem você anda aprendendo essas coisas?)._

_Eu vou fingir que não entendi o que você quis dizer com '_Não sei se é uma boa idéia você aceitar o convite do meu pai_'. Não era por isso que estávamos esperando? Quem se importa com o seu irmão? _

_Eu vou estar aí, hoje à noite, às 20h. Acredite._

_Saudades,_

_Draco Malfoy"_.

Quando eu terminei de ler, eu fiquei repetindo mentalmente aquela última frase '_Saudades, Draco Malfoy'_. Saudade...é, essa era a palavra do momento. Nós não nos víamos há duas semanas e eu estava com medo de simplesmente agarra-lo na frente dos meus pais, quando ele batesse na porta.

Bem, eu achei desnecessário responder qualquer coisa, porque aquela carta foi praticamente uma carta retórica (isso existe?).

Depois disso, eu desci e fui até a lareira da sala, para falar com Kelly, que está na França. E então eu contei o que estava acontecendo por aqui e nós rimos de cada bobagem, que eu não vou nem registrar. Mas ela disse que estava feliz por mim. Acho que da mesma forma que eu me sinto feliz por ela e Sam Rutledge.

Depois, quando já estávamos conversando a cerca de meia hora, apareceu um garoto de uns 18 anos, alto, cabelos e olhos castanhos. E então eu me lembrei de algo que ela havia dito um dia '_Positivamente bonitão'_. Eu tive que sorrir.

"Oi, Sam!", eu disse, praticamente me apresentando.

"Olá, Virrginia", ele disse, com um leve sotaque francês. Achei tão fofo. "Me desculpe, mas eu terrei que levar Kelly daqui, agorra", ele disse, com um sorriso simpático.

"Não se desculpe", eu disse, abrindo um largo sorriso "Você está POSITIVAMENTE certo", eu completei, olhando para Kelly, que teve que abafar uma risada. Acho que ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Depois disso eu comecei a sentir ainda mais falta de Draco. O dia estava demorando tanto a passar...então eu comecei a me ocupar e fui ajudar mamãe na cozinha. Às vezes eu acho que ela nunca sai de la.

Quando todos terminamos de almoçar, eu mesma resolvi fazer a torta de maçã. Só para me ocupar um pouco, na verdade. Enquanto eu cozinhava, eu tentava não olhar pela janela, porque dali dava para ver meu irmão, Harry e Mione conversando. Quem estava ganhando aquela discussão, não dava pra saber.

Eu ainda estava fazendo a torta, quando a mamãe apareceu na cozinha, falando sozinha. Ela disse algo como "Jantar...preparar o jantar...às 20h...para doze pessoas...". Eu estava ouvindo, mas não estava dando importância. Mas aí eu me dei conta de uma coisa. Doze pessoas? Que _doze_ pessoas?

"Mamãe? A senhora disse DOZE pessoas?", eu perguntei, meio que já esperando a resposta. Mas eu pensei que seriamos oito...!

"Sim, querida. Eu não falei? Eu convidei Gui e Carlinhos para virem. E, claro, Carlinhos vai trazer a Fleur e meu netinho", ela falou, soando toda "avó". Depois ela acrescentou "Eu convidei Percy também, mas, você sabe, ele viajou pra Patagônia Chilena, e não vai poder vir, infelizmente". Percy foi pesquisar os caldeirões com alças frouxas, lá. Grande trabalho.

'Ótimo', eu pensei. 'Agora eu tenho cinco dos meus seis irmãos nesse jantar. Draco vai adorar saber disso. Hum. Quero dizer, adoraria, se eu fosse contar a ele, é claro'.

Às 18h, Mione decidiu ir embora. Mamãe a convidou para jantar conosco, mas ela disse que não queria atrapalhar e piscou para mim. _Será que é um bom sinal_, eu pensei.

Bem, eu estava ficando impaciente com o relógio, então subi para o meu quarto e fiquei relendo antigas cartas de Draco. Uma delas dizia "_Então o Potter vai ficar aí? Bem longe do seu quarto, eu espero_". Foi tudo o que ele comentou sobre Harry e eu tinha achado realmente estranho, mas agora eu entendo o porquê dessa atitude. Fragmentos de um conflito iminente.

Depois de guardar novamente todas as cartas, eu decidi que era hora de me arrumar e fui tomar banho. Às 19h20, eu estava pronta e sentada no sofá da sala, balançando uma das pernas impacientemente, enquanto tentava não encarar a parede que tinha um relógio.

Jorge e Fred apareceram um tempo depois, e se sentaram, cada um de um lado meu. Eu olhei para Jorge e notei que ele estava rindo. Quando eu olhei para Fred, eu vi que ele havia cruzado as pernas e estava balançando uma delas. Ele estava me imitando. Chato.

"Ei", eu gritei, enquanto dava uma leve cotovelada nele, mas ri pela primeira vez, desde que havia me sentado ali.

"Qual é, Gin? Relaxa", Jorge disse, sobre o meu nervosismo. É, como se fosse fácil...

"Vocês sabem se o Rony...", eu ia perguntar, mas Fred me interrompeu.

"Se ele se explodiu? Não, mas bem que nós tentamos...", ele disse, com pesar.

"Harry estava tentando arranca-lo do quarto, quando descemos", Jorge completou. Eu fiz um muxoxo e afundei uns vinte centímetros, no sofá.

19h30, meus pais apareceram na sala. Mamãe olhou para mim e para os gêmeos e depois perguntou "Onde estão Rony e Harry?", mas não esperou por uma resposta, ela foi até a escada e gritou "Ronald Weasley, desça daí, AGORA. E você também, Harry, querido", ela acrescentou.

Mais alguns minutos e os dois apareceram na sala. Rony se jogou ao lado de Jorge e murmurou alguma coisa. Depois disso, Gui chegou, todo charmoso, e depois de cumprimentar todo mundo, ele me olhou de alto a baixo e disse, meio sério, meio brincalhão "Então...namorado, Gin?".

"Anh...", eu disse, ficando vermelha "Pois é...namorado...", e olhei para os meus pés. Aí eu olhei pra ele novamente e notei que ele estava querendo rir de mim. Eu pensei em bater nele, mas me controlei, porque ele se inclinou e me deu um beijinho na testa, pra depois ir se sentar perto de papai.

Assim que a coloração do meu rosto voltou a normalidade, foi a vez de Carlinhos, Fleur e Nick, meu sobrinho, chegarem. Ele só tem dois anos, mas já está enorme! Assim que viu os gêmeos ele se soltou do braço do pai, e correu pra eles, se sentando no colo do Fred, enquanto, sabe-se-lá-porque, ele começou a puxar o cabelo do Rony. "Ai!", ele gritava, enquanto Jorge se acabava de rir da cara do Rony. Er...acho que meu sobrinho é um discípulo dos gêmeos.

Eu olhei, incerta para Carlinhos, que estava conversando com a mamãe, mas já olhava de esgueira pra mim. Fleur se aproximou de mim e disse "Olá, Virginia, tudo bem?", ela me cumprimentou com dois beijinhos no rosto, depois lançando um sorriso e balançando os cabelos. Ron pareceu bem 'feliz', mas ainda bem que Gui o acordou com um cutucão, porque o Carlinhos não iria gostar daquilo. Mas, engraçado... Fleur parece bem mais simpática do que no meu 3º ano. Carlinhos é mesmo um ótimo domador de feras...(pegaram o trocadilho?).

Em seguida Carlinhos veio e me deu um abraço forte, e disse, todo sorridente "Então, Gin...", e de repente eu fiquei feliz por ele parecer sorridente, geralmente ele é muito ciumento. Menos que o Ron, graças aos céus, mas ainda assim ciumento. "...Por que diabos um MALFOY?". Argh. Falei cedo demais. Só ai que percebi o quão falso era o sorriso que ele tinha me dado no começo.

"Carlinhos, querido, já conversamos sobre isso!", mamãe, que devia ter contado a novidade a ele, falou, ajeitando não-sei-mais-o-quê na mesa do jantar.

"E você, Ron? Não se manifesta?", Carlinhos ignorou mamãe e cutucou a outra fera, sabendo que esse era seu partidário da política '_Gin morre virgem'_. Cruel.

"Eu falei pra mamãe sobre as possibilidades da Ginny ter ficado com seqüelas depois daquela coisa toda do basilisco, mas ninguém acredita!". O RON EXISTE? Meu Deus, será que EU quem pirei? Ele estava falando como se eu tivesse enlouquecido. Isso me revoltou, e eu logo fiquei vermelha. Ei, mas desde quando meu irmão sabe falar 'seqüelas'?

"Ok, Ron, não se descontrole, isso é absurdo!" Carlinhos ponderou, no que eu suspirei, aliviada. Mas logo ele voltou a falar "Ela deve estar sob o efeito de poções ilegais, sabe?". É impressão minha ou o Carlinhos estava querendo brincar com a minha paciência? Não sei se é possível brincar com a paciência de alguém, mas ele conseguiu. Com uma GRANDE ajuda do Ron, que continuava, assim como Carlinhos, praticamente a gritar suas teorias absurdas.

Por que todo mundo ficava olhando para nós três parados no meio da sala, em pé, muito vermelhos, sem fazer nada?

"Ei, o pai dele era um comensal, podemos até esperar uma Imperius!". O QUÊ? Longe demais, Ron.

"CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS!", eu gritei enquanto todo mundo olhava pra mim, e felizmente Carlinhos e Ron pararam de surtar.

"Carlinhos, não seja ridículo! Que escândalo!", Fleur, que estava do meu lado, 'domou' o Carlinhos que sentou emburrado e resmungando. Ron teve a quem puxar, definitivamente.

"Conheçam o Malfoy, para depois tirrarrem suas conclusões!", Fleur disse. '_Querrida...estou amando você_', eu pensei.

"Ah, eu o conheço MUITO bem", Ron falou, todo dono da razão, cruzando os braços "E ele não é melhor do que um dementador".

"Pois eu o conheço muito bem, Ronald! Se comporte, e pare de parecer um centauro revoltado pelo menos hoje, ok?", eu falei irritada, notando que a coisa do 'centauro revoltado' pareceu ofender Ron, mas, felizmente, Harry o segurou.

Depois disso, eu resolvi sair pra esperar Draco, lá fora. Faltavam cinco minutos, mas dava tempo de todos voltarem a cor normal.

Então eu me dirigi para frente da minha casa, pensando _'Faltam cinco minutos. Só cinco minutos_'. E então, um barulho (pop) me assustou. Quando eu olhei um pouco para a direita, eu vi meu lindo namorado, andando em minha direção, com aquele típico sorriso curvando sua boca para baixo e com as mãos nos bolsos, como sempre. Ele já pode aparatar, eu havia me esquecido.

Eu tentei não demonstrar que meu coração estava batendo loucamente dentro do meu peito, e disse, sorrindo timidamente "Acho que você chegou um pouco cedo".

"Tem razão", ele disse se aproximando mais e me puxando pela cintura (e aqui eu me pergunto...quem realmente se importa com '_Oi, como vai você?_'?). "Acho que vou ter que demorar um pouco mais, aqui fora" e me beijou. Era um beijo cheio de saudade, tão intenso, que eu tive a certeza de que ele sentiu tanto a minha falta quanto eu havia sentido a falta dele.

Quando nos separamos, eu disse, atrapalhada "Talvez você nem devesse entrar aí. Podíamos ficar aqui o resto da noite...Melhor, vamos dar uma volta. A noite está tão bonita!", eu sugeri, esperançosa. Não só pelo fato de que eu queria ficar ali fora com ele, mas porque eu sabia que a noite seria muito, muito longa, assim que passássemos por aquela porta.

Mas ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim e perguntou "Isso foi uma cantada? Porque você é realmente ruim nisso. Não me convenceu". Eu quis rir, a despeito do frio na barriga que eu começava a sentir. Como eu não respondi, ele continuou "Com medo, Virginia?". Eu já falei que ele podia ler minha ment...? É, eu já falei.

"Você não?", eu perguntei, segurando a mão dele.

"Porque eu deveria? Você vai estar la", ele disse, todo galanteador, sorrindo confiante. Eu tive que sorrir também. Mas depois, quando eu notei que estávamos andando até a porta da minha casa, o sorriso sumiu. Eu respirei fundo, enquanto girava a maçaneta.

Então, eu entrei e rezei para Rony ser, no mínimo, educado. E para Carlinhos ficar calado a noite inteira. Draco seguiu atrás de mim e ao chegar na sala, todos olharam para nós dois.

Draco foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, enquanto quase todos se levantavam "Boa noite", ele disse, sorrindo cordialmente. Acho que é o tipo de sorriso '_Conquista-Sogra'_, porque mamãe veio em nossa direção, e me separando levemente dele, o abraçou, dizendo "Olá, querido. Fique à vontade".

Depois daquilo, papai também se aproximou e apertou firmemente a mão de Draco enquanto dizia "É um prazer finalmente conhece-lo, jovem Malfoy".

"Igualmente, Sr. Weasley", ele disse, retribuindo o aperto de mão. E então, Draco se virou para todos aqueles meninos que estavam na sala. Quero dizer, todos os meus irmãos estavam ali, com a exceção do Percy, mas tinha Harry, então eram MUITOS meninos.

Ninguém pareceu realmente disposto a se levantar e cumprimentar Draco, então, Fleur, que estava parecendo um anjo de tão boazinha, foi até a direção dele e se apresentou, dizendo "Olá...eu sou Fleur Delacour Weasley. Sou casada com Carlinhos", ela disse, enquanto ele apertava sua mão. Depois ela acrescentou "E aquele anjinho ruivo ali no sofá, é meu filho, Nick".

Draco olhou meio desconfiado para o Nick, porque eu acredito que ele não goste muito de crianças, mas ele se aproximou do meu sobrinho que gritou (ele fala sempre tão alto!) "Sgomãe!Asgo!".

"Que adorável", Draco disse, bagunçando o cabelo do Nick, enquanto todos os meus irmãos _tentavam_ rir discretamente. "O que ele disse?", Draco sussurrou para mim, confuso. Eu, que, assim como todos os meus irmãos, tinha entendido perfeitamente o ('Trasgo, mãe! Trasgo'), dei de ombros fingindo que aquilo não era importante, porque deixaria Draco MUITO irritado.

E então Nick se levantou e foi desajeitadamente até o meu pai, enquanto pedia "Bô! fenta, bô. Fenta!". Toda vez que o Nick vem aqui em casa, papai mostra coisas trouxas pra ele e ele fica muito interessado. Principalmente nas 'ferramentas' (ou fentas, segundo o próprio Nick). E como só assim ele parece ficar quieto, papai olhou com um olhar de desculpas para nós e disse "Er...eu vou buscar agora, Nickolas". Papai foi saindo e Nick saiu correndo atrás dele, meio andando, meio caindo.

Então eu pensei que finalmente ia apresentar Draco para meus irmãos, mas mamãe disse "Fleur, querida, pode vir me ajudar na cozinha um instante?". Não sei, algo me fez pensar que mamãe é uma louca-sadista e queria que meus irmãos matassem a mim e a Draco usando só a agulha de crochê dela. Absurdo nos deixar sozinhos assim, sem um adulto (sensato!) por perto.

Quando mamãe e Fleur saíram, nós oito nos olhamos desconfortavelmente. Eu fiquei imaginando quem seria o primeiro a se manifestar. Bem, pro meu azar foi o Carlinhos.

"Então, _Draco_...", Carlinhos começou, levantando-se perigosamente até que Gui, que é meu irmão mais ajuizado, o puxou de volta e tentou terminar o que Carlinhos estava dizendo, mas com certeza trocando o assunto "Er... como vai... os... a... heh... Mansão? Soube que é uma vasta propriedade", ele comentou, tentando ser agradável.

"Oooh sim, uma vasta propriedade... com magia negra até na grama, eu imagino" Rony disse, sarcástico.

Draco somente olhou Ron com um sorrisinho irritante que, pra variar, fez o Rony ferver de raiva (você percebe isso quando as orelhas dele ficam muito vermelhas) e eu apenas puxei Draco para se sentar no outro sofá, o mais longe possível de Ron e Carlinhos, até que eu lembrei que sequer tinha apresentado meus irmãos a ele.

"Er...Draco, acho que você já conhece Rony e Harry", eu disse, dissimuladamente "E esses são Fred, a sua direita e Jorge, a esquerda", eu disse. "São eles que têm a loja 'Gemialidades Weasley'", eu expliquei. Draco os cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça, enquanto Fred espirrava algo como '_Doninha_'.

Eu tossi e continuei "O com calça de couro é Carlinhos, ele trabalha com...", eu estava dizendo, mas fui interrompida.

"Dracos", Carlinhos disse e depois fez uma falsa cara de arrependimento "Oh, desculpe. Eu quis dizer... _dragões_". Todos os meus irmãos riram. Argh. Que piada sem graça.

Eu engoli em seco esperando a reação de Draco, mas ele olhou calmamente para todos os meus irmãos e disse, com um sorriso arrogante e as sobrancelhas arqueadas "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". Aquilo soou como um aviso. Ou uma ameaça. Carlinhos rosnou para Draco, e pareceu que ia se levantar, mas Gui o segurou novamente.

Quando eu achei que a noite estava destruída, papai apareceu segurando Nick no colo, que, por sua vez, parecia muito entretido com algum tipo de ferramenta. Algo como um alicate, embora eu não tenha percebido na hora.

Ele colocou Nick no chão, que correu pra se sentar no colo do Carlinhos, no mesmo instante em que mamãe apareceu e disse "Bem, bem, vamos jantar!".

Eu fiquei aliviada de ter sido arrancada daquela sala repleta de irmãos, porque era muito perigoso eles ficarem muito perto do Draco. Mas aí eu me dei conta de que a cozinha é muito menor do que a sala. E por falar em cozinha, pela cara que Draco fez ao entrar na nossa, ele pareceu nunca ter estado em uma antes. Ele se virou pra mim, com a testa franzida e perguntou, baixinho "Não era pra ter elfos aqui?".

"Er...nós não temos", eu disse e vi a compreensão surgindo na expressão dele, enquanto ele dizia somente "Ah...".

Todos nós nos sentamos e sabe-se-lá-porque, eu vi nascer um sorrisinho irônico no Carlinhos, enquanto ele fazia o Nick se sentar entre Draco e mim. Nick olhou bem pra Draco, depois olhou novamente pra mim e perguntou, meio sério "Quêle?".

"Este é Draco, querido...ele é meu namorado", eu expliquei, enquanto ouvia vários irmãos bufando ao som da palavra 'namorado'. Eu procurei ignorar isso. Nick voltou sua atenção para a ferramenta, e Draco me lançou um olhar que dizia '_Como é que você entende o que ele fala?_'.

Enquanto todo mundo se servia, papai iniciou uma conversa casual com Draco, que respondia tudo sem vacilar. Eu notei que o fato de Draco ser muito confiante, agrada o meu pai. E eu que achava aquilo irritante! Eu não quero nem entender porque meu pai simpatiza com isso...se ele gosta de Draco, pra mim está ótimo.

Mamãe perguntou onde ele estava morando, e Draco começou a contar sobre o trabalho que está tendo para reformar a Mansão Malfoy e eles ficaram conversando sobre isso por um tempo. Os meus irmãos apenas ouviam a conversa, enquanto lançavam, casualmente, olhares fatais para Draco que, felizmente, estava muito concentrado em responder as perguntas dos meus pais, para notar aquela agressividade gratuita.

Depois papai quis saber como ele havia chegado aqui em casa e Draco respondeu que havia aparatado.

"Mas você já conhecia as redondezas? Ou é a primeira vez que vem por aqui?", papai perguntou, só levemente interessado, mas eu senti que estava ficando roxa, porque me lembrei de quando ele passou a noite aqui em casa. Então eu me virei para Nick (pra disfarçar, sabe?), que não estava interessado naquela conversa, já que estava apenas brincando de espalhar toda a comida pela mesa.

"Na verdade, Virgínia me explicou exatamente onde...", Draco estava respondendo, quando notou que Nick havia começado a puxar a manga da sua blusa. "Sim?", ele perguntou, polidamente, mas acho que ele estava pensando no quanto Nick era mal educado por tê-lo interrompido.

"Asgo, asgo! Dedo...dedo!", Nick respondeu, com uma carinha inocente. Eu percebi logo qual era a intenção do meu sobrinho. E garanto que não era boa.

Draco olhou pra mim (que deveria estar com cara de intérprete), e ia perguntar o que o Nick estava falando, quando Jorge falou "Ele quer que você estenda o dedo. O indicador, sabe?", Jorge disse com um sorriso tão inocente quanto o do próprio Nick.

Eu ia dizer alguma coisa pra evitar o que ia acontecer a seguir, mas Draco pareceu aceitar toda aquela situação estranha e estendeu o dedo para Nick, enquanto voltava a dizer "Como eu ia dizendo - **AI**", ele gritou, de repente, olhando para o dedo indicador, que havia sido apertado com o alicate que Nick estava brincando. Pode parecer absurdo, mas aquele ruivinho danado tem muita força.

Todos os meus irmãos começaram a rir tanto que estava contagiando até o meu pai, que não sabia se ficava sério ou se se rendia àquelas risadas, enquanto Fleur levantava e tirava Nick de perto do Draco, que estava olhando pra ele com um olhar assassino. Essa coisa do alicate...bem, não é a primeira vez que acontece. Eu deveria ter prevenido Draco. Tadinho.

"Eu, er...eu vou... vou pegar gelo", eu disse, desconcertada, me levantando rapidamente. Quando eu voltei com o saco de gelo, mamãe e Fleur tentavam se desculpar com Draco, que permaneceu impassível, e fora o 'ai' e os olhares assassinos para Nick não reclamou sobre nada.

"Eu...sinto muito", eu disse, enquanto colocava o saco de gelo sobre o dedo indicador dele "Ele sempre faz isso", eu completei, sem graça, em tom de desculpa.

Draco grunhiu antes de responder um "Tudo bem" muito fajuto, enquanto observava Fleur acomodar Nick do outro lado da mesa.

Depois daquilo eu achei que a noite não podia ficar pior, mas sempre fica. Pelo menos quando se trata dos meus irmãos.

"Mas e aí, Malfoy?", Carlinhos perguntou, com outro falso sorriso "Você herdou os negócios do seu pai, não? Anda trabalhando com muita magia negra?", ele completou, acidamente.

Mamãe pareceu se engasgar com o suco que tomava, e eu acho que ela ia dar uma bronca no Carlinhos, quando Fleur disse, com um olhar e tom de voz ameaçadores "_Repolhinho_...". Repolhinho? REPOLHINHO?

Eu ri abertamente, enquanto os meus irmãos, que são muito leais, ficaram constrangidos e se compadeceram de Carlinhos, que estava muito vermelho.

Draco, por sua vez, o encarou com um brilho nos olhos que eu não saberia definir...vingança? Pilhéria? Vai saber...

"Tá olhando o quê, Malfoy?", Carlinhos perguntou, muito bravo.

Draco deu de ombros e respondeu, falsamente inocente "Eu olho para todos os lados...". A isso, Carlinhos pareceu que ia se levantar e fazer algo bem ruim, mas mamãe foi mais rápida.

"Bem, bem, todos terminaram? Sim? Ótimo, porque vocês não vão indo pra sala?", ela disse, muito rapidamente "Meninas, me ajudem a tirar a mesa", mamãe pediu, enquanto meus irmãos, meu pai e Harry se levantavam. Draco lançou um olhar pra mim que podia ser traduzido como _'Se eu não voltar vivo, saiba que foi muito bom te conhecer. Adeus_', se levantou e seguiu papai para sala.

Enquanto os pratos se ensaboavam, eu e Fleur ajudamos mamãe a servir a torta de maçã. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade.

"O que achou, mamãe?", eu perguntei, ansiosa.

"Ah, acho que dessa vez você acertou na massa da torta, querida", ela disse. Duh.

"Eu estava me referindo a Draco, mamãe", eu expliquei, pacientemente.

"Oh, sim, querida. Me desculpe", ela disse, rindo "Eu acho que ele realmente é um bom garoto. E é charmoso!", ela falou, como se ainda estivesse surpresa com aquele fato. '_Eu sei mamãe!_', eu pensei, convencida. '_Eu tenho muito bom gosto..._'.

Quando mamãe saiu carregando a bandeja com as tortas, Fleur se virou pra mim e comentou "Ele parrece gostar muito de você", e então ela sorriu antes de acrescentar "Ele está enfrrentando seus irmãos muito brravamente". Eu só pude sorrir, em resposta.

Então nós duas voltamos para a sala e a primeira coisa que eu notei quando cheguei lá, foi que Draco não estava em parte alguma. Eu entrei em pânico.

"Você!", eu gritei apontando para Carlinhos "E você!", eu gritei novamente, dessa vez apontando para o Ron "O que vocês fizeram com Draco? Onde ele está? Hein?", eu perguntei, colocando as mãos na cintura, muito brava.

Meus irmãos ficaram observando a cena que eu estava fazendo no meio da sala, até que Gui, que é um pouco piedoso, me esclareceu a situação "Calma, Ginny. Papai o chamou para uma conversa", ele disse, sorrindo fracamente, enquanto eu olhava em volta e também não via papai.

"É", Fred disse, sorrindo largamente "O chamou para uma conversa, sim". Ele parecia muito satisfeito com aquilo e eu não estava entendendo porque.

"No escritório", Jorge disse, esclarecendo a questão. O escritório de papai só é usado para coisas importantes, e para quando ele queria dar uma bronca mais séria nos meus irmãos, em particular. Não preciso nem dizer que os gêmeos freqüentavam diariamente aquele escritório, não? De uma forma doentia, eles deviam estar se sentindo vingados.

Depois disso, eu não tinha muito o que fazer, na verdade, e enquanto mamãe servia a sobremesa aos meninos, eu me sentei no sofá novamente, rezando para Draco sair inteiro daquela conversa. Quase vinte minutos depois, papai voltou para a sala, seguido de um Malfoy muito quieto, com as mãos nos bolsos, o que me deixou meio preocupada.

"Sobremesa? Sim, sim, Molly, querida, sirva um pouco para o jovem Malfoy", papai disse, muito mais animado do que Draco parecia estar.

Quando Draco se sentou ao meu lado, eu segurei a mão dele e sussurrei "Draco...você está bem?".

"Estou ótimo", ele respondeu, também falando baixo, enquanto agradecia a sobremesa que mamãe estava oferecendo a ele.

"Mas...bem, er...sobre o que exatamente vocês conversaram lá?", eu perguntei, não me contendo de curiosidade.

"O que você quer dizer com 'exatamente'? Você quer ouvir fala por fala?", ele perguntou, meio aborrecido, meio divertido. Eu dei graças a Deus por todos os meus irmãos estarem meio entretidos com Nick, porque assim ninguém reparava naquela nossa conversa paralela.

"Não seria uma má idéia", eu disse, esperando que ele me dissesse algo...substancial.

"Conversamos sobre...coisas", ele disse.

"Não me diga", eu respondi, irônica. Mas antes que ele pudesse me responder, mamãe saiu recolhendo as vasilhinhas sujas de sobremesa, parando em frente a Draco "Já terminou, querido?", ela perguntou.

"Sim, senhora Weasley. A torta estava deliciosa", ele disse, gentil.

"Que bom que gostou, querido, mas foi Ginny quem fez", ela disse, piscando para mim. Eu ainda não entendi porquê.

"É mesmo?", ele se virou, surpreso, para me olhar. Por algum motivo inexplicável, eu me senti envergonhada e me virei para olhar pro outro lado.

Durante algum tempo, todos estavam conversando na sala, e eu, no vácuo, resolvi prestar atenção em Nick, que corria de um lado pro outro bagunçando a estante, derrubando coisas, enfim... Mas ele parecia ter implicado com Draco, porque continuamente o perturbava e mostrava coisas a ele. E como Draco já não estava muito feliz com o pobrezinho depois do incidente com o alicate, ele dava sorrisos muito falsos e ficava sem graça cada vez que Nick chamava sua atenção.

Eu, percebendo a situação, resolvi agradar Nick dando balas com efeitos sonoros. Ele não tinha coragem de provar, e logo os bebezões (também conhecidos como Harry e meus irmãos) começaram a brincar, enquanto Draco tentava ter uma conversa civilizada com meus pais.

Nick sentou na mesinha da sala meio encolhido esperando algo assustador, enquanto Draco, polidamente, pediu que eu lhe mostrasse onde ficava o banheiro. Assim que levantamos, Harry soltou um rugido altíssimo, enquanto os meus irmãos faziam uma baderna (...pessoas sem infância...) e Nick se apavorou.

Quero dizer, apesar de sapeca, ele tinha apensa dois anos! Então ele correu desembestado e, para a surpresa de todos, se escondeu atrás das pernas de Draco, cena que eu achei muito, mas muito fofa! Ele abraçou as pernas de Draco, que se desequilibrou um pouco, e ficou sem graça.

Nick falava muito rápido, de uma forma que nem eu entendia e Draco, que aparentemente não sabia como lidar com crianças, falava coisas como "Calma, calma, já passou", mas quando pegou Nick no colo, ele realmente se acalmou e puxou uma mecha daquele cabelo loiro platinado. Draco ficou um pouco irritado, mas Carlinhos ficou mais ainda quando viu seu filho no colo do Malfoy. Resolvi ignorar o ataque do Carlinhos que estava sendo contido, novamente, por Gui e Fleur.

"Asgo! Asgo!", Nick falava, gesticulando e sorrindo para Draco.

"Não é asgo", Draco explicou, sorrindo amarelo "É _Draco_", ele explicou, e se virando para mim, sussurrou "O que diabos é asgo?". Novamente eu não respondi, mas foi porque Nick parecia muito interessado no que Draco havia dito.

"Taco?", Nick, perguntou, incerto.

"Draco!", ele respondeu, meio impaciente.

"Daco?", Nick, perguntou, se esforçando em falar certinho.

Draco grunhiu baixinho antes de responder, relutantemente "Bem melhor". Pronto. Draco tinha conquistado até meu sobrinho.

Nick passou o resto da noite conversando com Draco, enquanto eu traduzia simultaneamente (embora eu tenha que admitir, que, após um tempo, Draco passou a entender o que Nick estava querendo dizer). Quando estava próximo de dar 23h, Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse (eu acho que ele programou cada movimento! Juro) "Está realmente ficando tarde. Eu sinto muito não ter notado o tempo passar". Ele estava tão estranho. Tão educado e preocupado em ser gentil. Eu o amei ainda mais por isso. Quero dizer, era importante para mim termos a aprovação da minha família.

"Ora, querido, não se desculpe, nenhum de nós realmente notou", mamãe respondeu, amavelmente.

"Eu penso que deveria ir agora", Draco falou, olhando para o meu pai, enquanto colocava Nick no chão. Papai acenou com a cabeça, se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele, como no início da noite.

"Novamente eu tenho que dizer que foi um prazer conhecer o namorado de minha filha", papai disse.

"O prazer foi todo meu, Sr. Weasley" e aqui ele se virou para mamãe "Sra. Weasley", ele andou até ela, beijando-a ligeiramente na face. Acho que ela adorou esse atrevimento da parte dele. Eu estava achando tão engraçado, que tive que olhar para o outro lado para não rir, e meu olhar se cruzou com o de Harry. Ele sorriu brevemente, e depois se levantou para apertar a mão de Draco. Aquilo realmente me surpreendeu.

"Até outro dia, Malfoy".

"Em breve, Potter", Draco respondeu e teria soado como uma ameaça, se ele não estivesse apertando amistosamente a mão de Harry.

Depois, Draco se despediu dos meus outros irmãos, mas eu cuidei para que eles não ficassem muito próximos ou algo do tipo, e então eu disse que ia acompanha-lo até a porta. Não que isso fosse necessário, porque ele pode aparatar de qualquer lugar, mas eu achei que seria mais...confortável podermos finalmente conversar.

Quando chegamos la fora, andamos de mãos dadas até a beira do lago, até que ele parou de andar e se virou para mim. Eu sorri, pensando em como aquela noite tinha corrido bem, apesar dos pesares (lê-se: meus irmãos).

"Você se saiu muito bem", eu disse, antes que ele perguntasse.

"É mesmo?", ele perguntou, modesto.

"Sim, definitivamente", eu disse, ainda sorrindo. "Minha mãe foi conquistada...ela acha você charmoso! E olhe só para Nick, ele já te adora", eu disse, rindo. Ele deu um sorriso meio de lado.

"Ótimo", ele respondeu, simplesmente, e acariciou levemente meus cabelos.

"Você estava tão educadinho", eu disse, debochando dele.

"Eu não estava 'educadinho'. Você quer dizer educado. Eu _sou_ muito educado", ele disse, como se estivesse me ensinando alguma matéria da escola.

"É, eu noto isso", eu disse, mas ainda estava debochando dele. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, e então eu notei como ele estava quieto. Levantei meu rosto e olhei bem nos olhos dele.

"Algo errado?", eu perguntei.

"Não. Eu só estava pensando em como era mais cômodo vê-la todos os dias, em Hogwarts, ao invés de uma vez a cada duas semanas", ele disse, sincero.

"Nem me fale nisso", eu gemi "Só de pensar que vamos ficar longe um do outro, o ano inteiro...", minha voz foi sumindo.

"O ano inteiro? Ficar longe? O que você quer dizer?", ele perguntou, confuso. Confusa estava eu, com aquela reação.

"Alô?", eu disse "Eu vou estar presa em Hogwarts enquanto você vai estar aqui, livre", eu disse. Ei. Isso era perigoso...eu não tinha pensado nisso.

"Certamente é fácil para você esquecer, o que não é o meu caso, mas eu tenho uma TIA em Hogsmeade...", ele disse, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para mim.

"Como é?", eu perguntei, surpresa.

"Não se lembra da minha tia-avó em segundo grau?", ele perguntou, com uma careta. Bem, é claro que eu me lembrava dela, mas o que ele exatamente estava sugerindo?

"Qual a ligação com o que eu estava falando?", eu perguntei, com o raciocínio lento.

"Visitas a Hogsmeade, Ginny", ele falou, tentando clarear a minha visão.

"Oh...", aquilo era óbvio e eu não tinha me ligado.

"E em dias normais, também", ele disse, acariciando minha bochecha. Ele adora fazer isso.

"O que isso significa?", eu perguntei, ingenuamente.

"Que eu vou ter que lhe ensinar alguns meios de sair de Hogwarts, sem ter que pedir permissão", ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso, no canto da boca.

"Oh, Deus, eu vou virar uma infratora", eu disse, escondendo um sorriso.

"Não esqueça de que você já é", ele falou, obviamente se lembrando da nossa pequena aventura. Eu só pude rir. E fiquei la, rindo baixinho, enquanto ele olhava para mim. E então eu me lembrei da conversa que ele teve com o meu pai, e me lembrei também que ele havia me enrolado, porque eu ainda não sabia sobre o que eles conversaram.

E então eu comecei a enche-lo para que ele me contasse, e Draco sabia que eu ia perturba-lo para o resto da vida, se ele não me contasse aquilo, então ele disse, exasperado "Ok, ok. Eu conto", e me lançou um olhar contrariado "Bem, ele veio com aquele papo de pai zeloso, querendo saber minhas intenções com você", ele disse, parecendo muito calmo, embora eu ache que a conversa não tenha sido muito agradável.

"E quais são elas?", eu perguntei, falsamente inocente.

"Virgínia...", ele disse, num tom ameaçador.

"Tá, tá. Continua", eu disse, derrotada.

"E então eu perguntei se poderia voltar para vê-la aqui", ele disse, com os olhos faiscando.

"Ele deixou?", eu perguntei, ansiosa, mas, na verdade, já sabendo a resposta.

"Ora, Virginia, um Malfoy tem tudo o que quer", Draco disse, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Ei!", eu gritei, vendo ele inflar com toda aquela presunção.

"Eu estou brincando", ele disse, rindo. E, eu não sei se posso explicar isso, mas quando ele ri, não é como se eu pudesse ficar brava com ele.

"Bem...e o quê mais?", eu perguntei, soando menos aborrecida.

"Então ele me perguntou sobre o que eu planejo da minha vida, se vou estudar, trabalhar, viver-da-fortuna-da-minha-família-para-o-resto-da-minha-vida...", ele enumerou as possibilidades, enquanto eu pensava a respeito.

"E sobre o que você se decidiu?", eu perguntei.

"Me decidi por multiplicar o dinheiro da minha família, é claro", ele respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. Bem, se tratando de Draco, aquilo ERA bem óbvio.

"Certo", eu disse e suspirei, meio cansada, depois daquela noite longa "Algo mais?".

"Sim", ele disse e depois completou, calmamente "Seu pai me perguntou '_Tem noção de que somos Weasleys e você um Malfoy?'_", Draco disse, olhando para o céu.

"Meu pai não perguntaria algo assim", eu disse, chocada. "Perguntaria?", eu disse num fiapo de voz, porque eu notei que ele não tinha gostado daquela pergunta. Quero dizer, aquilo era meio o que os meus irmãos passaram a noite inteira fazendo. Julgando-o pelo o que ele foi, pelo o que o pai dele fez.

Como ele não respondeu, eu perguntei "E o que você respondeu a ele?".

Ele olhou para mim, seriamente e disse "Bem, eu respondi '_Tenho noção, sim, senhor Weasley. Por isso eu vim, outro dia, visitar sua filha, escondido, a noite...'_", Draco estava dizendo, enquanto eu sentia meu rosto ficar muito, muito quente.

"VOCÊ O QUÊ?", eu gritei, desesperada.

E então eu o vi começar a rir baixinho novamente e percebi que, graças a Merlin, ele não tinha dito aquilo. Eu esperei a cor do meu rosto voltar ao tom normal e perguntei "O que diabos você respondeu, Draco?".

Ele ainda abriu um largo sorriso, antes de responder "Eu disse '_Se eu não tivesse noção, não estaria aqui enfrentando inúmeros irmãos ciumentos, o julgamento das pessoas, enfrentando o meu orgulho Malfoy e, principalmente, não estaria aqui pedindo sua autorização para visitar a sua filha'_".

"Você disse isso mesmo?", eu perguntei, surpresa, pensando que eu não teria sido tão corajosa no lugar dele.

"Sim, eu disse", ele respondeu, me puxando pela cintura.

"Bem, eu sempre soube que você sabe exatamente o que dizer para conquistar uma garota...mas para conquistar o pai dela, é novidade para mim", eu disse, sorrindo.

"Certo", ele falou "Mas, no momento, acho que você deveria entrar. Ou seu pai vai começar a pensar que eu a raptei", ele disse, com os olhos faiscando.

"Não. Ele confia em você, lembra? Caso contrário não teria deixado você voltar aqui", eu disse, sorrindo, mas sabendo que deveria entrar.

Então ele me beijou docemente, e eu senti todo meu amor naquele beijo, como se eu estivesse agradecendo por ele ter sido tão gentil, corajoso, por ter enfrentado meus irmãos...não sei, mas acho que a metáfora do príncipe que salva a princesa de feras e monstros horrorosos, encaixaria bem para nós dois, naquele momento.

E então ele me disse adeus e desaparatou. Eu fiquei olhando para o nada, depois que ele foi embora. E depois entrei em casa. Papai já havia se recolhido e mamãe estava se despedindo de Gui, Carlinhos e Fleur (Nick estava dormindo como um anjinho nos braços de Carlinhos).

Eu abracei Gui e beijei Carlinhos, na bochecha, apesar de tudo o que ele havia feito naquela noite. Quero dizer, ele foi um idiota, mas eu sei que, no fundo, todos eles só querem o meu bem. E eu espero que eles entendam, LOGO, que Draco é que me faz bem.

Conversei brevemente com mamãe e eu fui para o meu quarto, absolutamente satisfeita com o sucesso da noite. Quero dizer, podia ter sido pior.

Quando eu tinha parado de suspirar e tinha resolvido colocar meu pijama, alguém bateu na minha porta. Era o Ron.

"O que você quer?", eu perguntei, baixinho, cruzando os braços.

Ele deu um grande suspiro e continuou parado na minha porta, por alguns segundos, antes de dizer "Eu... vi vocês dois la fora, agora", ele disse, como se aquilo explicasse alguma coisa. Aquilo foi o fim. Primeiro ele age como um idiota, quando eu conto sobre Draco, depois ele passa a noite inteira apoiando Carlinhos e agora ele estava me observando? Aquilo estava se tornando uma guerra pessoal.

"Você estava me vigiando, Rony?", eu perguntei, brava.

"Não, eu só...", ele tentou dizer, mas não conseguiu, então passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou novamente, antes de dizer "Ginny, eu não o aceitei hoje. E provavelmente não vou aceitar amanhã", ele disse e eu fiquei me perguntando o que exatamente ele estava querendo me dizer.

"Eu só quero dizer que...bem, quando eu vi vocês la...não sei, eu me lembrei um pouco de mim e Hermione", ele disse, parecendo muito desconfortável, como se ainda não acreditasse que estava dizendo aquilo em voz alta.

"E...?", eu o encorajei. Ele, que parecia imerso em pensamentos que não são do meu conhecimento, pareceu acordar e balançou a cabeça levemente, como se tentasse afastar aqueles pensamentos.

"E eu quero dizer que sinto muito", ele disse, encarando o chão "Por tratar você como tratei, por fazer o que você disse que eu fiz", ele finalizou.

Eu, claro, estava em choque. Se aquilo foi um pedido de desculpas, ele tinha sido completamente aceito e muito bem vindo. No choque, eu só consegui dizer um "Tá", meio engasgado.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e, ainda olhando para o chão, encostou a porta do meu quarto. Merlin. Esse garoto é estranho.

Bem, menos um problema, eu acho. Mas tudo aquilo foi tão estranho que eu ainda estou desconfiando.

Agora eu vou dormir. Será que dessa vez eu consigo? As cenas de hoje à noite ficam se repetindo na minha mente e eu acho que vai ser difícil pegar no sono. Vamos ver.

* * *

Eu demorei pra dormir, ontem à noite, mas tudo bem, porque eu acabei dormindo até bem tarde. Quando acordei, fui tomar café, mas não tinha ninguém pra me fazer companhia, então eu peguei só uma maçã.

Eu estava pensando que ia ter que arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer esse verão, quando Harry apareceu com a vassoura dele, seguido por Ron. Os gêmeos foram para a loja. E então eu me convidei para jogar também e fomos todos para o jardim.

Improvisamos os aros para Ron, enquanto eu e Harry ficamos na posição de artilheiros (não tem muita lógica termos um apanhador, quando não temos sequer um time completo).

Estava bem divertido, e Harry se saiu um ótimo artilheiro. Toda vez que ele marcava um gol, Ron ficava roxo (risada abafada). Acho que era pelo fato de Harry nunca ter realmente jogado nessa posição, e isso, de certa forma, ofendia Rony (outra risada).

Depois, Ron disse que estava cansado, e Harry e eu paramos de jogar, também. Eu fiquei no jardim, ainda mais um pouco, jogando pedrinhas no lago (eu realmente gosto de fazer isso).

Depois de um tempo, eu senti mãos cobrindo meus olhos e eu levei um susto enorme. Tanto que gritei um "Ei", bem bravo. Mas como não responderam, eu achei que devia adivinhar quem era. Não que tenha sido difícil. Em qualquer parte do mundo eu saberia distinguir as mãos dele, das de outro alguém. Quero dizer...dedos longos, unhas bem feitas. Mãos macias. Temperatura fria. Isso era Draco.

"Ora, por favor, Draco...acha mesmo que existe sequer a possibilidade de eu errar?", eu perguntei, rindo. E então ele tirou as mãos dos meus olhos e me virou para ele. Nos olhamos por alguns segundos, mas depois ele me puxou para si e me beijou.

Quando nos separamos, eu olhei pra Draco e tive que sorrir. Eu fiquei surpresa por vê-lo, assim, tão cedo. Quero dizer, ele nem tinha avisado que viria hoje. "Alguns minutos mais cedo e você teria entrado no meu time", eu disse, o que podia ser interpretado como um 'Oi'.

"Time?", ele perguntou, passando os braços pela minha cintura.

"Estávamos jogando Quadribol", eu expliquei, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e então ele viu minha vassoura, encostada na árvore.

"E qual era o seu time?", ele perguntou.

"Bem...eu e Harry, na verdade", eu disse.

"E o time adversário?", ele perguntou.

"Ron" eu disse, sorrindo.

"Isso significa que tudo se resolveu entre você e seus irmãos?", ele perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Bem, quanto aos outros eu não tenho muita certeza. Mas Ron e eu tivemos uma conversa confusa, ontem", eu disse, sincera. "Mas o que você quer dizer com 'e_ntre vocês'_? Eu acho que o problema deles é com você e não comigo", eu falei e o puxei para dentro de casa.

"Uma hora ou outra isso vai se resolver", ele disse, dando de ombros, mas eu acho que ele não estava muito convencido disso.

Nós entramos pela cozinha e eu o levei até a sala. Os meninos pareciam estar la em cima. Nos sentamos num sofá e ele passou um braço por sobre meus ombros.

"Ah, eu quero dar uma palavra com você", eu disse e depois acrescentei, pensativa "Na verdade, várias".

"Geralmente você faz", ele disse, tentando me aborrecer, mas um barulho nos interrompeu. Quando eu olhei para a lareira, Hermione apareceu, batendo o pó de suas vestes.

Quando ela nos notou, ela disse "Opa" e acho que ela estava achando aquela cena meio estranha. Quero dizer, o Malfoy na minha sala. Me abraçando e tudo o mais. Hum.

"Oi, Ginny", ela disse, e depois de uns segundos, ela completou "Boa tarde, Malfoy".

"Granger", ele respondeu, desconfortável, pelo que eu pude notar.

Eu ia dizer alguma coisa para melhorar o clima, mas o Ron estava descendo as escadas. Acho que ele também tinha escutado aquele barulho.

Ele parou no último degrau, olhando para todos nós. Quando ele viu o Draco, fechou a cara, e andou calmamente até Hermione. Quando estava de frente para nós, ele grunhiu um "Malfoy..." e em seguida agarrou a mão de Hermione, fazendo-a subir as escadas, com ele.

"O que foi aquilo?", Draco me perguntou, depois que eles haviam desaparecido la em cima. Eu ainda estava olhando para a escada, meio chocada.

"Acho que ele falou com você", eu disse, olhando surpresa para ele.

"Foi o que eu pensei", ele falou, meneando a cabeça, também confuso. Depois ele perguntou "O que você estava dizendo?".

"Ah, eu ia te perguntar uma coisa" eu disse "É que...bem, Harry me disse que sabia sobre nós dois, antes de eu contar", eu falei.

"E...?", ele perguntou, não olhando para mim.

"E ele disse que você sabia que ele sabia", eu disse, soando meio confusa, acho.

"E...?", ele repetiu. Eu quis bater nele.

"Porque você não me contou?", eu perguntei, sentida.

"Porque ele te contou isso? Vocês viraram melhores amigos, ou o quê?", ele perguntou, meio mal humorado. Mas la estava ele, novamente, respondendo minhas perguntas com outras perguntas.

"Ele meio que...defendeu você, na frente dos meus pais", eu expliquei. "Mas não é isso que está em questão", eu falei "Eu achei que não houvesse mais segredos entre nós dois".

"E não há", ele respondeu, com a maior cara lavada.

"Que parte da conversa você perdeu?", eu perguntei, exasperada "Ou você não entendeu que HARRY me contou uma coisa que VOCÊ deveria ter me contado?".

"Mas agora você sabe. Que diferença faz?", ele perguntou, usando a lógica que lhe é peculiar.

"Argh", foi tudo o que eu pude responder, emburrada.

Quando Harry me contou aquilo, eu não havia ficado realmente chateada com Draco, por ele não ter me contado, pelo simples fato de que eu sabia o que estava relacionado a essa conversa dele com Harry. Mas...não sei, quantas outras coisas eu ainda iria descobrir? O que mais ele não me contou?

"Existe mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber e ainda não sei?", eu perguntei, baixinho. Ele ignorou o que eu disse.

"Eu quero que você venha conhecer minha casa", ele disse, olhando para mim.

"Você está mudando de assunto?", eu perguntei, subitamente irritada.

Depois de um minuto em que ele passou simplesmente me encarando, ele suspirou, derrotado, tirando o braço de cima dos meus ombros, e disse, com uma cara de quem não está gostando daquela conversa "Virgínia, você tem que entender que existe muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim. Sobre quem eu costumava ser, sobre os erros que eu cometi", ele suspirou novamente, antes de continuar.

"Mas eu não quero que você pense nisso, porque eu realmente não quero ser e não sou o mesmo", ele explicou, parecendo meio cansado "Entende?", ele perguntou. Hum.

"Mas, Draco, é como pedir para eu ignorar quase dezoito anos da sua vida. É isso que você está me pedindo?", eu perguntei, olhando nos olhos dele.

"Ontem eu enfrentei toda a sua família, por você, Virgínia. Não acha que mereço um voto de confiança, depois daquilo?", ele perguntou, e sorriu a despeito de todo aquele clima estranho.

"Sim. Eu acho que você merece", eu disse e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele voltou a me abraçar e eu quis que o mundo parasse de girar, naquele instante. Eu queria congelar aquele momento, para sempre. Esquecer tudo e ficar pra sempre naqueles braços.

"Isso significa que você vai conhecer a minha casa?", ele perguntou, depois de um tempo, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

"Sim, é claro que eu vou", eu respondi e teria concordado com qualquer outra coisa que ele tivesse sugerido.

Depois disso, ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio e ele disse que tinha que ir. Quando ele foi embora, eu vim para o meu quarto e fiquei pensando em todas as coisas que ele me disse.

Quem se importa com as coisas que ele fez? Às vezes, tudo o que a gente quer, não é esquecer nossos próprios erros? Ele estava querendo a chance de se esquecer de tudo o que não faz mais sentido para ele e estava pedindo minha ajuda para isso. Porque eu deveria nega-la? Eu o amo. Quero estar ao lado dele, sempre. Quero vê-lo feliz, afinal de contas.

(suspiro)

Parece que eu estou falando de uma criança, mas agora que ele já sabe o que é certo e o que é errado, chegou a hora dele fazer uma escolha...e ele escolheu o lado certo.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

Iris – Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

N/G: (nota da Giu): Olá leitores da dona Kelly! Eu vim me meter aqui na fic da moça, espero que gostem da intromissão ;D  
Tudo surgiu de surtos no MSN, e espero que seja divertido ler tanto quanto foi escrever!  
Obrigada Kelly por deixar que eu colaborasse numa fic tão boa! Já que as minhas são cof cof sem noção e sem fim oO!  
Enfim, amei participar! Enjoy it!  
Kisu especial para Kelly e para nossos motherfuckers, que provavelmente nunca vão peceber que participaram dessa historia  
Obs: vcs amaram a cena fofa do Draco e do Nick tanto quanto nós?

* * *

N/A:

'_Fragmentos de um conflito iminente'_. É o nome de uma música do Dead Fish.

'_Por tratar você como tratei, por fazer o que você disse que eu fiz'_. Gilmore Girls.

'_Ah, eu quero dar uma palavra com você. Na verdade, várias._

_Geralmente você faz'_. Para Sempre Cinderella.

"_Eu olho para todos os lados_", frase muito especial, pois foi o motherfucker da Giu quem a proferiu. :P

Ah, preciso explicar uma coisa. No capítulo 15, eu mencionei brevemente a Fleur, mas eu tive que ignorar aquilo, porque a Fleur encaixa perfeitamente nesse capítulo e ela e o Carlinhos foram feitos um para o outro. Ok?


	28. Epílogo

Epílogo

Noite passada eu sonhei novamente com aquele dragão. Acho que já falei aqui que eu voltei a sonhar há algum tempo. Mas alguma coisa naquele sonho me passou a sensação de que eu não voltarei a ter esse tipo de sonho estranho. Acho que só o estranho que os sonhos já propiciam normalmente. Quero dizer, quase todos os sonhos são estranhos, certo? Mas é que os que eu tenho são sempre acima do normal. Bem, eu estou divagando.

Eu estava lá, novamente sentada perto do lago, quando o dragão surgiu. E agora que eu paro pra pensar nisso, da última vez ele tinha desaparecido, não foi? Mas dessa vez ele nem se aproximou de mim, nem desapareceu. Ele continuou dentro do lago, e quando eu me levantei para enxergar melhor (como eu tinha feito nas outras vezes), ele abriu as asas e saiu voando. Ele ficou voando sobre o lago, e eu de repente, comecei a rir. Era uma cena bonita ver um dragão voando (bonita e incomum, já que eles estão sempre presos e sendo controlados por treinadores de dragões). E em momento algum eu senti medo. Quando eu acordei e fiquei pensando naquele sonho, eu não me senti incomodada por ter sonhado com aquilo de novo. Acho que é por isso que eu estou tão certa de que não voltarei a sonhar com ele.

Conclusão: eu nunca consegui realmente interpreta-los, como Mione sugeriu, mas...não sei, acho que no fundo eu sempre soube o que eles quiseram me dizer. Mensagens do meu subconsciente para o meu INCONSCIENTE. Porque, claro, se fosse para o meu consciente, a essa altura eu já teria interpretado todos aqueles sonhos malucos.

* * *

Eu sei que disse que iria conhecer a Mansão Malfoy, mas Draco quis que ela estivesse completamente pronta, até que eu fosse lá, então se passou quase minhas férias inteiras desde minha promessa. Eu estou indo lá mais tarde, para finalmente conhece-la.

Semana passada, mamãe decidiu que estava na hora de ir comprar meus novos livros, de Hogwarts, mas sutilmente Draco perguntou se não poderia ir comigo, e o fato foi que ela deixou. Foi muito divertido sair para fazer compras com Draco.

Quero dizer, andar pelas ruas, de mãos dadas, olhando vitrines e encontrando pessoas. Ah! Eu encontrei Jenn Campbell e ela quase caiu pra trás, de susto, ao me ver com Draco. Depois, quando eu expliquei que estávamos namorando, ela quis me matar por não ter contado a ela. Mas ela me perdoou, eu acho.

Quando Draco parou na 'Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol', eu tenho a certeza de que vi Miguel Corner, do outro lado da rua. Aquilo não ia ser bom. Então eu empurrei Draco para dentro da loja e fiz questão de ficarmos lá por, pelo menos, uns vinte minutos. Quando saímos, eu não vi nem a sombra do Corner. Melhor assim, eu acho.

Depois disso, eu achei que íamos embora, porque já havíamos comprado tudo, mas Draco disse que ia comprar uma coisa pra mim. Eu disse que já tinha tudo e não precisava de mais nada, mas ele foi e dez minutos depois ele voltou segurando uma gaiola. Tinha uma linda coruja, lá dentro.

Eu agradeci e tentei dizer que não podia aceitar, mas ele falou algo sobre odiar a coruja da minha mãe. Disse que ela estava velha e sempre largava penas, na casa dele. Argh. Bem, agora eu tenho uma coruja e o nome dela é Eve.

Daqui a uns dias eu estarei voltando para Hogwarts...o tempo passa tão depressa quando eu estou com Draco! Mas demora a passar, quando eu estou longe dele...

(suspiro)

Ele deve estar chegando, então vou espera-lo, lá embaixo.

* * *

Nunca vou me esquecer desse dia. É uma promessa que faço a mim mesma.

Bem, como eu não posso aparatar, nós fomos de Pó de Flu. Quando chegamos la, eu percebi que devíamos estar na sala de visitas, e era um lugar tão espaçoso e relaxante, que eu me impressionei. Sei lá, eu imaginei a Mansão Malfoy de várias maneiras, mas não realmente como ela é. Ou como ela se tornou, agora que está reformada.

Eu ainda estava deslumbrada com a sala, quando Draco me puxou até o Salão Principal. E aí sim meu queixo caiu. Eu tive que dizer. "Mas esse lugar é enorme!". Quero dizer, se eu olhasse pra direita, eu via corredores e mais uma dezena de cômodos. Olhando para esquerda, a mesma coisa. E olhando pra frente tinha a escada. Sem dúvida, aquela era a maior casa em que eu já havia pisado. É uma Mansão, afinal de contas. Eu deveria ter imaginado.

E então começou o tour; ele me mostrou a biblioteca, a sala de estar, a sala de música (!), a sala de jantar, o escritório (Deus. Ele tem um escritório! Eu me senti uma criança, perto dele) e mais uma infinidade de cômodos, até que, finalmente, subimos as escadas.

Havia quadros de paisagens por todo o canto, mas em todos os lugares que eu passei, eu não encontrei o retrato de nenhuma pessoa. Mas, é claro, ele não me mostrou a casa toda, então eu não posso garantir que não existam retratos ou quadros da família dele.

Já estávamos andando naquele andar, há quase meia hora, quando paramos em frente a uma porta de madeira escura.

"O que tem aí?", eu perguntei, inocentemente.

"É o meu quarto", ele respondeu, abrindo a porta. Eu estanquei. Certo...

Ele entrou e ficou olhando para mim. Eu olhei incerta para dentro do quarto, até que ele estendeu a mão e eu entrei. Eu dei uma boa olhada em volta. Era, sem dúvida, o cômodo mais bonito, até ali. Não havia nenhum quadro nas paredes. E a cama era tão grande que devia ter o tamanho do meu quarto. E eu falo sério.

Finalmente eu encontrei uma fotografia "Ei. Aquela sou eu!", eu disse, sorrindo e apontando para uma foto minha, que ficava no criado-mudo, ao lado da cama dele. Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma foto minha. Muito menos no criado-mudo dele!

"Esperava encontrar a foto de outra pessoa?", ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, para me provocar, eu acho. Não funcionou.

"Não, assim está bom", eu disse, feliz. Eu andei até bem perto da cama, para observar minha foto melhor. Não é que eu estivesse sorrindo, naquela foto. Eu estava simplesmente gargalhando. O tempo todo. Ai, Deus. Às vezes eu sou tão boba.

Eu ainda estava olhando para isso, quando senti as mãos de Draco nos meus ombros. Eu ia me virar para olha-lo de frente, mas ele afastou lentamente os meus cabelos, do meu pescoço, e disse, rente a minha nuca "Ginny...". Eu fechei os olhos ao sentir um arrepio por todo o corpo. Aquele era o meu ponto fraco, ele devia saber disso. Aquilo tudo, definitivamente, me pegou de surpresa.

Eu me virei lentamente, e o encarei por um instante. A expressão dele era ilegível. Os olhos cinzas dele pareciam estar vasculhando todo o meu rosto. Ele acariciou os meus cabelos e eu me permiti fechar os olhos, por um instante. Quando eu os abri novamente, foi para ver Draco a menos de um centímetro de distância, com os olhos fechados, e vindo ameaçadoramente em direção aos meus lábios. Ameaçadoramente de uma forma boa, é claro.

Eu sempre sinto uma espécie de frio na barriga, quando beijo Draco, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Era tudo mais intenso. Toda aquela intimidade me fez lembrar de quando ele passou a noite no meu quarto, e como eu me senti realmente próxima a ele. Era o mesmo que eu estava sentindo, naquele momento, só que dessa vez era duplamente mais intenso.

Eu senti as mãos dele, pousando na minha cintura, enquanto ainda nos beijávamos e dois segundos depois eu notei que estávamos nos mexendo. Andando, eu imagino. Eu disse 'eu imagino', porque na hora eu não notei nada. Quero dizer, eu acho que não poderia raciocinar direito, nem que eu tentasse.

Quando eu estava ficando sem fôlego, ele separou seus lábios dos meus e desceu perigosamente para o meu pescoço. Eu abri os olhos brevemente e reparei que estávamos deitados na cama dele. Oh. Eu senti meu rosto ficar subitamente muito, muito quente.

"Draco...", eu ofeguei. Ele me ignorou e voltou a me beijar. Enquanto ele fazia isso, eu senti suas mãos desprendendo a fivela do meu cabelo e acho que ela foi parar do outro lado do quarto. Não tenho certeza.

Depois, eu senti uma de suas mãos passeando pela minha barriga e aquilo provocou um suspiro, não intencional, da minha parte. Eu senti que ele sorria, contra os meus lábios. Eu podia sentir as batidas do meu coração acelerando e eu me senti repentinamente febril. _Onde aquilo ia parar,_ eu me perguntei.

Quando a resposta me atingiu, eu congelei. Eu não sabia se era a hora certa, mas o que eu estava fazendo ali, com um garoto particularmente animado, em cima de mim? Eu entrei em pânico.

Quando senti que ele estava descendo com os lábios novamente para o meu pescoço, eu coloquei minhas mãos entre nós dois e tentei empurra-lo gentilmente, mas eu não pude. Quero dizer, olha o tamanho de Draco! Eu não ia conseguir. Foi então que eu disse, ofegante, mas com a voz ofegante "Draco...não...".

Imediatamente, eu o senti parar. Eu pensei que ele podia ter se sentindo ofendido, ou algo do tipo, mas ele levantou a cabeça e olhou calmamente para mim por uns segundos antes de dizer "Diga-me que não quer", ele falou, e apesar de tudo, sua voz soou gentil. E então ele olhou nos meus olhos e completou, com a voz rouca "Diga-me que não quer e eu pararei".

Algo na forma como ele disse aquilo me fez parar pra pensar em uma fração de segundo. Eu queria? Estava na hora? Ia ser com ele, não ia? Porque eu estava tão nervosa? Mas então, a pergunta mais importante de todas me atingiu: porque eu estava pensando _naquilo_, _naquele _momento quando eu tinha o cara que eu amo parado a minha frente, ofegante e esperando uma resposta?

(...) Às vezes eu sou uma idiota, mas eu não posso ser uma idiota sempre, então eu afastei todas as dúvidas bobas da minha mente e simplesmente o puxei pra mim. Eu o senti, novamente, sorrir contra os meus lábios. Acho que ele tinha entendido qual era a 'minha resposta'.

Quando eu me dei conta, minhas mãos estavam agindo por conta própria e começaram a desabotoar a camiseta dele. Ele, então, se levantou parcialmente e terminou de tira-la sozinho. Eu não pude evitar um suspiro ao olhar para o tórax nu dele.

Depois disso, Draco me ajudou a tirar minha própria blusa, e quando ele se moveu para começar a beijar levemente a minha barriga, eu acho que fiquei meio tensa. Tá, _totalmente_ tensa. Ele deve ter notado isso, porque me beijou novamente nos lábios e murmurou "Apenas relaxe". E eu relaxei. E me entreguei.

Durante todo o tempo em que estive com Draco, nada mais importou do que aquele beijo, aquele gosto, aquele cheiro, aquele toque...ele. Apenas ele importava. E apenas com ele eu me importei.

Quando ele se deitou ao meu lado, tão ofegante quanto eu, eu me senti anestesiada. Entorpecida. Inexplicavelmente completa. E então eu me virei para olha-lo, assim como ele também olhava para mim.

Uma coisa que acontece muito conosco são sessões de silêncio, e uma dessas sessões estava acontecendo, enquanto ele olhava para mim, pelo que pareceram séculos, até que ele beijou meu nariz e disse "Eu amo você, ruivinha". Eu fiquei olhando aquele par de olhos cinzas, tentando entender o que ele havia dito. Quando eu entendi, eu disse, serenamente:

"Se importa em repetir isso à exaustão? Porque eu acho que ainda não fui capaz de assimilar", eu expliquei, com uma sensação morna percorrendo todo o meu corpo.

"Porque eu faria isso?", ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, e eu vi aquele velho brilho do bom humor nos olhos dele. Ele estava com aquele sorriso que curva sua boca para baixo. Faz com que ele pareça tão esnobe. Mas ele fica lindo.

"Talvez porque nada me faria mais feliz?", eu sugeri, esperançosamente, ajeitando (desajeitadamente, na verdade) o cobertor ao meu redor.

"Bem, poderá haver um pequeno preço a se pagar...", ele disse, maliciosamente, passando vagarosamente uma das mãos pelas minhas costas.

"Hum...proposta perigosa", eu disse, pensando a respeito e sentindo um frio na espinha. "Que tipo de preço?", eu perguntei, sorrindo, feliz.

"Esse", ele disse, beijando novamente meu nariz. "Esse", ele repetiu, dessa vez beijando meu pescoço, enquanto eu ria "E esse...", ele completou dessa vez me beijando nos lábios. Merlin, ele sabe me tirar do sério.

Quando nossos lábios se separaram, ele não repetiu aquela frase, como eu havia pedido, mas não tem importância. Tê-la dito uma vez já foi o suficiente. Eu fiquei olhando para ele, que começou a enrolar uma das mechas do meu cabelo. E de repente eu me senti tão bem...Eu me sentia como se houvéssemos encontrado uma coisa que nunca ninguém havia encontrado antes: um ao outro.

Eu repousei minha cabeça sobre seu peito e ele me abraçou. Ficamos assim por muito tempo. Eu estava tentada a cochilar, mas alguma coisa não me permitiu. Acho que eu estava tentando absorver todos os detalhes daqueles momentos ternos com Draco, então eu apenas fiquei pensando em todas as coisas que haviam acontecido nos últimos tempos e no quanto eu estava feliz por tê-lo. Isso me fez sorrir.

Eu continuei a sorrir por mais um instante, e então eu comecei a pensar em quando ele morava ali e tinha uma família. E pensando que agora ele não tinha ninguém. Quero dizer, ele tem a mim e tudo o mais, mas ali, com ele, não havia mais ninguém. E pelo pouco que eu andei naquela Mansão, eu notei o quanto ela era grande e o quanto ela pode simplesmente oprimir, se essa for a intenção.

Eu fiquei pensando que ele passou todo o verão ali, sozinho, e nunca deu uma palavra sobre isso. Não reclamou nenhuma vez. Eu fico imaginando se ele quer realmente esquecer que teve pais, um dia. Eu falo dos dois, porque acho que não seria possível lembrar da mãe dele e esquecer do pai. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, então...

"Em que você está pensando?", Draco perguntou, sonolentamente.

"Eu estava apenas pensando que...", eu disse e dei um pequeno suspiro antes de continuar "...Esse lugar é grande demais para alguém morar sozinho", eu completei, absolutamente sincera.

Ele se mexeu para me olhar melhor, parecendo repentinamente acordado. E ficou me olhando. Por um longo, loooonngo tempo.

"O que foi?", eu perguntei, sentindo meu rosto arder.

"Virgínia", ele começou, tranqüilamente "Você já considerou a hipótese de se casar comigo?". Eu tenho certeza que ele disse exatamente isso, embora, na hora, eu não tenha entendido muito bem.

"Perdão?", eu perguntei, com o susto.

"Não agora, naturalmente", ele explicou, soando muito calmo "Um dia, eu quero dizer", ele completou, e eu vi os olhos claros dele faiscarem.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, tal foi o meu choque. Eu não estava esperando por aquilo. NÃO MESMO. Todo mundo entendeu o que ele tinha dito? Quero dizer...aquilo foi um pedido de casamento? Acho que ainda estou tentando entender.

"Er...bem...", eu comecei, meio que gaguejando "Eu não posso negar que já imaginei um milhão de vezes essa cena na minha mente, mas...você sabe...eram só... sonhos", eu expliquei, com o rosto em brasa "Eu nunca imaginei que poderiam realmente acontecer, se isso responde a sua pergunta", eu concluí, quietamente.

Ele balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, como se entendesse o que eu estava dizendo e depois perguntou, com a voz ainda muito calma "Quando você acabar Hogwarts...", ele estava dizendo, enquanto eu gravava aquela cena na minha mente, para sempre "Porque não pensa na possibilidade?", ele completou, e apesar da pergunta, ele pareceu muito sério e confiante. Aquela situação era tão estranha, que eu não pensei realmente, antes de responder.

"Quando eu terminar Hogwarts...", eu repeti o que ele havia dito, "Eu...vou... me lembrar disso", eu disse e acho que havia parado de corar. Acho.

"Certo", ele disse, pra depois abrir um sorriso lindo para mim. Draco se inclinou para me beijar docemente nos lábios e então foi a vez dele se aconchegar nos meus braços. Foi um momento tão calmo e doce, que eu apenas fiquei lá, acariciando seu cabelo macio, enquanto sentia sua respiração calma contra as rápidas batidas do meu coração. E então nós adormecemos.

Quando nós acordamos, um tempo depois, ainda estava claro, então Draco me levou para conhecer os jardins. Descemos de mãos dadas e ele me mostrou o que havia feito. Ele montou uma espécie de campo de quadribol, no próprio jardim. Uau.

"Isso é incrível!", eu disse, notando o quanto se parecia com o campo de quadribol de Hogwarts. Só não havia as arquibancadas. Ele sorriu, arrogante.

"Fiz para os meus filhos", ele disse, teatralmente, colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito. Se alguém me perguntasse eu teria que dizer que ele estava se divertindo MUITO. "Você sabe, eu vou querer, no mínimo, dois times de quadribol", ele completou.

"Wow", eu disse e me virei para ele "Eu espero que você não esteja considerando a ABSURDA possibilidade de que eu vou ser a mãe deles", eu disse, chutando o balde. Quero dizer, já havíamos falado em casamento e agora estávamos falando de filhos. Eu sei que não são planos reais, mas é tão engraçado fazer esse tipo de plano esdrúxulo. Eu tive que entrar na onda dele!

"Você sugere outra pessoa?", ele perguntou, polidamente, fingindo interesse.

"Porque você não pergunta a Murta Que Geme? Eu penso que ela está disponível", eu disse, tentando parecer séria.

"Considerando o fato de que ela é um fantasma, e que não existe a menor possibilidade de isso se tornar viável...", ele disse, dando de ombros.

"É, acho que você nunca vai passar seus genes a diante", eu disse, sorrindo. Ele ficou um minuto me encarando e depois disse:

"Eu não acredito que você sugeriu a Murta Que Geme", ele falou, saindo um pouco do nosso joguinho, porque ele estava soando muito indignado, "Com toda Hogwarts atrás de mim, você poderia ter sugerido alguém mais...substancial", ele disse, depois de escolher bem a palavra.

"Toda Hogwarts? Isso inclui os meninos?", eu perguntei, não conseguindo segurar mais o riso.

"Bem, eu não gosto de pensar nisso, mas...É, alguns deles", ele respondeu, meio arrogante.

"Ai, Deus", eu disse, tendo que me sentar no chão, porque não estava conseguindo mais me sustentar "Porque você teve que dizer isso? Eu não queria ter imaginado essa cena!", eu disse, ainda rindo.

"Foi você quem perguntou", ele respondeu, arqueando as sobrancelhas e se sentando ao meu lado, no meio do campo de quadribol.

"É, a culpa é sempre minha! Fui eu quem falou da cera quente, fui eu quem sugeriu isso! Ora essa, Draco Malfoy...VOCÊ me faz agir assim", eu disse, rindo tanto que minhas bochechas doíam.

Ele segurou meus ombros levemente e me fez deitar no chão, enquanto eu parava de rir lentamente e ele se aproximava mais e dizia, sedutor "Se você coloca nesses termos...", e depois me beijou suavemente. Eu, que já estava sem fôlego por ter rido tanto, fiquei praticamente sem ar, até que nos separamos e eu pude finalmente respirar.

(suspiro bobo e apaixonado)

Quando eu decidi que tinha que ir embora, ele me levou novamente até a sala de visitas, em que eu já estivera e, quando eu passei a mão pelos cabelos eu me lembrei de uma coisa.

"Ah, Draco, eu acho que...er, perdi minha...fivela", eu disse, imaginando onde ela deveria estar. Eu corei.

Eu o vi colocar a mão esquerda, no bolso da calça e depois dizer "Não se preocupe. Se eu a achar, eu a guardarei".

"Você vai usa-la ou alguma coisa do tipo?", eu perguntei em tom de deboche, porque era muito provável que minha fivela estivesse no bolso dele, depois daquele movimento tão impulsivo. O engraçado era que eu não tinha visto ele pegar aquela fivela.

Ele me respondeu apenas com um olhar firme.

"Certo, eu só estava brincando", eu disse, rindo e levantando os braços, como se estivesse me rendendo. Eu acho que ele realmente não vai me devolve-la.

Depois, Draco me beijou docemente e disse que viria me visitar amanhã e então eu vim pra casa. Como já era tarde, mas não tanto, eu fiquei deitada na minha cama, até que fosse bem tarde e eu pudesse usar a lareira da sala, sem que ninguém ouvisse. Mas não era pra falar com Draco. Era pra falar com Kelly. Eu precisava conversar com ela. Não que eu fosse contar TUDO o que aconteceu (não agora, pelo menos), mas eu precisava conversar sobre uma coisa.

Assim que ela apareceu na minha lareira, com cara de sono e vestindo um pijama ridículo de ursinho, eu disse:

"Eu tenho que te contar tanta coisa que aconteceu hoje! Umas foram bem inesperadas...mas tem uma que realmente me deixou confusa".

"Huumpft. Fala", ela disse, resignada. Acho que ela tinha percebido que aquela conversa ia ser beeem longa.

"Kelly, eu acho que Draco me pediu em casamento", eu disse, tentando não falar alto demais.

"Você acha que o Malfoy O QUÊ?", ela quase gritou. Argh.

"Quero dizer, não foi algo exatamente para agora...Acho que foi mais uma coisa... à longo prazo", eu disse, com uma ruga na testa, ainda tentando entender aquilo tudo.

Kelly ficou olhando para mim, por um minuto e depois disse, abobadamente "Eu não entendi".

"Ele perguntou se um dia eu me casaria com ele", eu tentei explicar.

"E você aceitou?", ela perguntou, ainda surpresa com tudo aquilo.

"Eu disse que me lembraria daquilo. Você acha que isso foi um sim?", eu perguntei, incerta.

"Ai meu Deus. Você nem sabe se aceitou!", ela me acusou.

"Eu _disse_ que estava confusa", eu respondi, ofendida.

"Bem, é claro que você está", ela disse "Você foi pedida em casamento por antecipação. Quero dizer, não é algo para agora... só futuramente...", ela gesticulou, e eu acho que ela estava debochando de mim "...E nem sabe se aceitou!", ela me acusou, novamente. Depois de mais alguns segundos pensando a respeito, ela completou "Você é louca, definitivamente".

"O que você teria respondido, no meu lugar?", eu perguntei, ofendida. "Ora essa, foi a coisa mais incomum que já me perguntaram antes!".

"Eu teria...eu teria...sei la, pedido para que ele fosse um pouco mais claro, eu acho", Kel disse.

"Mas ele foi. Quero dizer, ele perguntou se eu consideraria a possibilidade, um dia", eu expliquei.

"Que possibilidade?", ela perguntou, estupidamente.

"Que parte da conversa você perdeu?...De nos casar, Kelly!", eu respondi, irritada com tamanha lentidão.

"Ah, é. Eu sabia", ela respondeu, meio sem graça.

"Hum rum...", eu debochei.

Ficamos em silêncio, por uns minutos, até que eu me lembrei de outra coisa.

"E ele falou de filhos!".

"De FILHOS?", ela quase caiu pra trás, mas se recuperou logo "E o que você disse?", ela perguntou, meio chocada.

"Que não seria a mãe deles", eu respondi, pensando a respeito.

"Então isso foi um não", Kel disse, e pareceu que ela estava entendendo claramente a situação, pela primeira vez, desde que aquela conversa havia começado.

"Não, não foi um não", eu respondi, sinceramente.

"NÃO foi um não?", ela perguntou, novamente confusa.

"Quero dizer, eu acho que não. Nós estávamos falando sobre a Murta Que Geme e então...ah... er, esquece", eu disse, ao ver a cara que ela fez.

"O que a Murta tem a ver com ele ter te pedido em casamento?".

"Ele não me pediu em casamento! ...Ele só quis saber as chances dele, eu acho".

Depois de mais alguns minutos me olhando estranhamente, minha melhor amiga disse:

"Ginny. Sinceramente...", ela suspirou "Vai dormir".

"É, eu acho que preciso mesmo", eu disse, esfregando os olhos.

"Tudo bem. Sonhe comigo", ela disse.

"Acho que prefiro sonhar com Sam Rutledge...", eu disse, para provoca-la. E eu consegui.

"Ei!", ela gritou, falsamente ofendida.

"O que foi? Ele é bonitão!", eu disse, rindo.

"Ei!", ela repetiu, agora rindo abertamente.

Eu sorri novamente e disse "Boa noite, Kel".

"Boa noite, Ginny A Louca", e sumiu da minha lareira.

E agora eu estou aqui, no meu quarto, e tenho certeza de que não vou conseguir dormir tão cedo, mesmo essa tendo sido a recomendação da Dra. Kelly Douglas.

É que eu comecei a pensar em todas essas loucuras que aconteceram comigo, nos últimos tempos e pensei...que bom que aconteceram. Todas elas. Eu não vou reclamar de nenhuma.

Não vou nem reclamar sobre o fato de que Draco e eu vamos passar um ano inteiro 'longe', nos vendo apenas casualmente. Aliás, eu estava falando sobre isso com mamãe, outro dia (e eu juro que aquela foi a última vez que eu choraminguei a esse respeito!), e mamãe, gentilmente me disse "_Querida...para estar junto não é preciso estar perto_..." e aqui ela colocou a mão sobre o próprio peito _"...E sim do lado de dentro_". Fofa. Isso vai ajudar, eu acho.

E eu voltei a pensar no dia louco que tive hoje, e sobre as coisas loucas que Draco me disse. E sobre a forma bonita com que ele sorri, agora. É um sorriso sem compromisso, sem preocupações, como se ele não tivesse mais problemas.

Muitas vezes eu olho pra ele e vejo a criança que ele não teve a oportunidade de ser. E por mim, tudo bem. Ele pode e vai ser sempre o garoto dos meus sonhos.

E complementando o que eu escrevi, quando estava no Expresso voltando para casa... '_Somos nós quem construímos nossos próprios caminhos. E, finalmente eu estou trilhando o caminho que eu quero. Que eu realmente escolhi. E eu vou seguir até o final dele'. _Eu sei que só temos uma direção a seguir, e sei que é o que faremos. Juntos.

FIM.

* * *

N/A:

'_O tempo passa tão depressa quando eu estou com Draco! Mas demora a passar, quando eu estou longe dele..._'. Adaptado de Lisbela e o Prisioneiro.

'_Eu me sentia como se houvéssemos encontrado uma coisa que nunca ninguém havia encontrado antes: um ao outro'_. Anos Incríveis.

'._..para estar junto não é preciso estar perto...e sim do lado de dentro'_. Não sei de quem é essa frase.

'_Eu sei que só temos uma direção a seguir, e sei que é o que faremos. Juntos_'. Anos Incríveis.

Obrigada a todas que me mandaram reviews!


End file.
